


Pato de papel

by Cariton



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, NaNoWriMo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Así que, Mickey sacó la pajita más corta.





	1. 4 de marzo, miércoles

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el NaNoWriMo 2k17.

«No tengo tiempo para esta mierda», escribe en el teléfono antes de volver a apagar la pantalla. Como se espera, no tarda ni medio segundo en vibrar de vuelta. No lo abre inmediatamente, en su lugar clava la vista en los mensajes escritos en la puerta. Un tío ha escrito «puta vida» en letras tan grandes que ocupan la mitad del espacio. Hay firmas, años. Gente que se ataca la una a la otra. Una flecha enorme señalando uno de los nombres. «Marica», die en uno de los extremos. Una colección de pelotas peludas y un idiota que escribió «inténtalo, tío. ¿Qué tienes que perder?». Se moja los labios, respira hondo.  
Y, entonces, lo mira.  
«Parece que no te importa». Dani sale sonriendo, enseñando los dientes y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. La foto se la sacó su madre en la boda de un primo segundo y ella piensa que sale guapa. Ni siquiera entiende por qué ha almacenado ese pedazo de información tan estúpido. Ni siquiera fue con ella. Le soltó la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza.  
Supone que, en el fondo, esa es una de las cosas que hace.  
Acordarse de cosas que le contaba su novia. Suspira y se frota los ojos antes de apoyar el pulgar sobre el espacio para escribir su respuesta. No sabe qué quiere decirle. No sabe qué tiene que decirle para conseguir que todo vuelva a la normalidad. A ese pedacito de día a día, tranquilo y sin molestar. O no, ni siquiera está tan seguro de cómo ha llegado a esta situación. Dani es una chica del barrio con la que Mickey solía acostarse. De tanto en tanto. Como Angie Zhago o Kate Brewer.  
Y un día se despierta y es su novia.  
«No es...», no llega a enviarlo. Sobre la pantalla salta: «Dani está escribiendo…» y Mickey ahoga un gruñido de exasperación. Vuelve a apagar la pantalla y clava la mirada en el irritante mensaje de superación o lo que mierdas sea.  
«Parece que no te importo», le escribe.  
—Mierda —murmura para sí. Levanta el culo de la tapa del retrete y saca un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo trasero. Se lo lleva a los labios y lo enciende. Toma una calada. Quizá si no le responde, Dani lo solucione sola. De una manera o de otra. Normalmente funciona.  
«No sé».  
«Yo no lo veo tan difícil».  
«Es un sí o un no».  
«¿Mickey?».  
Aprieta los labios y arquea las cejas, más irritado a cada mensaje. Es fácil. Tan fácil como escribir «es que no me importas», que es la verdad. O quizá no toda la verdad, porque es cierto que le tiene algo parecido a cariño. Porque a su padre le gusta Dani. Es una tontería, pero a Terry le gusta Dani. Así que se queda allí, sin responderle. Porque no puede responderle.  
La puerta del baño de al lado, al abrirse, chirría. Y lo hace ahora, justamente. El sonido de unos pasos, Mickey se endereza en su espacio. Atento a cualquier clase de ruido. Está sentado en el cubículo más alejado de la puerta, desde hace un buen rato.  
Esperando. Es un baño asqueroso, de estos en los que la gente pasa y pasa sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado. Mickey jamás entraría en él, en realidad, por necesidad.  
Para otras cosas, sí.  
Ve los zapatos de piel del hombre que acaba de entrar pasar, abrir la puerta justo al lado de la suya. Mickey apaga definitivamente la pantalla del teléfono y baja el cigarrillo, atento, entre su dedo índice y corazón. Atento a cualquier ruido. No le pone oírle echar un meo. De hecho, no necesita todos sus sentidos para esto. Son más bien los nervios, esa adrenalina que le recorre cuando está a punto de darle una paliza a alguien.  
O de follar.  
El tío golpea el suelo con la punta de su zapato, dos veces. Sí, es exactamente eso lo que va a pasar ahora. Aplasta la punta del cigarro contra la pared, lo deja sobre la cisterna para después y le devuelve el gesto. Sus botas están muy gastadas, con las puntas decoloradas y las suelas embarradas. No se ha molestado en limpiarlas nunca. Los zapatos del otro hombre son de vestir, parece que se los ha —han— pulido hace no tanto. Da un paso al frente y vuelve a repetir el proceso.  
Aquello, aquello es lo que molesta tanto a Mickey a veces. Una cosa es ser cuidadoso —él es cuidadoso— y otra aquella paranoia estúpida. Aun así, no tiene ganas de esperar toda la mañana a que aparezca otro. No le importa tanto lo paranoico que sea el tío este, está aquí para lo que estaba aquí. Necesita, de verdad que necesita, liberar tensiones.  
Así que le sirve.  
El tío pasa la mano por debajo de la puerta, lleva una alianza. Mickey estira la comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa y tira del cinturón de su pantalón, para quitárselo. Se desabrocha los pantalones y los baja hasta dejar que caen sobre el suelo. Los tirará directamente a la lavadora en cuanto llegue a casa.  
—Venga, tío —dice el tío al otro lado. No le manda a tomar por culo porque, por su propia experiencia, ese tipo de cosas solo eran buena idea cuando no estás cachondo y esperando. Y Mickey quiere follar.  
Así que se da la vuelta y se agacha. Por suerte, las paredes de los cubículos son altas, lo suficientemente altas como para no acabar doblado a la mitad. Lo ha hecho en sitios peores, mucho peores. Quizá por eso los baños de la estación de autobuses se han acabado convirtiendo en su sitio favorito para hacerlo.  
—Joder. —El sonido de una cremallera al bajarse inunda la estancia. Mickey se moja los labios, puede sentir al tío moviéndose en el otro lado. El corazón le late con fuerza y ni siquiera es porque les vayan a pillar.  
Nadie entra en estos baños.  
No ha follado de verdad en demasiado tiempo. No es como... como si no se tirara a Dani de vez en cuando. Es, más bien, otra cosa. Algo que tiene dentro y escara y gruñe para ser liberado de tanto en tanto. Todo el mundo tiene sus vicios.  
El suelo está frío contra sus muslos y haya algo pegajoso a lo que no le dedica dos minutos de pensamiento. El tío se agacha detrás de él, mano por delante. Mickey contiene el impulso de pegar un salto y salir de allí cuando nota la palma contra su culo. Los hay más tocones y menos. Los que solo quieren hacerse una paja y los que van por el espectáculo. Cierra los ojos, toma aire. La mano se desliza, clava el pulgar en una de sus nalgas y las separa con cierta parsimonia.  
—Joder —gruñe de nuevo, ronco. Mickey apoya la nuca contra la pared.  
—¿Hoy? —El tío se ríe por lo bajo. Pero, al menos, parece dispuesto a empezar a moverse. Se acerca un poco más, casi al punto de apretar sus muslos contra los de Mickey. La punta de su polla contra su nalga, sin llegar a mover la mano de donde la tiene. La utiliza para darle una vez, dos. Está duro y tiene la punta húmeda. Una parte de su cabeza registra que no se ha puesto condón, pero nunca ha llegado a importarle. No del todo—. Venga, campeón —le anima intentando no impregnar de sarcasmo sus palabras.  
No es el primer rodeo de Mickey. La primera vez fue como con dieciséis o así y la experiencia estuvo más cerca de una pesadilla que otra cosa. Nunca ha analizado en profundo lo que hizo que en cuanto pudo caminar recto volviera exactamente a ese mismo lugar. Un poco más sabio, eso sí.  
Se asegura de respirar hondo en cuanto lo nota dentro. La mano libre del hombre se aferra a su cintura, la de su nalga recorre el muslo y la apoya allí. Tan cerca de su polla que podría acariciarla con su pulgar si quisiera.  
No es especialmente cuidadoso cuando se la mete hasta el fondo. Y tampoco es exactamente lo que Mickey necesita, cuando empezó a moverse con embestidas cortas. Es... un poco sobón y cada pocos segundos hace un ruidito agudo desde el fondo de su garganta. Mickey se echa un poco hacia delante, apoyando su peso sobre su rodilla con una mano y alargando la otra para masturbarse. Es mucho mejor que hacerse una paja en el baño cuando no hay nadie en casa mientras ve un vídeo con un casco puesto —el otro no, por si aparecía alguien de improvisto. Iggy tiene la mala manía de no llamar nunca a la puerta.  
Nunca.  
El canto de la tabla de madera que separaba los baños se le estaba clavando en el culo. Está bien. Casi, solo. Aumenta el ritmo de su mano. Tiene la respiración acelerada. Hay algo en esa sensación, la idea, de tener polla de otro tío dentro que hace que quiera jadear. Arquear la espalda y dejarse llevar por la sensación. El placer. Se mantiene quieto, todo lo quieto de lo que es capaz. Lo quiere rápido y lo quiere ya. O que dure toda una eternidad. Que...  
La puerta del baño chirría. Mickey abre los ojos de golpe, atento. El tío se detiene y hace algo parecido a un gimoteo antes de separarse de golpe. Mickey tarda un momento en reaccionar y levantarse también. Polla al aire y recta, aún medio tapada con la mano con la que se estaba haciendo la paja. Dura. Tiene el semen del tío cayéndole por la pierna en un goteo que le desquicia. Se agacha lo justo para pasar la mano y recogerlo con el dorso.  
Supone que eso es por hoy.  
Se mira la mano. Intentando recuperar la respiración. Intentando descubrir si le han pillado. El retrete de al lado se abre y el señor Spacey sale de allí a buen paso. La puerta chirriar, una cadena. Otra vez la puerta.  
—Mierda —gruñe sin levantar apenas la voz. Respira hondo y se pasa la mano por los pantalones, intentando eliminar los restos del tío este mientras termina lo que había empezado. Aún con los pantalones por las rodillas. Mantener la mente en blanco—. Jodidamente oportuno.  
No es exactamente lo que quería. Pero le vale. Vuelve a subirse los pantalones y tira de la cadena cuando termina. Recupera el pitillo y lo encende. Espera un par de minutos, solo para minimizar cualquier tipo de encuentro incómodo y, entonces, sale del baño.  
Ni siquiera se lava las manos. Camina directo a la zona del aparcamiento, abre el coche y tira las cosas de sus bolsillos sobre el salpicadero antes de sentarse. El corazón todavía le late con fuerza y tiene la sensación de que alguien le está espiando. Es una tontería. Por supuesto que allí no hay nadie. Está lejos de casa y, aunque no lo estuviera, nadie puede decir que ha hecho otra cosa que dejar un buen pino allí.  
Arranca el coche. Es un buick un poco viejo y la asistencia funciona de aquella manera, pero aún funciona. Y no es como si los coches cayeran del cielo. Sale del aparcamiento sin problema y, en cuanto llega al primer semáforo en rojo, mira el teléfono. Tiene veintitrés mensajes de Dani, solo de ella.  
—Petarda —murmura bajo su aliento. El ánimo se había ido caldeando a medida que no respondía. Y quizá tiene más que ver con que está más relajado de lo que ha estado en mucho mucho tiempo que con otra cosa, pero.  
«Puta, que te den por culo», escribe antes de dejar el teléfono en el hueco junto a las marchas. Baja la ventana lo justo para que entre un poco del aire fresco de principios de abril. Sonríe.  
No era un mal día, decide mientras tira la colilla del cigarro por la ventana.

* * *

 

Su casa está inusualmente tranquila. Lo cual, a decir verdad, solo mejora su humor. Iggy está tirado en el sofá, fumando algo de yerba y viendo capítulos viejos de una telenovela a la que está enganchado. Las actrices son latinas, con unas tetas enormes y un acento cerradísimo y los tíos que salen siempre lo hacen sin camiseta, con unos abdominales marcadísimos.  
—¿Estás solo? —le pregunta como saludo. Iggy se lleva el peta a los labios antes de responderle.  
—Nah, está Molly en su cuarto. —Y al cabo de un par de segundos—: Mañana necesito el coche.  
»¿Me traes una birra? —pregunta en un tono que casi resulta inocente. Si no se conocieran.  
Mickey le mira durante un par de segundos, planteándoselo. Hace un par de meses que no le sala nada interesante y empieza a estar tieso. Como siga así va a tener que volver a coger apuestas para Skinny Mike. Odia al jodido Skinny Mike.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda?  
—Nah. Es una fiesta —responde. Vuelve a hacer una pausa, no acaba de decidirse si está muy colocado o solo intenta hacerse el interesante—. Puedes venirte si te apetece. Tráete a Dani.  
Mickey se queda en el sitio. Durante un segundo se pregunta si quizá debería intentar aparentar tristeza o alguna mierda así. Como si fuera un gran bache, algo que le disgustase o le cabrease. Una reacción real. Normal. Algo.  
Han sido años de su vida con Dani. Y sí, puede que siempre acaben volviendo. Mickey no tiene ninguna duda de que, algún día, le va a acabar poniendo un anillo en el dedo. Más tarde que pronto.  
Aun así. Ha sido él el que la ha dejado, ¿no?  
—Nah —responde encogiéndose de hombros y pasándose el pulgar por el labio—. Me cansé de aguantar sus payasadas.  
Iggy se ríe entre dientes.  
—No jodas. —Mickey vuelve a encogerse de hombros—. Tío, Dani está buena.  
Mickey le hace un corte de mangas. Esta vez, Iggy sí que levanta la cabeza para mirarle. El porro colgando de su boca. Es un gesto que le queda raro, le falta la sonrisita de burla que le suele acompañar. Parece más serio, incluso preocupado.  
Definitivamente ha fumado demasiada maría.  
—Hay más peces en el mar —dice al final con tono solemne. Como si quisiera consolar a Mickey. Mickey frunce el ceño.  
—¿Sabes qué? Voy a coger esas cervezas —gruñe.  
—¿Y qué ha sido?  
—¿Uhm?  
—Que por qué… —Iggy hace un gesto con la mano, como si con tan solo eso Mickey tuviera que saber de qué le estaba hablando y vuelve a clavar los ojos en la televisión—. Ya sabes.  
»Que por qué lo habéis dejado.  
—Métete en tus putos asuntos.  
Mickey le sostiene la mirada durante un par de segundos, ceja arqueada. Iggy se encoge de hombros y suelta una bocanada de humo. Le tiende el canuto sujeto entre su dedo índice y su corazón antes de incorporarse para seguirlo a la cocina.  
—Supongo que lo que estoy intentando decir —murmura pasándose la mano por la frente y echándose el pelo rubio hacia atrás.  
—No te esfuerces —le corta antes de meterse el canuto entre los labios y darle una calada. Es buena mierda, casi sin tabaco. Como le gusta a su hermano. Iggy no se mueve durante un par de segundos, apoyado en la vieja mesa redonda de la cocina. El tiempo que necesita Mickey para sacar un par de cervezas de la balda de arriba del frigorífico y ofrecerle una.  
—Eres un gilipollas.  
—Si tanto te gustaba, puedes ir a por ella ahora —dice sin inmutarse. Duda que vaya a hacerlo, claro. No son los Bradys ni ninguna mierda así, pero hay algo de lealtad filial entre ellos. Iggy agarra la cerveza y le da un buen trago antes de hacerle un corte de mangas—. Cierra el pico.  
—Tú sabrás. —Se encoge de hombros y se vuelve al salón, sin pedir que le devuelva su canuto. Mickey lo hace girar entre sus dedos, observando como la punta va quemándose y dejando pequeños rastros de ceniza a su paso. Es solo un momento de tranquilidad antes de que un grito agudo y femenino le haga pegar un salto en el sitio. Levanta la cabeza, alerta.  
—¡Hostia puta! —gruñe Iggy saliendo del baño pálido y con la lata de cerveza un poco abollada entre sus dedos. Pálido y un poco agobiado.  
—¡Cierra la puta puerta! —grita desde dentro Molly. Hay un golpe sordo. Mickey sonríe.  
—Aprende a llamar a las putas puertas de una vez por todas —le dice sin moverse del sitio, tirando la ceniza sobrante en el fregadero—. Usa el de mi cuarto.  
Iggy no se mueve de inmediato. Y cuando lo hace, es para acercarse con la mano alargada. Mickey le pasa el peta, así de cerca parece estar más pálido. Casi enfermo.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunta. Y, quizá para devolverle un poco el favor de meterse con él, sonríe con malicia—: ¿se te ha puesto dura mirando a tu hermana?  
Iggy gira la cabeza hacia él de golpe.  
—Cierra la puta boca —le advierte señalándolo con un dedo. Mickey parpadea, con la sensación de que quizá ha metido el pie en un terreno más pantanoso de lo que se imaginó en un primer momento.  
Baja su propia cerveza.  
—Iggy —intenta, quizá para disculparse. Las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta, nunca han sido gente de hablar de sus sentimientos ni mierdas así. Tampoco de Mandy. Se moja los labios. Tampoco es como si Molly fuera hermana-hermana suya. O la conocieran tanto. En realidad, la única razón por la que está en su casa es porque su madre se ha suicidado y los servicios sociales pensaron que el mejor sitio en el que podía estar es con su padre. Ni siquiera lleva dos meses viviendo con ellos y es más una sombra que ocupaba el baño por las mañanas, escucha música demasiado alta y da portazos a todas horas.  
Así que no, mejor no. Pasa. Si Iggy se ha sentido insultado, se puede meter su incomodidad por el culo. Se bebe de un trago lo que le queda de la cerveza y deja la lata en la encimera, sin molestarse en recogerla.  
—Me voy a dar una puta ducha —le informa—. Intenta llamar a la puta puerta si necesitas entrar.  
Siempre que va a estos sitios, acaba teniendo la sensación de que necesita una ducha. No ya por su ropa, que probablemente acabe amontonada en una esquina de su habitación hasta que la necesidad absoluta de gallumbos limpios le haga poner una lavadora. Es otra cosa. Se pasa el pulgar por el labio y deja a Iggy atrás, con la cerveza bien aferrada entre las manos y el peta colgando de los labios.  
La puerta del baño vuelve a abrirse de par en par. Molly sale disparada por ella, prácticamente atropellando a Mickey de por medio.  
—¡Mira por dónde cojones andas! —le grita. Molly mira una vez más atrás, el pelo largo y castaño lleno de mechas y una ropa que bien podría haber pertenecido a Mandy. Es casi como ver una aparición del pasado.  
No se detiene. Tampoco se disculpa. Mickey tiene el recuerdo lejano de que hace no tanto tiempo él también tuvo catorce años. Y, aunque era un mierdecilla, siempre supo a quién se le podía tocar los cojones y a quién no. Y, sí mismo es un gran no-no.  
Cierra la puerta de la entrada con un portazo y Mickey hace una mueca.  
—Esa niña… —dice girándose hacia su hermano en busca de alguna clase de complicidad. De animarle, por lo que sea que le esté pasando por la cabeza.  
—Tiene polla —le corta Iggy sacándose el peta de la boca.  
Mickey parpadea.  
—¿Qué?  
Iggy deja la cerveza sobre la mesita de la cocina en su camino hacia Mickey. Se rasca la cara, distraído, y mira a ambos lados como si estuviera buscando algo que decir.  
—Que tiene polla —dice en un tono absolutamente serio—. Picha, rabo, minga, cipote...  
Mickey se vuelve para mirar por donde acaba de desaparecer. Aquello... aquello no tiene ningún sentido. Molly es una niña. Tiene el pelo largo y el rostro, aunque cuadrado, de rasgos delicados. Es bajita y siempre lleva medias de rejillas y faldas demasiado cortas. Tiene tetas, por dios santo. Tetas.  
Abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar sin saber qué más decir. Iggy está colocado, se repite como si fuera una especie de mantra.  
—Mierda —se decide al final. No cree que le esté tomando el pelo, exactamente.  
Hay temas con los que no se bromean en casa.  
—Ya —responde Iggy con esa misma expresión perdida y ofreciéndole de vuelta el canuto. Mickey lo agarra y le da una buena calada. Necesita... mierda.  
—Si papá se entera —dice, porque aquello es lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Si papá se entera, la mata. Lo mata. Lo que sea, pero no es bueno.  
—No me digas. —El muy mierdas impregna sus palabras con todo el sarcasmo que era capaz—. Supongo que ya no tiene mucho sentido aquello de poner un pestillo en su puerta.  
Pretende ser una broma, ni siquiera le hace gracia a él. Mickey suspira y se tapa la cara con ambas manos, sin llegar a soltar de todo el peta. Están jodidos.  
—No, supongo que no. —Y después—: ¿estás seguro?  
—No soy un puto idiota.  
—De acuerdo —accede. Echa hacia atrás una de las sillas de la cocina y se sienta, cruzándose de brazos. Ducha olvidada—. Entonces, ¿qué?  
—Y yo qué coño sé —replica moviéndose hacia la nevera y sacando otra cerveza—. Lo mantenemos en secreto.  
—Ya. —Mickey deja escapar una risita floja por la nariz. Iggy gira la cabeza para mirarlo de malas formas.  
—No me hace ni puta gracia.  
—No era un puto chiste. —Arquea ambas cejas. Iggy abre la lata, el sonido de la espuma al liberarse.  
—Quizá deberíamos hablar con Colin —ofrece sentándose al otro lado.  
—Ya, porque se caracteriza por sus buenas ideas, ¿eh?  
—No, idiota. Porque no vive aquí y quizá pueda quedarse con ella.  
Mickey parpadea. Quizá su hermano no sea tan idiota como siempre se esfuerza en aparentar.  
—Esa no es una mala idea.  
—No, no es una puta mala idea.

* * *

 

Cuando Colin tuvo a su hijo unos meses atrás, hizo lo que todos —los que no se abrían— en el barrio hacían dado el caso: buscar un trabajo más o menos aceptable —menos— y alquilar una casa con su novia. Le puso un anillo y se supone que va a haber una boda en un futuro no muy lejano.  
A Mickey no le hizo tanta gracia. Cuando le dieron la noticia, su padre puso aquella cara de orgullo —la misma, supone, que puso cuando lo hizo Joey. Colin tiene veinticinco y parece, de alguna manera, una cuenta atrás para el día que él tenga que hincar la rodilla.  
Colin les abre la puerta en calzoncillos y una camiseta interior mugrienta y con el bebé sobre uno de sus hombros, solo sujeto con uno de sus brazos, en una posición bastante precaria.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta sin mudar su cara de pocos amigos.  
—Tenemos un problema —le informa Iggy apartándolo de en medio para pasar y alargando una mano para hacerle un gesto cariñoso al niño—. Hola, Axel.  
Mickey le sigue sin saludar a ninguno de los dos.  
—Idos a tomar por culo —gruñe cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con cuidado. La casa tiene aún la mayoría de los muebles de los antiguos dueños y aquellos que son nuevos, no son otra cosa que los que su padre les consiguió. Es una configuración barata y fea. Una fotografía de lo que puede acabar siendo su vida. De la que acabará siendo su vida—. ¿Qué cojones pasa?  
Suena molesto, pero aun así mantiene en todo momento el tono bajo. Da pasitos divertidos, como si estuviera aprovechando para acunar al niño. O quizá es que ha aprendido que si los hace no acaba de despertarse.  
O puede que solo siga siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.  
—Necesitamos que te quedes con Molly una temporada.  
La expresión de Colin cambia al instante. Pone una mano sobre la espalda de su hijo en lo que es claramente un gesto protectivo y se moja los labios.  
—Estás de coña —murmura, pero ni siquiera él se lo acababa de creer—. ¿Papá...?  
Hay un segundo de silencio.  
—No. Todavía no —dice Mickey apoyando el culo en el reposabrazos del sofá. Saca el paquete de tabaco y tira de uno de los cigarrillos, aplastándole toda la punta en el proceso. No le importa. Aún nota en su sistema la yerba de Iggy, pero la gran losa de lo que acaba de pasar aún está sobre ellos.  
—Mierda, bien —murmura bajando al niño hasta una pequeña cunita que tienen allí, en medio de la habitación. En medio de la mierda—. Mickey, joder, no. No hagas eso. Patty me va a matar como se entere de que has fumado delante de él.  
Mickey arquea una ceja.  
—Estás de coña.  
—Cierra el pico y apaga el puto cigarro —le advirte cruzándose de brazos. Una parte de él quiere la mierda. Quiere desafiar a Colin, como siempre lo ha hecho, para asegurarse de que sigue teniendo su sitio en la familia seguro.  
Pero.  
Pero ninguno de los dos tiene ya quince. Colin tiene una novia medio seria y un crío. Y él, bueno, ya no tiene quince. Así que apaga el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato y lo coloca detrás de su oreja.  
—¿Contento? —No debe de estarlo, porque se mueve por la habitación directo a la ventana más grande—. Joder, todo el mundo fuma delante de sus hijos.  
Colin no le corrige.  
—¿Entonces que le pasa a Molly? —pregunta distraído. De los tres, Colin es el que menos la conoce. Ha pasado por casa alguna vez desde que llegó dos meses atrás, pero no han llegado a convivir ni nada por el estilo.  
Iggy y Mickey intercambian una mirada.  
—Se lo dices tú —advierte Mickey señalándolo. Porque ya se está viendo con el marrón de tenérselo que explicar a Colin y, de verdad, cuanto menos hable él del tema mejor para todos.  
Iggy suspira. Se pasa una mano por la frente y se echa el pelo hacia atrás. Lo tiene un poco grasiento y, al apartar la mano, varios mechones se le quedan levantados hacia arriba.  
—Verás —empieza. Se moja los labios, se sienta en el sofá en el que se estaba apoyado Mickey—. Verás, resulta que...  
—Iggy abrió la puerta del baño sin llamar —intervine Mickey con poca paciencia, intentando adelantarlo todo.  
—¿Lo estaba contando yo o lo estás contando tú? —le espeta.  
Colin sonríe, montándose su propia película. La misma, probablemente, que se le ocurrió a Mickey la primera vez.  
—Oh —dice. Iggy gruñe, frustrado. Colin se deja caer a su lado—. ¿Y ahora te sientes incómodo por estar en la misma habitación que ella? Está buena, ¿eh?  
—No. Tiene rabo —suelta sin anestesia ni nada. Colin se endereza un poco.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que...  
—Ya, ya. No lo repitas —le pide levantando ambas manos—. Vamos, que es como... ¿maricón?  
Mickey nota como se le tensan los músculos del cuello, como si se estuviera preparando para alguna clase de golpe. Ni Iggy ni Colin le están prestando atención, pero es como si tuviera que estar listo. Alerta.  
—Y yo qué mierdas sé. Sé lo que vi y ya.  
Colin vuelve a echarse hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. Deja escapar un suspiro melodramático.  
—¿Y?  
Iggy hace una mueca.  
—Hemos pensado que, quizá, se podía quedar contigo una temporada.  
Hay un segundo de silencio un poco raro.  
—Ni de coña —decide incorporándose—, no.  
—Venga ya, tío —protesta Iggy encarándose hacia donde él se va moviendo.  
—Apenas la conozco.  
Mickey se mira las manos. Es perfectamente consciente de que no es del tipo de tío que se queda en segundo plano mirando a los demás hablar. Aunque no quiera hablar de aquello, de si Molly tiene rabo o no. Lo que, ciertamente, se la suda. Tiene miedo, supone, que si saca el tema vaya a acabar derivando en él. Aun así, él no monta la ola, es la puta ola.  
Así que intervine.  
—Es puta familia —le espeta. Y, aquello, aquello es algo que los tres tienen grabado a fuego. Si su padre les llama, da igual dónde estés o qué estés haciendo. Tienes que volver. Se espera que vuelvan. Esto es lo mismo.  
—Se lo dices tú a Patty, espero.  
—Eres un puto calzonazos —le acusa. Colin le hace un corte de mangas—. Sí, sí, indígnate, Lucy Ricardo.  
—Que te jodan, tío.  
»Mete tú a una adolescente en tu casa. Ah, espera, que no. Que aún vives con papá.  
Mickey se incorpora, dispuesto a pasar por la pelea.  
—Mickey tiene razón —interviene Iggy incorporándose también. Poniéndose en medio—. Molly es familia. Y no puede quedarse en casa.  
—No me voy a comer el marrón yo porque se os haya ocurrido —se defiende—. Estoy intentando tener una familia, no una puta guardería.  
—Vale —acepta Iggy. Mickey se gira hacia él y arquea una ceja. No puede… no puede hacer eso. Este era su plan—. Nos lo echamos a suertes.  
Colin se ríe.  
—Si, ya me dirás como pensáis mantenerlo. La. Lo que sea.  
—Nos lo echamos a suertes —insiste Iggy— y a quién le toque, se encarga. Los demás le ayudan.  
Los demás le ayudan suena un poco a mentira. A que tú te lo comes y los demás se ríen de ti cuando no estás.  
—Las casas son caras —dice Colin—, vosotros no habéis trabajado en vuestra puta vida.  
No es que esté de acuerdo con Colin. Pero tiene razón. Ahora viven bien, Iggy y él. Todo el dinero que sacan lo gastan en tonterías y en alcohol y en droga. Y vale que no es demasiado, pero aun así es suficiente. Para pasarlo bien. Para superar el día a día en el barrio de mierda en el que les ha tocado vivir. En la vida de mierda.  
Su vida de mierda.  
—¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? —dice—. ¿Tienes pajitas o alguna mierda así?  
—Hostia puta —protesta Colin. Pero aun así se movió hacia la cocina—. Dadme un momento.  
—¿A suertes? —sisea Mickey girando la cabeza hacia él. Iggy se encoge de hombros y se levanta, moviédose hacia la cuna del bebé y mirado dentro. De todos sus hermanos, Iggy es el más niñero. Solía encantarle quedarse con Junior, el hijo de Joey, cuando era pequeño.  
—Cierra el pico.  
Mickey también mira. Más como estirar el cuello y asomar la cabeza. Hay que reconocer que el crío es guapo. Con el pelo rubio y la cara redondita. El pijama limpio, azul. No se acerca más.  
—Vale, hay una más corta —avisa Colin acercándose a ellos con el puño cerrado alrededor de tres pajitas rojas. Mickey mira a Iggy e Iggy hace un gesto con la cabeza, como si estuviera negando con ella. No merece la pena, parece decir.  
Iggy alarga la mano por encima de las pajitas y la mantiene allí durante un segundo. Pasa los ojos de Colin a Mickey, como si fuera una operación muy delicada, antes de terminar cogiendo una. Sonríe, instintivamente, y la pasa por delante de ellos para que la vieran.  
—Siguiente —dice. Mickey frunce el ceño, duda un momento. De pronto, tiene una muy mala sensación de como va a acabar todo aquello. Alarga la mano y duda. Se moja los labios. Colin arquea una ceja.  
—Cielo santo —gruñe—. Es para hoy.  
—Joder, vale —le espeta cogiendo la que tiene más cerca. Que, por supuesto, es la más corta. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Cuenta hasta tres. Hasta diez—. Ni de coña.  
—Mickey.  
—No, ni de coña.  
Colin se ríe en voz baja.  
—¿Qué? ¿A que ya no te hace tanta gracia? —Mickey le hace un corte de mangas—. Y vas y se lo cuentas a Dani.  
—Estabas de acuerdo, tío —protesta Iggy.  
—Ya, pues no me voy a encargar yo del puto travelo. —Colin solo sigue sonriendo, como si fuera algo divertido. Sí, debería haberle partido la boca en el mismo momento en el que entraron allí—. Mira, yo me abro.  
—Mierda —murmura Iggy a su espalda. Mickey no se gira para ver si le sigue, está... Se está ahogando. Coge el cigarro que se ha guardado detrás de la oreja y lo enciende antes de entrar en el coche.  
No espera a Iggy.

* * *

 

No es como si tuviera un sitio mejor al que volver que no sea su casa. Y, por suerte, esta vez sí que está vacía. No Molly, no Iggy. Hace casi una semana que no le ve el pelo a su padre. Todo va bien. Deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de sí de un portazo y va directo hacia su habitación. Sigue teniendo el mismo cartel en la puerta que pegó cuando era un crío en un vano intento de que la gente dejara de entrar sin llamar para utilizar el baño.  
La pega de que el único baño que no se atasca sea el tuyo es que acaba siendo el de todo el mundo. Se saca la camiseta y la deja tirada encima de la cama. En realidad, todo su cuarto es como meterse en una cápsula del tiempo. En algún momento deberá intentar redecorarlo. O sacar toda la mierda que ha ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Suspira. Se quita las botas pisándose el talón y tirando del pie hacia arriba y se desabrocha los pantalones para dejarlos caer al suelo. Les da una patada para mandarlos al otro lado de la habitación.  
No va a cuidar de un… una. De lo que sea que es Molly. No es su culpa, de acuerdo. Ya tiene suficiente mierdas por sí mismo. Cosas de las que ocuparse. Importantes. Y apenas conoce a la muchacha. Dos meses, eso no es tiempo para poner patas arriba su vida.  
La presión de la ducha es buena, probablemente la única cosa buena de la casa. Las cortinas de plástico están mugrientas y el calentador tarda una eternidad en empezar a calentar. Así que espera fuera, en pelotas. Esperando. Pasa una mano por su hombro, por encima de sus tatuajes, hasta llegar a su cuello y aprieta. Intentando liberar algo de la tensión antes de tomar aire y meterse debajo del chorro.

* * *

 

Son las ocho cuando el móvil le vuelve a vibrar. Iggy aún no ha vuelto de casa de Colin y Mickey está tirado en el salón, con una birra apoyada en una pierna. No está atendiendo a la tele, que sigue puesta más para que le dé compañía que otra cosa.  
Lo desbloquea y arquea una ceja casi sorprendido de ver quién es.  
«¿Puedes venir a por mí?», Molly. Mickey se queda mirando el teléfono. Hace una mueca, no es la niñera de nadie. Pulsa sobre la barra para escribir «no»; pero, antes de que le dé tiempo a hacerlo, salta otro mensaje con su localización. Comete el error de abrirlo.  
—Hostia puta —murmura cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabe donde está, conoce la zona. No porque haya ido, jamás ha encontrado algo parecido a coraje a cruzar el río e ir a esa parte de la ciudad. Una cosa son los baños perdidos de la estación de autobuses, otra el barrio con más pluma de todo Chicago.  
Baja los pies de la mesa  
Él no es... Mierda. Si ha sido capaz de llegar hasta allí, es capaz de volver. Bien. Vale.  
Mierda.  
«Voy», teclea matando la cerveza y dejándola sobre la mesita de estar, junto a otras muchas. Boystown está a tomar por culo a la derecha. No va a dejarla sola. «No te muevas de ahí».  
La encuentra exactamente en el sitio que marca el teléfono, sentada en la acera con las rodillas juntas y los labios apretados en un gesto que le recuerda demasiado a su hermana, su otra hermana. A pesar de que ya empieza a hacer calor, va demasiado fresca. Se inclina por encima del coche y abre la puerta desde dentro, en una invitación silenciosa de que entre. Molly levanta la mirada y, al verle, se incorpora. Pega un traspié, del que se recupera dando un par de pasos a un lado. Apoya la mano sobre el techo del coche y se recoloca las gafas antes de terminar de abrirla y sentarse junto a él.  
Mickey no arranca de inmediato. Las únicas cosas que se le ocurre es preguntarle si de verdad es un tío, pero en vistas a qué parte de la ciudad se ha ido tiene bastante clara la respuesta. Está un poco borracha y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Tiembla, a pesar de que está intentando controlar el gesto. Parece...  
—¿Te... te lo ha contado? —pregunta con voz débil y sin llegar a mirarle. La luz de las farolas se reflejan por su rostro paliducho haciéndola parecer mucho más mayor.  
Se encoge de hombros como si no tuviera importancia. Tiene una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza que se parece mucho a la de su padre que le anima a sacarla del coche y enseñarle lo que le pasa a la gente como ella. A los desviados. Aprieta el acelerador y cambia la marcha, las manos sin llegar a agarrar del todo el volante. Apoyando las muñecas sobre sus rodillas.  
No es sobre ella. Nunca intentaría pegarla. Es…  
—Es... —intenta. Va a estar bien suena como una mentira bien gorda. Conoce el barrio en el que viven. Conoce su casa. De allí, si se queda, saldrá con algún hueso roto como poco. Y, joder, sí que se parece a Mandy, demasiado. Puede verla allí, delante de sus ojos. Todo lágrimas, diciendo que un chico ha propasado con ella y que necesita su ayuda. Su ayuda—. No te preocupes.  
Molly arruga el ceño y no llega a moverse de inmediato. Al cabo de unos segundos, suelta una risita débil y se recuesta contra el asiento. Y se ríe y ríe y ríe.


	2. 15 de mayo, martes

Solo es martes y Mickey lo único que quiere es cambiarse de ropa. Tiene una pinta completamente ridícula. Si se viera en su antiguo barrio, él mismo se daría una paliza. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera aspirar a algo menos patético si uno tiene en cuenta que dejó el instituto con diecisiete. Además, es un trabajo fácil de cojones. Seguridad. Pasarse las horas muertas entre mirando una pantalla y dando pequeños paseos. Crujiendo sus nudillos y amenazando con que va a llamar a la policía —escenario en el que jamás se imaginó.  
Cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento, Molly está allí con las piernas subidas a la mesita del comedor. Con el móvil en las manos y la nariz completamente metida en él. Tiene catorce años y le queda grande lo mires donde lo mires. Pero así es la vida. Cuando su madre murió, sus hermanos y él tuvieron que tomar una decisión. Una fácil, en realidad. Si se quedaba en casa de Terry, tarde o temprano acabaría muerta. Y todos tenían demasiado presente, todavía, lo que pasó con Mandy —Terry cumplió tiempo por ello; menos, eso sí, que por secuestro.  
Mickey solo sacó la pajita más corta.  
—Hola, Mickey —se saluda a sí mismo en un tono burlesco cuando queda claro que ella no lo va a hacer. Molly bufa, pero no levanta la cabeza. Así que pone los ojos en blanco y se vacía los bolsillos sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de irse directo al baño.  
Tienen un zapatero a la entrada, pero no tiene claro de dónde lo han sacado y nunca le gustó. Está un poco cojo y las cosas acaban cayéndose en el hueco que hay entre él y la pared.  
Lo primero que hace es quitarse el maquillaje de los nudillos. Es el primer paso para sentirse un poco más como él mismo y menos el personaje raro como el que pasa sus días.  
Tira el algodón a la basura y se lava las manos bien antes de aflojar el nudo de la corbata que lleva. No la deshace del todo, porque la última vez necesitó un vídeo de youtube y pedirle ayuda a Molly y no tiene ganas de volver a pasar por eso. Es una experiencia incómoda para los dos. Casi hubiera preferido que fuera gay o alguna cosa así. Perfectamente comprensible. O, al menos, lo entiende mejor. Todo el rollo de soy tío-pero-me-siento-tía, no tanto. No es como si fuera cosa suya, claro. Como si le importase. Y la cosa es que Molly es, a Molly la miras y jamás podrías adivinar que no es una tía.  
Lo que sea. Cada uno con lo que le ponga.  
Huele la camiseta antes de decidir que puede usarla una vez más antes de ponerla a lavar y la cuelga de una percha que dejó allí aquella misma mañana. Entonces, se gira y se mira en el espejo antes de salir del baño. Pasa una mano por su pelo, alborotándolo. No es que lo tenga muy largo, pero aun así tiene que peinárselo para ir a trabajar. El disfraz. Sin camiseta, aunque todavía lleve los pantalones grises y altos, es un poco más él mismo. Inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño, tensa los músculos de su cuello y hombros. Los tatuajes que tiene en los brazos parecen saltar. Deja dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, satisfecha. Casi cruel.  
Cuando sale, Molly sigue estando allí. No se ha movido ni un ápice. Y hay algo visceral con verla allí. Llevan conviviendo un par de meses. Y él lo entiende. De verdad que lo hace. Recuerda lo que es ser un puto adolescente y querer, únicamente, beber y colocarse. Pasar todo el día viendo la tele o jugando a videojuegos. Pero él hacía cosas. Aunque fuera drogas o limpiar unos alicates ensangrentrados. Algo.  
Su siguiente parada es una cerveza. Y algo de comer, porque está famélico. Por supuesto, la nevera está completamente vacía. Mickey se queda un par de segundos mirando dentro. Hay varios yogures de esos sin azúcar que Molly se empeñó en comprar y del que solo se comió el primero. Quedan dos cervezas —suficiente. Salsas alineadas en la puerta de cuando piden al sitio de hamburguesas que le gusta a Mickey. Nada que llene el estómago.  
El congelador no está mucho mejor. Hay un par de cosas que podrían ser, pero para que sean hay que cocinarlas y él está reventado.  
—Tengo hambre —dice en voz alta, apoyando el hombro en la entrada a la cocina.  
—Uhm —es toda su respuesta. Ni siquiera levanta la cabeza.  
Aprieta los labios, esboza algo así como una sonrisa. Supone que es justo. La vida de cualquier adolescente normal. Para eso está él, para eso Iggy y Colin les echan un cable mes a mes. Pero eso no hace que le joda menos. Tiene veintitrés años y lo que está haciendo Molly, estar tirado en el sofá con el teléfono, es exactamente lo que debería estar haciendo él. En lugar de estar allí, amargado. Se siente mayor.  
—Venga —le dice separándose de la pared y caminando hacia ella—, déjate de mariconadas y haz algo de cenar.  
Eso sí que parece hacer que reaccione. Levanta la cabeza y la gira hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. Eso solo le cabrea más.  
—¿Qué? —sisea con un tono que quiere decir que no jodas con ella.  
—Que te dejes de mariconadas y muevas el puto culo.  
—No... no digas esa palabra —dice. Si fuera Mandy, si fuera algo más que un parecido físico, apretaría los dientes y le mandaría a tomar por culo. Pero Molly no es Mandy, aunque se parezcan. Hay algo en sus ojos, algo que parece estar a punto de romperse y de hacer que se eche a llorar. Lo que hay en sus labios es un mohín.  
Eso, eso le jode. Porque Molly está allí sentada, indignándose de que diga que hace «mariconadas». Ella, que no ha tenido que luchar, que no ha tenido que hacer nada. Que ni siquiera ha vivido tres meses con Terry. Está en una puta burbuja de cristal y actúa como si él, como si Mickey, fuera el monstruo de esta historia. Y quizá no es justo y quizá sea solo una cría y él, en el fondo, un hombre adulto, pero está cansado, tiene hambre y está harto.  
—¿El qué? —la tienta arqueando ambas cejas y dando un paso al frente, solo para asegurarse de que sepa que no le tiene ningún miedo—. ¿Mariconada?  
Molly se encoge un poco sobre sí misma. Si porque tiene miedo de que Mickey fuera a darle un puñetazo o porque el término le duele, no lo sabe. Es como liberar algo que llevara mucho tiempo encerrado. Son las entrevistas, el sentirse observado. Es pegarse trabajando ocho horas y llegar a casa solo para encontrarse una adolescente malcriada que solo piensa que es un paleto. Es algo oscuro y vindicativo. Sonríe y da un paso atrás, porque no va a pegarle y tampoco quiere que piense que puede hacerlo.  
—Mira, puedes vestirte todo lo que quieras, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad. —Aunque eso no significa que no vaya a hacerle daño. Sería más fácil si gritara. En su casa, todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero Molly solo se encoge en sí misma un poco más y le aguanta la mirada. El labio le tiembla.  
—Que te jodan —farfulla, intentando no perder la compostura. Apaga la pantalla de su teléfono y se levanta para pasar por delante de Mickey. Es el portazo que da el que le saca de su mala leche.  
Mierda.  
Sabe que en un rato se va a sentir como una mierda. Que todo esto no es solo por salvarle la vida. Es... es salir del ambiente tóxico, asfixiante. De su padre. Marica, bujarra, muerdealmohadas. Cierra los ojos y toma aire. Él no, no es su padre. Y no está intentando reemplazar su sitio.  
No se va a disculpar. Entra en su cuarto y deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de sí con cuidado. Coge una camiseta interior que está tirada a un lado y se la pone. Nunca antes han tenido esa conversación, ni siquiera cuando se enteraron. Ella no ha intentado explicarse y Mickey se alegra. No quiere oír si le gusta que le den por culo o por qué se hace pasar por una mujer, de la misma manera en la que él no piensa explicarse. Si hay algo excitante en maquillarse por las mañanas, en pretender. O si era más como cuando él va a los baños de la estación de autobuses. Más como quitarse una piel de ropa que picaba.  
Supone que todo acabará menguando. Quizá con unos bombones o algo así como muestra de paz. Con Mandy funcionaban. Con Dani funcionaban. Suspira y se aplasta la cara con la mano. Nunca quiso esta clase de problemas. Su mayor ambición un par de meses atrás era engañar a Iggy para que pagara le dejase colocarse gratis.  
Hay un golpe fuerte, como de una puerta al cerrarse. Aprieta los puños.  
—¡Que no des portazos! —le grita.  
Cambia los pantalones con cinturón por unos de chándal grises y se agacha para recuperar las chanclas que tiene debajo de la cama. Cuando te crías donde se ha criado Mickey, aprendes pronto que no debes ir descalzo. Su piso, el apartamento que comparte con Molly, no está especialmente limpio —la única cosa que ha limpiado en su vida son armas y herramientas, y pretende que siga así. Muchas gracias—, pero no llega al punto de cristales rotos y jeringuillas que hay en su casa. Su otra casa, la de su padre.  
Sale fuera. Molly se ha dejado la tele puesta. Tiene algo parecido a apuntes esparcidos por todo el salón. Por lo que sabe, que en realidad no es mucho, Molly no es una estudiante especialmente brillante. Quizá tenga algo que ver con lo de su madre o por tanto cambio, pero se salta clases y va a tener que recuperar varias asignaturas en verano. No es que él mismo hubiese sido mucho mejor o que tenga algo que decirle: para empezar, porque no es su padre. Quizá, le gustaría que aprovechara la oportunidad que tiene, que él no tuvo. Pero tampoco piensa en ponerse en medio.  
No va a decir que es una mierda y que no vale para nada. Decirle que pase coca o esperar tener el frigorífico lleno sin mover un dedo o poner un duro.  
Saca una de las cervezas que vio antes de la cocina y se deja caer frente a la televisión, poniendo los pies encima de la mesa sin preocuparse de qué pisa y qué no. Está cómodo. El sofá se lo dejaron los anteriores inquilinos y tiene quemaduras de tabaco y una gran mancha que Mickey ni sabe ni quiere saber de qué es. Pero, quitando eso. Está bien. Es jodidamente maravilloso el poder tener la tele alta y en el canal que le apetece, bebiéndose una birra, así que no tarda en olvidar su enfado. Pero sigue teniendo hambre. Se levanta y llama a la puerta del cuarto de Molly con los nudillos.  
—Voy a pedir una pizza —dice—. ¿De qué la quieres tú?  
Espera. Molly no dice nada. Aprieta los labios.  
—Joder, Molly, acepta a puta oferta de paz y supéralo.  
Nada. Cierra el puño, respira hondo. No va a perder la cabeza. No va a tirar la puerta abajo ni a reclamar una disculpa. Quizá, ya mañana si eso, desenganche la puerta para asegurarse de que Molly entienda que la privacidad es un derecho que uno se gana.  
Pero tampoco se va a dar la vuelta. Así que abre la puerta. Una parte de él quiere dejarlo estar, pelillos a la mar y todo eso que dicen, no tener que hablar nunca jamás de esto. Pero no son dos días. Si no la joden antes, a Molly le quedan todavía cuatro años allí. Con él.  
La habitación está vacía. Al menos, la muchacha es más o menos ordenada. Más que Mickey, lo que tampoco es decir mucho. Ha pegado un póster de lo que parece un ídolo juvenil sobre el cabecero de su cama y ha estirado las sábanas. Hay ropa tirada, pero es encima de una silla y no en el suelo, en medio de la habitación. Pero nada de eso hace que sea mejor el que no esté.  
—Mierda —murmura.  
Retrocede y busca su teléfono. Pasa por la lista de contactos, buscando el de ella. Apenas la conoce. Han vivido juntos casi cinco meses. Ni dos ellos dos solos. Pulsa el botón de llamar y apoya el teléfono contra su hombro. Nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se mete en la vida de los demás. Mandy solía hacer eso, levantarse un día y desaparecer hasta que le salía del coño regresar. Pero Mandy no es Molly. Y ahora le preocupa. Le preocupa porque se supone que está viviendo con su padre y no con él. Porque, si hacen esto mal, un chupatinta que no sabe lo que vale la tinta decida que el mejor sitio para ella sea dentro del sistema.  
Y Mickey lo ha visto desde dentro. Una visita al reformatorio durante tres meses. Es... no es agradable. Y eso que nadie tuvo los cojones de molestarle directamente a él. Por su apellido, por la reputación que se habían hecho sus hermanos o por sí mismo. Pero ninguna de las tres bazas le iban a servir a Molly. Lo que iban a ver iba a ser a un puto travelo al que tenían que volver normal. O al que tenían que enseñar una lección. O que les iba a hacer de putita.  
Y ese era el resultado bueno. El malo, el malo era que la devolvieran a casa de su padre. Y todo esto, todo esto no habría servido de nada.  
Por supuesto, no se lo coge. Cuelga y sistemáticamente vuelve a marcar. Espera. Espera esta vez hasta que comunica de nuevo. Guía el pulgar por la pantalla. Contactos, Molly. Enviar mensaje. No es algo que haga demasiado. La única razón por la que actualizó su teléfono fue porque Colin utilizó el viejo para matar a una mosca —la mosca lo esquivó y la pantalla acabó reventada. Los únicos mensajes que tiene son con sus hermanos y con su jefe para mover algún turno.  
«Dónde coño estás», escribe. Y, después: «???».  
Espera. Espera unos segundos antes de decidir que es algo inútil. Que cuando lo quiera ver lo verá y ya le responderá. No se puede decir que no haya hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano.  
Pide la pizza y la come viendo una reposición de Looper. La película no está mal, siempre ha sido fan de Bruce Willis. Incluso ahora, que está mayor y lento. Y el otro, el otro que hace de él mismo de joven, está bueno en ese papel. Hace un buen papel. Pero la acción no acaba de distraerle del todo y cuando dan las once y Molly no está de vuelta ni se ha tomado la molestia de responder —aunque sí que salen los dos tics de que lo ha leído—, Mickey decide que ya está bien.  
La cosa es que no sabe tanto de su vida como para saber dónde buscarla. Es una ciudad nueva para ella, y un instituto. Y a Mickey le importa una mierda con quién anda o deja de andar, así que no es como si pudiera llamar a casa de sus amigos. Si es que tiene alguno.  
Aunque podría serle útil el tenerlos, para situaciones como esta.  
La única referencia que tiene, el único sitio que se le ocurre en el que podría estar, es Boystown. Ya lo hizo una vez, salir de casa corriendo y acabar bebida y tirada en la acera. Solo que aquella vez, le había llamado. Aquella vez, Mickey era un aliado.  
Se muerde el labio y llama a Iggy, que por supuesto no se lo coge.  
Mierda.  
Mierda.  
Agarra las llaves y la cartera de encima de la encimera y sale fuera. Es lo que habría hecho si fuera Mandy. No puede creerse que su vida se haya convertido en esto. En salir por la noche no para buscar un rollo o emborracharse, sino que para hacer de niñera de una niña cabezota.

* * *

Nunca le ha gustado el rollo de Boystown. Tampoco es que haya estado demasiado. Una vez con quince años, más por curiosidad que otra cosa. No llegó a entrar en ningún sitio. Él no es así. No es pantalones tan pegados que parecen una segunda capa de piel, camisetas de rejilla y música de discoteca. La segunda, la segunda no llegó a bajarse del coche. Esta vez…  
Esta vez vuelve a ser más como la primera. Está solo y completamente desorientado. Es tarde y, a pesar de que es martes, hay vidilla. Se siente completamente fuera de escena. Entre un mar de personas que sabe a dónde va y qué es lo que quiere. Son tan diferentes a él. Camina deprisa, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Se siente observado y completamente fuera de lugar. Le asusta la idea de que alguien quiera pararle. No, más que el que le asuste eso, es que alguien intente pararlo por la calle. Sabe como reaccionaría. Sabe lo que acabaría pasando.  
El método que elige es lento y no le va a llevar a ninguna parte, pero es mejor que quedarse en casa esperando. Simplemente, entra en los locales, los recorre de arriba abajo y se asegura de que no esté en las esquinas, en la pista de baile o en los baños.  
No está en ninguna parte y de lo único que sirve es para ponerle de los putos nervios.  
Si no fuera el barrio que es, se pararía un momento en un intento de analizar lo que está pasando. De aclararse las ideas. Se tomaría algo en la barra o se fumaría un piti en la entrada. Mira al que tiene en frente. Toma aire. Tiene la fachada pintada de un color azul eléctrico y un cartel enorme al que solo le falta el neón para ser la cosa más fea que Mickey ha visto nunca.  
Aun así, entra. Dentro de lo que cabe, es un sitio pequeño. Hay un grupo de musculocas junto a la entrada y la pista está relativamente llena. Lo suficiente como para que Mickey prefiera rodearla. No es como si nadie intentara acercarse a él o algo, pero la sensación de que le están mirando se acrecenta. Odia este tipo de lugares.  
Le sacan de sus casillas.  
Cruza el local, como ha hecho con los tres anteriores. Mantiene la mirada baja, los puños apretados. Un puñetazo listo en caso de que acabe necesitándolo. No ve a Molly en ninguna parte, aunque pilla a un tío mirándole fijamente. Gira la cabeza a un lado y aprieta el paso.  
Aguanta la respiración cuando llega a la altura de los baños, casi esperando lo peor. No es un idiota. Follar en los baños tiene tanta historia como los propios baños. Joder, él mismo los utiliza para eso. Pero hay un cierto no-sé-qué que diferencia una de las cosas de la otra. Como si no fuera lo mismo, porque no es lo mismo.  
No sabe qué se estaba esperando. Hay un par de tíos usando los meaderos, un tercero lavándose las manos. Cuatro cubículos con las puertas de madera verde se alinean al fondo. Nadie levanta la mirada hacia él o se gira cuando camina directamente hacia los retretes.  
Abre el primero, apoya la mano en la madera y empuja. Está sin candar, vacío. Sabe que no va a estar allí, no sabe por qué está perdiendo el tiempo. Para qué.  
La puerta del baño se abre y Mickey gira la cabeza. Es una de las musculocas de la entrada. Un hombre alto y en forma, con los ojos pintados y purpurina en el pelo y los hombros. Está completamente ridículo con esa camiseta de rejilla que lleva. Sonríe. Le sonríe directamente a él, ladeando la cabeza. Mickey le da la espalda.  
Pasa de largo e intenta abrir el siguiente. El pestillo está echado y hay alguien dentro que grita:  
—¡Ocupado! —No ayuda especialmente. Aprieta los labios. La imagen de Molly con un hombre mayor que ella, dejando que la sobe. Dejando que la empuje contra el retrete. Dejando que se aproveche a cambio de copas y regalos. Lo ha visto las suficientes veces como para imaginárselo. Es una de las formas más comunes para las chicas del barrio (de su antiguo barrio, de Canaryville) para salir de él. Mandy solía bromear que solo necesitaba quedarse preñada de algún imbécil para salir de allí.  
Al final tenía razón.  
Así que tiene esa imagen en la cabeza, clavada en la retina. Golpea con la mano abierta la madera, seguro de que va a estar Molly al otro lado. Seguro de que en realidad todo está en su cabeza.  
—¡Venga, figura, abre la puta puerta! —le espeta, acompañando a cada una de sus palabras con un golpe.  
—¡Que te jodan! —gritan desde dentro.  
Mickey da un golpe más fuerte, utilizando la punta de sus sandalias también en un intento de meter prisa, miedo, a quién sea que esté al otro lado. Sabe que se ha ganado la atención de los hombres que a estaban en el baño y que lo más probable es que todo esto acabe en pelea. Se imagina que puede con ellos. Si no se coordinan. No ha perdido una pelea desde que tiene doce y le soltó tres dientes a Joey.  
—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —le espeta el tío que estaba dentro, abriendo de golpe. Metiéndose la camiseta por dentro de los pantalones.  
En realidad son dos. Uno es alto y fuerte, con una barba frondosa. El otro tiene pinta de twink, con el flequillo rubio sobre los ojos; se está abrochando el cinturón con un gesto rápido. Parece joven, no tanto como Molly. Lo suficiente como para que te pidan el carné cuando pides una bebida.  
Se moja los labios. Lo único que quiere hacer es darse la vuelta y salir de allí escopetado. No quiere, no tiene ganas de enfrentarse a eso. A lo que, evidentemente, estaban haciendo.  
En su lugar, arquea una ceja.  
—A follar a vuestra puta casa —les espeta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho e inflándolo. El tío que tiene delante, el de qué mierda te pasa, palidece un poco. No lo suficiente como para coger a su twink y salir de allí volando. También da un paso al frente, como si estuviera decidido a hacerle frente.  
No lo hace.  
—¿La has encontrado ya? —pregunta una voz a su espalda. Sorprendentemente cerca. Mickey gira la cabeza con brusquedad, por un segundo la idea de que quién sea que es sabe por qué está allí pasa por su cabeza y sus labios casi forman un «no».  
Es la musculoca que entró detrás de él. Es un tío atractivo, ahora que se fija. Tiene el pelo rojo —de esos rojos que parecen de verdad, anaranjado, y no simplemente teñido—, los ojos claros y un rostro marcado; no es simétrico, tiene la barbilla ligeramente torcida y la ceja izquierda partida. Partida, que no depilada en un intento de parecer guay. Él sonríe y ladea la cabeza, arqueando las cejas en un gesto simpático.  
De complicidad.  
—¿La lentilla? —pregunta en un tono un poco condescendiente. Mickey mira de nuevo a los dos tíos del retrete. Se huele la mentira a la legua y no tiene nada claro si está aceptando algo si le sigue el juego. Es una tontería.  
Nunca ha hecho nada que no quisiera de antemano. Y le gustaría verle intentar lo contrario. Pero, por qué no, es una salida fácil. Y ahí no está Molly.  
—Lo que sea —murmura el tío del baño grandote. Tiene una mano en la parte baja del otro tío y parece empujarlo para animarle a salir de allí—. Vamos.  
—Pedazo de gilipollas —dice el twink sin tan siquiera modular la voz—. ¿Quieres seguir esto en mi casa?  
Mickey no les mira salir. Cierra los ojos u momento y respira hondo. Odia estos lugares.  
El tío de la ceja partida sigue allí cuando vuelve a abrirlos. Le está mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Como si le estuviera analizando. Los ojos son verdes, claramente verdes.  
—Métete en tus putos asuntos —le espeta. No cree que tenga el nervio de contenerse si le hace cualquier tipo de proposición para pagar el favor.  
Se ríe. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y enseña los dientes blancos. Mickey le mira, es difícil no hacerlo. El movimiento de cabeza, no.  
—No era por ti —dice sin dejar de reírse, pasándose la mano por el pelo corto—. Estaba más preocupado de que conservaran todos sus dientes.  
Parpadea. Arquea las cejas y se encoge de hombros. No está interesado en mantener una conversación con este tío, con ninguno en realidad. Y qué si tiene una personalidad magnética.  
Quedan dos baños. Alarga la mano para llamar al tercero cuando la puerta se abre y el hombre que sale de ella sonríe.  
—Todo vuestro —dice levantando ambas manos. Probablemente haya escuchado su conversación con los otros dos.  
En otra situación, Mickey habría sonreído complacido. Pero no en esta. Porque está donde está, rodeado de maricas y buscando a una niñata con ínfulas de reinona. En su lugar echa un vistazo dentro, a pesar de que es un puto cubículo y está claro de que no hay nadie allí metido.  
El cuarto ni siquiera tiene la puerta cerrada. Vacío, completamente. Suspira, agotado. No va a seguir dando vueltas, decide. Si Molly se pira, bueno, al menos podrá dejar la mierda de trabajo que tiene. No tiene claro que fuera a volver directamente a casa. Quizá dejara de pagar la renta y esperara a ver cuánto tardaba su casera en romperse antes de intentar echarlo. Vivir un poco esa vida que se supone que uno vive cuando tiene veintitrés.  
—No habrás perdido de verdad una lentilla, ¿verdad?  
La pregunta le sobresalta. Gira la cabeza, el tío sigue allí, apoyado en uno de los retretes y mirándole con curiosidad. El baño se ha quedado vacío e incomoda a Mickey. Inhala, exhala.  
—¿Sigues aquí? —le responde. Él se encoge de hombros. Si tan solo no llevara una camiseta de rejillas, quizá. Quizá a Mickey no le parecería tan mala idea empujarlo dentro de uno de los baños y dejar que le follara. Nota ese picor, esa necesidad debajo de su piel. Pero es este lugar y la sonrisa prepotente. No merece la pena.  
Pone los ojos en blanco y pasa por delante suya dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes.  
—¡Ey, ey! —dice él agarrándolo por el codo—. Espera.  
Mickey reacciona mal. Como siempre ha reaccionado. Le empuja hasta la pared. El golpe sorprende un poco al tío y se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera esperando otro golpe. Mickey lo mantiene en el sitio, con ambas manos sobre sus bíceps.  
—Quién coño te ha dado permiso para tocarme, bujarra de mierda —le espeta.  
El hombre abre un poco de más los ojos, tiene las pupilas completamente contraídas. Parece alerta. Hay algo en él que le resulta familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Quizá es que todos estos tíos se parecen entre sí. Él levanta la mano. Tiene los dedos largos y le tiemblan un poco. Mickey está tan metido en sí mismo que apenas reacciona cuando se cierran alrededor de su muñeca. Solo baja la mirada, intentando comprender por qué están ahí. Qué hace.  
Es solo un segundo. En un segundo lo tiene contra la pared, aprisionado, y al siguiente es él el que está contra la pared. Cara apretada, brazo retorcido. Completamente pegado contra él y ni siquiera es en un gesto sexi. Es fuerte, mucho más de lo que se habría imaginado de un sarasa con camiseta de rejilla y ojos pintados.  
Está tan cerca, que nota su aliento contra su nuca cuando habla. Nota como se le acelera el pulso, la piel se le pone de gallina. Se debate entre darle un codazo en el costado y frotarse contra él. Quizá hace demasiado que no folla.  
—Que te jodan, Mickey —le dice entre dientes, haciendo que deje de luchar por completo. Es tan efectivo como una ducha fría. Intenta girar la cabeza, lo suficiente como para verle. Verle bien. Porque este tío le conoce. Por su nombre, joder. Y si se va de la lengua puede ser su fin—. Vas a disculparte —le dice con un tono firme. Hace una pausa—. Y quiero el número de tu hermana. O pienso dislocarte el hombro.  
—Que te jodan —farfulla entre dientes, retorciéndose de nuevo. Ahí está, el tío mayor que se está aprovechando del twink que se viste de niña. Casi parece la sinopsis de una película porno de japos—. Suéltame o te reviento la cabeza.  
El tío tira un poco más de su brazo y esta vez duele. Duele de verdad. Mickey jadea, aprieta los labios.  
La puerta del baño se abre y un tío entra. Les echa una mirada, como intentando decidir qué está pasando allí. Sonríe, de medio lado. Mickey no está dispuesto a pedir ayuda o ninguna mierda así, porque no la necesita. Y menos de esta gente. O para defenderse de esta gente. Solo le ha pillado desprevenido. Pero sí que es suficiente para que el pelirrojo le suelte de golpe. La primera opción es simple: puede partirle la cara y rezar para que no tenga que esperar demasiado para coger el El. O puede girarse con toda la dignidad que le debe de quedar y preguntar qué sabe sobre su hermana.  
O de qué le conoce.  
Escoge la segunda. Siempre puede partirle la cara después.  
—¿De qué la conoces? —dice sin mover mucho los labios, frotándose la muñeca que le ha estado sujetando e intentando mantener tanto al pelirrojo como al sonrisitas vigilados.  
Él frunce el ceño.  
—¿A Mandy?  
Mickey nota como los músculos de la cara se le tensan. Retrocedería de no ser porque lo que tiene detrás es pared.  
—¿Qué?  
»¿Conoces a Mandy? —le pregunta, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Y expuesto. Claro que conoce a Mandy. Le conoce a él, le ha preguntado directamente a por ella. Este idiota les conoce, tiene que ser del barrio y podría volver en cualquier momento para moderderles el culo.  
El chico se frota la ceja izquierda, la que tiene partida, en un gesto nervioso, como si fuera un tipo de tic. Se rasca la ceja partida. Y entonces, entonces Mickey cae.  
La ceja partida es obra suya, en realidad. No es que sea algo que esté presente en su vida, de lo que se arrepienta. A lo largo de su vida ha dado palizas mucho peores a gilipollas que se lo merecían mucho menos que —cual sea que es su nombre— Gallagher. Y sí, puede que Mandy le hubiera dicho que le dejara en paz. Que se habían arreglado. Pero el tío se lo merecía, de cualquier forma. Y se coló en su casa. Así que, se la debía.  
No recuerda todos los detalles. A Lip Gallagher y el sonido agudo de la ambulancia. A decir verdad, todavía estaba un poco borracho de la noche anterior. Tener que declarar. La expresión orgullosa de su padre. Estaba bastante colocado. Él, su padre. Todos. Recuerda que, durante un segundo, pensó en otras cosas. Las cosas que entonces no pensaba y que ahora se quedan entre su ordenador y él. Los baños de la estación de autobuses. El picor bajo la piel.  
Se mueve a un lado, intentando ganar más espacio. Tiene la sensación de que necesita respirar. Salir de allí.  
—Mira —dice, porque no quiere que le siga. Y el chaval este ya no es el crío delgaducho que solía. Tiene pinta, tiene la fuerza, de que puede prestar batalla. Y un aspecto horrible, completamente ridículo. Pero, en realidad, no tiene nada que decir. Así que no termina la frase.  
—Me vale con el teléfono —reconoce frotándose el cuello.  
Ya, eso no va a pasar. Así que se lo dice:  
—Pierdes el tiempo. —Y se marcha.  
Fuera, la música está demasiado alta. El contraste le deja un par de segundos desorientado. Gallagher le sigue, por supuesto.  
—Vamos, tío —dice. Alarga la mano, como si estuviera tentado en volverle a agarrar. No lo hace—. No voy a acosarla ni ninguna mierda así. Éramos amigos, ¿sabes?  
Mickey le mira. Las luces del local están bajas y hay focos de colorines que vuelan de un lado a otro. Tiene también purpurina en las mejillas que parecen brillar. Su expresión parece mucho más dura y sus ojos más pequeños.  
—Novios —corrige dando un paso a un lado para dejar que entre alguien al baño. Moviéndose para no seguir en medio y salir de allí—. Y si no recuerdo mal, empezaste jodiéndola desde el principio.  
Gallagher hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros. Parece señalar lo que tienen a su alrededor, como si fuera una prueba más que evidente de que aquello no es verdad. A Mickey se la suda. Sabe lo que sabe.  
—Lo que te haga dormir por las noches —le dice sin detenerse.  
—También puedes decírselo tú —insiste. Alza lo suficiente la voz que unos chicos se giran para mirarlos. Mickey anda más deprisa—. Darle a ella mi teléfono, decirle que Ian, —Ian, claro—, quiere hablar con ella.  
Se detiene. Sabe que si no se lo quita de encima, va a estar siguiéndole media noche. Podría darle cualquier número. Intentar quitárselo de encima por la fuerza. Tiene un aspecto ridículo y la mirada intensa —quizá sea cosa del maquillaje, de la purpurina. Se moja los labios.  
—No puedo.  
—¡Oh, vamos! —protesta. Y es eso, eso, lo que hace que se sienta más pequeño y un poco vulnerable. Un poco avergonzado de la realidad. De que, en realidad, no es que no quiera dárselo.  
Es que no puede.  
—¡No lo tengo! —grita por encima de la música.  
Gallagher parpadea. Parece un poco echado hacia atrás y hay algo en su mirada que le dice que no se fía. Que no le cree. Mickey se encoge de hombros.  
—Que te jodan —le dice y vuelve a ponerse en marcha para salir de ese tugurio.  
Y quizá, quizá si hubiese seguido andando, no habría pasado nada. Ahí se habría quedado la cosa. No lo hace. Gira la cabeza, solo para asegurarse de que Gallagher no está siguiendo. Que no, pero el gesto… el gesto hace que frunza el ceño y parezca tomar una decisión alcanzándolo en un par de zancadas.  
—Mierda —murmura. Pero, aun así, se queda allí. Esperando.  
—Yo… —dice Gallagher. Se rasca de nuevo la ceja, en ese gesto nervioso—. Ni siquiera sabía que fueras gay.  
—Hostia puta —gruñe girándose de nuevo hacia la salida. Supone que no es un tiro muy errado, más que nada porque está donde está. Y no tiene pensado dar más explicaciones. Que Gallagher piense lo que quiera pensar. Pero lo tiene pegado al culo y sus amigas, las musculocas, están ahí mirándoles. Fuera, hace calor. Es tarde, porque es tarde, pero para no ser todavía verano las noches se hacen más y más insoportables. De dormir con la ventana de par en par y sin sábanas—. ¿Qué? —le espeta.  
Por la cara que pone, no cree que ni siquiera él mismo lo sepa.  
—Yo —dice.  
—No, no soy un puto marica —le suelta. Es por lo que está en todo este lío. Por su manía de hablar antes y pensar después. De usar las mismas palabras que siempre ha utilizado su padre.  
—Vale —acepta Gallagher con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón. Apretado. Los músculos de los hombros y de los brazos se le marcan—. Mira, sé que metí la pata con Mandy. Sé que nos distanciamos y todo eso. Pero últimamente he estado pensando en ella.  
»Y me gustaría retomar el contacto. No sé.  
Mickey enciende un cigarro y deja escapar el humo antes de volver a mirarle.  
—No lo tengo —repite, sintiéndose mucho más seguro que un segundo antes. Más tranquilo. La calle es terreno seguro, a pesar de todo.  
Un par de travelos con tacones enormes pasan por delante de ellos y Gallagher les abre la puerta para que entren al local. No entiende qué está haciendo allí, fumando en medio de la calle con él. Debería estar moviéndose. Para buscar a Molly o para salir de allí cuanto antes.  
—Tienes una pinta graciosa —dice. Mickey frunce el ceño.  
—¿Tienes ganas de morir hoy, Gallagher? —le espeta quitándose el cigarro de los labios con el dedo índice y el pulgar.  
—Nah, no especialmente. ¿Qué haces en esta parte de la ciudad entonces?  
Mickey contempla decirle que se meta en sus putos asuntos. Que no es asunto suyo. Pero.  
Pero este tío solía ser amigo de su hermana. Incluso después de que Mickey le reventara la cara de una hostia. No le han quedado graves secuelas, cree. Parece. Solo lo de la ceja. Y vete tú a saber, puede haber sido de otra pelea o alguna mierda así.  
—Estoy buscando a mi hermana —reconoce—. No a Mandy —aclara al ver la expresión perdida de Gallagher—. A Molly, la pequeña.  
—Oh —dice rascándose la nuca—. No sabía...  
Mickey tiene el impulso de corregirse. De decirle la verdad. No sabe muy bien por qué es importante ni por qué ha pasado de ser algo que es mejor enterrar a algo que enseñar. Quizá es porque hace más claro lo que está haciendo él mismo aquí y ahora.  
No lo hace.  
—¿Estás seguro de que está por aquí? —pregunta.  
—La última vez lo estaba. —Tira la ceniza del cigarro sobre el suelo y le mira, arqueando una ceja. Gallagher no dice nada durante un par de segundos.  
Y entonces asiente.  
—¿Tienes alguna foto? —pregunta. Mickey suspira y saca el teléfono. Mueve el pulgar hasta encontrar su perfil en el teléfono y abre la foto que tiene. Está haciendo una mueca, un puchero. Las gafas cuadradas de pasta están sobre la punta de su nariz. El pelo castaño claro le cae a ambos lados del rostro. Gallagher asiente de nuevo. Parece un poco echado hacia atrás, como si quisiera decir algo. Un algo que pone a Mickey nervioso y no sabe exactamente explicar por qué. Quizá es capaz de leer la verdad detrás de Molly. Es capaz de mirarla y decir: es un tío. Como una especie de superpoder. Del gaydar.  
Pero no dice nada de eso. Le da una palmada en el hombro, que hace que Mickey pegue un salto en el sitio. Y sonríe, casi como una disculpa:  
—Vale, bien, dame un segundo. —Y, con las mismas, vuelve a entrar en el local.  
Mickey cambia el peso de un pie al otro. No quiere quedarse allí esperando. Debería largarse ya, si es que lo va a hacer. O seguir buscando. Se pasa el pulgar por la comisura del labio.  
Gallagher no tarda nada en volver a salir. Y, cuando lo hace, lo hace trayendo a su espalda a el resto de su grupito. Mickey se endereza, nota como el corazón le da un salto. Se tenía que haber largado. Sí.  
Gallagher sonríe.  
—Vamos a ayudarte a encontrarla —le dice señalando con la cabeza a sus amigos—. Pásanos la foto, podemos separarnos y recorrer el barrio rápidamente. Ver si alguien la ha visto.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco perdido.  
No... no entiende. No entiende por qué se está molestando. Él jamás le habría echado un cable si la cosa hubiese sido al revés. Ni se habría inmutado. Quizá se hubiera burlado. O le hubiese mandado a tomar por culo a la derecha, por las risas.  
—¿Has denunciado ya su desaparición? —le pregunta uno que es latino. Mickey se tensa.  
—Nada de policía —le corta Gallagher antes de que pueda decir nada. Le quita el teléfono de la mano y Mickey no encuentra fuerzas para amenazarle o algo así. En su lugar vuelve a meterse el cigarro en los labios y se cruza de brazos. Intenta no mirarles demasiado. Son siete, un tanto variopintos. Fuertes, claramente están en buena forma. Pero todos tienen ese aspecto ridículo. Uno de ellos, un poco bajito y también latino, lleva una bandana rosa colgada de uno de sus hombros en el que se puede leer «LA REINA».  
—No hay nada mejor que trabajar en tu día libre —bromea uno de ellos. Alto, con el pelo rapado. Hay un pequeño bip y todos sacan el teléfono—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
—Molly —dice Gallagher tendiéndole de vuelta el teléfono. Lo mira, casi más como un autorreflejo que otra cosa. Entre sus notificaciones no miradas tiene un nuevo chat de grupo. «Equipo SAR», se llama, y la foto de perfil que han puesto es la de su hermana. Tiene el chiste en la punta de la lengua, pero duda que sea una buena idea. Incluso para él. Vuelve a mirarlos. Está completamente aislado de ellos y de su rollo. Ni siquiera intenta enterarse de cuando el tío de la bandana rosa les dice por dónde quiere que vayan.  
Gallagher se queda detrás, con él. Le sonríe de medio lado, de esa forma en la que parece disculparse.  
—No te preocupes —le dice—, saben lo que hacen.  
—Ah. Yo... —Vuelve a mirar el teléfono. Hace calor y, aun así, tiene la sensación de que tiene los dedos entumecidos. Es raro. Abre los participantes del grupo. Carlos. Steve. Mike. Will. Ian. Freddie. Nick. Neal. Todos tienen foto de perfil y sonríen. Salen bien. Will está en la playa con su torso moreno al aire y una mano tapándole la cara. Si lo que se ve es real, tiene un buen paquete. No sabe si quiere tener el teléfono de un montón de maricas, si es sensato. Es una sensación rara al fondo del estómago; una mala idea. Se frota el labio—. ¿Por qué?  
Gallagher se encoge de hombros. Hay algo en su actitud que le molesta.  
—Sigo sin tener el número de Mandy —le espeta.  
—Nah, tío —responde haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Es más que...  
No termina la frase. Mickey se alegra, sabe que no quiere oírlo. Así que mira a su alrededor. Al fondo de la calle, a la derecha, está uno de sus amigos caminando.  
—¿Se supone que nosotros solo esperamos o qué? —le dice, intentando cambiar la atención del asunto. No sabe si va a tener el nervio de estar allí parado, esperando a que alguien escriba en el grupo. A que alguno de esos hombres muy maricas y musculados encuentre a Molly.  
—Más o menos, sí.  
Mickey suspira y camina hasta el borde de la acera. No sabe por qué está haciéndoles caso, pero supone que si eso es lo mejor que puede hacer, está bien. Está reventado. Lleva todo el día de arriba abajo sin parar. Gallagher se sienta a su lado, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande entre los dos con el que ni siquiera sin querer se tocarían.  
—No te preocupes.  
—No lo hago.  
—Son profesionales. —La afirmación suena rara. Como si, de alguna manera, se supusiera que debiera hacer que Mickey se sintiese mejor. No tiene mucho sentido para él. Frunce el ceño.  
—¿Como putas?  
Gallagher arquea ambas cejas y suelta una carcajada. Fuerte, muy fuerte. Mickey frunce el ceño, intentando encontrar qué es tan gracioso.  
—Oh, dios —murmura—. Más de uno es un poco putón, pero no me refería a eso.  
»Son policías. Bueno, no todos. Solo Will y Carlos. Steve, Mike y Freddie están en el ejército. Neal es guardaspaldas.  
Mickey arquea una ceja.  
—Bien por ellos.  
—Quiero decir...  
—No me importa. —Tira la colilla lejos y saca el siguiente cigarro con los labios del paquete. Está a punto de guardarlo, pero en su lugar se lo ofrece a Gallagher. No le sorprende ver como lo coge. Siendo del barrio que es, lo raro sería casi que no lo hiciera.  
Cuando acaba con el mechero también se lo ofrece. Gallagher le devuelve el paquete de tabaco. Están en silencio dos cigarros más. Gallagher tiene sus largos brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Mickey intenta no mirarlo, no de muy seguido. Parece tranquilo y de vez en cuando mira el teléfono. Como esperando noticias. Escribe alguna cosa.  
No tiene la paciencia que hace falta. El silencio es un poco raro, pica, y Mickey tiene la necesidad de decir algo. Cualquier cosa, en realidad, para hacerlo más soportable. Pero no sabe qué decir. Qué le dices a alguien a quién has querido dar una paliza de muerte y al que le dejaste una cicatriz de por vida cuando decide ayudarte a buscar a tu hermana. Cuando saca a todos sus amigos de una fiesta a ello. Se rasca la sien.  
—No hacía falta —murmura, quizá más a la defensiva de lo que debería.  
—Ya. —Se encoge de hombros—. No sabía que tenías otra hermana. —Y cuando Mickey no ofrece nada inmediatamente, añade—: quiero decir, Mandy nunca hablaba de ella.  
—Es media hermana —explica—. No vivía con nosotros.  
—Y ahora sí.  
—Ahora vive conmigo —corrige. Y el tono es un poco más duro, como si estuviera intentando dejar claro algo. Gallagher sonríe.  
—Eso está bien. ¿Sigues en Canaryville?  
—Uptown.  
Gallagher silba de manera apreciativa.  
—Yo acabo de mudarme a Ravenswood —dice, aunque Mickey no ha llegado a preguntar. No exactamente—. Con mi hermano Lip. Y Karen Jackson. ¿Te acuerdas de Karen Jackson?  
Sí, se acuerda de Karen. Y de su madre, a la que le faltaba un tornillo. Karen sonreía mucho y tenía esa imagen de chica buena, pero luego… luego te la chupaba en los baños o detrás del instituto. No es que a Mickey se la llegara a chupar, pero sí. Mickey se acuerda de Karen.  
—Sí —responde haciendo una mueca—. Esa sí que era un poco puta.  
Gallagher vuelve a reírse, enseñando los dientes y echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia detrás. Mickey también sonríe, lo encuentra un poco divertido. Se moja los labios y aplasta la colilla del cigarro contra la acera.  
—¿Lo hace muy a menudo?  
—¿El qué? —pregunta un poco perdido. Aún tiene la imagen de Karen metida en la cabeza.  
—Lo de escaparse.  
Mickey se encoge de hombros.  
—No. Supongo que no. —Y ni siquiera entiende del todo por qué dice lo siguiente—: nos peleamos.  
—Yo solía pelearme con Lip, mi hermano, todo el tiempo. Por las cosas más estúpidas.  
—También me acuerdo de tu hermano —le espeta. Quizá no si lo viera por la calle. Son cosas en las que, en realidad, no ha pensado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Los Gallagher dejaron de tener importancia en el momento en el que le partió la ceja a este. Su padre prohibió a Mandy ir a su casa y Mickey, simplemente, pasó página—. Se creía divertido.  
—Yap, ese es Lip.  
Vuelve a sonreír, pero es de alguna manera un poco distinto. Parece cansado. De hecho, es la primera vez que se fija que tiene ojeras y un tono de piel paliducho. Poco natural. Él mismo se siente cansado y la perspectiva de que le va a tocar madrugar no es especialmente atractiva.  
No dice que él también. Que también solía pelearse con sus hermanos todo el tiempo, a veces sin ni siquiera motivo. Solo porque le apetecía. Porque lo necesitaba. O que también está reventado, que ya siente que se haya empeñado en echarle un cable. Lo que hace es levantarse, meter las manos en el fondo de sus bolsillos y señalar hacia el otro lado de la calle con la cabeza. Donde hay un veinticuatro horas con un cartel de neón enorme.  
—Necesito tabaco —masculla.  
Gallagher niega con la cabeza y levanta el culo lo justo para sacar un paquete de Marlboro de uno de los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón. Se lo tiende y se encoge un poco de hombros.  
—He estado fumando de los tuyos.  
—Nah, tío, quiero pillar algo de beber también. —Se rasca la nariz. Gallagher en seguida se empieza a mover, vuelve a guardar el paquete donde lo tenía.  
—Te acompaño —decide.  
Mickey no le dice que no lo haga. Tampoco le ayuda a incorporarse. Cruzan la calle el uno al lado del otro manteniendo la distancia y Mickey no tiene claro si es él o es Gallagher el que tiene cuidado por que eso pase. Quizá son los dos.  
La tienda la lleva chaval que Mickey duda que tenga la edad legal para vender alcohol. Está sentado detrás de una máquina registradora y lee una revista. Distraído, solo les lanza una mirada ladeada antes de decidir que no merece la pena. Tiene una pequeña sensación de déjà vu y no puede evitar girar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sí, recuerda que Gallagher trabajaba en una tienda como esta, de su barrio. Arquea ambas cejas.  
—No me digas que has venido a asegurarte de que no me voy sin pagar.  
Gallagher bufa, sonríe y baja la mirada. Como si estuviera provocándole, diciendo sí. Tiene una sonrisa bonita, que hace que frunza el ceño y se detenga. Toma aire, gira la cabeza. Incómodo. Probablemente haya sido una muy mala idea el dejar que le ayude. No necesita su ayuda. Y es entonces cuando la ve.  
Está al final del pasillo, mirando fijamente a una de las estanterías. Está tan ensimismada que no se da cuenta de que él está allí, mirándola. Se recoloca las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz antes de tomar aire con fuerza y alargar la mano. Desde donde está no acaba de ver qué ha cogido, pero sí como se lo mete debajo de la camiseta. Cuando robas en una tienda puedes hacerlo de dos maneras. Con sutileza o yendo de cara. Molly carece de las dos, entre otras cosas porque lo está haciendo debajo de una cámara de videovigilancia.  
Mickey se cruza de brazos y espera, nota la presencia de Gallagher a su espalda. Molly tarda más en moverse. Juguetea con un par de paquetes y hace un poco más el paripé. Escucha a Gallagher soltar una risita floja y Mickey se asegura de no inmutarse. De no volver a caer en la trampa.  
Cuando se gira al fin, pega un respingo y da un paso atrás. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, como calculando una huida. Mickey arquea una ceja. Saca el teléfono y comprueba la hora. Es jodidamente tarde.  
Molly no huye. Y probablemente sea una suerte, porque no sabe hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar con las chanclas que lleva. Traga saliva, aprieta los puños y se acerca a ellos. Mickey puede ver como le echa un vistazo a Gallagher, como intentando imaginar cuál es su lugar en toda esta historia.  
—No voy a volver a casa —le advierte deteniéndose a medio metro de ellos. El tono de voz le tiembla un poco. Es débil y, a la vez, Mickey duda que vaya a acabar todo sin una pelea. Que lo sepa no significa que no vaya a dejar que sea más fácil.  
—Ya, muy bien —dice. Sonríe, es un gesto nervioso. Agresivo—. ¿Y dónde piensas vivir? —Arquea ambas cejas. Molly baja la mirada—. Las buenas noticias es que he visto un grupo de chaperos travestis un par de calles más abajo. Siempre puedes ir y probar suerte.  
Molly entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los labios. El inferior le tiembla un poco.  
—Ey, tío —murmura Gallagher apoyando la mano en su brazo.  
—No te metas —le advierte quitándoselo de encima. Parece que quiere insistir. Habría preferido que no estuviera delante. Habría sido más fácil.  
—No voy a volver —insiste Molly y da un paso atrás. Mickey la mira. En realidad, no debería importarle lo que haga o deje de hacer. ¿Que no quiere volver? No es su puto problema—. ¿Y ese quién es?  
Ya tiene un plan B de qué hacer.  
Aun así.  
—Nadie. —Da el paso que Molly ha retrocedido. No gira la cabeza para ver si Gallagher también se ha acercado. Si no le ha gustado su respuesta, si se creía alguien para intervenir en un asunto familiar—. Podemos hacer esto de dos formas. Puedes ir andando o te puedo llevar en volandas.  
Molly ladea la cabeza. Sí, no va a dejarse. Se echa hacia atrás y sale corriendo. Mickey reacciona inmediatamente y también se gira. De los dos, es él el que está más cerca de la salida. No sabe cómo se le ocurre pensar que en este juego puede ganarle. Se choca con Gallagher, que todavía está allí, y caen al suelo varios paquetes con chucherías. Le empuja, para quitárselo de enmedio y llega justo a tiempo para agarrar a Molly del brazo con una mano. Con la otra, la agarra por el pescuezo. Parece un poco asustada, incómoda. Lucha por librarse de su agarre. Mickey respira hondo. Nota que el corazón le late con un poco de demasiada fuerza. Debería dejar de fumar, pero tampoco es algo que vaya a pasar en un momento cercano.  
Así que.  
—Te he dicho que ibas a volver.  
Molly le da un codazo, intentando escaparse, y Mickey vuelve a meterla bien en la tienda. Aún no tiene lo que había ido a buscar. El tendero, el chaval, está incorporado y tiene el móvil en la mano.  
—Es mi hermana —le dice empujándola hasta la caja.  
Gallagher parece incómodo. Como si quisiera, como si supiera que tiene que decir algo. Intervenir. Mickey le ignora, porque en realidad no es nadie. Nada del otro mundo.  
—Eres un abusón —protesta Molly, colocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.  
—Cuando aprendas a valerte por ti misma, hablamos. —Le suelta el brazo cuando llegan frente a la caja. El chico no parece muy convencido, mucho menos cuando le levanta la camiseta a Molly y deja sobre la mesa una fajita precocinada. Ella pega un pequeño gritito de protesta y vuelve a colocársela en su sitio—. Y un paquete de Marlboro y un litro.  
—Están en refrigeración —le responde señalando hacia un lado de la tienda.  
—Vete a por ella —le dice a Molly empujándola ligeramente hacia esa dirección. Da un par de pasos, gira la cabeza hacia ellos. Sí, es capaz de poner esos putos ojitos de cordero degollado. Bien por ella—. ¿A qué estás esperando?  
Arquea una ceja y Molly hace una mueca antes de continuar caminando.  
—¿Era necesario? —pregunta Gallagher acercándose a la caja. Mickey se queda quieto, casi se había olvidado que todavía estaba allí.  
—¿El qué?  
—Decirle eso.  
Mickey se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Te digo yo como tratar a tus hermanos? —pregunta.  
—Eh... —No parece muy convencido. Como si no fuera una excusa completamente válida—. Mira, yo voy a avisar a esta gente de que ya la hemos encontrado.  
Levanta su teléfono y sale de la tienda.  
El chico de la caja sonríe un poco, como si estuviera intentando encontrar un nexo en común. Es mucho más joven que él mismo, tiene el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta.  
—Yo también tengo una hermana —dice, un poco por hacer conversación, mientras mira a las cámaras—. Un pequeño infierno cuando era pequeña, no ha cambiado en absoluto.  
—Quién cojones te ha preguntado —le espeta.  
—¿Qué? —Y aprovecha que gira la cabeza un poco incómodo, quizá para asegurarse de que Molly no está intentando robar nada más, para meterse en el bolsillo del pantalón unas chocolatinas. Es una tontería, no es como si lo necesite. Pero. Un desafío. Una prueba de que aún es capaz.  
—Tu cerveza —dice Molly. Y mueve el litro de un lado al otro, dejándola con un golpe relativamente fuerte sobre el mostrador.  
Paga. No se sorprende cuando, al salir, Gallagher sigue allí. Esperándoles. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y está apoyado sobre una farola.  
—¿Va bien? —pregunta. Y la imagen, con la que proyectaba una sensación parecida a una de tranquilidad, se disipa. Parece tenso. Tiene la certeza de que no se va a deshacer de él hasta que sepa que todo está bien.  
—Sí.  
—No —le contradice Molly separándose varios pasos a un lado.  
—¿Puedes dejar el dramatismo a un lado?  
—No voy a volver contigo.  
—Oh —responde. Se gira hacia ella, ignorando a Gallagher. Se cruza de brazos—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
—Volver a casa de papá.  
Mickey sonríe. En realidad, no sabe muy bien qué se estaba esperando. O qué no se estaba esperando. Es algo de lo que no hablan. De lo que no se habla, especialmente delante de desconocidos. Especialmente de Ian Gallagher.  
—Quieres volver a casa —repite—. ¿Y qué flores te gustan, exactamente?  
Molly se queda quieta. Frunce el ceño.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta.  
—Para tu funeral.  
—¿Me estás amenazando?  
Mickey se ríe entre dientes.  
—No, te estoy diciendo lo que te va a pasar si vuelves a casa. Con papá. —No sabe por qué se suena tan cínico. Él quiere a su padre, si ahora mismo le llamara porque necesita que haga algo, lo haría. Sin preguntar.  
Pero.  
Pero también está la otra verdad. Esa pequeña parte de sí, tan pequeña que siempre camina por encima de ella, que le advierte. Es un miedo infantil, que no sabe exactamente concretar. Escondido y que siempre aparece en los peores momento. Que le pide encogerse y esconderse, como si fuera un crío.  
—¿Piensas que papá te va a dejar vivir si descubre lo que eres? —pregunta. Y hay algo vicioso en la pregunta. Sabe la respuesta. Espera que Molly lo entienda, también.  
No puede ser a tan distinta a la de que qué haría si descubriese que su hijo es gay. Matarlo, quitarlo de en medio. Mickey recuerda al tío Ronnie y a su padre discutiéndolo y ni siquiera le tembló el labio cuando lo dijo.  
Molly no le manda a la mierda. Aprieta los puños y empieza a bajar la calle. Mickey mira a Gallagher un segundo, solo para asegurarse de que no tiene nada que decir, antes de seguirla.  
—¡Molly! —la llama.  
—¡Déjame en paz! —grita girándose. Para darle más dramatismo, probablemente. No está corriendo, lo cuál Mickey agradece. Camina deprisa y, cada tanto, echa un vistazo atrás.  
—¡Molly, ven aquí! —Grita, señalando hacia el suelo. Sin pensar en la gente que pudiera estar durmiendo en sus casas. Un grupo de tres mujeres, una con camiseta de franela, les miran al pasar.  
—¡No!  
—¡Molly!  
—¡No puedes tratarme como una mierda y creer que voy a hacer lo que tú quieras! —chilla. Mickey se detiene. Nota como le suben los colores. Se pregunta, se pregunta si quizá todo hoy haya sido una escalera. Algo a lo que ha ido añadiendo fuego y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.  
—Vale —accede. Porque eso lo entiende.  
Molly parece un poco echada hacia atrás, como s no se esperase esa respuesta. Pero no retrocede. En su lugar da un paso al frente.  
—Y tienes que disculparte.  
—Hostia puta, ¿disculparme de qué?  
—Si quieres que vuelva a casa, tienes que disculparte de las cosas que me has dicho.  
Mickey se moja los labios. Le cuesta un par de segundos darse cuenta, probablemente por la distancia. O quizá porque parece que está rabiosa más que otra cosa.  
Está llorando.

* * *

 

El miércoles está absolutamente dormido. Se toma tres cafés antes de que den las diez y consigue que Stu dé tres de las cuatro vueltas que se supone que están programadas. Es un trabajo fácil, en realidad. Es un edificio de oficinas y es raro el día en el que ocurre algo. Su labor, al final, es más parecida a la de hacer de portero que a la de seguridad. Pero tiene una táser —siempre ha preferido usar los puños, pero no es algo que esté exactamente permitido— y espera poder usarla algún día.  
Stu vuelve y se deja caer en su asiento. Abre un cajón y saca una bolsa de patatas que abre y deja sobre la mesa enorme que comparten. En una televisión pequeña, a un lado, hay una reposición de un partido de los Sox contra los Indians. El béisbol nunca ha sido su deporte favorito, pero se deja ver. Sobre todo cuando hay piscolabis.  
—Así que te la montó ayer tu hermana —dice, como para iniciar de nuevo la conversación. Mickey pasa la mirada por encima de los televisores que muestran los diferentes pasillos del edificio antes de volver a mirar a la pantalla. Tim Anderson está a punto de batear.  
Ya se lo ha contado y no tiene muchas ganas de volver sobre el tema, así que se encoge de hombros y alarga la mano para coger una patata.  
—Sheryll también a mí —añade, quizá en la búsqueda de algo así como simpatía—. Ya sabes.  
Mickey sí, sabe. Aun así, se encoge de hombros.  
—Quiere que me coja vacaciones para que vayamos a ver a su hermana en Denver. Tío, qué coño se me ha perdido en Denver.  
Sonríe. Stu es un hombre que debe de rondar la cuarentena. Tiene barriga, mujer y tres niños. Y lleva trabajando allí desde hace casi diez años. Es, en realidad, todo lo que espera Mickey en no convertirse.  
Le da un manotazo a Mickey cuando este se ríe.  
—Que son quince putas horas en coche —protesta—. Hazte tú quince putas horas en coche.  
—No seas rata y coge un puto avión —le replica devolviéndole el manotazo con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Qué?  
—¿Entonces volvió?  
—¿Qué?  
—Que si tu hermana volvió. Quiero decir, si alguno de mis hijos desapareciera me acojonaría.  
Mickey vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Coge un buen puñado de patatas y apoya la mano contra su pecho para evitar que acaben en el suelo antes de meterse un par directamente en la boca.  
—Nah, salí a buscarla.  
—¿Puedes considerar que se está fugando si sabes dónde va a ir? —pregunta.  
—Que te jodan. Si no hubiese ido, no habría vuelto.  
La opción de que se hubiera quedado en el barrio, en Boystown, y hubiera hecho lo que Mickey le había recomendado pasa por su cabeza.  
No es difícil imaginarse a Molly vestida como alguno de aquellos travestis. Con una peluca complicada y un vestido demasiado corto que enseña unas piernas demasiado fibrosas.  
No le gusta la idea.  
Porque no es que sea Molly. Es que, igual que es ella, podría ser Mandy. Mandy, Mandy podría estar en ua esquina. Con una camiseta que deja ver por completo su sujetador y un unos tacones que le destrozan los pies. Y esa sí que es una imagen que se le clava en la retina y le da la vuelta al estómago.  
—Me encontré a un antiguo novio de mi hermana —dice. Y no sabe por qué—. Molly no, la otra.  
—Anda.  
—Es marica ahora.  
Stu bufa.  
—Probablemente lo fuera ya cuando salía con tu hermana.  
—Rompieron por mi culpa. Le di una paliza, una buena.  
—Mierda, tío —responde riéndose entre dientes. Mickey se encoge de hombros. No sabe por qué se lo está contando, pero parece algo importante.  
—¿Tienes hermanas?  
—Hijo único. Pero una vez me enfrenté a un novio de mi madre, si eso cuenta.  
—¿Le dieron puntos por tu culpa?  
Stu ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.  
—No, me castigaron un mes.  
—Pringado.  
—Entonces tienes dos hermanas.  
—Y tres hermanos. Y vete tú a saber cuántos medio hermanos más que pueda haber por ahí.  
Stu se ríe. A Mickey, en realidad, no le hace demasiada gracia. Molly nació cuando su madre todavía vivía y, si se paraba a pensarlo, no es más que una muestra más de lo mal que la trataba Terry. Lo que era peor, Mickey y sus hermanos siempre se ponían de su parte cuando había movida en casa. Con el paso del tiempo, en comparativa, no entiende qué hacía Terry para ganarse de una manera tan absoluta su lealtad. No es que importe ya demasiado.  
—Tu viejo era un picha brava, ¿eh?  
—Sí —dice haciendo una mueca—. Mira a ese tío —dice señalando a una de las pantallas de en medio. Hay un chico con una pinta un poco rara mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de entrar en una de las oficinas. A pesar de que hay unos cristales enormes en lugar de paredes, es imposible ver desde las cámaras lo que pasa dentro.  
—Oh, tío, me acabo de sentar.  
Mickey vuelve a mirar. El tío parece estar buscando problemas, pero lo más probable es que no. Es un sitio tranquilo, nadie busca problemas nunca.  
—Nah, deja. Ya voy yo —decide metiéndose el último puñado de patatas fritas en la boca y limpiándose los restos de migas y grasas de las manos en la pernera de los pantalones—. Pensaba ir a fumar ahora de todas formas.  
Stu no se lo agradece, solo echa el culo hacia delante y apoya la bolsa sobre su barriga y gira la cabeza por completo hacia la televisión. No es como si lo esperase. O si cuando la cosa es al revés, cuando Stu levanta el culo y Mickey se queda allí las dé.  
Se asegura de que lleva el tabaco encima antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Coge el ascensor porque son cuatro pisos y, en realidad, no tiene ninguna prisa. Aún no ha pasado nada. Prefiere tener todo su aliento por si hiciera falta salir corriendo detrás de quién sea.  
El teléfono le suena y lo desbloquea mientras pulsa el botón en el ascensor. Frunce el ceño, es un número que no tiene guardado.  
«Ey», dice.  
Frunce el ceño. Amplía la foto de perfil. Es Gallagher, lo cuál no tienen ningún sentido. La foto está sacada desde su espalda, con la luz del sol dándole en el rostro y los ojos entrecerrados. Está sonriendo y parece joven, más joven que la noche anterior. No se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando hasta que las puertas se vuelven a abrir frente a él.  
Se queda un par de segundos quieto y, entonces, hace una mueca y bloquea el teléfono antes de ponerse en marcha.  
Sale justo a tiempo para chocarse contra el tipo que Stu y él vieron entrar. Es un hombre delgaducho y, con su propio ímpetu, acaba con el culo en el suelo. Mickey ladea la cabeza y sonríe. Se casca los nudillos con una mano.  
Bueno, a veces le encanta su trabajo.


	3. 16 de mayo, miércoles

El miércoles está absolutamente dormido. Se toma tres cafés antes de que den las diez y consigue que Stu dé tres de las cuatro vueltas que se supone que están programadas. Es un trabajo fácil, en realidad. Es un edificio de oficinas y es raro el día en el que ocurre algo. Su labor, al final, es más parecida a la de hacer de portero que a la de seguridad. Pero tiene una táser —siempre ha preferido usar los puños, pero no es algo que esté exactamente permitido— y espera poder usarla algún día.  
Stu vuelve y se deja caer en su asiento. Abre un cajón y saca una bolsa de patatas que abre y deja sobre la mesa enorme que comparten. En una televisión pequeña, a un lado, hay una reposición de un partido de los Sox contra los Indians. El béisbol nunca ha sido su deporte favorito, pero se deja ver. Sobre todo cuando hay piscolabis.  
—Así que te la montó ayer tu hermana —dice, como para iniciar de nuevo la conversación. Mickey pasa la mirada por encima de los televisores que muestran los diferentes pasillos del edificio antes de volver a mirar a la pantalla. Tim Anderson está a punto de batear.  
Ya se lo ha contado y no tiene muchas ganas de volver sobre el tema, así que se encoge de hombros y alarga la mano para coger una patata.  
—Sheryll también a mí —añade, quizá en la búsqueda de algo así como simpatía—. Ya sabes.  
Mickey sí, sabe. Aun así, se encoge de hombros.  
—Quiere que me coja vacaciones para que vayamos a ver a su hermana en Denver. Tío, qué coño se me ha perdido en Denver.  
Sonríe. Stu es un hombre que debe de rondar la cuarentena. Tiene barriga, mujer y tres niños. Y lleva trabajando allí desde hace casi diez años. Es, en realidad, todo lo que espera Mickey en no convertirse.  
Le da un manotazo a Mickey cuando este se ríe.  
—Que son quince putas horas en coche —protesta—. Hazte tú quince putas horas en coche.  
—No seas rata y coge un puto avión —le replica devolviéndole el manotazo con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Qué?  
—¿Entonces volvió?  
—¿Qué?  
—Que si tu hermana volvió. Quiero decir, si alguno de mis hijos desapareciera me acojonaría.  
Mickey vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Coge un buen puñado de patatas y apoya la mano contra su pecho para evitar que acaben en el suelo antes de meterse un par directamente en la boca.  
—Nah, salí a buscarla.  
—¿Puedes considerar que se está fugando si sabes dónde va a ir? —pregunta.  
—Que te jodan. Si no hubiese ido, no habría vuelto.  
La opción de que se hubiera quedado en el barrio, en Boystown, y hubiera hecho lo que Mickey le había recomendado pasa por su cabeza.  
No es difícil imaginarse a Molly vestida como alguno de aquellos travestis. Con una peluca complicada y un vestido demasiado corto que enseña unas piernas demasiado fibrosas.  
No le gusta la idea.  
Porque no es que sea Molly. Es que, igual que es ella, podría ser Mandy. Mandy, Mandy podría estar en ua esquina. Con una camiseta que deja ver por completo su sujetador y un unos tacones que le destrozan los pies. Y esa sí que es una imagen que se le clava en la retina y le da la vuelta al estómago.  
—Me encontré a un antiguo novio de mi hermana —dice. Y no sabe por qué—. Molly no, la otra.  
—Anda.  
—Es marica ahora.  
Stu bufa.  
—Probablemente lo fuera ya cuando salía con tu hermana.  
—Rompieron por mi culpa. Le di una paliza, una buena.  
—Mierda, tío —responde riéndose entre dientes. Mickey se encoge de hombros. No sabe por qué se lo está contando, pero parece algo importante.  
—¿Tienes hermanas?  
—Hijo único. Pero una vez me enfrenté a un novio de mi madre, si eso cuenta.  
—¿Le dieron puntos por tu culpa?  
Stu ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.  
—No, me castigaron un mes.  
—Pringado.  
—Entonces tienes dos hermanas.  
—Y tres hermanos. Y vete tú a saber cuántos medio hermanos más que pueda haber por ahí.  
Stu se ríe. A Mickey, en realidad, no le hace demasiada gracia. Molly nació cuando su madre todavía vivía y, si se paraba a pensarlo, no es más que una muestra más de lo mal que la trataba Terry. Lo que era peor, Mickey y sus hermanos siempre se ponían de su parte cuando había movida en casa. Con el paso del tiempo, en comparativa, no entiende qué hacía Terry para ganarse de una manera tan absoluta su lealtad. No es que importe ya demasiado.  
—Tu viejo era un picha brava, ¿eh?  
—Sí —dice haciendo una mueca—. Mira a ese tío —dice señalando a una de las pantallas de en medio. Hay un chico con una pinta un poco rara mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de entrar en una de las oficinas. A pesar de que hay unos cristales enormes en lugar de paredes, es imposible ver desde las cámaras lo que pasa dentro.  
—Oh, tío, me acabo de sentar.  
Mickey vuelve a mirar. El tío parece estar buscando problemas, pero lo más probable es que no. Es un sitio tranquilo, nadie busca problemas nunca.  
—Nah, deja. Ya voy yo —decide metiéndose el último puñado de patatas fritas en la boca y limpiándose los restos de migas y grasas de las manos en la pernera de los pantalones—. Pensaba ir a fumar ahora de todas formas.  
Stu no se lo agradece, solo echa el culo hacia delante y apoya la bolsa sobre su barriga y gira la cabeza por completo hacia la televisión. No es como si lo esperase. O si cuando la cosa es al revés, cuando Stu levanta el culo y Mickey se queda allí las dé.  
Se asegura de que lleva el tabaco encima antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Coge el ascensor porque son cuatro pisos y, en realidad, no tiene ninguna prisa. Aún no ha pasado nada. Prefiere tener todo su aliento por si hiciera falta salir corriendo detrás de quién sea.  
El teléfono le suena y lo desbloquea mientras pulsa el botón en el ascensor. Frunce el ceño, es un número que no tiene guardado.  
«Ey», dice.  
Frunce el ceño. Amplía la foto de perfil. Es Gallagher, lo cuál no tienen ningún sentido. La foto está sacada desde su espalda, con la luz del sol dándole en el rostro y los ojos entrecerrados. Está sonriendo y parece joven, más joven que la noche anterior. No se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando hasta que las puertas se vuelven a abrir frente a él.  
Se queda un par de segundos quieto y, entonces, hace una mueca y bloquea el teléfono antes de ponerse en marcha.  
Sale justo a tiempo para chocarse contra el tipo que Stu y él vieron entrar. Es un hombre delgaducho y, con su propio ímpetu, acaba con el culo en el suelo. Mickey ladea la cabeza y sonríe. Se casca los nudillos con una mano.  
Bueno, a veces le encanta su trabajo.

* * *

 

No se acuerda de Ian Gallagher hasta mucho después. Está a punto de salir del curro cuando el teléfono le suena. Stu le mira, sonríe.  
—Diez pavos a que es tu hermana.  
Mickey sonríe y le hace un corte de mangas. Molly es algo que hace, de vez en cuando. Le pide que compre algo de camino a casa. Y, eso es precisamente. Está tentado en decirle que no lo ha visto o que se le ha olvidado, porque es lo que menos le apetece. Pero de verdad que está de camino a casale queda de camino. Y, bueno, sería una verdadera faena eso de ir al baño a plantar un pino y no tener nada con lo que limpiarse.  
Pero cuando le da al botón de atrás, ahí está la conversación con Gallagher. Duda un momento si abrirla, tiene la sensación de que es un camino de no retorno. Y, además, qué podría querer de él. Se moja los labios, el corazón le late con fuerza. Pulsa durante unos segundos sobre la conversación, va a borrarla. Y después va a bloquear todos y cada uno de los números de la conversación del día anterior. Del «Equipo SAR».  
Lo deselecciona y lo abre.  
De Ian Gallagher (03:13): «Ey», empieza.  
De Ian Gallagher (03:13): «Este sábado celebro mi cumpleaños».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:13): «Y había pensado que a Molly le gustaría venir».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:14): «Van a estar mis hermanos pequeños».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:14): «No va a ser una fiesta grande ni nada».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:14): «Familia, unos pocos amigos».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:14): «Tú también te puedes quedar, si te apetece».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:15): «En fin, que eso. El sábado a las ocho».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:18): «De la tarde, no de la mañana».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:19): «Y, uhm, por si lo habías pensado en casa tenemos una política cero sobre regalos de cumpleaños».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:19): «Así que no me traigáis nada».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:19): «Que, eso, que ya me dirás si le apetece. O si a ti te parece bien».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:20): «Ya me dirás».  
Mickey arquea ambas cejas y pasa el pulgar por la pantalla para subir y bajar los mensajes. Él…  
No se puede creer a este chaval.  
—¿Malas noticias? —pregunta Stu.  
—Este tipo —responde. Porque tiene la sensación de que es algo raro. Algo que quizá sea inteligente compartir con alguien, ver lo que piensa—. El ex de mi hermana Mandy.  
—¿El que es gay?  
—Sí. Ha invitado a Molly, mi otra hermana…  
—Sé quién es Molly —gruñe terminando de guardar sus cosas en su mochila—. Te escucho cuando hablas.  
—A su fiesta de cumpleaños —termina arqueando una ceja.  
—Eso es raro.  
—No soy idiota —replica arqueando ambas cejas—. Qué cojones quieres, Gallagher —murmura para sí mismo.  
—Quizá le pongas.  
—Cierra el pico —replica bajando el teléfono y mirándole con el ceño entrecerrado.  
—No la tomes conmigo. No soy yo el que te está mandando mensajitos.  
—Que te jodan.  
Stu sonríe y se cuelga la mochila del hombro.  
—Hasta mañana, Mickey.  
Molly acaba queriendo ir a la fiesta. Y Mickey nunca ha sido de los que se meten en la vida de los demás.

 


	4. 18 de mayo, jueves

El viernes llega, quizá, demasiado deprisa. Y Mickey se ve acompañando a Molly hasta la fiesta. No porque vaya a entrar, de hecho no lo hace. Es más que es una ciudad nueva y Chicago no deja de ser peligrosa. Y, no sabe. Él jamás habría permitido que Joey (y mucho menos Iggy o Colin) le acompañase con catorce años a ningún sitio. Pero Molly no es él. Así que se asegura de bajar hasta Canaryville, coge el coche pese a las protestas de Iggy y el viernes la lleva hasta la dirección que Gallagher le ha enviado.  
Gallagher vive en una de esas casitas adosadas que le recuerdan a las series que solía poner su madre. Tienen un aspecto un poco dejado, como si de verdad le viniera una buena nueva mano de pintura. La puerta y la verja están abiertas y, aunque todavía hay luz, sale luz y música de allí. Toma aire, manos en el volante, un poco incómodo con lo que va a decir ahora. Molly no espera, abre la puerta del copiloto y la vuelve a cerrar con un golpe seco, directa hacia la casa. Mickey baja la ventanilla.  
—¡Molly! ¡Molly! —la llama. Ella se detiene en medio de la carretera y se gira haciendo un aspaviento. Está guapa, como si se hubiera esforzado extra. Lleva un montón de pulseras y se ha dejado las gafas en casa porque, en realidad, tampoco las necesita taaaanto. Él también está más elegante que la anterior vez que vio a Gallagher. Aunque en su caso es porque aquella primera vez llevaba unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio con manchas en las manchas.  
—¿Qué? —le espeta.  
—Vengo a por ti a las once.  
Hace un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia, y vuelve a girarse. Mickey se queda en el sitio, mirando como sube las escaleras de dos en dos y entra en la casa.  
Aún se queda un par de segundos más. Intentando decidir qué quiere hacer ahora. Es temprano y es viernes y tiene el coche, lo que le deja con que puede hacer cualquier cosa en casi cualquier parte. Se recuesta un poco, sin llegar a soltar el volante. Hay un sitio que le apetece.

* * *

 

Manhole es un local del otro lado del río. Uno de esos sitios que siempre han existido y que, entonces, te das cuenta de que tienen otra función. Como los baños de la estación. Parte de sus parroquianos solo van en busca de la cerveza barata y el local libre de mujeres. El olor a sudor, los deportes en la tele. Los billares. Otros, otros buscan sexo. Sexo fácil, con desconocidos. Incluso prostitución.  
Mickey nunca ha estado allí por eso último. Nunca le ha costado especialmente la parte de encontrar alguien para follar. Quizá porque normalmente no le importa mucho quién está al otro lado.  
Se sienta en la barra y hace un gesto al camarero para que le vea. Es un hombre algo mayor, tranquilo. Aún tiene todo el pelo en la cabeza y lleva unas gafas para leer que le cuelgan del cuello.  
—Cerveza y un chupito —le dice. La única razón por la que Mickey descubrió este sitio es por Colin. Colin siempre ha sido un poco idiota y confundió un tío que le estaba entrando con una venta de drogas. Tenía diecisiete, o algo así, la primera vez que entró.  
No mira inmediatamente a su alrededor. Primero se bebe el chupito de un trago. Después disfruta de la cerveza, mirando el juego. Están echando un partido de los Bears. Un amistoso contra los Vikings. Y solo cuando el quarterback del equipo visitante pide tiempo muerto, levanta la cabeza.  
En realidad, es un gesto controlado. Disimulado. Echa un vistazo a la sala. A los perdedores que se amontonan en la barra. A los viejos sentados en las mesas de un lateral, que se comen con los ojos a un par de adolescentes que están jugando al billar. A tres cuarentones en la otra mesa de billar. Tienen pinta de tíos duros y un par llevan anillos de casados. Uno de ellos levanta la vista entonces y le mira. Estira ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, gira la cabeza y le responde algo a sus colegas.  
Es… no tiene mala pinta. Tiene el pelo rubio ceniza, algo largo de más, y empieza a quedarse calvo. Los ojos oscuros. Un diminuto bigote que le recuerda al que llevaba Matt Dillon en Algo pasa con Mary. Tiene algo de barriga y los brazos fuertes y bronceados. Como si pasase muchas horas al sol.  
Mickey vuelve a clavar su atención en la tele. Nota como el corazón le late con fuerza. Cuenta hasta veinte, bebe un sorbo de cerveza, antes de volver a girar la cabeza hacia él.  
Y, cuando lo hace, le descubre mirándolo fijamente.  
Suficiente. Deja sobre la mesa lo que debe de su consumición, mata la cerveza y va directamente a la parte trasera. No quiere tener que quedarse allí luego más de lo imprescindible. Tener que ver las caras de esa gente sabiendo de dónde viene. Y de qué viene.  
Así que no, en cuanto termine va a salir de allí pitando.  
El baño es un cuchitril. Es feo y está sucio. Muy sucio. La luz es mucho más clara que la del bar y ciega durante un momento a Mickey. En realidad no pierde mucho el tiempo. Entra en el primer retrete y lo cierra sin echar el pestillo. Ha sido repintado tantas veces que en los puntos en los que se está corcheando se puede ver de qué colores ha sido con el paso del tiempo.  
No pierde el tiempo con el retrete. Se desabrocha el cinturón y baja la cremallera. Saca su cartera, allí guarda un par de pequeños paquetitos de lubricante. Coge uno y rompe la pipeta con la boca. Echa el contenido en su mano y tira el envoltorio al suelo, sin importarle de dónde cae.  
No es como si estuviera muy limpio, de todas formas.  
Se baja un poco los pantalones, los calzoncillos, y se sujeta una nalga con la mano. La otra la utiliza para prepararse. No se toma su tiempo ni nada por el estilo. Sabe que es una cuestión de minutos que el tío del bar entre, así que se da prisa.  
Es así como le encuentra cuando llega el Pat Healy. Mickey no gira la cabeza para mirarle, pero sí que nota como la puerta se abre y se cierra. Nota todos sus músculos tensarse, de alguna forma el baño de la estación le resulta más fiable. Más seguro. Quizá es el que haya una pared en medio, sin caras. Sin identidad.  
—Rico —dice. Y Mickey decide ahí y ahora que, si no fuera a pasar lo que está a punto de pasar, le partiría la nariz. Oye correrse el candado y nota como la pernera de sus pantalones se rozan contra los suyos—. ¿Entonces quieres que te folle?  
Suspira y ladea la cabeza. Lo justo como para ver como se está tocando el paquete por encima de la tela de sus pantalones.  
—¿Necesitas un puto diagrama? —le espeta.  
Pat Healy se ríe entre dientes y apoya una mano en su hombro para empujarlo un poco hacia adelante. Mickey lo deja, incluso apoya las manos en la cisterna. No hay tapa y el agua se arremolina contra las paredes más amarillas ya que blancas.  
—Pórtate bien y déjame que te dé lo tuyo —le dice en un tono bajo, que pretende ser seductor. Y Mickey no protesta, porque es a eso, exactamente a eso, a lo que ha venido. Así que aprieta los labios, se calla lo que piensa y separa las piernas cuando él se lo indica.  
Toma aire cuando nota sus dedos fríos contra su piel. Clava los ojos sus nudilleras tatuadas. Intenta recordar el dolor en la carne, no perder los putos nervios. Siempre le late el corazón un poco de más antes de que empiece. Una vez que se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, le saltó tres dientes al otro. Es solo hasta…  
Hasta que se la meten.  
—Te voy a sacar la polla por las orejas —le dice. Y como si quisiera demostrar su punto, le da un par de palmadas en el culo con ella.  
—Si sigues hablando me largo —le avisa, porque no tiene ganas de aguantar mierdas. Nunca lo hace.  
—Joder, chaval —se queja. Pero no llega a elaborar. Solo se pega más a él y baja la mano que tenía en su hombro hasta su cadera.  
Es un polvo rápido. No la tiene especialmente grande, pero es suficiente. Lo que no es suficiente son los ruiditos que hace y sus «venga, vamos» y «así te gusta». No son tan molestos que le saquen completamente de escena, pero sí lo suficiente para que apriete los dientes y se concentre en las sensaciones por encima del ruido.  
Se corre sobre la tapa del el asiento y Pat Healy, al menos, se detiene. Resuella, como si el esfuerzo le hubiese quitado el aliento. Mickey se gira un poco hacia él.  
—Agáchate —dice, una de sus manos sujetando su polla. La otra, en el hombro de Mickey. Mickey se ríe entre dientes y le aparta la mano. Se sube los pantalones—. Oh, vamos. Déjame correrme en tu cara.  
Mickey arquea ambas cejas. Y el gesto debe de ser suficiente porque Pat Healy se echa hacia atrás y levanta la mano que tiene libre en un claro gesto de que no quiere líos.  
Abre el candado y sale de allí, no molestándose en cerrar la puerta detrás. No sale disparado, como otras veces. Se lava las manos y utiliza un poco de agua para recolocarse el pelo. Tiene las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Contrastan con su piel pálida. Espera que el color descienda antes de que llegue la hora de buscar a Molly.  
Pat Healy jadea en el retrete, sin llegar a contenerse. Mickey se endereza del todo y sale de allí antes de tener que enfrentarse directamente con él. Saca un cigarro y se lo enciende una vez está fuera. Ha aparcado un par de manzanas de allí. Solo por si acaso.  
El bar este ni siquiera está en New City, pero sí al sur de Chicago. Y hay algo en toda esa zona que le hace gritar peligro. Joder, Colin solía ir allí.  
Y la única razón por la que dejó de hacerlo es porque el dueño le prohibió la entrada. Eso y, por lo que sospecha Mickey, que se asustó de que un tío le tirara los trastos.  
Cuando entra en el coche, mira la hora. Acaban de dar las diez. Suspira y enciende el motor. Media hora antes, media hora después.  
A quién le importa.

* * *

Llega temprano, de cualquier forma. Comprueba que está en el sitio que debe antes de abrir la puerta de la verja y sube los pequeños escalones de la entrada de dos en dos. La puerta sigue estando abierta. No es que en su casa se cerrase la puerta nunca (entre otras cosas porque el cerrojo se lo cargó su padre mientras se peleaba con su madre y nunca jamás nadie se molestó en arreglarlo), pero eso era distinto. Los Milkovich eran infamemente conocidos en el barrio. Duda que Gallagher tenga el mismo tipo de reputación.  
Se queda en el sitio un par de segundos, sin decidirse entre pasar sin más y llamar a la puerta. No tienen esa clase de confianza. No tienen ninguna clase de confianza.  
Abre la puerta.  
Dentro, hace mucho más calor que en la calle. En un sentido que resulta casi desagradable. La decoración no es cuidada, pero hay alguna. No como en su casa. Hay un pequeño cartel que dice «bienvenido» colgado sobre un espejo enorme. Un perchero lleno de abrigos, a pesar de que no están en tiempo de abrigos. Dos puertas y unas escaleras a un lado que llevan al piso de arriba; ruido al fondo donde, supone, está el salón. Y hay algo de música. No es exactamente el tipo de Mickey, pero no está mal. Se acerca con pasos cortos, pasa una mano por su cabeza para asegurarse de que está todo bien por allí arriba. Va a llamar, ahí sí, para anunciar su presencia. Va a coger a Molly y va a salir de allí lo más rápido que pueda.  
—¡Ey, Mickey! —el saludo hace que pegue un salto en el sitio. Gira la cabeza. Gallagher está ahí, en la entrada de una de las habitaciones que dan al recibidor. Lleva una bandeja con una tarta en las manos. Es de esas frías del supermercado.  
—Gallagher —saluda tragando saliva. No se ha dado cuenta de que ha apretado los puños y, cuando le mira, no puede evitar tener la sensación de que está mirando a otra persona.  
Lleva el pelo corto repeinado hacia atrás, unos vaqueros que deben de ser de su talla y una camiseta normal con otra de botones encima. Tiene mejor pinta, al menos. Vamos, que no parece una musculoca.  
Se aclara la garganta.  
—No te esperaba todavía —dice, sacando el teléfono y sujetando la bandeja solo con una mano.  
—He venido a por Molly —dice en automático. Quizá...  
Quizá debería haberla llamado para que saliera, en lugar de entrar directamente. Hay veces en las que no piensa.  
—¿Ya? —pregunta. Y, como significase algo, le enseña la pantalla del móvil. Solo ha tardado diez minutos en llegar hasta allí—. Es pronto.  
—No me toques las narices.  
—Todavía no hemos cortado la tarta —argumenta señalándola con la cabeza. Guarda el teléfono. Mickey no quiere quedarse a comer la tarta. Es una de esas infantiles, con superhéroes impresos en la parte de arriba. El Capitán América contra Ironman. El resto de vengadores al fondo.  
—Ya, no... —Mira al salón cuando alguien grita. Es una voz femenina y no parece estar en peligro.  
—Hay cerveza en la nevera —dice, dando un paso a un lado y dejándole hueco para que entre—. Y si quieres algo más fuerte, te lo puedo traer del salón. ¿Ginebra, vodka?  
Suspira. No sabe por qué no le suena tan mal como debería.  
—¿Has cenado?  
—¿Qué? No.  
—Pues ya está. Te puedes incluso quedar escondido en la cocina.  
»A mis hermanos le cae genial Molly.  
Mickey no sabe muy bien qué responder. Así que se encoge de hombros y entra.  
La cocina está... sorprendentemente limpia, supone. Hay algo de mierda encima de los fuegos, pero por lo demás. Hay una nevera enorme al fondo y, tras asegurarse de que Gallagher se ha largado, se dirige directamente hacia allí. Hay un montón de papeles pegados con imanes. Y más y más imanes. Bufa, divertido. Hay uno en el que pone «solo bebo para soportarte» y, justo debajo, el horario de los autobuses urbanos.  
Abre la nevera. La mayoría de las cosas que hay son para calentar y comer, como en la suya propia. Comida directa de la zona sur. Se agacha para desenganchar una de las cervezas y se sienta en una de las dos sillas que hay en el fondo de la cocina.  
Saca el tabaco y lo coloca entre sus labios antes de encenderlo. Aspira hondo y se repanchinga. Sí, puede aguantar allí un rato. Un rato que se considere socialmente aceptable, o algo así. Lo justo para agradecer a Gallagher que le echara un cable con Molly. Aunque al final no hiciese falta, la verdad.  
Gallagher vuelve a entrar.  
No inmediatamente. Mickey va por la mitad del cigarro cuando entra con un platito de plástico con pizza y un pedazo de tarta. Lo deja delante suya, con un tenedor de plástico a juego a su lado, y se sienta en frente.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta sacándose el cigarro de los labios y mirándole. Gallagher sonríe y se encoge de hombros.  
—Dijiste que no habías cenado.  
Es verdad. Y, es cierto, que tiene un poco de hambre. Lo último que comió fue un sándwich en el El. Un sándwich bastante pobre, porque lo único que tenía en la nevera era mostaza y lonchas de queso. Así que. Tampoco era tan triste.  
—¿No te van a echar de menos? —pregunta, agarrando el trozo de pizza y metiéndoselo en la boca sin muchos miramientos. Mano apoyada sobre la mesa, cigarro entre el dedo índice y el anular. Entre la «U» y el «-».  
—Nah. Están jugando al Preguntas de mierda.  
Mickey arquea una ceja, porque no tiene ni idea de qué le está hablando. Gallagher apoya los codos sobre la mesa, al igual que los antebrazos.  
—Es un juego de preguntas para poner incómoda a la gente.  
—¿Y?  
Gallagher hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros, como si no estuviera muy seguro de querer contestar a esa pregunta. Y, de hecho, no lo hace. Así que Mickey añade:  
—Siempre puedes mentir.  
—Nah, le quita parte de la gracia al asunto.  
—Especialito. —La pizza está algo fría, pero es de peperoni y tiene mucho queso y Mickey tiene mucha hambre.  
Quizá es precisamente por eso que le resulta tan difícil darse cuenta de que Gallagher le está mirando, no, observando comer. Se mete lo le queda en la boca y no llega a tragar cuando devuelve allí el cigarro; se limpia los puntas de los dedos sobre su pantalón, recostándose hacia atrás. No quiere que se le note lo incómodo.  
—Así que —dice.  
—¿Sí?  
No añade nada más, porque en realidad no tiene nada más que añadir. No hay ningún tema seguro.  
Así que bebe.  
Y cuando baja la lata de cerveza, dice:  
—Felicidades. —Porque, parece que es lo suyo.  
Gallagher sonríe, con esa sonrisa que tiene de lado a lado y que Mickey decide que no le gusta nada.  
—Gracias.  
—No se las merecen. —Empuja el plato un poco lejos de sí, con la tarta intacta. Gallagher duda un momento antes de señalarlo con el dedo.  
—¿No te apetece?  
—Es de fresa y nata —responde haciendo una mueca de asco.  
—Es la favorita de mi hermana Debbie.  
—Pensaba que era tu cumpleaños. —Gallagher agarra el plato de plástico y el tenedor y lo atrae hacia sí. Pinta un trozo y se lo mete en la boca.  
—No está tan mal.  
—Es tu puto cumpleaños —insiste y le saca una sonrisita. Debería cerrar el pico. Tampoco es como si en su familia fuera normal celebrar nada. El único regalo que recuerda se lo hizo su padre y era una bolsita con un par de gramos de chocolate. «O te lo fumas o lo vendes», le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Él tenía siete, su padre estaba pedo y su madre se la quitó de las manos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.  
—Y es la tarta favorita de Debbie. A mí no me importa, me gusta la nata.  
—Sí, apuesto que dices eso mucho —suelta. Ian detiene el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y pone una cara un poco rara, como si no supiera qué responder.  
—Supongo —responde, probablemente por responder algo. Baja el tenedor y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa. Con cuidado de no meter la manga en la tarta—. En realidad… en realidad quería decirte una cosa.  
Mickey parpadea. No quiere saberlo. Porque, de todas las cosas que Gallagher pueda decir, solo se le ocurre una. Y probablemente tendrá que levantarse y partirle la nariz. O saltarle un diente. O alguna cosa así.  
Porque una cosa es follar. Una cosa es follar con desconocidos a los que muchas veces ni recuerdas la cara, rascarte, y otra es… es… Eso.  
Aprieta los puños.  
—Creo que es bastante genial lo que estás haciendo por Molly. Quiero decir, es evidente que… —Hace un gesto vago con la mano—, pero, ya sabes. No creo que todo el mundo lo hubiera hecho.  
»Y eso mola.  
Mickey parpadea.  
—¿Qué?  
—Eso —dice escueto encogiéndose de hombros. Una parte de Mickey contento de que no lo esté repitiendo. Otra, un tanto horrorizada de que de verdad se le haya ocurrido una cosa así.  
No tiene tiempo de superar su incomodidad. Alguien entra en la cocina.  
—Oye, Ian, que… —El tipo se calla al momento. Mickey lo reconoce en el acto, es Lip. Le recuerda de sus clases. De las pocas clases a las que solía ir. Tiene el mismo pelo rizado echado hacia arriba, el mismo rostro cuadrado y la misma nariz grande. Camiseta de tirantes, pantalones caídos. Arquea una ceja—. ¿Qué coño está haciendo Mickey Milkovich en nuestra cocina?  
Ian se endereza un poco sobre su asiento. Sonríe.  
—Es el hermano de Molly —explica—, ha venido a por ella.  
Mickey puede ver como Lip repite las palabras bajo su aliento.  
—¿De verdad? —pregunta. Y deja escapar una risita nerviosa.  
—No te pongas gilipollas —le advierte.  
—Ian, este tío te rompió la cara —protesta señalando a Mickey con la mano. Como si no estuviera allí. Mickey le sonríe, enseñando los dientes. No va a decir que lo siente, principalmente porque no lo siente. Es su culpa por entrar en su casa, en su cuarto, con un garrote. No está arrepentido.  
Gallagher no debe de tener tan buenos recuerdos. Suspira, se rasca la ceja rota. Dice:  
—Eso fue hace siglos. —Como si fuera remarcable el hecho de que siga entero. De que Mickey no le haya dejado hecho un cromo después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos.  
—¡Se está riendo!  
Para ser sincero, quizá debería.  
Mata la cerveza y aprieta la lata hasta que no es más que una bola. La empuja, hasta la mitad de la mesa más o menos.  
—Creo que es un buen momento para irse —dice. No porque Lip le haya hecho sentir incómodo ni nada por el estilo. Lo bueno de Lip Gallagher es que no hay manera humana de aguantarlo más de dos minutos.  
Gallagher no le dice que se quede. Ninguno de los dos lo hace. Lip se cruza de brazos y apenas se mueve de la entrada, para dificultarle que salga. Mickey le mira directamente a los ojos, le sostiene la mirada. Es un desafío a que diga o haga algo.  
No lo hace.  
El salón es bastante grande, comparado con el tamaño del recibidor y la cocina al menos. Hay un par de sofás de tres plazas colocados uno delante del otro. Hay asientos varios colocados a lo largo y ancho del espacio, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a tener mucha gente allí. Molly está sentada en un sofá orejero, con los codos apoyados en uno de los reposabrazos, manos sujetando su rostro. Está mirando de manera intensa a un chico que se parece a Lip. Con el pelo rizado echado hacia atrás y los ojos claros. Parece tranquilo, relajado. Con el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha y las manos apoyadas en sus abdominales.  
Y parece mayor. Mayor que Molly.  
—Molly —la llama. Y suena áspero y autoritario. Ella pega un salto en el sitio y gira la cabeza hacia él. Para ser justos, el resto de la sala se le queda mirando. Son…  
Son un grupo peculiar. Y al que no le cae especialmente bien. La peor parte es que conoce a la mayoría. Por lo menos a los mayores. Recuerda a Iggy y a Colin arrastrándolo por la mañana a la entrada de su casa para ver a Fiona Gallagher corriendo en sus cortísimos shorts. O en los jeans apretados que llevaba siempre en invierno. A Kev, el camarero del Alibi. Kev era simpático. Bocazas y tonto como él solo, pero simpático. Y su mujer ruidosa. Hay tres críos negros que deben ser sus hijos y una muchacha pelirroja que debe de ser otra hermana de los Gallagher.  
Se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto hacia la entrada.  
—Nos vamos —añade por si no ha quedado claro.  
—Yo —murmura, y saca el teléfono para mirar la hora. El chico con el que estaba hablando baja el pie al suelo y se endereza un poco. Mickey se moja los labios y espera. Nota las miradas. Karen Jackson, que también está allí (y no sabe por qué, pero tiene el recuerdo de que Gallagher se lo dijo. Que iba a estar allí. Que vivía allí), se levanta.  
—Ey, Mickey —le saluda. Y es un poco raro. Porque a Mickey nunca le cayó especialmente bien. Y porque solía ir detrás de ella como todo el tiempo.  
—Karen —responde. Y vuelve a hacer el gesto de la cabeza—. No tengo todo el puto día.  
Molly parece un poco incómoda, se echa un poco hacia delante. Lanza una mirada lastimera al resto de personas. Mickey no se mueve. Se moja los labios.  
—Vamos, ¿por qué no te tomas una? —pregunta Karen sonriendo. Tiene un tatuaje en el brazo, con la forma de la torre Eiffel. Le tiende un botellín de cerveza.  
—Se está yendo, Karen —dice la mayor, Fiona Gallagher. Ella y la mujer negra le están mirando fijamente, con un gesto poco amistoso.  
—Sí —coincide él—. Vamos.  
El gesto parece acabar de mover a Molly. Suspira y utiliza las manos para impulsarse fuera del asiento.  
—Adiós —dice. Y después mira al chico y añade—: adiós, Carl.  
No hay una gran despedida. En realidad todos se quedan allí, un poco estáticos. Carl —Mickey supone que Carl es ese—, levanta una mano. Pero no llega a hacer el gesto. Mickey no se mueve y deja que Molly salga delante de él del salón.  
Gallagher y Lip están mirándoles desde la cocina. Lip parece muy satisfecho de sí mismo, como si que el que él se esté marchando fuera cosa suya.  
Gallagher da un paso al frente.  
—Gracias por venir, Molly —le dice sonriendo—. Ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí estamos.  
Levanta la mirada un segundo. Mickey se encoge de hombros. Entiende lo que está haciendo, supone. Y no es que no se lo agradezca, pero, sobre todo, está el hecho de que no es asunto suyo.  
Así que apoya la mano en su hombro y la empuja un poco, para que empiece a moverse. Ella se resiste y, cuando da un primer paso, lo hace para acercarse a Gallagher.  
Alarga los brazos hacia delante. Gallagher tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.  
—Eh —dice—. Vale. Sí.  
Y le abraza. Aprieta la nariz contra su hombro y se quedan unos segundos un poco incómodos allí. Así.  
Hasta que Lip carraspea.  
—Os estabais yendo —recuerda. Molly se ruboriza y asiente, terminándose de separar.  
—Adiós, Ian.  
—Adiós, Molly. Mickey.  
Él pasa de largo, vuelve a apoyar la mano en el hombro de Molly para asegurarse de que sale de allí lo más rápido posible. Y, aun así, mira atrás antes de cerrar la puerta.


	5. 21 de mayo, lunes

El lunes, Mickey se encuentra a Gallagher en su sofá, con las piernas encima de la mesa y jugando con Molly a la consola. Mickey se queda en el sitio, mirando como un idiota a la pantalla hasta que los zombis terminan de rodear a Molly y comérsela.  
—Esa es mi consola —dice, pasándose la mano por debajo de la nariz. Los dos giran la cabeza y uno de ellos pone la pausa al juego. Gallagher sonríe y hace una cosa graciosa con las cejas. Mickey inclina la cabeza, lo justo para recordar que aún lleva el uniforme y las pintas de trabajar. Deja caer su mochila a un lado y pasa de largo, frotando la palma de su mano contra sus nudilleras e intentando encontrarse a sí mismo lo más rápido posible.  
—Hola, Mickey —le saluda. Y, para su sorpresa, Molly también lo dice.  
—Hola.  
—Sí, sí —murmura entrando en la cocina y abriendo la nevera. Solo les quedan dos cervezas. Hace una mueca y coge una, tiene que coger mañana antes de volver—. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?  
—Jugar al Resident Evil con Molly —responde con simplicidad. Mickey le mira, mientras abre la lata. No es que tenga que decir mucho a eso. Así que se encoge de hombros se mete en su cuarto.


	6. 22 de mayo, martes

El martes, Gallagher vuelve a estar sentado en su salón.  
—¿Otra vez? —le pregunta. Ninguno de los dos levantan la cabeza de la televisión.  
—Molly me dijo que estaba aburrida —responde Gallagher—. ¿Qué tal?  
—Que te jodan —responde un poco alterado. Deja caer la mochila junto a la entrada y pasa de largo directamente a la cocina—. ¿Estáis jugando en fácil? —pregunta con cierta mofa.  
No hay nada de alcohol en la cocina. Aprieta los labios, mierda. Se le ha olvidado.  
—No pasa nada cuando lo único que estás haciendo es jugar para ver la historia.  
—Sigue diciéndote eso si te consuela —le responde volviendo al salón. Nota como la frustración y el enfado empiezan a acumulársele—. Me voy a dar una vuelta.


	7. 23 de mayo, miércoles

El miércoles, vuelve a no a haber cerveza. Pero, esta vez, Gallagher no está allí. Mickey acaba comprando un pack de seis en el paki que hay cerca de su casa y bebiéndoselas en el parque.  
Total.


	8. 24 de mayo, jueves

El jueves, el jueves hay algo que huele indudablemente bien en su casa. Ni siquiera tiene que abrir la puerta para darse cuenta de ello. Apoya la mano sobre la madera, gira la llave y empuja suavemente. Molly está en el sofá, pero está apoyada contra el respaldo. Mirando fijamente hacia la cocina.  
—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva. Porque, entre las muchas cosas en las que Molly y Mandy no se parecen, está la de que Molly no cocina. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
—Ian está haciendo la cena.  
Eso hace que se detenga. Deja caer la mochila a un lado y se pasa la mano por el pelo, separando las hebras del gel.  
—Genial —responde.  
—Solo es pizza, Mickey.  
No se asoma a la cocina. Sabe que en la nevera no hay alcohol. Probablemente acabe haciendo lo que ha hecho los últimos días. Se va a cambiar de ropa y va a salir de allí. Porque no se le ha perdido nada. Cierra la puerta del baño detrás de sí y saca el paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes del cajón. Con el ímpetu coge dos y las pasa por encima de la piel, apretando. Como si fueran capaz de dejar una marca, en lugar de limpiarle.  
Afloja la corbata, se desabrocha la camiseta y las cuelga las dos en la percha.  
Se queda muy quieto, oyendo el murmullo de Gallagher y de Molly al hablar y se pregunta cómo esta ha acabado siendo su vida. Su vida. Teniendo un horario, haciendo todos los días lo mismo. Muriéndose de ganas de llegar a casa. A una casa de locos. O, mucho mejor, una casa de maricas. En la que Gallagher parece haber cogido el título de señora y Molly es su retorcida hija.  
Suspira. Aprieta las manos alrededor de la pila. Cuenta hasta tres, porque no va a salir gritando. Él no es así, se repite. No porque no sea capaz de realizar muestras aleatorias de violencia. Porque él no va a hacer que Molly se sienta como una extraña viviendo en su casa. No va a atacarla ni nada por el estilo.  
Cuando sale, Gallagher está apoyado muy cerca de la puerta. Le mira y, a pesar de que no lleva camiseta, no le dedica ni medio segundo de atención. Sonríe e inclina la cabeza.  
—Hoy no hay tarta —le dice, como si fuera algo importante. Mickey frunce el ceño y hace un pequeño gesto con el hombro. No le importa una mierda.  
—No sabía que el horno funcionara —reconoce cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de sí y entrando en su cuarto. Deja la puerta entreabierta y no tiene ni idea de por qué. Se le ocurre que, quizá, Gallagher quiera seguirle.  
Y, así, tener la movida que se esperaba que tuvieran.  
O no. Es una idea estúpida, porque no va a pasar nunca. Va en contra de todas las cosas que Mickey cree. Además, Gallagher tiene esa pinta. Esa pinta de idiota que no acaba de poder con ella.  
Se pone la primera camiseta que pilla y vuelve a ponerse sus viejos pantalones deportivos grises. El par ya está pidiendo un lavado, pero no es como si a él le importase una mierda.  
Si a alguien no le guste, es tan fácil como no mirar.  
Pero Gallagher no dice nada cuando sale. Tampoco Molly. No sabe por qué se ha puesto los pantalones deportivos, porque su intención era marcharse. Es por la tele, decide, sentándose al otro extremo. Lo más lejos de Molly que puede. Hace días que tiene que aguantar que Molly la monopolice y no le da la santa gana. Su casa, su tele. Su Hawaii Five-0.  
Nota como Molly le está mirando. Gira la cabeza hacia ella y le espeta:  
—¿Qué?  
—Eres un desagradable —le dice. Mickey se encoge de hombros y pone la televisión. No es como si le importase o alguna mierda así. Es como es.  
—Esa serie es lo puto peor —dice Gallagher desde su espalda. Mickey aprieta los labios y no gira la cabeza.  
—Ya, ¿verdad? —concuerda Molly. La ve moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Está coqueteando, comprende.  
Mickey intenta concentrarse en lo que sea que está diciendo Danny en la pantalla. No lo consigue demasiado, porque cuando Molly deja caer un aspaviento y, señalando a la pantalla, dice:  
—¡Oh, mírame, qué desdichado soy porque mi novia se ha largado sin ningún motivo aparente! —Gallagher se ríe, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes a la vista. Mickey gruñe. Tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que decirle a esa trama. No era de sus favoritas. A él le va más... le va más la parte de investigación, quizá.  
—Son lo puto peor. El año pasado me hice un maratón de estos de toda la semana con el culo en el sofá —comenta—, cuando terminé lo único que quería hacer era pegarme un tiro. Entre ceja y ceja.  
Mickey alarga la mano del mando y pulsa el botón de apagar.  
—Oh, vamos, no era para que lo quitaras.  
—Si no sois capaces de mantener el pico cerrado, sí. Es para que lo quite —replica, picado. Se levanta. Porque si ni siquiera es capaz de ver la tele, no sabe qué está haciendo allí.  
Va directo a la cocina. Es más un reflejo que porque realmente necesite algo.  
(Necesita cerveza. Pero no les queda).  
Abre la nevera y se queda quieto. Vale, esto es raro. No es que haya más comida de la habitual, aunque sí que hay comida que antes no estaba. Quitando un bote de aceitunas negras a medio consumir y un paquete de jamón york abierto, su nevera sigue estando tan vacía como te valdría esperar. Es...  
En la balda del fondo (y Mickey nunca las pone en esa balda. Siempre las pone en la primera, para que estén a mano) hay un paquete de seis cervezas. De la misma marca que él suele comprar. Gira la cabeza. Gallagher sigue en el salón, de espaldas a la cocina. Hablando con Molly, que tiene esa mirada. Esa mirada que promete que nada bueno va a salir de ese encuentro. Coge una y cierra la nevera detrás de sí. Olisquea y se agacha justo en frente del horno. El queso está burbujeando y, bueno, a decir verdad no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tomó algo parecido a comida casera. Probablemente Mandy todavía vivía en casa con ellos.  
Al final no se va, esta es su casa y nadie le va a echar de ella. Y menos si ese alguien trae consigo comida. Así que, cuando Gallagher la saca del horno y deja la bandeja sobre la mesa, Mickey es el primero en estar delante. No tienen ningún sitio donde hacer comidas ni nada por el estilo. Las pocas veces que comen en casa, lo hacen en la mesita del salón. Y tampoco hay más sitio que el sofá y Mickey no está dispuesto a acabar embutido entre Gallagher y Molly. Así que acaba sentándose en el suelo. Gallagher sonríe cuando lo ve, pero no comenta. Y eso está bien, supone. Acepta el plato cuando se lo pasa e intenta no masticar con la boca abierta.  
No es que a él le importe mucho, pero Molly siempre se está quejando de que es algo asqueroso y no tiene muchas ganas de aguantarla. Es... relativamente agradable. No hablan mucho y la pizza quema y sabe a queso y a orégano. Gallagher sabe lo que se hace y, en realidad, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en todo el día. Llegar y tener la cerveza y la comida caliente.  
Pero, mucho después, cuando Molly se levanta a fregar los platos (y Mickey no deja de maravillarse en cómo lo ha adoptado como su tarea cuando nadie le ha pedido que lo haga) y los pasos de Gallagher no se oyen ya, le dice:  
—Es gay, lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
—Según tú, yo también lo soy —le replica cortante. Mickey aprieta los dedos contra sus párpados. Está haciendo lo que supone que debería estar haciendo. Molly es su responsabilidad. Y no va a permitir... no tiene claro el qué.  
—Pensaba que no te gustaba que dijera eso —responde. Porque, si algo ha quedado claro con ella huyendo a mitad de la casa, es que eso es uno de sus no-nos.  
Molly no responde de inmediato. Se escucha el agua correr y el golpeteo de los platos al lavarlos.  
—Yo... Sé que Ian es gay —dice al fin, casi como si le costase. Sale del espacio de la cocina y se apoya en la pared en la que un par de horas antes estaba el susodicho—. Me gusta por eso.  
—¿Porque es marica?  
—Cielo santo —gruñe y se cruza de brazos, sin molestarse de que los guantes de fregar le mojen la ropa—. No, porque lo entiende.  
—Oh —responde Mickey en un claro gesto de mofa, levantando ambos brazos en sumisión—. Mis más sinceras disculpas.  
Molly niega con la cabeza. Pero tampoco elabora, lo cuál deja a Mickey con cerca a nada. Así que dice lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza:  
—No estás enamorada de él ni ninguna mierda así, ¿no?  
—¡Mickey! —protesta en un tono muy agudo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la cocina.  
No sabe exactamente de dónde sale cuando dice:  
—Solía salir con Mandy. Como, de novios.  
No dice que lo dejaron porque Mickey le partió la cara. O que, durante un segundo, lo único que quiso hacer fue quitarse la ropa y dejarse llevar. Tampoco que la cosa de la ceja es culpa suya. O que, bueno, conoce a toda su familia. Porque son gente del barrio y todos se conocen.  
Molly, que había vuelto a encender el agua, debe detenerse porque solo se oye el tintineo de un plato sobre otro y nada más. Pero no pide más explicaciones y, de alguna manera, Mickey considera que ya ha sobrepasado cualquier tipo de límite que tuvieran. Así que enciende la tele y busca entre la selección de programas el capítulo de _Hawaii Five-0_ que no le han dejado ver.


	9. 25 de mayo, viernes

El viernes, Gallagher está de nuevo en casa. Y, por alguna razón, esta vez ni siquiera le molesta. Deja caer la mochila junto a la entrada, se cruza de brazos y dice:  
—El juego no es tan largo —protesta, más para picar que porque no quiera que sigan jugando. Si Gallagher va a continuar haciendo lo del día anterior, la cena y asegurándose de que queden birras en el frigo, le vale.  
—Ya, no. Es que estamos un poco atascados —dice Gallagher pulsando la pausa del juego y girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Molly suela un pequeño gruñido de protesta. Mickey, de verdad, no estaba esperando una respuesta—. Se supone que tenemos que volar el camión, pero no nos da tiempo.  
Mickey mira la pantalla, sí. Recuerda habéserla pasado con Iggy en su día. Colocados los dos.  
—Eso es porque no estáis disparando al camión. Trae.  
Gallagher no lucha por el control y, a pesar de que se echa a un lado para que se siente, Mickey se queda en el sitio. De pie. Quita la pausa y Molly se queja («¡pero avisa!»). En fácil es un juego demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera tiene que concentrarse. Es más, ni siquiera le hace falta que Molly haga nada. Mueve a Chris Redfield por la pantalla, alternando el disparar a los zombis que se acercan demasiado con pegar tiros al camión. Diría que casi ha terminado, cuando…  
Cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Al timbre. De manera insistente. Mickey pega un salto en el sitio, quizá antes sí que se acabó concentrando. Pulsa el botón de pausa y devuelve el mando a Gallagher.  
—Ya lo tenéis —dice girándose hacia la puerta y abriéndola de golpe.  
Entrecierra los ojos y está a punto de volver a cerrarla. Con el mismo ímpetu que si hubiera visto un zombi. Quizá más.  
—¡Tú, cabronazo! —Puede oír el juego volver a pausarse. No quiere tener esta conversación con todo el mundo delante, atento a sus palabras. No quiere tener esta conversación. Pero sabe que si le da con la puerta en las narices, lo único que va a conseguir es enfadarla más. Así que en su lugar, la empuja el medio paso que ha dado cuando le ha abierto y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.  
—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí, Dani?  
Ella se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca. No tiene mal aspecto, vamos, que tiene el mismo de siempre. El pelo rubio claro recogido en una coleta apretada y los ojos pintados. Lleva unos pantalones deportivos que le quedan un poco pequeños y con los que enseña todo el abdomen.  
—Eres increíble.  
—Gracias —responde cruzándose de brazos y mirándola seriamente.  
—Me dejas porque, porque te digo que necesito salir de mi casa porque…  
—Baja el puto tono —la avisa, moviéndola medio paso a la izquierda. Como si eso fuera a ser suficiente.  
—Y ahora haces esto… Exactamente lo que yo quería. —Toma aire, como si le costara realmente decir las siguientes palabras—: lo que yo te pedí.  
Mickey hace una mueca, pero no responde. Es cierto, Dani se lo pidió. O, más bien, repitió la idea una y otra vez hasta el momento en el que Mickey no aguantó más y la mandó a la mierda. Fue un buen día.  
Por lo menos la primera mitad.  
Pero, ahora, Dani no parece recordar muy bien todo eso. Está claramente bebida, y no es algo que a Mickey le preocupe demasiado. Él está más bebido de lo que debería todo el tiempo que le es posible. En realidad, le sorprende bastante el autocontrol que está demostrando en el trabajo y, espera con cierto grado de pesimismo, el momento en el que acabe mandándolo todo a la mierda. Aunque sea sin querer. Duda que Stu vaya a cubrirle entonces.  
A ella, claro, eso no le importa.  
—Te lo pedí —repite, señalándose el pecho con una mano—. Te dije lo mal que estaba en casa y que necesitaba salir de allí y tú te reíste de mí. —Bufa, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Mickey quita la mano que tuvo hasta el momento en su hombro—. Yo con un trabajo. Mírate ahora.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué coño quieres, Dani? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Yo? —Sonríe. Es un gesto un poco cínico, muy parecido al que siempre ha utilizado cuando se peleaban—. Llámame loca, pero normalmente no esperas dos meses para arreglarnos.  
Mickey suspira. Eso, eso es cierto. Dani le gusta, tiene poco carácter (siempre y cuando no haya bebido unas copas de más) y no es especialmente lista, lo que facilita el quitársela de encima. Y, aunque han roto un millón de veces en los últimos años, hay algo que siempre le hace volver a ella. Llámalo X.  
Pero.  
Pero Mickey no ha tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas para solucionarlo. Y no cree que ahora sea un buen momento, con Gallagher y su hermana al otro lado de la pared. Estas cosas... estas cosas es mejor que sean privadas.  
—Ahora no —le advierte. Ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto. Ahora no quiero arreglarlo, no todavía. Si soy yo el que siempre lo ha arreglado, por qué no me has dejado el espacio para hacerlo.  
—¡Y cuál es mi sorpresa —continúa sin inmutarse— cuando llamo a la puerta de tu casa y me dice Iggy que ya no vives allí!  
Mickey se tapa los ojos con la mano. Genial, por supuesto que es genial. Iggy siempre ha tenido una lengua muy larga y la próxima vez va a hacer que se la trague.  
—Te ha dicho él dónde encontrarme.  
—¡Obvio!  
—Ya.  
—¡Te dije que estaba mal en casa! —dice, muy agudo. Tanto que es evidente que Gallagher y Molly lo tienen que haber escuchado. Tanto que está seguro que todo el pasillo y los vecinos de abajo y arriba lo han escuchado. Así que la agarra del codo y tira de ella hacia las escaleras—. ¡Suéltame!  
—¡Y yo te dije que no quería!  
—¡Qué me sueltes te he dicho! —insiste dándole un manotazo en el hombro. Mickey lo hace, pero se asegura de que baje las escaleras delante de él—. Para no querer.  
Arquea ambas cejas, en un gesto que es de Mickey. Él cierra los ojos y suspira. Sabe el aspecto que tiene. Incluso, todavía tiene el maquillaje sobre sus nudillos en un intento de ocultar quién es. Lo que es. Basura blanca del sur de Chicago. La chusma de la chusma.  
Igual que ella.  
—Mira, Dani, hago las cosas cuando me salen de los huevos —le dice, con un tono de voz calmado. Le abre la puerta del portal para que salga primero, más para que salga que porque sea un caballero. Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón el paquete de tabaco y saca uno. Se lo tiende a Dani, que arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza.  
—Sabes que hace años que no fumo —protesta.  
—Tú misma. —Vuelve a guardar el tabaco y, entonces, saca el mechero. Utiliza una mano para encenderlo y tiene la certeza de que Dani le está mirando muy fijamente todo el tiempo que tarda—. Mira —le dice soltando una bocanada de humo, sujetando el cigarro entre el dedo índice y el anular y relamiéndose los labios.  
Necesita una birra.  
—No tengo que darte explicaciones —decide, volviendo a meterse el cigarro en la boca.  
Eso la enfada. Dani se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla. No necesita conocerla tan bien como la conoce para saber que lo que viene ahora va a ir a intentar hacerle daño.  
—¡Pues que sepas que me he estado tirando a Cam Matlock!  
Mickey arquea ambas cejas. El estómago le ha dado un salto gracioso, muy parecido al que le da cuando a los Bears les interceptan un pase que parecía hecho. O cuando no quedan cervezas en la nevera. Eso... eso no se lo esperaba. Dani nunca ha sido la más puritanas de las chicas. De hecho, así fue como empezó esta relación de ahora-sí-pero-ahora-no que tienen. Sexo casual que fue escalando a una relación sin que Mickey se diera cuenta. Dani era su algo seguro, la chica que le gustaba a su padre. Que no era latina, como la novia de Colin. Que no era muy espabilada y que le traía las cervezas si se lo pedías. Que no se quejaba.  
Se mordió el labio.  
Aquello era un inconveniente.  
—¿Bien por ti? —dice, de cualquier forma. Porque no tiene sentido volverse loco. Ni siquiera están ya juntos.  
—Eres... —farfulla golpeándole el pecho con la mano abierta—, ¡eres un jodido imbécil! ¡Tú, —Y le da otro empujón—, jodido, —otro—, imbécil!  
Mickey la deja. Quizá porque le venga bien. Quizá porque en algún momento se ha echado a llorar y Mickey no es capaz de decir cuándo. O de decidir qué hacer para consolarla. Si es que quiere consolarla, porque no tiene ninguna intención de empezar. Supone que es una reacción normal después de tanto tiempo. O quizá no y el problema de Dani es que ha acabado dependiendo de él de más.  
Le da un último empujón, más fuerte que el resto. Es como un punto final.  
Mickey dice:  
—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?  
Y ella bufa y se pasa las manos por los ojos y por las mejillas, limpiando cualquier resto de lágrimas.  
—No —dice. Y se sorbe un poco la nariz—. No con esas pintas, no quiero aguantar la mierda de mis vecinos.  
—Que te jodan.  
—Estás jodidamente ridículo.  
Él bufa e inclina la cabeza, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Y ella, casi inmediatamente, también sonríe. No es como si fuera una disculpa o como si estuvieran arreglando nada. Mickey todavía no quiere saber nada de ella y ella, probablemente, esté muy cabreada con él. En algún momento de un futuro muy lejano va a tener que comprarle bombones y poner el grito en el cielo si quiere recuperarla o, conociéndola, no tardará mucho en encariñarse de Cam Matlock.  
—Quédate aquí —le indica. Porque han sido tres años y, en realidad, tampoco le cuesta nada acercarla. Nunca le ha molestado tanto como le gustaba aparentar. Siempre ha supuesto que el día que se quede preñada le pondrá un anillo. Y, a esa clase de chica, hay que tratarla bien.  
No tiene el coche muy lejos. En realidad, le viene hasta bien llevarla. Iggy lleva toda la semana dándole la caca con que lo necesita (a lo que Mickey le ha respondido que se joda y que si tanto lo quiere suba a buscarlo, pero no ha conseguido que mueva el culo del barrio). Y tampoco es como que le haga demasiada gracia el tener el coche de su padre él. Siempre le ha jodido que se lo cojan.  
Está esperándole cuando da la vuelta a la manzana, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada y con la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos. Tarda un momento en levantarse y, cuando lo hace, arrastra los pies hasta el coche y monta sin decir nada. Pone, de hecho, los pies en el asiento y no usa el cinturón de seguridad.  
Mickey tampoco le recuerda que lo haga. Ni siquiera él lo lleva puesto.  
—¿Las cosas con tu madre mal, entonces? —pregunta un rato después, cuando están cruzando el puente. Dani gruñe, tiene la mirada fija en la ventanilla.  
—Es una zorra —responde sin mirarle—. Estoy pensando en buscarme un apartamiento compartido. Rollo piso de chicas o alguna cosa así.  
—Esa es una buena idea.  
—El plan original era irme con mi novio, pero es un gilipollas con pánico al compromiso.  
Mickey no cae en la provocación. Aprieta el volante y respira hondo, recordándose que no merece la pena. Intentando recordar que si la jode irremediablemente ahora, después va a tener que arrastrarse como si fuera un gusano.  
Y no.  
Así que en su lugar dice:  
—No es tan fácil.  
—No has trabajado en tu puta vida y ahora vas de legal —le espeta girando la cabeza de golpe. El pelo que tiene recogido en la coleta coge tanto impulso que le roza a Mickey la cara—. En tu puta vida.  
—Vamos, como que pasar artículos por un escáner es muy difícil.  
—Eres un pedazo mierda —le espeta perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba. No es que Dani se enorgulleciera de su trabajo, solo es algo que hace para comprarse cosas que quiere y para ayudar en casa a sus padres—. Para el coche.  
—Dani...  
—¡Para el puto coche! —Mickey lo para. El golpe es tan fuerte que Dani se lanza hacia delante y lo único que evita que acabe con los dientes en el salpicadero es que es capaz de poner los brazos antes. Se separa de él. Está temblando. Abre la puerta y la empuja con fuerza, tanto que rebota cuando llega al tope y vuelve a cerrarla—. Me cago en la puta... el pedazo de mierda este...  
No vuelve a llamarla. Deja que salga del coche y dé un portazo. Que se separe un par de pasos antes de enderezarse y empezar a caminar en dirección a su casa. Mickey la observa, cada vez más lejos. No se gira ni una sola vez. Se mira los nudillos, aún con su capa de maquillaje. El disfraz, el disfraz que le queda demasiado pegado. Se quita la camisa del uniforme, con cuidado de no deshacer la corbata, y pasa las manos por encima del maquillaje en un intento de borrar cualquier huella. Apenas empieza a verse la «U» que tiene en su dedo índice cuando se rinde.  
Mira una vez más, Dani ya no está en ningún sitio en el que pueda verse.


	10. 26 de mayo, sábado

Mickey no trabaja los sábados. Esa es, en realidad, la mejor parte de su trabajo. Pero eso no quita que el sábado por la mañana le despierte el teléfono. Mickey alarga la mano, mientras se tapa la cara con una mano, y palmea la mesita que tiene al lado de la cama buscándolo con la mano. Lo desbloquea sin mirar, y se lo pega a la oreja.  
—Más vale que sea bueno o estás muerto —amenaza. Y su voz suena lo suficientemente rasposa y grave como para que se le tome en serio. Aun así, al otro lado solo hay una risita divertida.  
—Sí, sí. Todo un tío duro —replica Iggy al otro lado—. Levántate, Bella Durmiente. Tenemos una entrega.  
—¿Que tenemos qué? —pregunta incorporándose y sacando los pies de la cama. La poca luz que hay en su cuarto entra por los huecos de la persiana cerrada.  
—Una entrega, en Detroit —repite—. ¿Te voy a buscar en veinte?  
—Que te jodan, estoy en mi día libre.  
—Ya, papá me ha dicho que te llame. Quiere saber si todavía eres parte de esta familia o te has amariconado ahora que vives en Uptown.  
Mickey aprieta los labios antes de responder.  
—Uptown no es... —Se detiene. Toma aire—. Si, vale, deja que me vista y que desayune algo.  
—En veinte estoy —repite. Mickey no se molesta en colgar. Tira el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación, sin preocuparse realmente de si se lo ha cargado o no. Se incorpora y ni siquiera se molesta en buscar las pantuflas. Levanta la persiana, fuera apenas ha amanecido. No hay nada peor que levantarse a estas horas los días que tienen salidas.  
Coge los primeros pantalones que encuentra y ni siquiera se molesta en cambiarse la camiseta con la que ha dormido. Saca los calcetines de la pila de ropa sucia que tiene en una esquina de la habitación y se los pone antes de meter los pies en sus botas. Ni siquiera acaba de quitar los cordones y tiene que tirar de la parte de atrás para que acaben encajando.  
Y, aunque todavía queda una eternidad, sabe que va a ser un día de mierda. Y que si se queda un solo segundo más en casa, va a perder la cabeza. Al menos, decide, tiene la certeza de que solo va a ser Iggy. En la calle, todavía hace algo del frío de la madrugada. Lo suficiente para ponerle la carne de gallina. Se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada y se enciende un cigarro. El calor es agradable entre sus dedos y, cuando Iggy detiene el coche delante suyo, se le ha olvidado parte del cabreo.  
—Me llevo una puta parte —le avisa, dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás de él al entrar.  
—Relaja los pezones —le espeta. Y ni siquiera espera a que Mickey haga el gesto de ponerse el cinturón antes de arrancar el motor. Tampoco es como si fuera a ponérselo, no de verdad. Se desliza en el asiento, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda y cierra los ojos.  
—Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

* * *

 

Por supuesto, cuando llega a casa oliendo a muerto y reventado, no puede tirarse inmediatamente en el sofá. Porque Molly ha invitado a gente. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que no solo no es Gallagher. Es uno de los otros Gallagher. El chico que la semana pasada estaba entreteniendo a Molly vuelve a estar allí. Con unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta sin mangas para enseñar sus músculos. Mickey se queda en el sitio, llaves en la mano.  
—Estáis de coña —dice sin ni siquiera molestarse en murmurar. Molly pega un salto y gira la cabeza hacia él. Casi parece cómico. El chico, que de pronto cae de qué le suena, arquea una ceja.  
Es uno de los que trabajaban con G-Dog, pasando coca. El que quemaba muñecos en la parte baja de las gradas del campo de béisbol y corría a todas partes con Little Hank. Antes de que a Little Hank lo metieran en el reformatorio por apuñalar varias veces a su viejo.  
Toda una figura en el barrio.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Molly un poco a la defensiva.  
—¿No podéis largaros a otra parte?  
Molly gira la cabeza hacia su amigo, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de no tener nada claro de cómo proceder. Como si estuviera esperando a que él dijese algo que solucionase el problema. El chico, Gallagher psicópata, se encoge de hombros. Como si, en realidad, no tuviera ningún problema con que Mickey acabara de llegar y les estuviera echando.  
—Unos colegas míos han quedado luego en el barrio —dice encogiéndose de hombros—, podríamos ir allí.  
Quizá, si Mickey fuera menos Mickey. Si Mickey fuera algo así como un guardián con dos dedos de frente o que se preocupara más por Molly, se escandalizaría. Diría algo así como que Molly no va a irse con unos chicos mayores que probablemente le darían una paliza si supieran y que, para qué negarlo, lo más probable es que sean unos delincuentes. Pero la verdad es que a Mickey se la suda. Lo único que quiere es que se levanten de su sofá para que pueda plantar él sus posaderas en él.  
—Vale —accede, quizá demasiado rápido, Molly.  
—No fastidiéis. —La voz sobresalta a Mickey. Es de la otra hermana de Gallagher. De la pelirroja que se parece tanto a él. Está apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con pinta de putón—. Tus amigos son unos pringados.  
Gallagher psicópata le hace un corte de mangas.  
—Ya, claro, como si la única razón por la que estás aquí no es porque tu querido-noviecito-Martin no te hubiese dejado tirada.  
Eso la enfada. Baja los brazos y da un paso al frente.  
—Que te jodan, Carl.  
»Quizá deberías plantearte por qué estás tú aquí.  
Carl (Gallagher psicópata) se encoge de hombros y se levanta.  
—Deja de ser tan infantil —le dice. Y a continuación se gira hacia Molly y le hace un gesto—. Mis amigos molan. Son legales.  
Molly sonríe y asiente.  
—Guay.  
Gallagher pelirroja se encoge de hombros y suspira melodramáticamente. Coge una chaqueta fina que había dejado sobre el respaldo de su sofá y pasa de largo. Siguiente a su hermano y a Molly. Cuando pasa al lado de Mickey se para un momento:  
—Ya no quedan cervezas. —Y ni siquiera parece un poco incómoda cuando lo dice. Mickey aprieta los labios, dispuesto a mandarles a todos por culo. No lo hace. Está cansado. No es que haya visto a Molly con gente de su edad. Más de su edad que Gallagher, al menos. Supone que es bueno. Al menos, se la quitan de encima.  
Carl les está sujetando la puerta para que pase delante. Justo antes de salir mira a Mickey. Es un gesto controlado, muy parecido al que Mickey ha visto tantas veces en las calles. El chaval inclina la cabeza hacia delante, serio. Le está reconociendo, mostrando su respeto o algo así. El jodido pandillero.  
Mickey asiente brevemente.  
—Salid de mi puta casa de una vez por todas.  
En cuanto cierran la puerta, Mickey se deja caer en el sofá. Está caliente y, con el calor que hace últimamente, no resulta especialmente reconfortante. Quizá es él, que está incómodo. Tiene la sensación de que la sobra una capa de piel y le pican las manos. Está cansado, está cabreado. Nunca le ha acabado de gustar meterse en ese tipo de líos. ¿Drogas? Guay. ¿Deshacerse de pruebas? Necesario.  
Raptar a gente.  
Bueno.  
No se molesta en apagar la consola. Alarga la mano para coger el mando de la televisión y busca alguna película que no apeste y que no le haga pensar demasiado. Acaba encontrando _El Club de la Lucha_ y, aunque quizá no encaja exactamente en su segundo requisito, le vale. Es justo en la escena en la que Brad Pitt se está tirando a la drogadicta colgada esa encima de la mesa. Echa el culo hacia delante, intentando encontrar la postura más cómoda.  
Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que se queda dormido.

* * *

 

Pega un salto. El mando se cae al suelo, en un golpe que claramente indica que las pilas han salido volando hacia el otro extremo de la casa. El corazón le late con fuerza y espera de la existencia de algo parecido a peligro cerca.  
Solo es el timbre. Pulsado insistentemente.  
Se levanta. _El Club de la Lucha_ ha acabado hace bastante y ahora hay una película que Mickey no acaba de saber reconocer. Hay una chica rubia con dos coletas y un traje de colegiala. Una especie de Harley Quinn con menos maquillaje.  
En fin.  
Abre la puerta y parpadea. No sabe por qué no se lo estaba esperando. Quizá a Dani tocando los huevos, como siempre. No sería tan raro que volviera a aparecer, así. Sin avisar. O a Molly, que se ha dejado las llaves. Incluso a Iggy, tocando los huevos. Como siempre.   
Es Gallagher y lleva una bandeja con vasos de cartón con el símbolo verde de una de estas cafeterías pijas. Mickey le mira con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada. Él está sonriendo.  
—¿Qué coño quieres, Gallagher? —le pregunta, frotándose los párpados y preguntándose en qué universo Molly tiene más vida social que él.  
Gallagher parece un poco echado hacia atrás. Traga saliva, levanta un poco la bandeja con cafés, y lo anuncia:  
—Traigo cafés.  
Hay cinco vasos de cartón. Y Mickey estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le apetece. El aroma a café que cuesta más de lo que vale resulta atrayente. Y nota el bajón de la cafeína que no ha desayunado. Pero, no hace ser un genio para saber a quién está esperando encontrarse, así que Mickey se encoge de hombros y le dice:  
—Se han ido una película y media atrás.  
»Creo.  
—Oh. Habíamos quedado aquí...  
—¿Sabes qué es muy útil para no tocar los cojones? Utilizar el puto teléfono antes de llamar al puto timbre.  
—Ya, es culpa mía —reconoce encogiéndose de hombros y bajando un poco la bandeja—. Me he quedado sin batería al final de mi turno y he pensado que todavía estarían aquí. —Vuelve a encogerse de hombros.  
»Siento haberte molestado.  
Está dándose la vuelta. Que es, en realidad, lo que Mickey quiere. Que se largue y le deje ver su película con la Harley Quinn no loca.  
—Espera, Gallagher —le llama antes de que llegue al ascensor—. ¿Qué cafés tienes?  
Gallagher se gira. Si está sorprendido, no lo demuestra en sus facciones. Levanta un dedo y dice:  
—Batido de fresa para Carl, un moca para Debbie. A Molly le he traído el batido este de unicornios que solo lleva azúcar. Y para nosotros el viejo y clásico americano —responde de memoria señalando a cada uno de los vasos.  
—Pasa —dice echándose a un lado. No se mueve de inmediato y parece dudar.  
—Puedo dejártelo, no necesitas invitarme...  
—Cierra el pico y no hagas que me arrepienta, coño.  
Eso parece ser suficiente para que Gallagher entre. Se queda quieto, mirando la televisión un par de segundos, antes de girar la cabeza hacia él y preguntar con una sonrisita sabionda:  
—¿Estás viendo _Sucker Punch_?  
Mickey arquea una ceja. No sabe por qué parece que le resulta gracioso a Gallagher que pueda estar viendo la película esa y, supone, el único motivo es que en realidad haya algo íntegramente malo asociado a ella.  
—¿Algún puto problema? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas.  
—Nah —dice Gallagher pasando como si en realidad esta no fuera la casa de Mickey, sino que la suya. Deja los cafés en la mesita del salón y se deja caer en el sofá. El sofá es una mierda que les vendieron por veinte pavos unos drogadictos y está hecho pena. Así que todos los muelles rechinan bajo su peso—. Es solo que...  
»Como que esperaba más, ¿sabes? Fue un poco decepción cuando salió al final. Pasó de ser esta película de efectos especiales superguapa a... —Hace un gesto con la mano y se echa un poco hacia delante para coger uno de los vasos de café—. A ser un montón de tías con katanas y poca ropa.  
Mickey se le queda mirando, todavía de pie. Gallagher parece entretenido abriendo su vaso de cartón y olisqueando su contenido. Sonríe, como si estuviera satisfecho de su trabajo. Está cómodo, mucho más que Mickey en su propia casa. Y no va a permitir que este tío le gane en su propio territorio. Así que se deja caer a su lado, con cuidado de no rozarle, y hace la anotación mental de que necesita conseguir un sillón para él solo que no tenga que compartir.  
Las tazas de cartón tienen escrito sus nombres y Mickey levanta su vaso. Tiene la sensación de que, en realidad, es una mala idea. Gallagher le podría haber echado cualquier cosa en la bebida. Y no sabe por qué está tan paranoico cuando, desde luego, ha bebido cosas peores por gente que, probablemente, fuera menos legal que Gallagher. Todo lo legal que un Gallagher pueda ser, al menos. Mickey todavía recuerda las que les montó su padre antes de que Terry le añadiera a la lista negra de indeseables con los que es mejor no hacer tratos.  
Pero Gallagher tiene un motivo. Mickey le partió la cara (literalmente) y lo arrastró fuera de su casa por la pechera. Con los gritos de Mandy por encima de su hombro. Y, bueno, puede que haya pasado una eternidad de aquello. Pero Gallagher podría ser de esa gente.  
Rencorosa.  
Mickey sabe que él no lo habría olvidado. Aunque él también habría intentado vengarse en algún momento. Antes.  
—¿Qué? ¿Prefieres el moca? —pregunta Gallagher girándose hacia él y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Mickey baja la mirada un momento hacia el café. Tiene la sensación de que ha acabado haciendo el más horrible de los ridículos. Suspira.  
—Nah. ¿Tienes azúcar, tío?  
Gallagher suelta una risilla floja entre dientes y apoya su vaso de cartón sobre la mesita antes de levantarse y sacar un montón de paquetitos individuales de azúcar de los bolsillos del pantalón, que le ofrece con la palma hacia arriba. Mickey los mira. Hubiera preferido que los tirara sobre la mesa, supone que quedaría un poco raro si le dijera que lo hiciera. Alarga la mano y duda antes de coger un par de ellos rápidamente.  
Si ha resultado raro, no parece que Gallagher tenga ninguna opinión al respecto.  
—Eres de esa gente —dice recuperando su café y volviendo a echarse hacia atrás, ojos fijos en la pantalla.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta.  
—Que le echa una cantidad asquerosa de azúcar al café.  
—Oh, venga ya. Que te jodan —protesta. Gallagher se ríe sin hacer verdadero ruido, ojos fijos en la pantalla—. Es un café enorme.  
—Puedes repetirte eso, si te hace feliz.  
Mickey le hace un corte de mangas, que solo hace que Gallagher se ría. Fuerte, esta vez. No hablan durante unos segundos, volviendo la atención hacia la tele. Están diciendo una de esas frases interesantes, con fuerza propia. «Cuando decidas comenzar el viaje, el viaje a la libertad, necesitaras de cinco cosas. El primero es un mapa. Despues el fuego, un cuchillo y una llave». Gallagher tiene razón en una cosa, son un puñado de niñas bonitas con poca ropa. Mickey ni siquiera está prestando tanta atención, más preocupado por echar el azúcar en el café sin tirárselo encima que en lo que pasa en pantalla, así que se queda completamente perdido cuando la protagonista aparece en medio de lo que parece una casa japonesa, rodeada de nieve y vestida con una traje de colegiala. Quizá por eso pregunta:  
—¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?  
—Te lo he dicho, es una fantasía, dentro de una fantasía.  
Por alguna razón, esa respuesta no le vale. Se queda mirándole, de perfil. Buscando algo que decir, algo que no sea la película ida de pinza. Barbota lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, antes de que haga la situación aún más rara.  
—¿Cuál es la ocasión?  
—¿Uhm? —pregunta Gallagher girando la cabeza hacia él.  
Mickey señala el café. No es como si él hubiese pagado alguna vez más de un pavo por uno y estos tienen esa pinta de que son absurdamente caros. Como para una ocasión especial o alguna mierda así.  
—Ah, nada. —Mickey arquea una ceja y debe de ser muy evidente porque Gallagher se ruboriza un poco y niega con la cabeza—. Nada, tío. Me los dejan tirados por trabajar allí.  
En otro tiempo, es probable que Mickey se hubiera burlado. Dentro de la lista de trabajos de mierda, trabajar para esas cadenas pijas y llenas de niñatos estúpidos está en la parte más baja de la pirámide.  
Pero eso, eso era algo que el antiguo Mickey habría visto. El de ahora, el que trabaja de ocho a seis con un descanso de una hora para comer, no. Porque él mismo está en la lista de los trabajos de mierda.  
Se rasca la sien.  
—Guay.  
—Sí, es el Starbucks que está en la avenida Montrose con la Wolcott . Por si te apetece pasarte alguna vez.  
—Ya, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que pagar cinco pavos por una mierda de café.  
Gallagher se ríe y no le corrige.  
—También vendemos azúcar líquida.  
—Irresistible.  
Gallagher le da un pequeño empujón y vuelve su atención a la película.  
—Calla, que me pierdo los discursos.  
—No tengo ni puta idea de qué está pasando —reconoce.  
—Estás de coña.  
—No, no.  
Nota como le está mirando. Y quizá ha sido una mala idea decirlo, porque está sonriendo un poco de esa manera. Como si fuera su pequeño secreto y a Mickey no le gusta la idea una mierda. La culpa es suya. Por abrir su bocota y decir. Peor, por invitarle a entrar.  
—Es... —empieza—. Una gran metáfora, ¿vale? ¿Ves a la rubia que está luchando? Esa es Babydoll. Su padrastro mató a su hermana y le ha echado la culpa. Esa es la protagonista. Y este mundo en el que está, no es la realidad. Es... está en su cabeza. Están en un psiquiátrico. —Hace una pequeña pausa. Mickey tiene los ojos en la pantalla, muy fijos. Hay algo en el tono de Gallagher, al explicar, que le hace querer girar la cabeza para mirarlo a él en su lugar—. Es ella intentando librarse de una lobotomía. Como huyendo.  
»Si me preguntan —añade, inclinándose un poco hacia Mickey y haciendo que se tense—, mucho potencial para semejante mierda.  
—Ajá.  
»¿Y lo del ballet?  
Gallagher suelta una carcajada.  
—Son prostitutas, tío. Bailarinas... Qué clase… Vale, da igual. —Levanta ambas manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo—. Es una fantasía entre la realidad y la parte de las misiones es en otra dimensión —dice. Y hay algo en su expresión (y Mickey está mirando) que hace que bufe y diga:  
—Te encanta la puta película. —Haciendo que Gallagher solo se ría y se encoja de hombros.  
—Sí —reconoce—. Es verdad.  
No dice nada. Ve a la rubia patear el trasero a tres japos gigantescos, justo para que entonces vuelva directamente a la sala de baile. Con todo el mundo mirando... Y, sí. Esto es demasiado para él.  
—Tengo algo de maría —dice en el momento en el que la película salta a anuncios. Definitivamente entra dentro de su definición de película de pensar que no quería ver y la cabeza no deja de darle vueltas. Y, la verdad, para ver esos pedos mentales siempre es mejor estar un poco colocado. Y, vale, no es exactamente el tipo de tío que suele compartir su maría. Pero parece un poco que la situación lo está pidiendo a gritos. Además, Gallagher ha traído café. ¿No?—. ¿Cómo lo ves?  
—Genial —responde Gallagher sonriendo—. ¿Otra cerveza?


	11. 28 de mayo, lunes

En realidad, no debería sorprenderle cuando el lunes llaman a la puerta y Gallagher está al otro lado, con un hombro apoyado en la pared y la mirada baja. Es raro porque, normalmente, ya está en su casa cuando llega él de trabajar. Es más raro porque Molly ni siquiera está en casa. Mickey arquea una ceja y Gallagher solo levanta un paquete de seis cervezas antes de que él se eche a un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
—Veo que traer viandas es el código secreto para que Fluffy te deje pasar.  
Mickey frunce el ceño.  
—¿De qué coño hablas? —le espeta.  
—Eh... solo era una broma —dice encogiéndose de hombros y yendo directamente hacia la cocina. Mickey le mira unos segundos, antes de seguirle y decirle:  
—Molly no está en casa. —En realidad, no ha mirado en su cuarto. Pero se ha acostumbrado tanto a que siempre esté cuando llega del trabajo que le resulta un poco raro no encontrársela en el salón.  
—Ya, me dijo que no iba a estar —responde Gallagher sacando dos cervezas antes de meter el resto en el frigorífico. Le tiende una a Mickey, que se la queda mirando unos segundos antes de cogerla.  
Ni siquiera la ha dado tiempo a cambiarse. Es evidente que Gallagher sabe a qué hora sale de trabajar (o, más bien, a qué hora llega) y ha decidido acercarse sin ser invitado. Aprieta los labios, ese tipo de confianzas... no le gustan ese tipo de confianzas. Y no quiere que se las tome.  
—¿Entonces qué coño haces aquí? —pregunta. Porque no piensa dejar el tema en el cajón de las cosas de las que no se habla. Ya fue lo suficientemente raro pasar la tarde del sábado fumando maría y viendo películas malas en la tele. Gallagher acabó quedándose dormido sobre el sofá, con la boca abierta y roncando ligeramente. En cuanto se dio cuenta, le sacó de su casa a empujones. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarle pasar la noche allí.  
Entre otras cosas, como el hecho de tener que explicárselo a Molly; porque la capacidad de acople de Frank es legendaria y no tiene ninguna intención de descubrir si es genético. No es que le dé ningún miedo, siempre se le ha dado bien echar a la gente.  
Gallagher se encoge de hombros y se apoya contra la encimera de su cocina. Lleva ropa de calle y, la verdad, no es muy buena idea —no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la limpió. Si es que alguna vez alguien lo ha hecho. No le avisa.  
—No sé, es ya como... ¿tradición? —dice. Hay algo en su entonación, un tono agudo que parece tener esperanza de que Mickey no le eche a patadas de su casa. Debe de funcionar, contra todo pronóstico, porque no lo hace. En su lugar, abre la birra y le pega un buen trago.  
—Tío, hace dos semanas ni me acordaba de que existías —le dice sin especial calor. Gallagher se encoge de hombros otra vez y parece que la cosa se va a quedar ahí. Con Mickey señalando lo raro que es que venga a su casa a pasar las horas muertas.  
—La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa. Es como... ¿demasiado pronto? —dice. Y hace esa cosa de rascarse la cicatriz de la ceja. Quizá es un intento de hacer que Mickey se sienta mal por lo que le pasó y lo acepte en su casa. Probablemente sea un tic de cuando está nervioso. Cuando está diciendo mierda que le deja en una posición vulnerable.  
Y tampoco es como si no le entendiera. Había días, días antes de mudarse a Uptown, en los que Mickey habría ido literalmente a cualquier sitio con tal de no volver a su casa. Así que sí.  
—Perfecto —responde. Porque Gallagher sigue mirándolo, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta y Mickey no tiene ni idea de qué se supone que tiene que decir—. Tengo el Injustice, ¿te apetece echarle un rato?  
—¿Cuál?  
—Es una especie de Tekken, pero con personajes de DC.  
Gallagher arquea una ceja y sonríe. Siempre hace eso y empieza a ponerle nervioso.  
—¿Algún puto problema?  
—¿Superhéroes, Mick? —le pregunta ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.  
—Que te jodan, es el puto siglo veintiúno. A todo el puto mundo le gustan los putos superhéroes —responde acalorado. Ian solo se ríe algo más, encogiéndose de hombros y pasando de largo.  
—Venga, lo que te apetezca —dice dejándose caer en el sofá como siempre.  
Mickey le mira unos segundos antes de seguirle hasta allí. Sabe que Gallagher no ha querido decir nada con eso y tiene que repetírselo varias veces. No sabe si es porque le interesa. O, más bien, porque es una llamada de que debería darle la patada en el culo para que no vuelva por allí. La cosa es que no lo hace, solo se sienta a su lado. Exactamente en la misma postura que el sábado pasado. Parece que cada uno tiene su... sitio. Y no sabe si acaba de gustarle la idea. Igual que no le gusta que diga que lo que le apetezca. Porque no le apetece nada y no quiere tener que encontrar significados ocultos detrás de sus palabras.  
—¿No vas a ponerlo?  
—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Gallagher frunce el ceño y señala con la cabeza hacia el televisior.  
—¿El videojuego?  
—Mierda. Sí. —Deja la cerveza sobre la mesita y se levanta. Coge el paquete de tabaco, ya que se ha levantado, de encima de la encimera de la cocina y se mete uno entre los labios. Lo tiene encendido cuando llega a la pila de videojuegos de x-box. La mayoría de ellos son mangados, por no decir todos. Se inclina, quitándose el cigarro de la boca, para buscar la caja que es.  
Oye el ruidito de la consola al encenderse, y al girarse ve a Gallagher escogiendo un keko que antes no estaba allí. Un keko alto y pelirrojo, lleno de pecas. Mickey bufa y le da al botón para que se abra el lector de CD-ROM.  
—Como si estuvieras en tu puta casa, ¿eh? —dice un poco picado.  
Gallagher se ríe y no comenta nada, ni siquiera cuando Mickey vuelve a dejarse caer encima suyo y le pasa el mando del jugador dos. En cuanto se lo coge con un pequeño gruñido sube un poco más la mano, para quitarle el pitillo. Mickey echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y le aparta la mano de un manotazo.  
—Un puto segundo, joder —se queja tosiendo antes de ofrecérselo el mismo.  
Gallagher lo acepta y aprieta los labios antes de dar la primera calada. Se echa ligeramente hacia delante y escoge a su héroe.  
Superman. Mickey no sabe por qué resulta tan jodidamente evidente. Mickey mueve el cursor hasta Doomsday. Gallagher bufa, divertido, y Mickey, a pesar de todo, también sonríe.  
—¿Algún puto problema? —pregunta arqueando una ceja e intentando impregnar sus palabras de toda la agresividad de la que es capaz. Sin demasiado éxito, porque no es capaz de acabar de tomárselo en serio.  
—Ninguno —responde Gallagher. Y sin esperar a que vuelva a atender a la pantalla, le da el primer golpe.


	12. 29 de mayo, martes

Molly vuelve a no estar el martes y el miércoles y, aun así, Gallagher sigue apareciendo por la puerta de su casa. El martes con bocadillos de donde trabaja y más café. El miércoles, con cerveza y varios paquetes de palomitas de microondas bajo el brazo. Se sientan uno al lado del otro y ven Reservoir Dogs porque es un película jodidamente buena.  
El jueves Iggy vuelve a llamar a Mickey demasiado temprano. Mickey presiona el teléfono contra su oreja.  
—Hoy trabajo —se queja, sin acabar de salir de la cama. No necesita mirar el reloj para saber que es jodidamente temprano.  
—Lo siento.  
—Vete a tomar por culo —gruñe, porque Iggy es un pedazo de mierda y no siente nada— y llama a Colin esta vez.  
—Diles que estás enfermo —insiste Iggy.  
—No.  
—Joey me ha dejado tirado en el último momento —explica Iggy— y papá se ha pegado toda la noche de fiesta. Necesito que vengas conmigo.  
—Iggy.  
—Solo es droga esta vez —promete con un tono agudo y esperanzado—. Un par de kilos, a Reed. ¿Te acuerdas de Reed Wilkie? ¿El Pinchos?  
Sí. Mickey se acordaba de Reed, un gilipollas que siempre ha hecho negocios con su padre. Un graciosillo, pero al menos pagaba lo que tenía que pagar y no te daba mierda para evitarlo.  
—¿Cuál es mi parte? —pregunta.  
—Quinientos.  
Quinientos.  
Eso era casi la mitad de lo que hacía en un mes. Más que suficiente para pagar el alquiler de este cuchitril y las facturas. Se queda quieto un segundo, incrédulo de que a eso se haya quedado su vida. A contabilizar el dinero en meses de alquiler. Ir hasta Detroit, perder un día de trabajo (de un trabajo aburrido y mal pagado) merecería totalmente la pena.  
—Quiero seiscientos —dice, porque también podría comprarse el sofá orejero que tanto necesita—. Y una bola.  
—Mickey —protesta con una voz aguda  
—Me la suda.  
Iggy masculla algo al otro lado. Oye un golpe.  
—Eres un cabronazo. Vale, sí, lo que quieras.  
—Una puta bola de coca. Y no esa mierda que cortas, de la tuya.  
—Joder, que vale.  
Cuando baja el móvil, mira la hora.  
Las putas cinco de la mañana.

 


	13. 31 de mayo, jueves

Se encuentra a Gallagher en las escaleras, bajando de su casa con una pizza bajo el brazo. Bajo el brazo como en vertical. Se detiene en cuanto le ve y parpadea, casi como si ya no se estuviera esperando el verlo.  
—Ey —dice, echándose a un lado y dejándolo pasar por delante.  
—Vas a hacer que todo el puto queso se quede derretido al fondo —dice señalando la caja con un dedo. Está cabreado. Lleva ropa de calle y, al final, la entrega rápida ha acabado con una medio persecución porque el puto Reed tenía un puto topo. Se está haciendo viejo para esta mierda. O, más bien, demasiado formal. Ha tenido que escalar por una verja y tiene la mitad de los pantalones manchados de barro. Y va a matar a su hermano la próxima vez que lo vea.  
Pero al menos Iggy y él han salido bien parados. Y, sí, puede que no haya pasta. Pero ese es un problema de Iggy con su padre. O de su padre con Reed. Sus pérdidas han sido las que menos. Y él tiene la coca, que es todo lo que puede pedir hoy. Piensa bloquear el número de su hermano.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, enderezando la pizza y siguiéndole.  
—Perfectamente.  
Gallagher espera a que abra la puerta detrás suya y pasa, como si fuera su casa. Como siempre. Mickey deja caer las cosas de sus bolsillos sobre la encimera de la cocina. Las llaves, el teléfono. La cartera y la coca. Apoya las manos allí un segundo, tiene los músculos de la espalda agarrotados.  
—¿Molly? —pregunta en voz alta. Últimamente no está en ninguna parte y, la verdad, no le extrañaría en absoluto que fuera porque se ha echado novio. Quizá el Gallagher psicópata. Carl. No quiere preguntarle a Gallagher qué es lo que sabe. Porque eso sería reconocer que hay alguna clase de problema. Que no la tiene controlada, para empezar.  
No hay respuesta. Supone que, como viene siendo costumbre últimamente, no está en casa. Lo cuál no deja de ser un alivio, porque no cree que sea capaz de enfrentarse ahora a ninguna de sus tonterías.  
Gallagher le está mirando, claro que le está mirando. Y le está sacando de quicio. El ceño fruncido, los labios apretados. Ni siquiera ha soltado la puta pizza.  
De los putos nervios.  
—Qué —ladra, hostil.  
—Estás hecho una mierda —dice. Mickey hace una mueca y se separa de la encimera. Tiene los músculos marcados y cara de mala leche. Y está sucio, magullado. Y supone que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente decidiría que no es buena idea tocarle los cojones.  
—Oh, no jodas —dice agudizando el tono. Como si fuera una sorpresa de mierda. Gallagher no se ofende. Es, más bien, como si se preocupase.  
—No has ido a trabajar hoy.  
—¿Algo más, Sherlock? —pregunta, irritado. Nunca ha tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie, no va a empezar ahora.  
Gallagher baja la mirada un segundo antes de volver a levantarla. Tiene una expresión seria, como si se hubiese decidido a algo.  
—Conozco a este tío —dice dejando la caja de la pizza cerca de donde ha dejado Mickey las cosas—, es camarero en un garito en Boystown y siempre que voy me invita a más copas de las que pago.  
—Bien por ti.  
—No seas imbécil —le dice sacando su cartera y cogiendo una tarjeta. Mickey tarda una cantidad de tiempo bochornosa en darse cuenta de lo que va a hacer. Y ni siquiera intenta detenerle. Abre la bolsita que le prometió Iggy y vuelca parte del contenido sobre la encimera antes de utilizar la tarjeta para darles forma—. Te estoy diciendo que podemos ir. Cogernos un pedo de puta madre por cuatro duros.  
»A no ser que te den miedo un puñado de maricas.  
Mickey no levanta la mirada de sus manos. Nota como la piel le cosquillea, como si todo su cuerpo supiera qué es lo que va a pasar a continuación y se estuviera preparando.  
Aun así, se obliga a contestar.  
—Miedo tu madre. —Gallagher bufa y se echa a un lado, con una expresión satisfecha. Tiene un billete en la mano y lo está enrollando para hacer un pequeño tubito—. Esa es mi puta coca —añade, como si tuviera que establecer alguna clase de propiedad sobre ella.  
—Ya.  
—Bien.  
—Vale. —Gallagher sonríe y hace un pequeño gesto señalándola—. Haz los honores.  
Se relame. Es una mala idea, en realidad. Debería echarlo y ya, si acaso, ponérse hasta las trancas de farlopa. Quizá ir sede fiesta por ahí. Pero, pero la verdad es que le apetece una mierda quedarse solo. Gallagher es este tío que parece inmune a su mala leche, este tío divertido un poco malo a la consola que se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se frota los ojos.  
Va a hacerlo. Da un par de pasos al frente y le quita el pequeño tubito que ha hecho con un billete de diez.  
Se inclina, presiona el pulgar contra su nariz y aspira bruscamente. El picor es inmediato, los efectos no tanto. Se frota la napia y le devuelve el billete a Gallagher. En realidad, se siente tentado en hacerse la segunda él directamente. Buscar un efecto más fuerte. Pero, pero hace siglos que no se mete coca. Y, además, se conoce. Si empieza fuerte, lo más probable es que acabe en una situación en la que no se quiere ver. Por lo menos, no con Gallagher.  
—Venga, tío, estaba tocándote los cojones —le anima al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no se ha movido. Aún con el billete en la mano.  
No parece tan seguro de meterse como que de que se meta Mickey. Eso le cabrea. Prácticamente, no, él ha hecho las líneas. Sin preguntar. Porque le ha salido de los cojones. ¿Y ahora no quiere?  
Frunce el ceño y da un paso al frente, apoyando sus nudillos contra su pecho. Tubito en el aire.  
—¿Te vas a rajar?  
—Que te jodan —replica, quitándoselo e inclinándose sobre la coca. Está sonriendo cuando se separa y pasa la mano por debajo de su nariz, como si se le hubieran quedado restos allí. Se miran el uno al otro durante unos segundos y Mickey decide que está bien. Que vive en Uptown y que ha tenido un día de mierda y que, si el alcohol es gratis, le vale cualquier sitio. Así que se lo dice.  
—Deja que me cambie de pantalones y vamos a que nos emborrachen esos maricas —dice, en un tono más ligero de lo que se esperaba que fuera capaz.  
—Claro.

* * *

Se arrepiente en cuanto entran en el local. Es un sitio colorido, a falta de una palabra mejor para describirlo. Lleno de travelos que sirven a hombres aún más afeminados que ellos (o ellas) mismas. Mickey frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza para mirar a Gallagher. De alguna manera, esta no parece ser su escena. Quitando aquel primer día, con la camiseta de rejilla y la purpurina, Gallagher parece un tío normal. Relativamente normal, al menos.  
—¿Qué? —dice Gallagher sonriendo.  
—¿A dónde cojones me has traído? —pregunta. Porque en su mente, el local se iba a parecer mucho al del otro día. Con música tecno, en lugar de un escenario en el que se suben travelos a actuar. Con gente abarrotando en la pista de baile, en lugar de sentados en mesas circulares. Con hombres más desnudos que vestidos, en lugar de con pelucas enormes y maquillados. Es... tranquilo. Y la decoración estridente. Hay flamingos rosas por todas partes. Son esculturas pequeñas de plástico, el perfil de las pajitas y lámparas que cuelgan de todas partes.  
—No seas así —le responde, colocando una mano en su espalda y empujándolo para que se adelante hasta la barra. Hace una mueca—. No mires a nadie fijamente y estarás bien.  
—¿Estás de coña? —le espeta, ladeando la cabeza lo justo para mirarle fijamente. No es... no tiene miedo de que nadie vaya a intentar meterle ficha. A fin de cuentas, él es él. Los tíos que van a este tipo de locales tienen otro aspecto. Más... pijo, supone. Más parecido al de Gallagher. Él se parece más a los que van a Manhole o esperan a que aparezca un polvo en los baños de la estación de autobuses.  
No le responde, solo sigue empujándolo hasta que llegan a la barra. El travelo que está allí es un tío joven, con cara fina y unas pestañas de color rosa demasiado grandes. Lleva una melena rubia recogida hacia arriba (y a Mickey le recuerda, de alguna manera, al aspecto de la novia de Frankestein). Sonríe, con su boca pintada, de lado a lado y alarga los brazos hacia delante nada más verlos.  
—¡IAAAAN! —chilla, haciendo que Mickey se encoja sobre sí mismo.  
—Joder —gruñe.  
Gallagher no parece incómodo. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Le da un medio abrazo, con cuidado de no pegar su cara con la del camarero.  
—Sirena —la saluda—. Te veo genial.  
Sirena, Sirena, se ríe tapándose ligeramente la boca con la mano y agita la cabeza.  
—Ya ves, estoy yendo a fitness. —Su voz es grave, suave. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a practicarla durante horas o alguna cosa así. Resulta tranquilizadora, casi maternal, de una manera que no está dispuesto a analizar-. ¿Quién es tu amigo? —Arquea una ceja. Mickey no se da la vuelta y se larga de allí en ese momento porque ya ha llegado hasta allí.  
—Un amigo del barrio —responde Gallagher sin tan siquiera inmutarse ante el uso del término «amigo». Mickey no cree que le llamara eso en mil millones de años. Es cierto que le ha visto bastante los últimos días. Pero amigo, lo que se dice amigo, no. Como mucho, entraría en la categoría de conocido. Tío raro que se dedica a pasar una cantidad de tiempo incómodamente grande con su hermana.  
Travelo.  
Que le ha traído a un bar de travelos.  
La idea nunca ha abandonado del todo su mente. El que, Gallagher, esté haciendo lo que está haciendo para sacar provecho de Molly. Y a Mickey nunca le ha gustado meterse en los asuntos de otra gente, por lo menos si nadie le pide ayuda primero, pero Gallagher es mayor. Y Molly le recuerda demasiado a Mandy para que no grite hasta el último de sus poros «peligro».  
Aprieta los puños. Nota como la piel se le pone de gallina y es difícil ignorar el impulso de saltarle al cuello. El efecto de la línea de coca se ha pasado un buen rato atrás y el peso agradable del botecito que le dio su hermano en el fondo de su bolsillo resulta tentador.  
—Ponnos también un par de chupitos de whisky, ¿vale? Y... —Mickey se debe de haber perdido parte de la conversación, porque Sirena está tirando una cerveza que coloca justo enfrente de él.  
—Lo que quieras, guapa. A esta te invito yo —responde Sirena guiñándole un ojo y girándose hacia otros clientes que llevan un rato intentando llamar su atención.  
—¿Esto te pone? —pregunta en cuanto Sirena está lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos. La señala. Gallagher le mira, sonríe y se encoge de hombros.  
—No especialmente.  
Intenta encontrar algún sentido a que Gallagher le haya traído hasta allí, Gallagher no parece tan contrariado como él mismo. Se sube a un taburete y bebe un trago de su propia cerveza. Mickey intenta formular lo que se le está pasando la cabeza sin sonar como un absoluto gilipollas. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué le importa.  
—¿Nada?  
—¿Cómo? —Gallagher frunce el ceño y le mira.  
—No... la razón por la que... —Se moja los labios. No es el lugar para hablar esto, más que nada porque si acaba teniendo que pasar por los puños es malo que te vea todo un local hasta arriba de gente.  
Gente que lo más probable es que se ponga en su contra.  
—Tú y Molly...  
—Joder, no —responde incorporándose un poco—. No.  
»No —repite, por si acaso no le ha acabado de quedar claro a Mickey. Frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios. Parece dudar.  
—Es raro —le espeta Mickey, teniendo la sensación de que esta conversación ya la ha tenido antes. Que debería haberla tenido antes, al menos, de invitarle a sentarse en su sofá a jugar a videojuegos con él.  
—¿Y qué es lo normal, cielo? —pregunta Sirena guiñándole un ojo y dejándole los vasos con el whisky delante suyo, sobre unos reposavasos.  
—Que te jodan —le espeta.  
Gallagher le hace un gesto con la mano y una pequeña mueca.  
—No le hagas caso. Mal día —se disculpa. Y eso le saca todavía más de quicio. Si quiere mandar a tomar por culo a la travelo, la manda a tomar por culo. Así que, por supuesto, le contesta. No dispuesto a quedarse con la palabra en la boca.  
—Ciera el pico —gruñe Mickey.  
—Grosero —le responde Sirena haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y volviendo a alejarse. A pesar de todo, Mickey tiene la certeza de que les está observando desde el otro lado de la barra. Como si fuera una clase de peligro para Gallagher.  
Supone que hace bien. Lo es.  
—Es... no es raro —murmura Gallagher al cabo de un par de segundos, coge una servilleta (que tiene impresos en sus esquinas más flamingos rosas) y la dobla a la mitad—. No es raro, ¿verdad?  
Mickey arquea una ceja. Ya ha dicho lo que tiene que decir sobre el tema. Agarra su chupito y lo tira encima de la jarra de cerveza, sin preocuparle que rebase. El cristal cae hasta el fondo, dando un pequeño golpe. Gallagher sigue doblando la servilleta, como si estuviera haciendo un barquito o un avión, alguna cosa así.  
—Es solo que... —dice. Se pasa la mano por el pelo. Parece incómodo—. No sé, ¿vale?  
—¿Sirena? —pregunta, porque tiene la sensación de que es un buen comienzo. Porque Gallagher no parece el tipo de tío que viene a este tipo de locales. Aunque ahora, en él, tampoco tiene muy claro que haya un tipo. Lo que hay, más bien, es un antitipo: él mismo.  
Gallagher arruga el ceño. El tío se ruboriza, se ruboriza.  
—Salíamos. Como salir-salir —reconoce encogiéndose de hombros. No parece avergonzado, solo un poco incómodo. Incómodo de estar hablando de un tema así con alguien al que apenas conoce. Mickey no discutiría su vida amorosa con Gallagher, eso desde luego. O como si temiera que Mickey sobrerreaccionara. Porque acaba de decir que no es su rollo y, ahora, le está reconociendo que... eso—. No en plan, no con Sirena, ¿vale? Con Dave.  
Mickey arquea una ceja. Gallagher suspira.  
—Sirena es un personaje, solo lo hace... No es lo mismo con Molly —insiste—. Además, Molly es una cría. Es más... rollo... como mentor. Hermano mayor, ¿vale?  
»No es que esté intentando sustituirte ni nada por el estilo —se apresura a aclarar.  
Mickey no se mueve. Sí, exactamente a eso se está refiriendo. Gallagher parece cada vez más incómodo.   
—No... —Se detiene—. Vale, definitivamente esto ha sido una mala idea.  
—No jodas.  
—Es solo... —Parece un poco perdido—. Me gusta este sitio, ¿vale?  
—¿Y?  
Gallagher se encoge de hombros. Apoya un codo en la barra y pasa una mano por su pelo corto. Se moja los labios.  
—Da igual. Era una idea estúpida. Deberíamos irnos —murmura levantándose. Mickey le mira, parece incómodo, inquieto. Y es, claramente, su culpa.  
—Que te jodan —decide, intentando sonar tan natural como es capaz—. Me has prometido alcohol gratis, te quedas para que tu ex nos invite.  
»Y me importa una mierda si es David o Sirena.  
Se queda quieto, mirándolo. Duda. Vuelve a subir su culo al taburete y le da un poco la espalda a Mickey, utilizando su brazo como si fueran un escudo.  
—Es Dave —corrige.  
—Solo para que me quede claro —dice Mickey ignorando su corrección. Duda que vaya a verle nunca más—, Molly no te pone nada.  
—No —insiste Ian—. ¿Qué parte de que soy gay no te ha quedado clara?  
»Mira, Dave y yo empezamos a salir en la uni y...  
—¿Uni? —repite Mickey girando la cabeza hacia él. No sabe qué le sorprende exactamente de eso. De que haya estudiado. Gallagher pasó de ser un tipo raro a estar sentado en su sofá, comiendo comida basura y jugando a videojuegos. Normal. Casi normal. La universidad...  
La universidad suena casi a otro mundo. Como si se estuviera creando un muro invisible entre los dos.  
—Sí, bueno, la universidad. —Se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Tú fuiste a la universidad? —repite con cierto grado de incredibilidad.  
—Sí. —Gallagher se gira hacia él—. Hice trabajo social.  
—Y pones cafés.  
—Y bocadillos —responde sin perder el aire combativo.  
—Para qué coño fuiste a la universidad.  
Debe de ser un tema más personal que el si salió o no con Dave. No responde inmediatamente y cuando lo hace se lleva la mano a la ceja en ese gesto nervioso.  
—Iba a entrar en el ejército —reconoce al cabo de un par de segundos.  
—¿Haciendo tiempo antes de que empiece el próximo campamento?  
—Oh, no. Ya... —Tamborilea la mesa con los dedos—. Entré. Y no conseguí superarlo.  
—Eso es una cuestión de tira y afloja —dice. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué le resulta importante decirlo. No es como si se dedicara a animar a la gente en sus ratos libres—. Deberías volver a intentarlo cuando vuelvan a abrir plazas.  
Se muerde el carrillo. Ladea un poco la cabeza.  
—Me licenciaron del servicio. —Y Mickey no tiene ni idea de lo que significa eso. Hace una mueca, Gallagher suspira—: no apto.  
—Oh, mierda.  
—¿Verdad? —comenta con cierto humor negro.  
—Jodiste a algún superior o alguna mierda así. —Gallagher arquea una ceja y estira un poco las comisuras de la boca y Mickey tarda un segundo bochornoso en darse cuenta de lo que pasa—. No en ese sentido, capullo.  
—Vale, jodí a algún superior no en ese sentido —repite, sonrisa en los labios—. Le pusieron puntos. Siete.  
Mickey silba. Hay que tenerlos cuadrados para hacer algo así, hasta él lo sabe. Gallagher puede darse con un canto en los dientes si no pasó por la cárcel militar.  
—Que eso —decide Gallagher dando un golpe en la mesa y redirigiendo la conversación—, que salimos un par de veces. La cosa no cuajó, somos amigos ahora. —Mickey parpadea, perdido, y Gallagher señala hacia delante—. Sirena, Dave y yo.  
Levanta su chupito, como si fuera suficiente prueba de todo el asunto, y se lo bebe de un trago.  
Mickey le imita. Agarra la cerveza y le pega un buen tiento, disfrutando del sabor amargo y pesado de la mezcla. Gallagher está sonriendo un poco cuando la baja.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿De verdad piensas que lo que hace Dave, Sirena, es lo mismo que Molly? —pregunta sin perder la expresión. Mickey tiene la sensación de que le está llamando tonto. De que se está burlando de él. O de que ahora va a venir un discursillo condescendiente que no tiene la voluntad de escuchar.  
—Que te jodan si me estás llamando...  
—No te estoy llamando nada —se apresura a decir Ian levantando las manos—. Es solo... Dave es un transformista, Molly una mujer.  
—No necesito que me des lecciones de mierda.  
—Vale, vale —acepta encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sé que... Eso. Y lo que dije el otro día, lo dije en serio.  
Mickey no dice que se acuerda de lo que dijo el otro día. Está bastante seguro de que contabilizaría como algo vergonzoso. Algo que la gente normal no le dice a otra gente normal. Carraspea.  
—Lo que me estás diciendo —decide, al cabo de un rato, intentando redirigir el tema de conversación a algo que pueda incomodarle—, es que tú saldrías con una tía que dijera que es un tío.  
Gallagher se encoge de hombres.  
—No sé, depende. ¿Está bueno?  
—¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?  
—¿Tú no?  
—¿Por qué iba a querer yo salir con un tío? —replica Mickey, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo y dándose cuenta del terrible error de dejarse llevar por Gallagher hasta allí. Y de hablar, de preguntar. Mierda.  
—Entonces, ¿saldrías con una tía que dijera que es un tío? —dice, repitiendo sus palabras.  
—Que te jodan —le espeta, volviendo a mirar al frente. Ni siquiera tiene que pensárselo, no. Nota como sigue mirándole y le ignora. En cualquier momento se va a levantar y va a ir directo al baño. Se pasa la mano por la nariz, frotándosela—. Mierda.  
—¿Quieres ir a un club al que van chicas trans? —pregunta inclinándose hacia él. Como si le estuviera contando un secreto.  
—¿Para qué cojones querría hacer una mierda así? —Mickey le mira y levanta las manos, confuso. Un poco ofendido, qué coño le está llamando.  
—No sé, hay tíos a los que le gusta —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Tíos como tú.  
—Y eso qué mierda significa. —Nota como todos sus músculos se tensan. Tíos como él. Qué cojones, Gallagher. Qué cojones sabe. O cree saber.  
—¿Heteros? —pregunta sonriendo con tranquilidad.  
—¿Da menos asco que este sitio? —Intenta que no se note que se siente aliviado por su respuesta. Más tranquilo.  
—Las chicas suelen ser guapas —reconoce, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé, nunca he entrado. Ese sí que no es mi rollo.  
Es una mala idea. Se termina de un trago largo la cerveza, sin molestarse en evitar que se acabe llenando la pechera de ella. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia fuera. Gallagher se incorpora, la cerveza a medias que no se molesta en terminar, y le sigue. Mickey se cruza de brazos y mira a ambos lados de la calle. La calle, no entiende como nadie puede sentirse cómodo yendo como van algunos. Las plumas, la rejilla. Las camisetas apretadas con los botones desabrochados. Los pantalones que marcan todo lo que es marcable. Cierra los ojos, suspira.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿De qué cojones estás hablando? —pregunta girando la cabeza hacia él.  
—Era una mala idea y, no sé. No tenía que haberlo propuesto.  
—¿Lo del local de travelos? ¿O el de las tranis?  
Gallagher hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza ligeramente.  
—Tío, no las llames así.  
—Déjame de tu mierda de corrección.  
—No es... —Se calla—. Es estúpido. Mira, podemos volver. Aún no es tan tarde, podemos ir al Alibi. Kev no va a tener ningún problema en servirnos.  
Eso... Eso es peor que ir al bar de tranis. Porque en el Alibi puede estar su padre, sus hermanos. Puede haber gente que le conozca, gente que sepa que Gallagher es bujarra. Gente que vaya con el cuento a su padre. Kev siempre ha tenido una bocota enorme.  
—Nah, vamos a ver... ese sitio. El que sea —dice. Porque tampoco quiere volver a casa. Gallagher no sonríe. Tampoco se mueve de inmediato. Señala con la cabeza en una dirección y es Mickey el primero en moverse.  
—La razón por la que me llevo con Molly —dice, un poco de la nada. Utiliza un tono más seguro, como si hubiera estado pensando en ello un rato. En el cómo decirlo—, es porque me veo reflejado con ella cuando tenía su edad. Supongo que para ti no significará nada, pero esa sensación de no... no encajar, ¿sabes? No conocer a nadie con el que pudiera hablar de ciertos temas. Cuando al fin tuve a alguien, bueno. Era especial.  
Mickey no dice nada. Deja que Gallagher se pierda en sus propios pensamientos mientras bajan por la calle. Saca el pequeño bote de coca sin detenerse. Es pequeño. De plástico transparente. De esos que puedes comprar en cualquier lugar. Abre la tapa, nota la mirada de Gallagher en él mientras echa un poco sobre el dorso de su mano y lo inhala. Cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios. Respira hondo, controlando el viejo impulso de estornudarlo.  
Se lo ofrece. Esta vez, esta vez no lo duda. Lo acepta y hace lo mismo que él. Se frota la nariz, antes de señalar calle abajo.  
—Es por ahí, si estás seguro de que quieres ir.  
—Necesitas más que un puñado de travelos para asustarme, Gallagher.  
Gallagher no responde.  
El local está bastante más escondido que la media. De hecho, Mickey habría pasado completamente de largo. Tiene un pequeño cartel a un lado de unos tacones de aguja enormes, como única publicidad.  
Pasa delante y no se molesta en sostenerle la puerta a Gallagher. El sitio es... es un poco más su estilo, si tiene que ser sincero. Hay sofás en todas partes y las luces están bajas. Hay muchísimas tías, vestidas de manera provocativa. No de la misma manera que las del otro local. Muchas van sobrecargadas, pero no en ese sentido barroco de los travelos. Mira a Gallagher y él se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Una birra? —ofrece señalando con la mano hacia la barra.  
—Me vale —responde.  
No tarda mucho en hacerse evidente que su llegada junto con Gallagher ha llamado la atención de varias personas de dentro del local. Nota sus miradas encima, mientras caminan hasta la barra. La camarera es joven y tiene tatuajes en sus brazos. No están tan musculados como los de Mickey, pero sí lo suficiente como para que resulten llamativos en una mujer. Tiene las manos grandes y no puede evitar fijarse, como si en realidad no acabaran de encajar con el resto de su aspecto. Con las tetas altas y la camiseta de tirantes, con la línea de los ojos y la sonrisa fácil y amistosa. Lejos de la pretenciosa de Sirena.  
—¿Qué os pongo, chicos? —pregunta cogiendo un par de jarras de cerveza. Como si ya supiera qué van a pedir.  
—Una birra —responde Mickey, porque supone que es lo que toca. Ella ladea la cabeza hacia Gallagher, lo suficiente para indicar que está esperando.  
—Lo mismo.  
—Genial. —Las tira sin mirarles y, cuando las llena, las deja sobre la barra sin preocuparle que están exudando.  
Mickey abraza su jarra como si le fuera la vida en ello. No acaba de perder la sensación de que le están mirando, como si fuera algo así como carne de presa. Como cuando entra un pibón en el Alibi. O quizá es paranoia. La camarera se ha sentado al otro lado de la barra, en un taburete y está mirando su teléfono sin mucho interés con lo que pasa en el local. Hay un par de chicas bailando no muy lejos de donde están. Las mira, esperando no resultar muy evidente, cuando la que es más alta agarra a la otra por la cintura y empieza a besarla. Qué dice a besarla, a comerle la boca, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. Carraspea y vuelve a mirar al frente. Detrás de la barra hay un cristal enorme, en el que se reflejan las botellas de alcohol que hay frente a ella. Y él. Y Gallagher. Gallagher sonríe ligeramente y se encoge de hombros.  
—Es diferente de casa —le dice, sin apartar la mirada del espejo.  
—Supongo que puedes decirlo así —comenta Mickey—. O puedes decir que es raro que te cagas y quedarte tan a gusto.  
Gallagher sonríe un poco más y bebe en silencio, sin contradecirlo ni nada. Mickey tampoco. La verdad es que la música no está mal. Y, quitando una pareja que prácticamente se le ha caído encima cuando se han tropezado al intentar llegar a la barra, nadie se ha acercado o le has intentado molestar. De vez en cuando, al bajar el brazo, roza el codo de Gallagher con el suyo propio. Pero, quitando eso, está bien.  
Está mejor que bien.  
Tiene la sensación de que la sangre le está hirviendo, literalmente además. La piel le pica y los dedos se le mueven solos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. A destiempo. Tiene ganas de sonreír, como si no hubiese sonreído en años.  
Si Dani hubiese estado allí, la habría agarrado del brazo y la habría sacado a bailar. Dani siempre se quejaba de que nunca bailaban. No es que baile. Mickey no baila. Pero la coca siempre le pone un poco nervioso, como si tuviera la necesidad física de empezar a moverse.  
Si Gallagher no fuese Gallagher, probablemente lo habría traducido en un puñetazo. En la nariz. Pero Gallagher le gusta, le cae bien. La revelación no es tan sorprendente como cabría esperar. Se limpia el berrete de la cerveza con el dorso de la mano y se gira hacia él utilizando el taburete.  
—¿Una línea en el baño? —pregunta inclinándose hacia delante. Apoyando el brazo contra la barra.  
—¿Necesitas algo de valor extra para entrarle a alguna? —pregunta inclinándose hacia delante también—. ¿Has visto a alguna que te guste?  
—Que te den por culo —le espeta levantándose. Gallagher se ríe un poco y agita la cabeza. También se levanta y le empuja para que siga hacia delante y no se pare. Mickey se gira hacia él.  
Gallagher siempre hace eso, el empujarle. Como si no supiera llegar hasta el puto baño. Así que se lo dice:  
—Sé andar, gilipollas.  
—Cierra el pico —responde riéndose.  
Mickey no le sujeta la puerta, más bien la empuja con el deseo de que acabe dándole en la cara. Los baños no están mal. Son oscuros y parecen limpios. Más de lo que está el de su casa, al menos. Apoya el culo sobre los lavamanos que se alinean en una pared y saca el tubito. Se lo ofrece primero.  
Vuelve a hacer lo de antes, lo de echar la droga sobre el dorso de su mano y esnifarlo desde allí. Mickey le mira, casi deleitándose con como sus pupilas se dilatan y de cómo se relame los labios después de chuparse el dorso. En un intento de llevarse todos los restos consigo.  
—Mierda —dice Gallagher.  
—Ya, es de la que Iggy se guarda para sí —dice preparándose una para sí mismo. Nunca se encuentra tan bien como después de echarse una raya. Supone que por eso vuelve siempre. Es como si pudiera comerse el mundo, literalmente, además.  
Gallagher da una palmada al aire, sonrisa en los labios.  
—Así que —dice.  
—¿Vas a seguir intentando joderme? —le replica Mickey pasando una mano por encima de la superficie firme del lavamanos para asegurarse de que está seco. Siempre que ha podido elegir, ha preferido una superficie recta que su propia mano. Gallagher se ríe con fuerza mientras Mickey alinea el polvo blanco con su permiso de conducir,  
—No estaba intentando insinuar nada, idiota —le replica dándole un pequeño empujón a un lado. Mickey no se lo estaba esperando y acaba moviendo toda la línea, desperdigando la coca por todas partes.  
—Guárdate esas manitas si no quieres que te parta los putos dedos —le espeta incorporándose y sacando pecho. Que solo sirve para que Gallagher se ría con más fuerza. Mickey también y niega con la cabeza, intentado ocultar la sonrisa de medio lado que está apareciendo en sus lados.  
—¿Entonces? —pregunta, cuando Mickey ha conseguido recuperar gran parte de la línea y la ha puesto en, bueno, una línea. Como quién dice.  
—¿Entonces qué?  
—¿Te ha gustado alguna? ¿La camarera con los tatuajes?  
—No me jodas —se queja.  
—Yo creo que si me gustaran las tías, la camarera de los tatuajes sería mi tipo —insiste. Mickey respira hondo.  
—Si te gustaran las tías —dice con cierto fastidio—, no estarías en un bar lleno de tranis un jueves por la tarde. Como mucho, estarías en una discoteca montándotelo con alguna rubia en los baños.  
Gallagher sonríe con cierto grado de superioridad.  
—Supongo —reconoce alargando la mano para que le vuelva a pasar la coca. Mickey está a punto de decirle que no tiene mucho sentido que se las meta tan seguidas. Que el efecto no apila. Pero no es su padre ni su niñera, así que solo se lo da. Supone que siempre puede pasarle la factura otro día.  
—Oye —le dice, moviendo la línea de un lado a otro. Alargando el momento de tomársela—, al final no me has dicho por qué le rompiste la cara a quién se la rompieras.  
—¿Uhm? —Gallagher arquea una ceja, la ceja partida.  
—En el ejército.  
—Oh. —Parpadea, parece un poco echado hacia atrás, como si Mickey acabase de pasar una puerta que no se suponía que tenía pasar—. Nada del otro mundo, en realidad.  
»Solo se me cruzaron los cables.  
Está tentado en espetarle que chorradas. Que nadie, nadie, le parte la cara a otro porque le sale de los cojones. Pero.  
Pero se inclina y se mete la raya. Aspira hondo.  
—Tengo que echar un meo —le dice. Gallagher asiente y, aunque no le sigue hasta los meaderos, Mickey puede sentir como no le quita los ojos de encima. Se baja la cremallera, intenta no pensar. Sabe que no significa nada. Probablemente, ni siquiera sea su tipo. Recuerda a las musculocas de sus amigas, fuerzas del orden y de la ley del país. Seguro, es más cosa de la coca. O está pensando que es un imbécil integral por alguno de los comentarios que ha hecho.  
Cuando se gira de nuevo, aparta la mirada. Pretendiendo que nunca ha pasado. Mickey se pasa las manos por los pantalones y le hace un gesto con la cabeza.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunta. Gallagher se relame los labios.  
—Estaba pensando...  
—Venga.  
—No te interesa nadie, has dicho, ¿no?  
—¿Qué? —repite, sin entender por dónde va. Gallagher da un paso hacia él, el paso que les distanciaba.  
—No vas a ligar con ninguna, ¿verdad?  
—No —reconoce tragando saliva.  
—Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer un simpa.  
Mickey arquea un ceja. Eso no se lo esperaba.  
—¿Un simpa? —repite sin poder evitar sonreír. Gallagher está cerca, muy cerca. Más de lo que nunca se ha acercado. Huele bien, como a detergente barato y a sudor. Bajo el olor perpetuo a tabaco. Y tiene los ojos verdes, muy verdes. Bueno, la poca pupila que aún se le ve. Que brilla con cierta malicia. Como si fuera una gran rebelión y no un simple juego de adolescentes.  
—Bueno, a no ser que tengas miedo de que un puñado de tías corran más deprisa que tú —le tienta dándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho. Mickey se frota la nariz con el pulgar, se lame los labios. Puede hacerlo. Ha salido de sitios más peligrosos sin pagar cosas más caras que una cerveza. No le dan ningún miedo. Está bastante seguro de que nada le da ningún miedo.  
—Que te jodan.  
—¿Sí?  
—Joder, sí. Pero como te pillen no pienso evitar que pases la noche en comisaría.  
—No sería la primera vez —responde Gallagher sonriendo de lado a lado y retrocediendo un paso—. No pierdas los papeles.  
—No pierdas tú los papeles, putita.  
Gallagher le mira antes de salir. Hay que reconocer que sabe jugarlo con bastante tranquilidad, porque se mueve por el local como si en realidad hubieran estado todo el tiempo cerca de la entrada. Mickey siempre ha carecido de esa sutileza, es más de sacarse la polla y ver si alguien tiene los cojones de pararlo. Que, normalmente, no. No puede evitarlo y echa un vistazo rápido por encima de su hombro. Solo para comprobar que la camarera de los tatuajes no se ha pispado.  
Gallagher abre la puerta de la calle y, nada más que pone un pie fuera, le agarra del brazo y sale corriendo hacia un lado.  
Dos cervezas.  
Mickey corre detrás de él, soltándose en cuanto puede. El aire es más agradable que durante el día y aunque no tiene nada parecido a resistencia, fuma demasiado como para tenerla, no se detiene hasta que Gallagher lo hace. En medio de la carretera, se le ve vivo. Despierto, con el pelo rojo brillante bajo la luz de las farolas. Indiferente a la carrera, tan diferente a Mickey que tiene que apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y tomar bocanadas de aire en un intento de recuperar el control de su flato.  
—Joder, eso ha sido divertido —dice con un tono alegre.  
Es verdad. Ha sido divertido y Gallagher es atractivo. Y, la verdad, tampoco es como si fuera a pasar nada. Absolutamente nada. Están en el barrio, lejos, tan lejos de casa, que nadie que les conozca va a estar lo suficientemente cerca como para saberlo. Terry probablemente estará completamente pasado, la cara contra el sofá. O metida en un retrete. Está viejo.  
—Estás mayor, ¿eh? —se burla de él.  
Da un par de pasos al frente. Gallagher se tensa, pero no retrocede. Quizá, quizá se echa un poco hacia atrás, como si estuviera esperando un golpe. Mickey alarga un brazo, directo a su cuello, y le obliga a inclinarse sobre él hasta que tiene la boca a su altura.  
Y le besa. En medio de la calle, con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que parece que le va a salir del pecho. Sin pensar. Valiente.  
Gallagher parpadea cuando se separa. Se seca la boca con la mano y se da la vuelta. En seguida le queda claro que Gallagher no le está siguiendo y acaba girándose. Caminando de espalda.  
—¿Vas a venir o piensas quedarte ahí plantado, Gallagher?  
Va.  
Claro que va.

* * *

No se están besando cuando Mickey abre la puerta, como pasa en las películas. En realidad, el único beso que se han dado ha sido el que él inició. Gallagher le ha seguido todo el tiempo, bastante más quieto que un par de segundos antes. Lanzándole miradas curiosas durante todo el viaje en el El hasta llegar a su casa.  
Las luces no están dadas y la pizza que compró Gallagher sigue en la encimera en la que la dejó. Aunque ahora la tapa está mal cerrada, lo que es una clara evidencia de que Molly ha pasado por allí. No se le ocurrió que pudiera estar en la casa. Pega un pequeño salto cuando Gallagher deja cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
—Joder —gruñe, llevándose una mano al pecho por la sorpresa—, ¿por qué no lo anuncias ya que estás?  
—¿Qué? —pregunta. Parece incómodo, al menos tanto como Mickey se sienta. Lo cuál no está nada mal.  
Hace años que no hace esto. Follar con alguien a quién conoce. Bueno, no está contando a Dani en el combo. Nota que las manos le tiemblan un poco. No está tan seguro de que sea una buena idea, pero tampoco sabe cómo deshacerse de Gallagher sin sonar como un total calientapollas.  
No es que quiera hacerlo.  
—Que no hagas ruido, genio —le sisea. Hace un gesto con la cabeza, espera que sea suficiente para que le siga. Supone que después de esto, bueno, va a tener que borrar a Gallagher de su vida. No es hombre de líos. No es hombre de que otra peña sepa cosas sobre él.  
Abre la puerta y se quita la camiseta. Gallagher cierra esta con más cuidado tras de sí, siendo el único sonido un pequeño «clic». Se moja los labios y se gira, espera tener buen aspecto. Estúpido, porque nunca le ha importado una mierda el sus pintas. O lo que piensan otros de él.  
Se rasca el pecho, Gallagher apenas se ha movido. Apoyado con todo su peso sobre la puerta. Como si estuviera intentando resultar casual.  
Fallando.  
—¿Cómo…? —farfulla al fin, cuando queda claro que Mickey no va a decir nada. No va a decir nada porque aún no sabe qué quiere. Cómo lo va a hacer—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?  
Señala con una mano a su cama. La habitación está hecha un desastre. Hay ropa en el suelo y encima de la cómoda con la pintura descorchada de segunda mano. No sabe cuándo tiró las sabanas fuera de la cama y allí se han quedado.  
Lo único que parece tener su sitio es su uniforme. Colgado de la barra de las cortinas. Bien doblado, planchado. O, al menos, no completamente hecho un cristo.  
Mickey se moja los labios.  
—No te vas a quedar a dormir —decide señalando hacia la salida, porque no se va a quedar a dormir—. En cuanto terminemos, te abres.  
»Y nunca, jamás, hablamos de esto —añade, porque parece importante recordarlo—. Esto es cosa de una sola vez. Y ya.  
—Y ya —repite Gallagher dando un paso al frente. Está serio, más que de costumbre. También parece más alto que nunca. Su rostro son sombras alargadas bajo la luz débil de su cuarto. Y le está mirando, intenso—. No me estaba refiriendo a eso.  
—Ya.  
—Ya —repite de nuevo él. Mickey no ha pensado en lo que quiere. Más allá de que Gallagher es un tío atractivo. Cercano. Parece fácil. Y él se sentía tan seguro, bajo la noche sin estrellas y con él riéndose. Tan caliente. Quiere que se acerque, quizá tomárselo con calma. Que se quite la camiseta. Los pantalones, ni siquiera le hace falta que sea del todo.  
Se moja los labios. Tira de él, agarrándolo por el cinturón. Gallagher se deja tirar, pero tampoco hace ningún movimiento que indique que quiera empezar algo. Bueno, quitado la obvia forma de su polla contra sus pantalones. Está duro. Y parece que la tiene grande, comprueba pasado una mano por encima de la tela de su pantalón y apretando ligeramente . Gallagher hace un ruidito en el fondo de su garganta. Apreciativo.  
—Yo… —dice. Gallagher arquea una ceja y se inclina hacia delante, esperando a lo que sea que Mickey quiere decir. Sabe lo que quiere, lo que siempre quiere cuando se enrolla con tíos. El único motivo por el que lo hace. Pero. Traga saliva, aparta la mano de su paquete y utiliza la que tiene alrededor de su cinturón para encaminarlo hacia la cama—. Ponte a cuatro patas.  
Gallagher no aparta la mirada de él. Ni siquiera cuando se quita la camiseta que lleva y la tira a un lado. Es todavía más atractivo sin ella, tiene unos músculos marcados y vello rojo bajándole por el pecho y los abdominales.  
—Hace bastante que no… —dice. Está un poco ruborizado y el tono destaca con su piel paliducha. Se desabrocha el cinturón y los pantalones para tirar de ellos hacia abajo. A Mickey no le importa, en realidad, cómo sigue. Clava los ojos en el movimiento. Lleva unos calzoncillos largos, azules y con líneas blancas—. Que no me pongo abajo —aclara al final, aclarándose la garganta.  
Mickey se obliga a levantar la mirada. Quizá debería darle algún tipo de salida. Es estúpido, porque en realidad no quiere que Gallagher se ponga abajo.  
En su lugar, vuelve a sacar el bote con coca. La mano le tiembla ligeramente cuando tira parte de la ropa que tiene sobre la cómoda al suelo. Le da un par de golpecitos, haciendo que vuelque parte de su contenido. Gallagher le está mirando, no necesita levantar la cabeza para saberlo.  
—¿Quieres otra?  
—Estoy bien —responde casi inmediatamente. Mickey asiente y se la mete, sin ayuda de nada. Queda polvo sobre la superficie descorchada, que quita dando un par de palmadas sobre la superficie.  
—¿Qué? —Tiene pinta de que quiere decir algo más, de que no se ha quedado a gusto. Aun así, Gallagher niega con la cabeza y se echa para delante. Alarga las manos y las cierra alrededor de la cintura de su pantalón, en un gesto muy parecido al que hizo Mickey unos instantes antes.  
—Nada —murmura, la boca muy cerca de la de Mickey a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Nota como la comisura de sus labios se estira. Le agarra de nuevo de la parte de atrás del cuello y le besa, empujándolo hacia la cama. Gallagher se deja llevar, riéndose cuando sus piernas chocan contra el somier de la cama, haciendo que se caiga encima y llevándose consigo a Mickey.  
Él apoya la rodilla en el colchón, para evitar la caída, y se apoya en la cama. Gallagher sube una mano por su abdomen, casi dubitativa. Es... raro. Diferente a como suele ser. Está acostumbrado, en cierta medida, a manos que no quiere subiendo por su costado y apretándole el culo. Pero es más como si les perteneciese que este tanteo un poco inseguro. Casi pidiendo permiso.  
Se incorpora un poco, dispuesto a acelerar las cosas un poco. Quiere que el corazón deje de latirle tan deprisa, eliminar el picor debajo de la piel. Quiere respirar tranquilo, fumarse un piti.  
Tira de los calzoncillos de Gallagher hacia abajo y él, medio aprisionado bajo el peso de Mickey, levanta el culo lo suficiente como para facilitarlo. Tiene una polla grande. Enorme y circuncidada. Está dura y, al bajar la tela, pega un pequeño salto hacia arriba. El vello del pubis rizado y de un rojo tan claro que casi parece rubio, igual que la de sus piernas. Levanta la mirada, cuando se a cuenta de que ha estado mirando. Gallagher apoya su cabeza bajo uno de sus brazos, el otro sobre la rodilla de Mickey. O, más bien, sobre la tela de sus vaqueros llenos de barro que todavía no se ha quitado. Sonríe, con ese orgullo estúpido que tienen algunos tíos cuando saben que lo que llevan entre las piernas impresiona.  
—No seas engreído —le espeta. Se inclina hacia delante, mano primero. Tiene a sensación de que le está temblando un poco cuando le rodea la polla. La mueve arriba y abajo, más probando que otra cosa. No es, realmente, tan diferente a hacerse una paja a sí mismo. Ya lo ha hecho antes, en baños de antros con agujeros en las puertas de sus baños. Con algún contacto a través de internet. Siempre con cuidado.  
—Eso está bien —comenta. Mickey levanta los ojos para mirarle a la cara. Tiene el mismo rubor que antes, por las mejillas y las orejas, y una expresión tranquila. Tiene la vista clavada en el techo y los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Apuesto que sí —replica con cierto cinismo que hace que Gallagher levante un poco la cabeza hacia él. Mueve la mano por su pantalón hacia arriba. Es una sensación agradable y nota como su polla pega un salto de anticipación dentro de sus pantalones antes de que llegue a ella. Nunca le han gustado demasiado esos juegos. Si Mickey quiere coger un rabo, lo coge. No se anda con medias tintas—. Deja de provocarme.  
Se ríe.  
Utiliza el brazo sobre el que se estaba apoyando su cabeza para incorporarse, sube su mano hasta el hombro de Mickey y tira de él hacia abajo. Lo justo para besarle, todo saliva y lengua. Boca abierta.  
Es Mickey el que se separa, echando la cabeza a un lado. El corazón le sigue latiendo con fuerza.  
—Tengo —murmura quitando la mano de Gallagher de su hombro e incorporándose hacia la mesita que tiene al lado de su cama. Abre el primer cajón, que es una mezcla de calcetines sin emparejar y calzoncillos, y rebusca en él hasta encontrar el bote de lubricante. Le está mirando cuando vuelve a girarse. Mickey supone que aún está a tiempo de decirle que quiere que se cambien. Si es que eso no lo hace tan a menudo. Si no es su rollo que le den por culo, porque sí que es el de Mickey.  
Pero no parece que tenga ninguna duda. Y Mickey no sabe como decirlo, porque en realidad nunca ha tenido que decirlo. Así que vuelve a sentarse en la cama y tira de las piernas de Gallagher para colocarlo. Duda un momento, parece algo demasiado íntimo. ¿No?  
Él nunca ha dejado que un desconocido le prepare. No del todo, por lo menos. No parece lo mismo que el que le hagan un dedo o algo así. Ahora bien, no son desconocidos. Pero, de cualquier forma, parece algo personal. Íntimo.  
Tira el botecito sobre su pecho y arquea una ceja. Gallagher se ríe desde el fondo de su garganta, con una risa queda y lo coge y lo abre utilizando solo el pulgar.  
—Puedes seguir —dice, levantando ligeramente las caderas y llevando la mano llena de lubricante hasta su culo—. Ya sabes.  
Mueve las caderas hacia abajo, haciendo que su polla rebote de abajo a arriba. Y Mickey sonríe y se escupe en la mano antes de volver a rodearla. Gallagher contiene el aliento y Mickey, por el gesto de su rostro, sabe el momento en el que se ha metido el primer dedo. No está exactamente relajado y tiene la suficiente experiencia para saber que si no está en ello, no va a pasar.  
Se relame los labios. Tiene un bote con poppers. Nunca le ha hecho demasiados ascos a cual sea la droga, pero es algo que no suele necesitar. Algo que, además, grita maricón a donde sea que lo lleves. Quizá, quizá un peta sea mejor idea. Nunca le ha gustado la idea de exponerse, aunque sea de las formas más absurdas.  
Gallagher está sonriendo, a pesar de que tiene el ceño un poco fruncido. Y de que su erección empieza a desaparecer. Sabe como es y si sigue así, simplemente, no va a funcionar. Para ninguno de los dos. Conoce los latidos, la sensación de que no está funcionando. Las probabilidades dictan que solo se va a cerrar más.  
Suelta una pequeña protesta cuando Mickey le suelta la polla y vuelve a moverse hasta la mesita. Está al fondo del cajón y tiene que meter la mano hasta el fondo antes de encontrarlo.  
—Me estás clavando la rodilla hasta el fondo —protesta Gallagher—. Pensaba que me ibas a clavar otra cosa.  
Mickey arquea una ceja, incrédulo. Ian agita la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.  
—Solo... —dice.  
—No hagas ruido —le espeta ofreciéndole el botecito. Gallagher ladea un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Arquea una ceja y lo agita un poco—. ¿Qué?  
—Nada —responde pasando la mano por las sábanas antes de cogerlo; de agitarlo y abrirlo. Si pregunta, si pregunta le va a decir que se lo ha dejado alguien en algún momento—. ¿Tienes más tesoros ahí escondidos?  
»Como condones —comenta dejando el botecito a un lado después de esnifarlo y volviendo a echarse más lubricante en la mano del que utilizaría él mismo.  
Aun así, parece que funciona. Mickey vuelve a acariciarle en un ritmo lento, el tipo que le sacaría de quicio y el gesto de su ceño empieza desaparece por completo. No le lleva mucho estar satisfecho, porque se seca la mano en sus sábanas de nuevo sin tan siquiera inmutarse.  
—¿Condón? —repite.  
—Lo siento, figura —responde. Nunca los ha comprado, las tías con las que se ha acostado tomaban la píldora o tenían ellas mismas. Y, cuando sale por ahí a ligar con tíos, solo si ellos se los ponen. Nunca le ha importado demasiado.  
—Mierda —murmura—. ¿Estás limpio?  
—¿Qué cojones significa eso? —le espeta perdiendo el ritmo. Se echa hacia atrás, sabe a lo que se está refiriendo. Puede escuchar a su padre en el fondo de su cerebro, esos monos con sida. El corazón latiéndole. Se moja los labios. Gallagher parece estar a punto de explicarse y Mickey no quiere escucharlo. No quiere una charlita, no va a pasar nada esta noche si la tienen. Así que tira de Gallagher para girarlo—. No estoy enfermo, gilipollas —le espeta, inclinándose sobre su oreja. Él gira la cabeza hacia él, para mirarlo.  
Hay algo en Gallagher que le dice que, si quisiera, el encuentro no sería como aquella vez todos estos años atrás en la que Mickey le rompió una ceja. Es alto, fuerte. Parece que sabe pelear.  
—Si lo quieres —dice, y tiene la sensación de que se le ha ido el aliento—, bien. Y, si no, sal por la puta puerta.  
—Tío —le dice reacomodándose bajo de él. Frotando su culo contra su polla en un gesto calculado—. Sí, joder. Vale. Hazlo.  
Mickey se abre el cinturón con una mano, apoyándose con la otra todavía muy cerca de la cabeza de Gallagher. Tira de ellos para atrás, lo justo para que le bajen los pantalones por el culo y saca su propio rabo. Intenta no pensar mucho en la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. En su lugar, se frota un poco contra él. Intentando liberar parte de la tensión acumulada. Asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente duro antes de separarle las nalgas y probar si de verdad está lo suficientemente relajado.  
Sí.  
Se la mete, no de golpe. No como a él le suele gustar. Apoya todo su peso sobre su antebrazo y utiliza la otra mano para asegurarse de que puede metérsela hasta el fondo. Cierra los ojos y toma aire, intentando no perderse por completo en la sensación.  
—¿Bien? —pregunta, haciendo que Gallagher separe un poco la pierna. Tumbado, bocabajo, nunca ha sido su postura favorita. Para estar debajo. Gallagher respira hondo cada vez que nota como se echa para atrás y gime, en un gemido débil y un poco ahogado, como si estuviera tapándose la boca con algo, cada vez que vuelve a pegar sus caderas contra las de él.  
—Sí, sí —farfulla alargando una mano hacia atrás. Agarrándole como puede de la cadera—. Mierda.  
Le oye tragar saliva. Pero no hace mucho más ruidos. Está quieto, muy quieto. Quizá de más. Mickey le mira, la espalda ancha, el pelo de su nuca bien cortado.  
—¿Quieres incorporarte? —pregunta, deteniéndose. Traga saliva, intentando mantener el aliento.  
—Joder, no —responde apretando los dedos de la mano que tiene en la cadera en su piel—. Solo…  
—Vale —acepta Mickey rápidamente, entendiéndolo. Separa un poco más las piernas en un intento de encontrar una postura más firme y acelera el ritmo. Sube la mano hasta la espalda de Gallagher, se apoya en él. Y presiona y presiona, golpeando la pelvis contra su culo frenéticamente. Gallagher clava cada segundo un poco más los dedos sobre su piel, las uñas. Tiene la cara ladeada, la mejilla contra el colchón; la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados. No hay nada que quiera hacer más que inclinarse sobre él. Agarrarlo por el cuello. Besarlo.  
Aspira hondo, intentando concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. En el ritmo de su propio corazón, en lugar de hacia dónde va su cabeza.  
Gallagher baja la mano de su cadera y pone una cara de la que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, Mickey se habría burlado. Lo único que hace es que reduzca la velocidad, prácticamente deteniéndose. No está... cerca de nada, en realidad. Se echa para atrás apoyándose en su culo. Manos sobre sus propios muslos. Se pasa el puño por la frente, limpiándose las gotas de sudor. El calor de la habitación, el calor de Chicago en verano, se pega sobre su piel.  
Gallagher se gira un poco hacia él, rozándole con sus piernas al moverse. Obligándole a incorporarse un poco.  
—Tú —empieza. Se detiene, ojos fijos en la polla de Mickey, y se relame. No es un gesto consciente y quizá es eso lo que hace que sus mejillas se ruboricen. El picor de debajo de la piel es distinto. Es más un grito para que se levante y se largue de allí. De que se ponga a salvo. Traga saliva—. Ven aquí —dice, terminando de ponerse boca arriba e incorporándose. Un brazo alrededor del cuello de Mickey para atraerlo hacia así. El otro alrededor de su polla. La boca abierta, contra la suya; los ojos, todo pupila.  
Está a punto de apartarlo de un empujón. Está a punto. Pero, entonces, Gallagher lo gira en el aire, haciendo acabe él de espaldas al colchón. Aprisionado contra su cuerpo. La mano que sube y baja, pajeándolo. La boca abierta, la otra mano que le mantiene la cabeza en el sitio. Y, en lugar de empujarlo, le agarra y cierra los ojos. Por una vez, se deja llevar.  
Se corre sobre su estómago, un gemido ahogado contra la boca de Gallagher.  
—Eso ha sido —dice, haciendo que Mickey abra un ojo. Gallgher vuelve a apretar su boca contra la suya y le muerde el labio inferior antes de echarse a un lado—. Ha estado bien.  
Es...  
Lo que fuera que era, ya no. Mickey pasa la mano sobre su abdomen, eliminando cualquier resto con el dorso de su mano y limpiándose en las sábanas. Se incorpora. Aún lleva puestos los pantalones y Gallagher tiene los calzoncillos por las pantorrillas. Hay un punto húmedo en mitad de su cama.  
Se levanta y se guarda la polla dentro de sus propios gallumbos. Se rasca la nariz, le mira.  
No sabe cómo decirlo sin sonar como un completo capullo, así que ni siquiera lo intenta.  
—Voy a ir al baño —dice—, más te vale haberte dado el piro para entonces.  
Gallagher frunce el ceño y estira el cuello para mirarle. Parece estar a punto de protestar o algo así y Mickey ni quiere escucharle ni quiere seguir allí, así que se marcha cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Enciende la luz del baño antes de entrar y apoya la espalda contra la puerta. Ha sido una mala idea, de principio a fin. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho. Bueno, más bien por qué se ha dejado llevar hasta esa posición.  
Escucha la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse y, solo entonces, sale. No se molesta en cambiar las sábanas esa noche.


	14. 1 de junio, viernes

Molly tiene una toalla alrededor de la cabeza cuando Mickey sale de su cuarto la mañana siguiente. Huele a café recién hecho y hay un grupo pop de fondo que solo empeora la migraña con la que se ha despertado. Se siente tentado a tirar lo que le queda de la coca, que tampoco es tanta, por el retrete.  
Le mira, por encima de su taza. Ya está maquillada y vestida. Mickey nunca se ha preparado tanto para salir tan temprano. Ni siquiera ahora que trabaja.  
—Tu cabecero suena —le dice. Intenta impregnar en su tono una seriedad que no tiene. Con la comisura de sus labios estirados en una media sonrisa.  
—Métete en tus putos asuntos —le espeta, notando como el corazón le da un salto en el pecho—. ¿No tienes escuela de verano o alguna mierda así?  
Molly bufa. Mickey espera, espera por si quiere añadir alguna cosa. Por si sabe algo. No parece, solo pone los ojos en blanco y se termina el café de un trago. Dejándolo en la pila.  
—No entiendo cómo te aguantan —le espeta, agarrando su mochila y saliendo por la puerta.  
No reacciona. Se sirve en una taza algo de café y bebe.  
Qué probabilidades hay de que le despidan si no va a trabajar.

* * *

Al final, al final va. Está cansado todo el día y se come la mierda de Stu porque le sustituyó el imbécil de Craig al que nadie aguanta. Le pregunta varias veces qué hizo el día anterior y le da un puñetazo en el hombro cuando Mickey no le responde por quinta vez.  
—¿Qué coño te pasa, chaval? —le pregunta. Mickey gira la cabeza hacia él. Sería fácil decir que la ha jodido. Que ha pasado de tener algo así a un colega a tener un problema. No se quita de la cabeza que, cuando vaya a casa esta tarde, él va a estar allí. Como cada día antes de eso. Y no sabe si le gusta o si le acojona. No sabe cómo encararlo.  
Nunca antes ha tenido este problema.  
Y no quiere pensar en lo que vaya a pasar si Gallagher se va de la lengua. Quizá, quizá debería haberle amenazado. En lugar de huir, con el rabo entre las piernas. Debería haberse quedado junto a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y mala cara. Asegurándose de que Gallagher entendía.  
En su lugar, dice:  
—Vuelve a ponerme un dedo encima y te disloco el puto hombro.  
Stu parpadea, un poco empalidecido. Mickey supone que es porque hasta el momento no ha visto su lado más peligroso. Solo esta cáscara sin tatuajes y con el uniforme relativamente presentable.  
Se la suda.

* * *

No se va directamente a casa. Hay un local al otro lado de la acerca, un bar de mala muerte. Un tugurio con cerveza barata y un billar al fondo. Mickey se sienta en la barra y pide una cerveza, sin apartar los ojos de la acera. Es estúpido, se siente estúpido allí sentado con el uniforme. Alerta, por si tiene que remangarse la camiseta y asegurarse de que todo el mundo entiende que no se jode con él.  
Aun así, no se mueve hasta que ve a Gallagher salir de su portal. No es como si lo esté buscando y, aun así, Mickey se encoge sobre sí mismo en un intento de que no le vea. No hace falta. Sale disparado dirección del El.  
Poco después, Mickey se remanga. Y sí, acaba con un moratón en la mejilla izquierda y con las uñas de un tío que no sabe pelear marcadas en el antebrazo. Pero tendrías que ver al otro.


	15. 2 de junio, sábado

—Dice Ian que si puede venir a casa. —Molly sale de la nada, mientras se está tomando el café de por la mañana, sosteniendo su teléfono en alto como si fuera una clase de prueba. Mickey ladea la cabeza para mirarla y ella silba apreciativamente—. Vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?  
—No es tu puto problema —le espeta volviendo la mirada al frente—. ¿No tienes escuela o alguna mierda así?  
Molly le rodea para colocarse frente a él. Hace una mueca.  
—Eh, es sábado —dice con retintín.  
—Eh, es sábado —repite él arqueando ambas cejas, en un claro intento de me-importa-una-mierda. Molly suspira y aparta la cara, parece estar contando hasta diez o alguna mierda así.  
—¿Os habéis peleado o algo? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Qué? —Esta vez, esta vez sí que la mira. Lleva el pijama puesto y cara de medio dormida. Así, sin ir de calle y con el pijama de ositos, parece más pequeña que nunca.  
—¿No sois amigos? Para qué me escribe a mí.  
—Y a mí qué coño me cuentas —gruñe Mickey terminándose el café e incorporándose—. Mira, haz lo que te salga de los huevos. Yo me abro.  
No es que esté vestido de calle, se la suda.


	16. 3 de junio, domingo

El domingo le despierta el incesante sonido del timbre y un dolor de cabeza de tres pares de cojones. Ha bebido de más y no tiene humor de enfrentarse con nadie. Peor, si es Gallagher el que está en el otro lado. Sobre todo, Mickey no quiere tener que verlo a él.  
Espera a que Molly abra la puerta. O a quién sea que está al otro lado de la puerta (Gallagher, lo más probable) se canse. Pero, cuando suena de nuevo por octava vez parece más que evidente que eso no va a pasar. Así que se acaba levantando.  
Es Dani, con un litro. Parece cansada y tiene los brazos cruzados. Mickey ha estado tan ocupado esquivando los últimos días a Gallagher que no ha vuelto a pensar en ella. Se mete la mano en los pantalones deportivos que lleva en un gesto perezoso y espera a que diga algo.  
Dani suspira y le mira de arriba a abajo antes de hablar. Se pasa una mano por el pelo recogido.  
—He venido a disculparme —dice como saludo.  
—Vale. —Empuja un poco la puerta para cerrarla de nuevo, con el plan de volverse directamente a la cama. Dani lo evita, poniendo el pie en medio.  
—Escúchame un momento —pide. Mickey no se mueve y ella tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que le está dando el espacio que ha pedido. Aun así no se separa de la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de que la fuera a cerrar mientras la tiene entretenida—. El otro día no estuve muy fina.  
—Quieres decir que ibas como una puta cuba.  
Se ruboriza, pero le mira a los ojos cuando responde:  
—Sí.  
—Bien por ti.  
—No lo pagues conmigo —dice—, tú tampoco es que estés especialmente fino.  
Mickey la mira. No parece fuera de lo normal. Tiene el pelo recogido y un vestido de verano muy corto que tiene un par de manchas de grasa o algo así en uno de sus muslos. Se frota la cara. Sabe lo que es, a lo que ha venido. Es la segunda ronda, siempre hace lo mismo. Si la primera vez no es suficiente, pasa una segunda con cervezas y una media disculpa. Que no es que a Mickey no le venga bien, le ahorra el tener que arrastrarse. Pero, de verdad, es que no le viene bien. Tiene otras cosas más importantes metidas en la cabeza que Dani y lo que quiera o lo que no.  
—Dani —intenta.  
—¿Estás solo?  
Mickey gira la cabeza. La puerta del baño y la del cuarto de Molly están abiertas. Así que sí, supone que está solo.  
—¿Por qué...? —No llega a darle una respuesta real. Dani le aparta y entra en el apartamento—. Ahora no es un buen momento.  
—Anoche te lo pasaste bien, ¿eh? —dice señalándose el pómulo izquierdo. Mickey levanta la mano, anoche tenía un tono negruzco. Fue un mejor puñetazo de lo que le pareció en un primer momento—. Este sitio está asqueroso.  
—Me gusta así.  
—Los cojones. —Se gira en redondo, para mirarlo a la cara. Mickey está serio. No es muy difícil, la verdad, con el dolor de cabeza que tiene—. Es solo que —empieza a decir, pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
—¿Solo que qué? —Mickey no está para seguirle la corriente. Lo que sea que quiere decir, que lo diga. Pero ya.  
—Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, Mickey —dice. Y, cuando le mira, tiene los ojos brillantes. Como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Mickey baja la mirada—. No sé. Siempre pensé que acabaríamos tú y yo, juntos. Ya sabes, el porche, las mecedoras.  
Mickey no dice nada. Sí, él también tenía esa imagen en la mente. Esa o en la que sus sesos acababan esparcidos por cualquier superficie. Se encoge de hombros y ella le imita. Asiente.  
—Ya, sé que piensas que soy una estúpida sensiblera.  
—Podría ser peor —reconoce.  
—Así que... ¿ya está? —No. No está. Ha sido mucho tiempo, demasiados esfuerzos. Se pasa la mano por la boca, intentando pensar. Lo único que tiene en la cabeza es lo mucho que la ha cagado. Y ni siquiera es con ella.  
Con Gallagher.  
Piensa que va a echar de menos el sentarse después de currar a ver películas malas o a pegarse con la consola. Su risa un poco estridente y la manera en la que gira la cabeza para mirarle y ver si él también está sonriendo. Es jodidamente ñoño.  
—Yo... —dice, porque no sabe qué decir. Dani sonríe, casi parece que le comprende.  
No le comprende en absoluto, cuando rompe la distancia entre los dos y se pega a él, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos y besándole.  
Dani nunca ha sido muy de besos. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Y, cuando se inclinaba junto a él, lo hacía con los labios cerrados. Como esta vez. Mickey da un par de pasos con ella, nota sus manos bajando por su cuello y pasando por sus brazos. Hasta agarrarle por la cintura. Tirar de su ropa hacia arriba.  
No quiere eso. Y, a la vez, sabe que es la forma más fácil para solucionarlo todo.  
Así que la levanta en volandas. Dani se aparta y se ríe, echándose el pelo de la coleta hacia atrás. Se muerde el labio, en un gesto que pretende ser sexy y calculado.  
—Sabía que no podía acabar así —dice a media voz. Eso, esa mujer que tiene entre los brazos, se supone que es lo que le gusta. No Gallagher con el culo en pompa. O besándole. La apoya en el zapatero de la entrada. No tiene demasiado cuidado y, al dejarla, se golpea la cabeza y la espalda. Dani jadea y se soba el golpe, sonriendo. Tirando, de la otra mano, de Mickey para que se apriete contra ella.  
Él se aparta un poco, medio paso. Lo justo para desabrochar el cordón de sus pantalones y meter la mano en sus pantalones. No está duro. Es el estrés, quizá las drogas. Son todas las estupideces que ha hecho últimamente y para las que ni siquiera tiene palabras.  
Dani debe de pensar que es un juego. Malamente, porque no tiene demasiado espacio, apoya una pierna sobre el zapatero y se levanta la falda para que pueda ver su diminuto tanga rosa. Mickey levanta la mirada y la clava justo encima de su cabeza. Intenta no concentrarse en el gesto, en los movimientos circulares de su mano. Solo necesita...  
Se baja los pantalones lo justo para poder sacar su polla y estar a gusto. Se la trabaja, lo justo como para metérsela. Así que lo hace. La recoloca sin cuidado —ella se ríe, siempre le ha gustado eso— y le mueve las bragas a un lado para poder metérsela. Dani jadea y le medio abraza, le clava las uñas en el cuello y nota su respiración contra su oreja. El zapatero golpea con la pared. Es una carrera, por lo menos para él lo es. Siempre lo ha sido cuando se han acostado. Cuando se separa y se vuelve a subir los pantalones, ella está ruborizada y jadeante y, si a Mickey le preguntan, no se ha corrido.  
No le importa. Parece que a ella tampoco, si la manera en la que se recoloca la ropa y tira de él para volver a acercarlo significa algo.  
—No seas una puta dependiente —le espeta, pero no se mueve. No está avergonzado por esto. Esto, esto es su vida, su forma de relacionarse. Dani le toca la mejilla y sonríe, antes de darle una palmada cariñosa en el culo.  
—Si es que te he echado de menos y todo —dice. Y hay algo satisfecho detrás de sus palabras. Algo que incomoda a Mickey más que el picor que a veces tiene debajo de la piel. Se moja los labios.  
—¿Tienes hambre? —dice, atándose sin mirar los pantalones de estar por casa, ojos en el mismo punto muerto de la pared.  
—Podría comer. ¿Mexicano?  
—Me la suda.  
Dani sonríe y le da un par de palmaditas en la pechera, bajándose del zapatero.  
—Mexicano. Quiero quesadillas. ¿Quieres que te arregle un poco el salón entre que vuelves? —pregunta. Mickey se moja los labios y la mira. Quiere decirle que no haga eso, que no va a quedarse en su puta casa. Que deje de ponerse a sí misma en esta posición. Incluso, zarandearla y gritarle que por qué está haciendo todo esto. Si es que no tiene nada de amor propio.  
Pero, eso, eso alejaría a Dani. Peor aún, atraería preguntas que Mickey no quiere y no va a responder. Así que se encoge de hombros:  
—Haz lo que te salga de los huevos —dice cogiendo sus cosas y volviendo a su cuarto para meterse las zapatillas sin tan siquiera desabrocharlas.  
—¡Quesadillas! —repite mientras cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

No va directamente a por las quesadillas. Se fuma un cigarro sentado en un banco, con las manos en el regazo y la mirada perdida. Intenta recordarse que Dani es su algo seguro. Es su no tener que aguantar mierdas. O no más de las que está dispuesto. No requiere mucha atención, ni mucho mantenimiento. Y tiene ese dejarse pisotear que tienen tantas mujeres en el barrio en el que se criaron.  
Tira la ceniza a un lado antes de volver a meterse el pitillo en los labios. Es... es como si tuviera sucias las puntas de los dedos y no fuera capaz de quitarse la mierda. Es una idea que está en el fondo de su cabeza, de la que no acaba de desprenderse.  
Suspira y se incorpora. Aplasta la colilla con la punta de sus deportivas y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Siente los musculos agarrotados y cambiaría el tener que volver a casa por cualquier cosa. Quizá por eso escoge un camión de comida que se coloca unas cuantas manzanas al oeste. Se come un burrito solo, sentado en el escaparate de una tienda cerrada. La cerveza está fresca y hace que se sienta mejor casi de manera inmediata. La apoya sobre su rodilla, intentando pensar cual va a ser su siguiente paso. Su vida, su vida nunca ha sido tan complicada.  
Tira lo que le sobra a un contenedor y paga por las jodidas quesadillas de Dani. El camino se le hace largo, casi insoportable. Abre el portal dándole una patada a la puerta con tanta fuerza que rebota contra la pared contraria y el cristal tintinea. Hay un cartel, al lado del ascensor que no funciona, que pide a los vecinos que no fumen en las zonas comunes. Quizá es solo por eso por lo que saca uno y lo enciende, todavía con la puerta entreabierta y la bolsa de papel grasienta ondeando en el aire.  
Se lo quita de los labios un segundo, antes de apartarse de la puerta y dejar que se cierre con otro porrazo detrás de él. Vuelve a sacar las llaves, buscando entre ellas la del apartamento. Sube las escaleras.  
Gallagher está delante de su puerta y Mickey tarda un momento en reaccionar. En dar el paso atrás, ocultándose de la vista. Se quita el cigarro de los labios con la mano de las llaves. Oye como su puerta se abre y, tarde, se da cuenta de que es Dani la que está allí. Cierra los ojos, es capaz de escuchar la incomodidad de momento.  
—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta Dani. No necesita mirar para saber que Gallagher ha dado un paso atrás, para comprobar si se ha comprobado de piso. O para ver, como si lo conociera mucho mejor de lo que conoce, la expresión perdida de su rostro.  
—Eh... —farfulla. Mickey se pega aun más a la pared. No... no quiere encontrarse con él. Tener que dar explicación alguna—. ¿Está Mickey?  
—No.  
—¿Y Molly? —pregunta Gallagher en un tono un poco más bajo. Dani hace un ruidito negativo, sin llegar a decir que no—. Vaya...  
—Yo te conozco —dice Dani.  
—Ni idea.  
—Tú eres uno de los Gallagher. —Dani da una palmada al aire, con un tono de fingida alegría.  
—Ian —responde él—. ¿Tú?  
—Dani Simpson, vivía un par de calles más al sur de vosotros. En la 47 con Norman.  
Hay un momento de silencio y, por un segundo, Mickey piensa que ya está. Que Gallagher va a darse la vuelta y se va a marchar.  
Está equivocado.  
—Tú eres la chica aquella a la que pillaron detrás del instituto. —Su tono es tenso, como si estuviera intentando acabar de montar el puzzle. Mickey recuerda aquella historia. Dani la odia—. A la que pillaron haciéndole una mamada al tipo aquel.  
—A Mickey —dice Dani, tensa. Para el Mickey de entonces, aquella historia le dio la vida. Era mejor que el que le vieran entrando en la casa de Angie Zhago. Que las historias a sus hermanos.  
—Oh.  
—Ya. —Otro momento de silencio—. ¿Querías algo?  
—No. No, da igual —responde Gallagher—. Ya, ya volveré. Gracias.  
—Adiós, Ian Gallagher. —Se oye la puerta cerrarse. Y, lo que es peor, se oyen sus pasos, directamente hacia allí. Por supuesto. Maldice en voz baja y aprieta los labios. Apaga lo que queda del cigarro contra la pared e intenta recomponerse. Parecer lo más... ¿lo más qué?  
Gallagher se detiene en el inicio de la escalera. No tiene mal aspecto y Mickey no entiende por qué esperaba que lo tuviera. Solo es él, un poco despeinado y con una camiseta de manga corta. Abre bastante los ojos cuando le ve y Mickey estira el cuello, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción.  
Solo estira un poco la comisura de la boca, antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir con su camino. Mickey se pega contra la pared, para asegurarse de que tenga todo el espacio posible. Aprieta los labios y no gira la cabeza para mirarle antes de que desaparezca. Tampoco dice «te lo dije», aunque necesita decir algo. Espera, espera hasta que ya no hay pasos ni peligro antes de volver a dar un paso al frente y salir.  
Todavía tiene las llaves en la mano.  
—Ian Gallagher acaba de estar aquí —le informa Dani sin levantar la vista de la tele cuando entra. Hay ruido de una lavadora de fondo—. Deberías habértelo cruzado, ¿no?  
—Sí.  
—No me ha dicho qué quería —dice. Mickey deja sus cosas encima de la encimera de la cocina, como siempre ha hecho—. ¿Qué quería?  
—A mí tampoco —reconoce, pasándose el puño por la boca—. Es un bicho raro.  
Eso hace que se ría y que levante la mirada. Sonríe, como si de verdad estuviera contenta de verle. Mickey no recuerda a otra persona que haga eso, sonreír genuinamente. Por él. Tiene ganas de vomitar y está bastante seguro de que poco tiene que ver con la juerga de anoche o la comida del camión.  
Levanta la bolsa con las quesadillas.  
—Gracias —dice ella.  
Mickey se sienta a su lado. Está viendo Mad Max, la nueva, y es el mejor plan que tiene para el domingo. Así que para qué evitarlo. Apoya el brazo en el respaldo, por encima de ella, mientras desenvuelve la comida. Intenta concentrarse en la película, retomar el hilo de la trama que ya ha visto un millón de veces.  
Se quita los zapatos y sube los pies encima de la mesita del salón. Dani se recuesta un poco más sobre él. Golpetea con los dedos su pierna, duda. Duda mientras Furiosa arrastra a Max por medio desierto. Saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y busca el contacto de Gallagher y abre su perfil. Está sonriendo en la foto, con gafas de sol gruesas sobre las que se refleja el sol. Mira el bloque de texto, vacío. Nota la mirada de Dani encima suyo.  
—Voy a preguntarle qué mierdas quería —explica. El último mensaje que intercambiaron es el de su cumpleaños. Dani se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar al frente. A la pantalla.  
«Te dije que era cosa de una noche», escribe. Es ridículo que lo haga, odia hacerlo. Pero, después de verlo, no acaba de poderse quitar la sensación de encima de que la ha cagado. Pero bien. Duda. Duda, con el pulgar casi encima del botón de borrar.  
Al final lo envía.  
Gallagher no le responde inmediatamente. Ni cuando Furiosa y Max se alían. Ni cuando el guitarrista sale, dando tumbos y en medio de la persecución. Ni siquiera cuando horas después cierra la puerta en los morros a Dani y solo están en casa Molly y él. Mickey mira el teléfono antes de irse a dormir y ni siquiera lo ha visto.  
Es después, mucho después de que se haya ido a dormir. El teléfono le suena y maldice entre dientes al alargar la mano. Casi teme que sea Iggy, otra vez.  
De Ian Gallagher (03:06): «Sí».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:06): «Pero no dijiste que era follar o ser amigos». Mickey se queda mirando la pantalla de teléfono, con los ojos fijos en la palabreja. Amigos. Se tapa la cara con una mano, deslumbrado, y gruñe. Cansado. Tampoco es como si quisiera decir nada: todo lo que tenía que decir, ya lo ha dicho. El móvil vuelve a vibrar.  
De Ian Gallagher (03:07): «Quizá hubiese preferido la segunda».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:07): «Puedo conseguir un polvo en cualquier parte».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:07): «Esta noche me la han chupado. Sirena, detrás del Isla Tropical». Mickey frunce el ceño. Se la suda lo que haga Gallagher con su tiempo libre. Es más, es más lo que hay detrás de la implicación. Lo que ha dicho.  
Pulsa sobre el diálogo y escribe: «no éramos amigos», porque no lo eran. Mickey no tiene amigos, no porque sea un mierdas. Que quizá también. Es porque nunca ha tenido la paciencia de aguantar las mierdas de nadie. Si quería gente, llamaba a Iggy y a Colin. Si quera más gente, les decía que llamaran a sus colegas.  
Lo borra. En su lugar, escribe: «era raro» y lo envía sin darle más vueltas.  
Gallagher responde inmediatamente.  
De Ian Gallagher (03:10): «Que te jodan».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:10): «Tú me besaste».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:10): «Yo no pedí nada». Mickey se gira en la cama, ojos fijos en la pantalla. Está despierto, mucho más de lo que debera estar a esas horas. No va a escribir que lo siente. Tampoco va a pedir perdón. Aprieta los labios. El teléfono el vuelve a vibrar antes de que se decida.  
De Ian Gallagher (03:12): «No tiene que ser raro».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:12): «Mira, los dos estábamos colocados».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:12): «Fue divertido. Una anécdota».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:12): «No hace falta que se la cuentes a tus nietos».  
«Como aquella vez en la que Sirena te la chupó detrás del Isla Tropical», escribe. Y ni siquiera sabe de dónde sale, porque la siguiente respuesta de Gallagher son un montón de caras llorando de la risa.  
De Ian Gallagher (03:13): «Tío, estoy borracho».  
«Yo trabajo mañana».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:13): «Mierda. Perdón».  
De Ian Gallagher (03:14): «Eres un capullo».  
«Vete a dormirla». Se queda con el teléfono entre las manos, mirando la pantalla. Esperando a que responda algo. Los minutos pasan. Y cuarto, y veinte. Mickey cierra los ojos y vuelve a dejar el teléfono en su sitio.  
Cuando suena a la mañana siguiente, tiene la sensación de no haber dormido nada.


	17. 4 de junio, lunes

De Ian Gallagher (11:47): «Me duele la cabeza».  
Mickey levanta el teléfono para leer el mensaje, duda un momento. Sonríe, aprieta los labios y agita el teléfono ligeramente. Intentando elegir qué le va a responder. Ni siquiera se plantea que no vaya a responderle. Está cansado y tiene el pulso acelerado. Por las dos tazas de café que se ha metido entre pecho y espalda.  
Escribe:  
«Invítame la próxima vez».  
De Ian Gallagher (11:49): «Si dejas de ignorarme».  
De Ian Gallagher (11:49): «¿Todo arreglado?».  
—Ja —dice Stu. Mickey levanta la mirada, le está mirando, sonrisa divertida en los labios. Como si supiera algo.  
—Qué —le espeta, bajando el teléfono y girándose hacia él.  
—Nada —responde, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia con la mano. El muy capullo se ríe en voz baja. Mickey gira su silla con ruedas para encararlo completamente.  
—Los cojones. Qué coño te pasa.  
—¿Tienes novia, Milkovich? —le pregunta, girando él también la silla y copiando su postura. Mickey apaga la pantalla de móvil y se sienta bien, apoyando toda la espalda contra el respaldo.  
—No es tu puto problema.  
—No, pero la sonrisita y tal. Eh. —Hace un movimiento raro con las caderas y los hombros. Como si estuviera bailando en su silla. Mickey pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve su atención a las pantallas.  
—Si tanto te importa, mi ex y yo nos hemos arreglado —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Oh.  
—Oh —replica haciendo una mueca. Y no sabe por qué, pero añade—: no era ella.  
—¿No? —Hace una mueca, arrastra la silla para acercarse—. ¿Quieres consejo de un viejo?  
—Si quisiera saber una mierda sobre tener una vida de mierda, sí. Claro —gruñe. A Stu solo le hace gracia, porque se ríe.  
—Vida de mierda, pero treinta y cinco años casado. Eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿no?  
Mickey se gira y frunce el ceño.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta por tercera vez. Porque sabe que no le va a dejar en paz hasta que le deje hablar.  
—La vida es demasiado corta para estar con una chica que te pone esa cara, en lugar de con la que te pone esta otra —dice con un tono condescendiente. Señalando su cara y después a su teléfono.  
—Bien. —Mickey arquea una ceja y se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Consejo anotado. Ahora, haz algo útil con tu vida como meterte la lengua por el culo y dejarme en paz. Joder.  
Más tarde, cuando Stu sale a dar una de las vueltas de control, Mickey vuelve a sacar su teléfono para responder al mensaje. Echa un vistazo por encima de la pantalla para asegurarse de que todo está en orden. El tío de la barba enorme que trabaja en la tercera planta está parado frente a las máquinas de café de la segunda. Dos mujeres salen juntas del edificio, hablando. Otra entra en el baño en la cuarta planta.  
«Supongo» y pulsa enter. Los tres puntitos que indican que Gallagher está escribiendo saltan casi inmediatamente, su respuesta tarda algo más.  
De Ian Gallagher (14:11): «Ok».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:11): «¿Haces algo esta tarde?».  
La primera respuesta que se le pasa por la cabeza es que sí. Que hace algo esta tarde. Y probablemente todas las tardes después de esta. Pero no es verdad.  
Y, de verdad que le apetece quedar con él. Las alternativas no son mucho más motivadoras. Quedarse en casa, solo. Últimamente Molly nunca pasa por allí. Llamar a Dani, joder no.  
«Claro», responde. «¿Mi casa y le seguimos dando al Injustice?».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:15): «¿No te aburre el darme por culo siempre?».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:15): «;) ;) ;)».  
Bufa y, a su pesar, esboza una media sonrisa.  
«Sí, sí. Graciosísimo». Y, después: «si traes café, a lo mejor me lo pienso». Está tan en la ola que ni siquiera se le ocurre que puede no querer enviar eso. Pulsa el botón. Gallagher vuelve a salir con los tres putos puntitos, escribiendo. Se toma su tiempo y, después:  
De Ian Gallagher (14:19): «Gilipollas».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:19): «¿Te apetece pizza?».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:19): «¿Peperoni?».  
Mickey busca entre los emoticonos un pulgar hacia arriba y le manda varios. A lo que le responden con el símbolo de ok. Bloquea el teléfono y vuelve a mirar a las pantallas. Stu se ha parado a hablar con el señor de la barba enorme de la tercera planta. Sabe que se va a enredar. Y, de todas formas, tampoco es como si fuera un crimen imperdonable que chatee un poco.  
«¿Entonces dejaste que Sirena te la chupara?», escribe. Gallagher le envía un emoticono llorando de la risa y:  
De Ian Gallagher (14:21): «Tengo el rabo verde».  
«Ya, ya».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:21): «Si quieres, te lo enseño».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:21): «No es verde, verde».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:22): «Es más como verde desteñido».  
«Como me mandes una foto de tu rabo, te lo corto».  
Más iconos llorando de la risa.  
De Ian Gallagher (14:23): «Mierda de pintalabios», se lamenta un rato después. Mickey lo lee. Lo lee otra vez. No es como... no es como si estuviera celoso ni nada. No estaba tan borracho esa noche como para no acordarse. Un poco colocado, sí. Piensa en las sábanas, que estuvieron en su cama hasta que Dani puso la lavadora.  
Es raro.  
«Si no quieres jugar al Injustice, hay más juegos». Y: «o películas».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:25): «Nah, el Injustice está bien».  
De Ian Gallagher (14:25): «Gracias».  
Ya, no va a contestar a una cosa así. Vuelve a bloquear el teléfono y lo deja sobre el escritorio bocabajo. Se sorbe la nariz y pasa la vista por las pantallas, Stu ya no está hablando con el hombre de la barba.  
—Entonces, ¿me has hecho caso? —Mickey pega un salto y se gira en su silla. Stu está de pie en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
—Que te jodan —responde.

* * *

* * *

Gallagher va a su casa. Pizza en mano y sin café y Mickey no puede evitar fijarse en ese detalle. Se queda en la entrada, mirando la casa como si fuera la primera vez que la ve. O como si no supiera cómo comportarse ahora. Es un poco más tarde de a la hora a la que suele ir y a Mickey le ha dado tiempo a ponerse su ropa de estar por casa.  
Mickey no le invita a entrar. Eso quedaría raro. Se da la vuelta y vuelve al sofá, con la idea de que sea suficiente indicación para que le siga. Ha sacado un par de cervezas a la espera, aunque la suya esta ya mas por la mitad que otra cosa. Es su segunda, a decir verdad, desde que ha llegado a casa. Esta nervioso, aunque no es capaz de decir por que exactamente. Sabe lo que no va a hacer. No va a tener nada con Gallagher, solo van a jugar un rato. Quizá ver algo.  
Gallagher tarda, pero acaba sentándose a su lado. A una distancia prudencial. Mickey va a comprar el puñetero sofá orejero el día menos esperado.  
—Así que —dice Gallagher apoyando sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas—, ¿unas partidas?  
Ladea un poco la cabeza, para mirarlo. Y Mickey tiene mas claro que nunca que sea lo que sea que han ido a hacer allí, lo que menos le apetece es acabar jugando a eso con Gallagher.  
—Si —dice, sin embargo. Se inclina para coger los mandos de debajo de la mesa y le ofrece uno a Gallagher.  
—Gracias. —Y—: Hace tiempo que no veo a Molly. ¿Todo bien?  
—Paraguay —responde seleccionando el modo de juego y a su héroe. Ares.  
Gallagher escoge a Hawkgirl y Mickey no puede evitar girar la cabeza hacia el, sonrisa en sus labios.  
—¿Hawkgirl?  
—Eres tu el que tiene un juego de héroes de DC —replica sin inmutarse.  
Mickey se escurre un poco del sofá y apoya los pies en la mesita. Mando apoyado sobre su regazo. Gallagher es mas del tipo tenso. Como Colin. Que agarra el mando como si la vida le fuera en ello, reclinado hacia delante e intentando no parpadear.  
Mandy también jugaba así.  
Mickey le da el primer golpe. Y el ultimo. Gallagher juega demasiado defensivo y las pocas veces que se anima a dar un golpe, es previsible. Hawkgirl acaba de morros contra el suelo.  
—Mierda —se queja Gallagher.  
—Eres muy malo.  
—Lo que no soy es un viciado —replica girando la cabeza hacia el. Está sonriendo, parece más relajado que cuando llegó. Mickey se moja los labios. De pronto, en lo único que puede pensar es en que tiene la polla verde. Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a mirar al frente.  
—No es culpa mía —dice—. Si vas a usar personajes de mierda, al menos coge a los divertidos. Como el Joker o Harley Queen.  
—Qué gracia tiene jugar con superhéroes si te vas a coger a los malos. —Deja el mando a un lado y abre la caja. Huele a queso fundido y a pan recién hecho. Acepta el trozo que le ofrece Gallagher utilizando uno de los trozos de cartón que vienen con tal fin.  
—El Joker mola.  
—El Joker es un malo de pacotilla. La única razón por la que no está muerto es porque Batman no mata.  
—Y por eso Batman es un héroe de mierda —acepta con facilidad Mickey, chupándose los dedos para limpiarse la salsa de tomate de encima. Gallagher vuelve a reírse y le enseña el dedo corazón en una peineta.  
—Que te jodan.  
—Además, todo el puto mundo sabe que está enamorado de Superman. —Hay un silencio un poco raro. Mickey no se da cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ha dicho o por qué puede ser importante.  
Gallagher sí.  
—Y qué si lo está —pregunta a la defensiva.  
—Oh, no me jodas que eres uno de esos que piensa que todos son maricas. —Su problema, su problema es que nunca piensa cuando deja que la lengua vaya por delante.  
—Porque el que sean heteros es mucho más realista, ¿verdad?  
—Que te den —gruñe haciendo una mueca. Gallagher suspira y se tapa la cara con la mano.  
—No es que lo crea —dice.  
—No me importa —responde Mickey cogiendo su cerveza y terminándosela de un trago largo. Le mira por el rabillo del ojo, Gallagher le está mirando como si estuviera intentando entenderle. Y es atractivo y Mickey no sabe qué le molesta más. El que sea cierto o el que no pueda quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Y dice cosas estúpidas como si no le costara nada. Como que prefiere ser su amigo a follar. Como si, de verdad, en un par de semanas se hubiese convertido en mejores amigos.  
Y está lo otro. No sabe por qué no ha sido capaz de quitarse eso del todo de la cabeza. Verde. El rabo verde. Se frota la boca con el dorso de la mano, secándosela. Vuelve a girarse hacia la televisión, aprieta los labios. Gallagher se inclina para coger la cerveza que Mickey dejó allí para él. La abre y levanta un poco el cuello para beber un trago largo. Traga saliva. Mickey traga saliva. Alarga una mano, la baja hasta su paquete. Gallagher pega un pequeño salto en el sitio, se atraganta y escupe algo de la cerveza. Se gira hacia él, como si quisiera protestar. Mickey no sabe de donde sale su valor, o lo que sea que es esto. Nota como su polla, debajo de sus pantalones, salta interesada bajo la presión de su mano.  
—Verde, dijiste —dice. La voz ronca. Gallagher traga saliva, visiblemente, y asiente. Su polla palpita bajo su palma. Joder.  
—Sí.  
No le aparta las mano de encima. Más bien, se reclina un poco sobre el sofá y estira casi imperceptiblemente las piernas. Dándole un mejor acceso. Mickey toma aire. Esto, esto no es algo que suela fantasear, ni nada por el estilo. Lo ha hecho, alguna vez. Más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Con estos ligues de baño, manchándose las perneras de los pantalones.  
Se arrodilla entre sus piernas. Lleva uno de estos pantalones horribles que se abrochan todo el cierre con botones. Las manos le tiemblan según tira de ellos.  
—Mierda —gruñe Gallagher echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando levanta las caderas y tira del pantalón hacia abajo con la mano con la que no está sujetando la cerveza. Sabe que Molly tiene llaves y puede aparecer en cualquier momento. No es suficiente para decirle que se muevan al dormitorio, a las sábanas limpias de Dani. Sí para que le agarre la polla y la acaricie de arriba abajo, notando como se va endureciendo bajo sus caricias.  
Lo de que hay verde es cierto. Tiene la base, la base de ese pollón, recubierto con un tono verduzco. Apuesta que se frotó bien, no lo dice. Se moja los labios, le mira. Gallagher asiente. Es un gesto corto, rápido.  
Es sí, sí y mil veces sí. Un qué cojones estás haciendo que no me la estás comiendo. Probablemente. Inclina la cabeza, entreabre los labios. Mira a Gallagher, una última vez ante de inclinarse sobre él. Gallagher gime en cuanto pasa su lengua sobre la cabeza de su polla. Casi más por probar que otra cosa. El sabor es salado, un poco desagradable. No peor que algunas de las mierdas que se ha llegado a comer en su vida. Toma aire antes de metérsela todo lo dentro que es capaz. Lo cuál tampoco es mucho, a decir verdad. Intenta no pensar en la última vez que estuvo en una situación similar. Quizá porque nunca ha estado en una situación similar.  
Apoya una mano en el muslo de Gallagher, presiona un poco el pulgar acariciando su piel hasta apoyarla en su cadera. La otra, la otra mano la utiliza para sujetar su polla. Para masturbarle intentando seguir el ritmo de su boca. Está caliente y duro y... mierda.  
Gallagher apoya la mano en su cuello. Es un gesto suave y ni siquiera empuja hacia abajo. Es suficiente para que Mickey se eche hacia atrás y se lo quite de encima de un empujón. Se pasa la mano por la boca, secándosela. Está respirando con dificultad, Gallagher parece completamente desconcertado. Traga saliva e intenta incorporárse un poco. Echando el culo hacia el fondo del sofá.  
—Yo... —dice. Su polla está tiesa, con la cabeza enrojecida y ensalivada. Parece que no sabe exactamente qué hacer con ella. Si volvérsela a guardar o esperar. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo alborotado. Como si se hubiese pasado la mano por encima más de una vez. La cerveza aún en la mano, un poco abollada.  
Mickey se moja los labios, es sexo con patas. Sería tan fácil subirse a su regazo y metérsela por detrás. Follárselo a horcajadas. Quiere besarlo, tiene pinta de que alguien debería hacerlo. Por lo menos. Tiene la polla dura en los pantalones y la sensación de que o hace algo o va a acabar explotando.  
En su lugar:  
—No me toques la puta cabeza —le espeta, arqueando las cejas e intentando volver a ese lugar en el que es un ser peligroso. Temible.  
Gallagher parpadea y se le suben los colores. Más, si es que cabe.  
—Oh —murmura—, no... Yo solo. Perdona.  
Mickey es perfectamente capaz de cabrearse con él. No le gusta que le toquen la cabeza. Como si fuera alguna clase de putita. Es solo que... pasa que la polla de Gallagher está realmente tiesa. Y él parece jodidamente incómodo. Y era más como una mano apoyada que como ve más abajo. Y se está incorporando para volverse a vestir, que es algo que claramente Mickey no quiere.  
Así que apoya la mano en su abdomen y le empuja hacia atrás. Se cae de culo fácilmente, está ridículo. Con ese pelo. Y la mano suelta, intentando taparse. Como si de pronto tuviera vergüenza.  
Gallagher se queda quieto. Como si fuera un cervatillo. Como si lo fuera él mismo. Así que Mickey solo niega con la cabeza, aprieta los labios.  
—Solo no me toques la puta cabeza —repite con un tono mucho menos violento. Gallagher asiente y Mickey le quita la mano de en medio con un manotazo.  
Vuelve a metérselo en la boca sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Nota como los músculos los muslos de Gallagher se contraen y como contiene la respiración. Como golpea con la mano libre la superficie del sofá, puño cerrado.  
Gallagher se corre en su boca. Le avisa llamándole por su nombre. Gimiendo su nombre. Mickey está a punto de echarse para atrás para terminarlo con la mano, pero la idea de tener que limpiar después semen del sofá le acaba de convencer de que es una mala idea. Así que en su lugar chupa más fuerte, sin preocuparse demasiado de si está usando o no demasiado diente.  
Se atraganta y se echa hacia atrás, quiere. No, necesita quitarse el sabor ese de la boca. Se incorpora y se levanta, Gallagher reacciona a su movimiento abriendo los ojos de par en par e incorporádose.  
—¿Quieres...? —dice, alargando la mano hacia él.  
Sí.  
Mickey da un paso atrás.  
—Necesito una birra —le dice. Y no sabe por qué no deja que pase. No deja que Gallagher tire de él y se la chupe. No sabe si las piernas le sostendrían.  
Saca la cerveza y la abre, el primer trago que da lo utiliza para hacer una gárgara. Que se traga. Gallagher le está mirando por encima del respaldo del sofá. Mickey no necesita mirar abajo para saber que la tiene dura. O que los pantalones que lleva no hacen nada por disimularlo. Y es incómodo y un poco desagradable. Casi, casi como el sabor del fondo de su boca.  
Vuelve a sentarse y deja la cerveza sobre la mesa, el tiempo justo para alcanzar su paquete de tabaco. Coloca un pitillo en su boca y lo enciende antes de ofrecerle uno a Gallagher.  
Le sigue mirando. Solo un segundo más, antes de aceptarlo y encendérselo. Deja que se escape el aire antes de decir:  
—Seguimos estando bien. ¿Verdad? —No le mira cuando pregunta, ojos fijos en la pantalla de resumen del último combate que han tenido—. No me irás a echar ahora ni nada.  
Mickey le da al botón de continuar y vuelve a buscar una postura más cómoda.  
—Seguro —dice—. Pero escoge un personaje que valga una mierda. ¿Eh?  
Más tarde, cuando Gallagher se ha cansado de perder y se ha vuelto a su casa, Mickey comprueba su teléfono. Tiene un par de mensajes de Dani. Suspira, agotado antes de leerlos, y abre la conversación.  
De Dani (19:07): «¿Hacemos algo hoy?».  
De Dani (19:09): «Llámame cuando hayas llegado».  
Levanta la mirada. En la mesa, entre los restos de la cena, hay una lata abollada.  
Sonríe. Se recuesta hacia atrás. Es tarde y no cree que vaya a servir de nada responderle a estas horas. Tampoco tiene nada que decirle. Deja el teléfono a un lado y enciende la tele.


	18. 5 de junio, martes

Gallagher pasa la tarde del martes en su casa. Le echan un rato al Halo. Gallagher dice que le ha salido por cuatro duros de segunda mano y Mickey ni siquiera ha preguntado. No le importa. Mira a Gallagher cuando considera que es seguro. No es tan malo con los juegos de tiros como con los de peleas y, cuando matan por primera vez a su personaje, tira el mando al suelo y se levanta de un salto para señalar a la tele y gritarle que ni de coña.  
Mickey se ríe. Y después se lo folla en su cama. Le marca el cuello con sus dientes y Gallagher jadea y tira de él. Y se ríe con la boca abierta y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.


	19. 6 de junio, miércoles

El miércoles siguiente, Dani le llama antes de que se haya despertado. Es seis de junio y se lo han dado libre por ser el día D. Gruñe y está tentado en colgarla e ignorarla. Pero acaba colocando el teléfono contra su oreja.  
—¿Qué? —le espeta con voz ronca.  
—No me digas que te he despertado —se burla de él sin perder el tono alegre que siempre utiliza.  
—Que te jodan.  
Se ríe. Mickey suspira y se incorpora, se arrastra utilizando los brazos hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared.  
—¿Qué?  
—Supongo que hoy libras —dice en tono casual. El «no» lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, pero no tiene ningún motivo para decirlo.  
Suspira.  
—Sí, hoy libro —reconoce con una mala sensación al fondo del estómago.  
—Estaba pensando que podíamos comer. —Mickey no dice que sí. Solo respira hondo. La habitación todavía tiene el ambiente cargado de la noche anterior. Mira a un lado. Gallagher tiene la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos. Los músculos de su espalda al aire y marcados—. Ir al cine.  
—Seguro —acepta dispuesto a acabar la conversación cuanto antes. Sabe, sabe que preferiría quedarse allí. Que quiere girarse sobre Gallagher, quizá frotarse contra él hasta que se despierta.  
Quizá esta vez no se le trabaran las palabras cuando quiera decirle que quiere que le folle.  
—Hay una de Misión Imposible —dice Dani.  
—La que quieras.  
—¿Te duchas y te pasas por casa?  
—¿Me vas a hacer ir a buscarte? —Mickey suelta un quejido. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Lo que sea que quiera, no es realista. Gallagher tiene que levantar el culo y salir de allí antes de que Molly le descubra en casa. Entre otras cosas porque, para empezar, nunca tuvo que estar allí. Prometió que se iría, que solo iba a cerrar los ojos un segundo. Por algún motivo a Mickey no le molesta ni la mitad de lo que debería—. Vale, vale. Dame una hora.  
—Te quiero.  
Cuelga y empuja a Gallagher con la pierna. Él gruñe.  
—Venga, no me jodas y sal de aquí —le dice levantándose y buscando sus calzoncillos por el suelo. Gallagher levanta el brazo un poco y le mira por el hueco.  
—¿Planes?  
—Deja de oler —le advierte vistiéndose. No piensa ducharse solo para ir al cine con ella. Le tendrá que valer con un poco de desodorante. Y una camiseta que no huela a muerte.  
Gallagher se incorpora. Tiene pinta de estar más sopa que despierto. Mickey le tira sus zapatillas y se calza con las suyas propias antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y comprobar que Molly no está fuera.  
Pasa por delante suya abrochándose los pantalones. Gira la cabeza para mirarle un segundo, como si quisiera decir alguna cosa. Mickey quiere decir alguna cosa. Quizá explicarse, explicar a Dani. Decirle que ya le llamará. O que le escribirá. Que esto tiene poco que ver con él y mucho con el propio Mickey. Ninguno de los dos se mueve y, al final, Gallagher termina de vestirse al abrocharse el cinturón y se encoge de hombros.  
—Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos —repite Mickey al instante. Espera en el sitio, en la entrada de su habitación, y solo cuando Gallagher cierra la puerta detrás de sí se mueve.  
Más tarde, cuando está ya montado en el El, se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado de echarse el desodorante.  
Ni que fuera a darse media vuelta.

* * *

Abre la puerta de casa. Hay luz dentro. Se queda quieto en la entrada un par de segundos, escuchando. Son Gallagher y Molly, están hablando en voz baja. No baja como cuando no quieres que te oiga nadie; baja como cuando estás hablando algo muy privado, que te pide que hables en voz baja.  
Intenta afinar el oído, llegar más allá. Molly se ríe en voz baja.  
—Ya, seguro —dice. Y la risa hace que Mickey la entienda a la perfección.  
—Te lo juro. —Gallagher tiene el peor tono serio de la historia. Hay algo así como una risa detrás de sus labios—. Soy de lo peor ligando.  
—Estás cañón —opina Molly, como si ahí se quedara todo, en su opinión.   
—Pero siempre me fijo en los peores. Con mujer, novia. Esas cosas.  
Y Mickey no se va a quedar allí, escuchando una conversación estúpida sobre los tíos que escoge Gallagher.  
Están en la cocina. Gallagher apoyado en la encimera en la que Mickey siempre deja sus cosas. Molly en frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
—Pues escoge mejor —dice.  
Gallagher bufa e inclina un poco la cabeza.  
—Nunca es tan fácil como suena —protesta. Mickey cierra la puerta detrás de sí sin preocuparse de si hace o no hace ruido.  
—Ey —saluda, por si quedaba alguna duda de que acaba de llegar a casa. Entra en la cocina porque resultaría un poco raro pasar de largo. Cree. Está cansado y ni siquiera entiende por qué han ido a ver esa película. Es tan mala como todas las de la saga, con el malus de que Tom Cruise se parece cada día más a un muñeco de plástico y menos a un tío.  
—Hola.  
—Ey —repite Gallagher.  
Mickey se saca una cerveza y la abre antes de girarse hacia ellos. Gallagher parece relajado, de esa manera en la que se come toda la sala sin tan siquiera intentarlo. Molly cambia el peso de un pie al otro y bja los brazos, apartando la mirada de Mickey.  
Como si hubiese hecho algo malo y no quisiera que Mickey se entere.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta.  
—¿Qué de qué? —repite Molly. Es entonces cuando Mickey se da cuenta: está maquillada. Como más maquillada de lo que debería un domingo por la noche. Y vuelve a no llevar las gafas. Como si...  
—¿Vas a alguna parte? —pregunta.  
—No es asunto tuyo —dice a la defensiva, volviendo a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y levantando la barbilla.  
Mickey está cansado. No tiene ganas de pelear y, la verdad, las mierdas que hace otra gente nunca han sido asunto suyo. ¿Que quiere hacer el gilipollas?  
Que lo haga.  
Aun así, es divertido verla a la defensiva. En un modo, al menos, no tan dramático como el de salgo por la puerta y no vas a volver a verme. Así que la presiona un poco más.  
—Vas muy maquillada.  
—Que te jodan —gruñe haciéndole una peineta antes de salir del espacio de la cocina. Agarra sus cosas de encima del sofá y se despide de Gallagher antes de salir—: ¡Adiós, Ian!  
—Adiós, Molly.  
La puerta se cierra con un portazo. Mickey se lleva la cerveza a los labios y arquea una ceja, casi esperando una explicación. Gallagher se encoge de hombros.  
—Me ha llamado.  
—¿Para marujear? —se burla. Gallagher hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza.  
—No tienes remedio.  
—¿Como tú? —presiona. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué se está interesando en el tema.  
—Nos has escuchado —protesta Gallagher. Ni siquiera parece molesto, no de verdad. Un poco indignado, casi como si le resultara gracioso—. No estaba hablando de ti.  
Se encoge de hombros. Quitando que si Gallagher se ha ido de la lengua va a tener que partirle las piernas (ni siquiera), no es asunto suyo. Y si Gallagher y Molly quieren llorar sobre sus patéticas vidas románticas, no es asunto suyo.  
Aun así.  
Aun así.  
—¿Ah, no? —pregunta, porque no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Gallagher sonríe, como si estuviera complacio.  
—No. —Se mueve hasta colocarse frente a él. Cerca, muy cerca. Mickey se echa un poco hacia atrás, en un intento de ganar algo más de espacio. Apoyándose sobre la nevera—. Nosotros solo somos amigos.  
»¿Qué tal la película?  
Hay algo feo detrás de su tono. Ese mismo algo que se retuerce dentro del estómago de Mickey, satisfecho. Se moja los labios.  
—Aburrida —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Tom Cruise no es lo que era.  
»Y las de Misión Imposible nunca fueron demasiado buenas, de todas formas.  
Gallagher bufa. Da un paso más al frente, apoya su pecho contra el de Mickey. Las manos en su cadera. Mickey no se mueve, más allá de dejar la cerveza sobre la encimera junto a la que está.  
—Nunca te tomado por alguien a quien le guste el cine —dice inclinándose ligeramente sobre el oído de Mickey. Su aliento es cálido y le produce cosquillas. Respira hondo—. Podríamos ir nosotros a ver una.  
—Ya, no —gruñe Mickey empujándolo ligeramente para que se largue de su espacio personal—. Tú lo has dic...  
—Y si la película es una mierda —insiste, volviendo a acercarse—, siempre podría comértela.  
El error está en bajar la mirada a sus labios. Es solo un segundo, pero en cuanto vuelve a subirlos para mirarle a los ojos, Gallagher está sonriendo como si acabase de ganar un premio. Se inclina hacia delante y le besa. Es diferente del gesto automático con el que se ha despedido de Dani.  
Aprieta una de las manos que tiene en su cadera, la otra la sube para sujetar su cara. Mickey se inclina sobre él, sobre el calor de su mano. De su cuerpo. O, más bien, se deja caer sobre él. Alarga las manos para sujetarlo en el sitio, no es como si se fuera a ir a ninguna parte.  
Gallagher se separa lo justo, cuando sus dientes se golpean, y le besa la mejilla. El cuello.  
—Mierda —suspira Mickey cuando sus labios se acercan a su oreja. No necesita mucho más para que las rodillas le fallen. Le agarra el culo, gira la cabeza para volver besarle. Gallagher le esquiva, sin llegar a apartarse.  
—¿Sabes en lo que no puedo parar de pensar? —le pregunta.  
—Tío —protesta Mickey, porque no quiere seguir hablando de esto.  
—En ti. —Sigue. No es tan sexy como Gallagher pudiera creer que es. Solo hace que Mickey se sienta un poco desplazado, como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona. O como si estuviera diciendo algo que se espera de él. Puede sentir su polla contra la suya, palpitante—. En ti —repite. Y la mano de su cadera baja un poco y le aprieta una nalga con la mano abierta—, doblado sobre la encimera. Con mi polla hasta el fondo de tu culo.  
»Tengo curiosidad de si te entrará entera o si tendré que hacerlo con cuidado. Poco a poco, asegurándome...  
Toma aire. Gira un poco la cabeza, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. No le está escuchando. Gallagher no está sonriendo y sigue moviendo los labios lentamente. Tiene una expresión seria, quizá demasiado intensa. Traga saliva.  
Ha sido divertido. Ha estado bien. Ha habido unos cuantos orgasmos y más de un tiro de por medio. Quizá ha sido un poco corto, pero tampoco es como si Mickey fuera famoso por tener amistades de larga duración. Es suficiente, porque sea lo que sea que Gallagher tenga en mente, Mickey no va a pasar por allí.  
No va a dejarle que... Cierra los ojos y suspira. Gallagher ha vuelto a morderle la oreja en un gesto que vuelve a anclar a Mickey al ahí y ahora.  
—O podrías metérmela tú —continúa, ajeno a lo que le está haciendo a Mickey. Pasando su boca muy cerca de la de Mickey. Tentándolo, provocándolo—. Lento, hasta hacerme suplicar. Porque voy a suplicar.  
—No.  
—¿Qué? —Gallagher se echa un poco hacia atrás, relaja la mano que tiene en su trasero y está a punto de quitarla de allí. Mickey le agarra—. ¿Yo...?  
No va a hacerlo.  
Niega con la cabeza.  
—No. Lo primero.  
Frunce el ceño, no le ha entendido. Mickey se moja los labios y le aparta lo justo para girarse. Nota como el corazón le late con fuerza, con tanta que parece que le va a salir por las orejas. La peor parte es que sabe que, después de esto, no va a haber vuelta atrás.  
Si podrá mirarle a la cara, eso es otro tema.  
Se desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y tira de la cremallera hacia abajo. Nota el cuerpo de Gallagher contra el suyo y reprime un escalofrío. Su polla dura contra su culo. Los labios muy cerca de la oreja, la misma de antes. Mickey levanta el hombro, intentando que se deje de tonterías.  
—Venga, Gallagher. No necesitarás que te haga un croquis ahora —gruñe empujándolo un poco hacia atrás, separando las piernas y apoyándose en la encimera frente a él. Está impaciente, de pronto. Está deseando terminar con todo esto cuanto antes. Tenerla toda dentro cuanto antes.  
—Nah —responde él, agarrándole el paquete a Mickey y frotándose contra él lentamente. Es...  
Le está poniendo. Es una mezcla de la fricción y la anticipación. De su aliento en la coronilla, su manos grandes en él. Está bueno y él cachondo y en realidad hay muy pocas cosas que le puedan hacer cambiar de opinión a estas alturas.  
Aun así, se lo quita de encima de un codazo.  
—Vale, vale —dice con una risa ronca—. Voy a ir a por el lubricante, ¿vale?  
—Ve —le ordena arqueando ambas cejas.  
Gallagher no tarda nada. Pero, cuando llega, Mickey ya le está esperando con los pantalones bajados. Se le queda mirando unos instantes, como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que le ve así.  
Quizá lo sea.  
—He traído el bote de poppers.  
—Dame el puto lubricante —le espeta poniendo la palma hacia arriba. Gallagher lo balancea a unos milimetros de su mano antes de dejarlo caer. Tiene esa expresión de autosatisfacción que normalmente sacaría a Mickey de sus casillas.  
Duda durante un segundo. No sería la primera vez que da un espectáculo, aunque no es exactamente su rollo. Siempre ha preferido la preparación de antemano, pero no hacerlo tampoco es una opción. Gallagher la tiene enorme y no quiere abrirse el culo en canal. La verdad.  
—Esto te lo hará más fácil —le medio insiste pasándole el bote de poppers. Mickey le mira durante un par de segundos, medio tentado a aceptar. La tontería es que, de todas las drogas, los putos poppers siempre le dejan la cabeza un poco atontada. Y está lo de aquella vez que casi no es capaz de volver a casa.  
No es divertida. Y ni siquiera hace tanto.  
—Ni de coña —le dice. Gallagher se encoge de hombros y se lo acerca él mismo a la nariz y aspira fuerte. Sonríe, pero no intenta acercarse.  
Se sienta más seguro girado frente a la pared. Sabe que Gallagher lo va a ver todo, pero al menos Mickey va a poder pretender que no es así. Que no va a estar allí, todo el puto rato. Así que se baja los los calzoncillos lo justo para que le caigan hasta las rodillas.  
Le está mirando, no le hace falta girarse para saberlo. Mickey intenta desechar cualquier segundo pensamiento sobre lo que está a punto de pasar y se echa una buena cantidad de lubricante en los dedos. Probablemente, bueno, probablemente esa sea un buen signo de lo nervioso que está en realidad. Siempre ha sido más del tipo de «listo, estás tardando en metérmela». Un poco duro, un poco intenso. Es parte de la gracia, es parte de lo que lo diferencia de ser el que da. Empieza directamente con tres dedos, intentando reequilibrar la balanza.  
—Joder —dice Gallagher sacándole de sí. Ladea un poco la cabeza, está todavía completamente vestido y se está sobando la entrepierna sin ninguna clase de reparo. Un poco perezoso. Sexy, desde luego—. Te gusta meterte cosas por el culo, ¿eh?  
»Apuesto a que podría metértela directamente, sin lubricante ni nada, que tú solo pedirías por más.  
—Cierra el puto pico —le espeta. No se ruboriza ni nada por el estilo. No es su estilo. Sobre todo, no es su estilo que le excite que Gallagher diga eso. Que Gallagher quiera hacerle eso—. Y ven aquí.  
—Sí, mi capitán.  
Lo suyo será dedicarle un par de minutos más. Sabe que al día siguiente va a andar raro y, la peor parte, es que trabaja. Pero Gallagher obedece. Vuelve a aspirar del bote de poppers antes de dejarlos sobre la encimera. Al lado del lubricante. Se baja la cremallera. Y Mickey lo oye todo, como si estuviera amplificado. Espera, espera mientras se inclina sobre la encimera para coger el lubricante, y cierra los ojos cuando nota su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El pecho contra la espalda, su polla dura rozándole el muslo.  
—¿Hoy? —pregunta. Y Gallagher se ríe y hace lo que Mickey quiere. Apoya una de sus manazas sobre su nalga y utiliza la otra para metérsela.  
Gallagher es... Mickey siempre ha sabido el tamaño que tiene. No es como si fuera la más grande que le han metido, pero últimamente lo único que ha entrado ahí han sido sus dedos. Respira hondo, intentando acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Separa un poco más sus piernas, Gallagher baja su otra mano por su costado para apoyarla en su cadera.  
—¿Demasiado para ti? —pregunta con cierto recochineo.  
—Cierra el pico —le espeta, no estando nada dispuesto a compartir sus incomodidades.  
—Puedo utilizar mi boca mejor —medio promete, volviendo a mover la mano de su cadera a su cuello, su mandíbula. Echándole la cabeza hacia atrás—. Si quieres.  
—Solo muévete.  
—Joder, sí —murmura. Apoya los labios sobre su espalda durante un segundo antes de separarse y agarrarle bien. Una mano sobre su hombro, la otra sobre su cadera. Se echa hacia atrás con cuidado y vuelve a clavársela sin darle tiempo entremedias.  
Mickey se echa hacia delante, manos apoyadas sobre la encimera. Aprieta los labios, para evitar soltar un gemido.  
—No, no veas lo cachondo que me pones —jadea Gallagher. Mickey asiente, por hacer algo. No sabe si es que Gallagher folla bien o si la tiene tan grande que no importa. Está bien, es bueno. Incluso con el ardor de fondo.  
Se deja caer hacia delante, apoyando uno de sus antebrazos en la encimera. Cada vez que la pelvis de Gallagher golpea sus nalgas, cada vez que se la mete hasta el fondo, se escurre un poco más hacia delante. Baja una mano para pajearse, intentando seguirle el ritmo.  
—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Gallagher a media voz—. Apuesto a que sí.  
—Cállate —gruñe, apretando algo más el puño alrededor de su polla.  
—¿Quieres chupármela? —pregunta. Mickey ladea la cabeza hacia él.  
—Joder, no —gruñe, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo sigue haciedo lo que estás haciendo.  
—¿Seguro? —Clava los dedos en su clavícula tirando de él hacia atrás. Mickey deja que pase el brazo por su pecho y juguetee con su pulgar sobre su pezón por encima de la camiseta que lleva, que apriete los labios en su nuca. Tiene menos espacio para maniobrar y sus embestidas son cortas y rápidas, necesitadas—. Podría subirte aquí y...  
—Gallagher —le advierte. Gallagher nunca ha sido tan vocal durante sus encuentros y no sabe si es una faceta nueva, el día o algo que hace cuando está él arriba. Y no quiere dedicarle ni un segundo de su tiempo a analizarlo. Eso sí, tiene bastante clara una cosa.  
Que le irrita.  
—Es que... —Le muerde la oreja, Mickey se arquea contra él—. Estoy muy cerca.  
—Bien.  
—¿Puedo correrme dentro? —pregunta. Mickey detiene un momento la mano con la que se está masturbando. El corazón le late con fuerza y tiene la boca seca. Y la idea...  
—Hazlo.  
—¿Sí? Llen...  
—No lo comentes y hazlo —gruñe presionándose contra Gallagher y mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. Gallagher jadea, aprieta a Mickey aún más contra su pecho y se inclina lo que puede para besarle.  
Mickey levanta la mano que tiene libre y le acaricia la nuca. Es una postura un poco incómoda, con él más retorcido que otra cosa. Pero está cerca y eso es lo que quiere. Lo que necesita.  
Gallagher se separa y gime, apoyando la frente contra su mejilla. No se detiene y baja la mano que tiene en su pecho hasta colocarla sobre la polla de Mickey. Rodea con su manaza la de Mickey y aumenta el ritmo, hasta que se acaba corriendo sobre los cajones de la cocina.  
Se quedan en el sitio, medio abrazados y Gallagher aún moviéndose dentro, mano apoyada sobre su entrepierna. Frente contra su mejilla. Es... agradable. Y Mickey se permite un momento para sí. Con los ojos cerrados.  
—Gallagher —dice al fin, dándole un codazo. Intentando no mostrar ninguna reacción al pequeño pinchazo de dolor detrás de cada uno de sus movimientos.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta distraído.  
—Ya.  
Se detiene. Le quita el brazo de encima y apoya la mano en la base de su rabo para sacárselo. Es raro, porque durante un segundo Gallagher está en todas partes y al siguiente se está abrochando los pantalones. Mickey carraspea y hace lo mismo, recuperando su cerveza de la encimera y dándole un buen trago. Aprieta el culo, en un intento de detener la sensación de goteo.  
—Ha estado bien —murmura, porque parece un poco echado hacia atrás. Como si no supiera muy bien cómo reaccionar ahora. Le ofrece la lata, mientras busca con su otra mano el paquete de tabaco en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
—Sí... —reconoce negando ligeramente con la cabeza.  
Levanta la mirada, hay algo seguro detrás de él, como si acabara de tomar una decisión. Coge la cerveza.  
—Quiero ir a ver la nueva de Los Increíbles.  
—¿Ahora? —gruñe Mickey. No cree que las piernas le vayan a llevar muy lejos. Y, para ser un día de mierda en el que no ha hecho nada, está reventado. Duda que vaya a ser capaz de pasar por una sesión de cine sin acabar completamente frito.  
—No, no. Ahora no puedo, he quedado. Con Dave. Sirena —explica rascándose la nuca. Mickey levanta la mirada, pitillo en los labios. No es una punzada de celos ni nada por el estilo—. Solo he venido porque Molly me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.  
»La verdad es que se me está haciendo tarde. ¿Mañana?  
Mickey le mira. Tiene la sensación de que tiene que decir que no. Que la respuesta correcta es mandarlo a tomar por culo. Pero Gallagher le está mirado. Y, sí, tiene algo raro en el pecho. Algo que alguien un poco más sabio que él llamaría celos. O dudas. Dolor, sin lugar a dudas.  
—Vale —acepta sin quitarse el cigarro de los labios.  
—Te escribo —dice sonriendo ligeramente. Señala hacia atrás—. Voy a ir un momento al baño y me quito de encima tuyo.  
—Como si estuvieras en tu puta casa —responde sin impregnar en sus palabras ninguna clase de doble sentido. Gallagher asiente, deja la cerveza sobre la nevera. Mickey se queda en el sitio, mirando como desaparece detrás de la puerta. Llenando la cocina de humo.  
Cuando se cansa, apaga la colilla en el fregadero con un chorro de agua.


	20. 7 de junio, jueves

Gallagher le escribe a media mañana. Al parecer hace semanas que salió la película y no la hay ya casi en ningún sitio. Mickey medio esperaba que se le hubiera olvidado. Igual que medio esperaba que las entrañas no le dieran un tirón a cada paso que da. O sentir la necesidad de poner más resistencia a esa tontería de ir a ver una película de animación al cine. Con Gallagher..  
Pulsa sobre la barra de texto y le responde. «Dime sitio y hora y estoy allí». Y, quizá porque parece que se está dejando demasiado, añade: «si es una mierda, me la chupabas, ¿verdad?».  
De Ian Gallagher (12:37): «Si no me gusta, sí».  
De Ian Gallagher (12:38): «Y si me gusta, puedo chupártela después ;) ;)».  
Stu no le mira como si quisiera burlarse de él ni hace ningún comentario. Apaga la pantalla del teléfono y cuando llega la hora y el sitio, Mickey está allí. Le ha dado tiempo a ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa. Lo último que le faltaba era tener que ir hasta allí con la ropa del curro.  
Ir hasta Lincoln Park. Es donde está el cine más cercano que todavía la echan. A Mickey nunca le gustó demasiado la primera parte, pero lo ha prometido. Y tampoco es para tanto: puede ver una puta película por Dani, puede ver una puta película por cualquiera.  
Gallagher ya está allí cuando llega, sentado en uno de los bancos. A pesar de que tiene una pose relajada, está moviendo una pierna arriba y abajo de manera nerviosa, tiene el teléfono en la mano. Mickey sonríe, a su pesar. El sitio está a tomar por culo, pero tiene la ventaja de que nadie que conozcan va a aparecer de la nada de un momento a otro. Y, además, no está tan mal. Cerca de la salida del metro, un centro comercial sin nada a su alrededor.  
En el peor de los casos, va a correrse.  
O en el mejor.  
Gallagher le ve en seguida y se levanta, manos metidas en el fondo de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Inclina la cabeza hacia delante cuando están lo suficientemente cerca.  
—Ey —le saluda.  
—Ey —responde Mickey haciendo el mismo gesto. Gallagher se le queda mirando, como si fuera el turno de Mickey de dar el primer paso o alguna mierda así.  
Así que da uno.  
—¿Tenemos que ir a por las entradas? —Quizá no el mejor.  
—Nah. —Gallagher se encoge de hombros—. Ya las he cogido yo. Por si acaso.  
—Guay.  
Hay un momento de silencio. Es raro, como el día que salieron por Boystown. Mickey todavía no se cree que se dejase convencer para hacer semejante gilipollez. Como si ninguno de los dos acabase de encajar en este formato, solo que esta vez sin la coca.  
Le vendrían tan bien unos gramos ahora mismo.  
—¿Entramos? —propone, intentando no alargar más la agonía.  
La película resulta no estar medio mal. Aun así, Gallagher apoya una mano en su entrepierna a mitad de película. Están sentados al fondo, muy cerca del reproductor, y la sala está practicamente vacía. Mickey supone que no puede ser más raro que ver a dos tíos adultos metiéndose en una película infantil, así que se reacomoda y aparta el paquete de palomitas del medio. Lo justo para que Gallagher le baje la cremallera y meta la mano dentro. Medio atiende a la pantalla, medio atiende a Mickey. Su mano es grande y está fría y sus caricias son rápidas y duras. Y antes de darse cuenta, se corre. Con los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en la pantalla mientras Frozono grita que necesita su supertraje para salvar el mundo.  
—Es un guiño a la anterior —comenta Gallagher secándose la mano en el respaldo del asiento vacío que tiene al lado. Mickey se relame los labios y vuelve a meterse la polla en los pantalones. Piensa en decir algo inteligente. O, simplemente, lo poco que le importa. En su lugar, se pasa el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz e intenta volver a coger el hilo de lo que está pasando.  
Casi una hora después, Mickey está cabalgando a Ian en los baños. Gallagher con el culo sobre la taza, la espalda contra la pared fría y la boca tapada por la mano de Mickey.  
Está intentando que sea uno rápido y silencioso y, la verdad, Gallagher no ha empezado poniendo mucho de su parte. Al menos ahora se está comportando, o algo así. Tiene las manos en sus caderas, intentando marcar el ritmo al que se mueve Mickey. Y de su boca solo salen pequeños gruñidos.  
El corazón le late con fuerza, como siempre que está en uno de estos sitios. Está jodidamente atento a cualquier ruido que pueda haber. Es parte de la emoción, pero también es estúpido e innecesario. Podía haber esperado a llegar a casa, en lugar de empujarle hasta allí.  
Al menos son los de los cines y no los del centro comercial. Más limpios, menos gente.  
—Vamos, Gallagher —gruñe. Porque esto está lejos de ser uno rapidito en el baño y va a acabar solapándose con los espectadores de la próxima sesión. Gallagher aparta la cabeza, lo justo para quitarse de encima la palma de su mano.  
—Yo —dice. Aprieta aún más las manos en su piel, clavando los pulgares. Levantando un poco la pelvis cada vez que Mickey se mueve—. Ne... dí algo.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta sin detenerse. Pero levantando los ojos para mirarle directamente. Gallagher está ruborizado y tiene los labios entre abiertos, en un gesto que queda ridículo. Que le hace parecer tonto. También está absurdamente guapo, con ese inicio de barba y sus ojos verdes mirándole fijamente.  
—Dí algo —repite—. Sexy o... guarro.  
—¿O guarro? —Y, esta vez, sí que se detiene. No es como si no supiera decir cosas guarras. Lo ha visto en el porno. Pero. Pero nunca ha sido muy hablador en estas situaciones. No es de ponerse a decir tonterías solo para que Gallagher se corra.  
Pero.  
Pero llevan un buen rato con esto y solo es cuestión de tiempo que le acabe dando un tirón en una pierna o alguna mierda así.  
Suspira, baja la mirada. Gallagher lleva una camiseta de Super Mario. Toma aire y se inclina un poco hacia delante. Apoyando la mano que antes tenía sobre su boca en su nuca. Pasa los dedos por encima de su cabello, intentando reconfortarse a sí mismo antes de inclinarse del todo. Los labios muy cerca de su oreja, el rostro de Gallagher apoyado sobre su clavícula. Es una postura un poco difícil, en la que apenas encuentra apoyo para moverse arriba y abajo.  
Gallagher también debe de darse cuenta. Le agarra con más ímpetu e intenta poner de su parte lo que hasta hace un momento estaba haciendo Mickey.  
—Mierda, yo —dice. Deteniéndose porque no sabe cómo continuar. Gallagher aprieta un poco más la cara contra él, los dedos clavándose en sus nalgas. Su corazón latiendo, el oído atento—. No te corras en mi culo —advierte, completamente bloqueado. Pero eso lo tiene bastante claro. No va a ir por media Chicago con el trasero goteando.  
—¿No? —pregunta en el mismo tono en el que lo ha hecho él—. ¿No te gusta sentirme dentro? No veas como me pone solo en pensarlo.  
Levanta un poco la barbilla. Le besa el cuello. Mickey cierra los ojos, toma aire.  
—No necesito que te corras dentro para acordarme de que me la has metido —gruñe con cierta sorna. Y puede ser que eso es lo que estaba buscando Gallagher, porque empieza a moverse más rápido, de manera más errática.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Como nos pillen estás muerto —le advierte. Siente su aliento contra su cuello.  
—Sí —murmura.  
Se la saca de golpe, tirando de él hacia arriba. Está tentado a decirle que le den por culo a todo. Que se corra dónde quiera. Utiliza su culo para frotarse contra él. Gime, apretando la boca, los dientes, contra su cuello. Mickey espera, espera mientras Gallagher recupera el aliento. No quiere ir por ahí con un tío con semen en su estúpida camiseta.  
—Eso ha estado bien —murmura Gallagher. Mickey se incorpora y, al final, puede que Gallagher no tenga la camiseta manchada. Pero las perneras de los pantalones, sí.  
Apoya una mano en su cuello y ve como Gallagher se traga su polla una y otra vez sin apartar los ojos de él.  
—Necesito algo para pasar el sabor —comenta relamiéndose los labios antes de incorporarse. Mickey le mira, con los ojos entrecerrados. Gallagher está cerca, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho más espacio dentro del retrete—. ¿Me invitas a un helado?  
Mickey sonríe. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior están en una esquina del baño, probablemente tan asquerosos como las perneras de Gallagher.  
—Pásame eso —dice en lugar de negarse. Gallagher ha pagado las putas entradas y no es como si de verdad le fuera a invitar. Es más como devolverle la pasta—. Necesito un puto cigarro —murmura buscando entre sus bolsillos el tabaco.  
Gallagher mira al techo.  
—Apuesto a que el humo hará saltar las alarmas.  
—¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un puto bombero? —Gallagher se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Mickey saca el cigarro, pero no lo enciende. Termina de vestirse y le hace un gesto para que salgan.  
No hay nadie esperándoles en el otro lado. O fuera. Y en cuanto salen del recinto del cine, siente como si le quitaran de encima un peso desagradable. Caminan, a medio brazo el uno del otro, vagando hasta encontrar el primer puesto que vende helados.  
—Estoy pensando en vainilla —dice colocándose en la cola. Mickey hace una mueca, pero le sigue.  
—Empiezo a pensar que lo de tu cumpleaños no era por tu hermana, Gallagher.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta girando la cabeza hacia él.  
—Eh… —murmura perdiendo la confianza que tenía. Frunce el ceño—. El día de tu cumpleaños. Teníais tarta de nata y fresa.  
—Oh —dice. Sonríe y se encoge de hombros, sin ofrecer nada parecido a una explicación—. ¿Tú de qué lo vas a querer?  
—Yo paso —responde encogiéndose de hombros. Gallagher le da un pequeño empujón, acompañado de un:  
—Venga ya, pídete algo.  
—Que te jodan —le advierte. La cola avanza y Mickey aprovecha para irse con ella. Gallagher le sigue y, por supuesto, no deja el tema.  
—Venga, hombre. ¿De chocolate? A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate.  
—Cierra el pico, no me voy a pedir un puto helado.  
Gallagher pierde la expresión simpática. Se endereza un poco y mete las manos en el fondo de sus bolsillos. Se moja los labios.  
—Lo que te salga de los cojones.  
—Gracias —responde Mickey arqueando ambas cejas y cruzándose de brazos.  
El ambiente…  
El ambiente se ha enrarecido. Para qué negarlo. Caminan hasta el primer puesto y Gallagher se inclina sobre el cristal protector con expresión concentrada. Como si estuviera intentando decidirse por lo que sea que quiere. Mickey se apuesta lo que sea a que en realidad está intentando ponerle de los nervios.  
Rueda el pitillo entre sus dedos y gira la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo justo para ver la cola que se está formando.  
Parpadea.  
Allí, a menos de dos metros de él, está su hermana. No Molly, claro. Mandy. Mandy con esa coleta alta que siempre usaba cuando tenía el pelo sucio y que hacía que pareciera que tenía cara de huevo. Ahora es rubia. Con un montón de bolsas en una mano y un crío en la otra. El niño no puede tener más de cinco años.  
El crío tiene que tener cinco.  
—Mickey —le llama Gallagher dándole un manotazo. Mickey gira la cabeza hacia él—. Que si quieres algo.  
—¿Qué?  
Gallagher arquea una ceja y señala con la cabeza hacia la nevera con helados. Hay con helado de nata y todo tipo de toppings. La sola idea de meterse eso en la boca hace que el estómago le de un vuelco.  
—Eh, sí —murmura. La persona que está al otro lado, atendiéndoles, le mira irritada—. Una tarrina de chocolate negro y menta —dice, volviendo a girar la cabeza para asegurarse de que Mandy sigue allí. Lo más seguro sería separarse de allí e ir directamente. Esto parece una mejor idea. Y esa guarrada solía ser su favorito. Se mete el pitillo en los labios y saca la cartera.  
—¿Toppings? —le pregunta.  
—No, déjalo. Ponme otro de chocolate, del de con leche. —Coloca un billete de diez sobre el cristal protector y coge lo que ha pedido sin esperar a que le dé la vuelta. Gallagher dice algo, sabe que le está mirando. No se para a responderle. A mirarle y decirle lo que está pasando.  
O lo que va a pasar.  
No le espera y camina. Mandy no le ve directamente. Está hablando con el crío, o discutiendo. Parece cabreada y Mickey se arrepiente en seguida de lo que iba a hacer.  
—¡Mickey! —le llama Gallagher detrás suya.  
Y eso es lo que hace que ya no pueda huir. Mandy levanta un poco la cabeza. Seguro que más como reacción que porque de verdad espere verlo allí. Entreabre los labios, sorprendida. Se incorpora. Tiene pinta de estar cansada, pero se le ve bien. Y eso es exactamente lo que hace que decida que no tiene nada que decirle.  
—¿Mickey? —pregunta sin mover casi la boca.  
Así que termina de acercarse a ella y le deja los helados en las manos. Mandy los coge de manera automática y ve como por el rabillo de ojo le sigue con la mirada mientras Mickey baja las escaleras mecánicas de dos en dos.  
Necesita salir de allí.  
Necesita salir de allí cuanto antes mejor.  
—Joder. ¡Mickey! —grita Mandy detrás suya. No se gira para ver si le está siguiendo. Termina de bajar las escaleras y sale con tanto ímpetu que casi se come las puertas automáticas.  
—¡Mickey! —le llama Mandy una vez más, agarrándole por el brazo y tirando de él hacia atrás. Sería fácil quitársela de encima de un manotazo. O, incluso, seguir caminando, Mandy nunca fue especialmente fuerte.  
Pero no lo hace, en su lugar se gira hacia ella, ceja arqueada. Quiere gritarle. Quiere empujarla. En lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar es en ella, pálida e inexpresiva. Hablando con voz monocorde y sin mirarles a los ojos. Avergonzada.  
—Qué cojones —farfulla quitándose un mechón suelto de la boca—. ¿Estás huyendo de mí?  
En otras circunstancias, Mickey se reiría. Él. Huir. Pero, pero.  
—Que te jodan, zorra —le espeta, aún con el pitillo sin encender en la boca. Mandy se pasa la mano por el pelo, aplastándoselo por el cráneo. Parece cansada. Está cansada, decide Mickey observando sus ojeras y la camiseta que debería haberla lavado usos atrás.  
—Que te jodan a ti, capullo —replica dándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho. Está haciendo esa cosa que siempre hizo, la de apretar los dientes cuando se enfada—. Al menos di hola, en lugar de salir corriendo como una putilla.  
Mickey abre los ojos cómicamente y da un paso al frente.  
—¿Como una puta? —repite perdiendo los papeles. Nunca le ha gustado aguantar mierda, de nadie—. Que te jodan. Cinco años, Mandy. Cinco putos años. Sin una llamada —utiliza los dedos para enfatizar sus palabras. Como si estuviera contando con ellos—, sin verte el puto pelo. Sin saber si estabas viva, joder.  
Mandy no retrocede. Mandy nunca retrocede, grita más alto. Gesticula más. Le tira cosas a la cabeza. Pero no retrocede.  
—Sabes por qué —dice sin apenas mover los labios.  
Y sí, la cosa es que Mickey sabe por qué. Entiende que no fuera a casa el cuatro de julio, en ningún Día de la Independencia o en Acción de Gracias. No quita que podría haber hecho las cosas mejor. Podría haber llamado. Mandar un mensaje cada cierto tiempo para decir que aún respiraba. En lugar de dejarlos en la sombra, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Como si ninguno de ellos lo hiciera.  
—Tenía que irme —insiste cuando Mickey no dice nada. No dice que les culpa a ellos. Mickey aún recuerda sus palabras en el tribunal. La única vez que ha tenido que hacerlo, sin ser él el juzgado. El «no, señor, no sabía nada» tan vacío y tan cómplice. Era verdad.  
No quita que debería haberlo sabido.  
—No soy estúpido.  
Mandy se relaja. Un algo, al menos. Tiene las mejillas un poco rojas, como si hubiera corrido hasta allí. Ha corrido hasta allí.  
—¿Vives por aquí? —le pregunta, probablemente suene mucho más agresivo de lo que debería. Si a Mandy le molesta o hace que se sienta incómoda, no lo demuestra.  
—A un par de manzanas —dice, señalando en una dirección—. ¿Tú qué coño estás haciendo aquí?  
Claro que Mickey hubiese preferido encontrársela de otra manera. Por un motivo un poco menos ridículo que ir a ver una película con Ian Gallagher al fin del mundo. Por tomarse un helado. Con un tío.  
Ian Gallagher. Se inclina a un lado, se ha olvidado de él. Por lo menos durante un segundo. No ha tardado demasiado en darles alcance y está con el chico y con los helados y todas las bolsas de Mandy. Es una mala idea, porque Mandy también gira la cabeza. Frunce el ceño y vocaliza algo que se parece mucho a «Ian Gallagher», sin llegar a pronunciar palabra  
Así que Mickey habla. Alarga la mano para agarrarla, pero no llega a tocarla. Nunca ha tenido muy claro el cómo tratarla, por lo menos no desde que llegaron a la pubertad.  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta—. ¿Necesitas dinero?  
Eso sí puede hacerlo. Tampoco es como si él estuviera montado en el dólar o alguna mierda así. Pero si Mandy necesita un cable, puede. De alguna manera, puede.  
Siempre puede llamar a Iggy. Iggy siempre tiene un negocio en la trastienda esperando que alguien los lleve a puerto.  
—Que te jodan si piensas que no puedo cuidarme de mí misma —le espeta volviendo a darle un empujón en el pecho.  
—Cuidado con la puta manita —la avisa.  
—Estoy jodidamente perfecta —dice. Y vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia Gallagher y su hijo—. Mierda.  
Camina hacia ellos, manos extendidas al frente. Gallagher se agacha para devolverle un abrazo un poco raro, porque no deja de estar cargado de cosas.  
—Estás buena de rubia —comenta Gallagher. Mandy le agarra el rostro con ambas manos y le da un beso en cada mejilla.   
—Joder, Ian —murmura soltándolo—. Tú sí que te has puesto buenorro. —Gallagher se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Mickey no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que la situación es un poco rara—. El ejército por fin te ha salido a cuenta, ¿eh?  
Le da un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago. Jugando. Mickey puede decir que se ha tensado, pero es un gesto tan superficial que Mandy lo pasa por alto. O quizá es él.  
Él que le conoce demasiado bien.  
—Nah, eso es agua pasada —murmura Gallagher, intentando mantener el tono casual.  
—Eso está bien. —Mandy coloca una mano en el hombro del crío, se gira un poco para no darle la espalda a Mickey—. Este es Cole —le presenta. Él sonríe y se mete la cucharita del helado en la boca antes de levantar una mano y hacer un gesto de saludo.  
Mickey no puede evitar fijarse de que se está comiendo el helado de Gallagher. El de todos los toppings.  
—Nosotros ya nos hemos presentado antes —dice Ian, esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa al mirar al chico—. Se parece un montón a ti, Mandy.  
Es verdad. Tiene su rostro cuadrado y sus ojos grises, el pelo oscuro y alborotado que se le arremolina alrededor de la nuca. Ahí está.  
—Ya —responde ella sin quitar la mano de su hombro. Se inclina un poco, para besarle la cabeza. Parece más un gesto para reconfortarse a sí misma que para reconfortarle a él—. Ese de ahí —le dice, inclinándose un poco hacia Cole y girándolo para que Mickey pueda verlo bien. O quizá al revés— es mi hermano mayor. Mickey.  
Cole vuelve a saludarle con la mano. Mickey se quita el cigarro de la boca y hace una breve inclinación con la cabeza.  
—Ey, chaval —le saluda.  
—Es tu tío.  
Y tu hermano, añade para sí sin moverse. Quizá Mandy también lo está pensando, porque se le queda mirando. Nadie dice nada durante un momento.  
Un momento que Mickey está seguro de que va a estar precedido de preguntas de las que no quiere tener que responder. Así que aprovecha para sacar el mechero de los bolsillos de su pantalón y a encender el pitillo.  
—Colin también ha tenido un hijo —dice, para no quedarse callado. Mandy le mira.  
—Colin —repite Mandy incorporándose—. Estás de coña.  
—Yap. Axel se llama el crío. Nació en enero. —Arruga el ceño y añade—: el diecisiete, me parece.  
Mandy suelta una risotada débil y niega con la cabeza.  
—No me extrañaría que tuviera alguno más, digo —murmura Mandy alargando la mano hacia delante para quitarle el cigarro. Mickey concede y se lo pasa—. ¿Pero reconocido? Puff.  
—Le ha puesto un anillo a la madre y todo —informa, porque parece algo importante que contar—. Patricia Davis.  
Mandy bufa. Toma un par de caladas antes de tenderle de vuelta el cigarro.  
—¿Con esa zorra? —pregunta. Mickey se encoge de hombros.  
—Joey se ha comprado una casa hace un par de años —dice, porque es con el hermano que menos relación tiene y es lo único que es capaz de decir sobre su vida—. Iggy sigue viviendo con papá.  
Se arrepiente en el momento en el que lo dice. Mandy ladea un poco la cabeza y le mira. Se moja los labios.  
—¿Ya está fuera? —pregunta. Sería fácil decir que no, que se ha confundido. O que acaba de ocurrir.  
Mandy siempre ha sido la más fuerte de todos ellos.  
—Cumplió tres años. El mínimo.  
—Hijo de puta.  
—¿Mamá? —pregunta Cole. Mickey aparta la mirada de su hermana. Gallagher tiene el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera de lo que están hablando. Porque no entiende de lo que están hablando.  
—No te preocupes —dice, pasando la mano otra vez por su pelo. Mira a Mickey—. Entonces, ¿Iggy sigue pegándose la mitad del tiempo colocado?  
Mickey se encoge de hombros.  
—Ya lo conoces. ¿Tú qué tal?  
—Estupenda —dice a la defensiva. Suelta un suspiro, mira a Gallagher.   
—Podemos irnos a dar una vuelta —ofrece mirando a Cole . Es raro, porque Mandy siempre prefirió a Gallagher antes que a él y a Mickey no se le ocurre ninguna razón por la que deba de ser él el que se vaya a ir a dar ninguna vuelta.  
—No —dice. Sonríe, es un gesto casi tímido. Tan raro en ella—. También quiero saber de ti. ¿Qué estáis haciendo por aquí vosotros dos?  
Pasa la mirada del uno al otro. Mickey nota como los músculos de sus mejillas se tensan. Busca una razón que no sea del todo patética.  
No tiene ninguna.  
—Cine —dice Gallagher sin tan siquiera pestañear.  
—Cine —repite Mandy. Frunce el ceño—. Pero…   
»Pensaba que no os llevabais bien.  
No dice que Mickey le dio una paliza y le sacó de su casa a rastras. No dice que después de eso, los Gallagher no querían que Mandy fuera a su casa. O su padre que Gallagher fuera a la suya. Mandy no llegó a perdonárselo cuando todavía vivían juntos.  
A Mickey no llegó a importarle.  
—Nos encontramos hace un par de semanas —dice Mickey.  
—Fue más bien hace un mes —corrige Gallagher. Mickey arquea una ceja, incapaz de entender por qué esa matización es importante aquí y ahora.  
—Oh —murmura Mandy. Se moja los labios—. ¿Y ya está?  
—Sabe disparar al Counter y trae birras —gruñe Mickey, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y moviendo la boca sin sacarse el cigarro de los labios—. ¿Algún puto problema?  
—Joder, Mickey, no estoy diciendo nada —se queja Mandy—. Perdóname la vida por querer saber por qué Ian ha pasado del tío al que te querías cargar a… —Mickey arquea una ceja, Mandy hace un gesto con la mano—. Al tío con el que echas unas partidas los viernes por la tarde.  
—Cinco años dan par mucho.  
—Que te jodan, Mickey —le espeta. Al menos no le empuja, y Mickey cuenta eso como una victoria. Mira a su alrededor, buscando un sitio en el que puedan sentarse. Si van a tener esta conversación, no piensa tenerla de pie a la salida de un puto centro comercial.  
Hay un café en la acera de enfrente. Lo señala por la mano.  
—¿Queréis tomaros algo? —pregunta. A él le vendría bien una cerveza.  
—Tú pagas, idiota —dice Mandy. Coloca la mano en la espalda de su hijo y lidera el paso. Mickey se queda clavado en el sitio, dejando que todos pasen delante. Gallagher le sonríe cuando pasa a su lado, aún con los putos helados de chocolate en las manos y las bolsas de Mandy.   
Mickey tira la colilla y la pisa con la punta de sus deportivas antes de seguirlos. El sitio… supone que no está mal. No es su estilo en absoluto, pero al menos tiene sitio para sentarse fuera. La camarera, una mujer regordeta y sonriente, se acerca con un bloc de notas a atenderles cuando ni siquiera se han sentado. Parece un poco echada hacia atrás cuando Gallagher deja los helados en la mesa, el de chocolate y menta en frente de dónde Mandy se ha sentado.  
—No se supone que podáis traer comida de fuera —dice. Mickey deja la cajetilla de tabaco y el mechero encima de la mesa antes de sentarse. Asegurándose de que se vean bien los tatuajes de sus nudillos.  
—Yo quiero una birra —dice colocándose un cigarro en la boca.  
—Uh… En realidad tampoco vendemos alcohol. —Mickey arquea ambas cejas. Gallagher bufa un poco, sonrisa en los labios.  
—Yo quiero un café solo —dice sonriendo y cogiendo la pequeña carta plastificada que hay sobre la mesa—. Y, uhm, ¿tortitas? ¿Cómo están más ricas?  
Sonríe un poco más. Mickey observa, divertido, como la mujer se ruboriza ligeramente. Está bastante seguro que la época en la que chavales mazados le tiraban los tejos se le ha quedado atrás. Si es que han llegado a existir alguna vez.  
Se enciende el cigarro, utilizando la mano como muro contra el aire.  
—Las de chocolate blanco son mis favoritas —dice ofreciendo al aire la carta. Mandy alarga la mano y la mira.  
—Perfecto. ¿Vosotros?  
—Café solo —responde Mickey.  
—Aquí… —Duda—. Creo que café está bien. Y un refresco o un zumo. Con que no tenga gas o cafeína…  
—¿Zumo de naranja?  
—Perfecto.  
La mujer, Natty como pone en la chapita que tiene sobre su delantal, lo apunta. Mira una vez más a los helados y, casi inmediatamente, pasa los ojos a Gallagher.  
—Eso ha sido cruel —dice Mandy echándose hacia delante y mirando a Gallagher. Él se ríe y empuja la tarrina que Mickey compró para ella hacia delante con un dedo.  
—Cierra el pico y cómete tu helado.  
—Sí, señor.   
Hace un ruidito completamente inapropiado cuando se mete la primera cucharada en la boca. No da las gracias, Mickey tampoco las espera. Nota como da una patada por debajo de la mesa y Gallagher pega un pequeño brinco.  
—Ey.  
—¿No piensas contarme qué coño es de tu vida o qué?   
Gallagher le mira a él antes de encogerse de hombros. Ha cogido el helado extra de chocolate. Hunde la cucharita de plástico y le da un par de vueltas a la plasta que empieza a derretirse antes de encogerse de hombros.  
—No sé qué quieres que te diga —dice volviendo a Mandy.  
—Bueno. No sé. El ejército.  
Se rasca la cicatriz de su ceja y se encoge de hombros, tiene una sonrisa un poco forzada en la cara.  
—Al final no funcionó.  
—Venga ya —se queda—. Estabas muy metido en todo el rollo del JROTC. ¿Qué pasó?  
Vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Mickey le observa, casi divertido. No entiende por qué le está costando tanto, porque en realidad es una historia divertida. O que podría ser divertida, si la contase alguien que lo quisiera así.  
—Le pegó un puñetazo a su instructor —dice, cansado de sus dudas. Tanto Gallagher como Mandy le miran y él se encoge de hombros—. Qué.  
—¿Le pegaste un puñetazo a tu instructor? —repite Mandy pasando de él.  
—No fue al instructor —responde, mejillas ruborizadas. Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Mickey—. No es una gran historia.  
—Ian —protesta Mandy.  
—Dijo algo que no me gustó y yo solo reaccioné. ¿Vale? —Gallagher da un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa que hace que Mandy se yerga. Que parpadee.  
Cole está mirando a Gallagher con los ojos muy abiertos. Con una cucharada de helado a medio camino de su boca.  
—Vale —repite Mandy.  
—¿Tú?  
—¿Yo qué?  
—Que qué has estado haciendo últimamente con tu vida —dice. Mandy mira a Mickey como esperando encontrar algún apoyo, alguien que le diga que no es ella la que ha perdido el norte.  
Mickey solo se encoge de hombros.  
—Yo estoy bien —dice y suena un poco forzado—. Me saqué mi GED y ahora estoy trabajando en unas oficinas. Soy la secretaria del jefe.  
»Es mejor que lo que pensaba que iba a hacer con mi vida cuando éramos niños.  
Gallagher sonríe. Como si echara de menos aquella época. Mickey la entiende. El futuro es un lugar oscuro, que nunca sabes cómo va a salir. Durante años, él creyó que a lo máximo que iba a poder aspirar era seguir los pasos de su padre. Tener su propio estercolero, una panda de críos que te hagan el trabajo sucio. Y no está tan seguro de que vaya a ser diferente.  
—Disculpad —dice la camarera dejando lo que han pedido sobre la mesa y volviendo a entrar al local.  
—Me alegro por ti —dice Gallagher aclarándose la garganta.  
—Mejor que en la cárcel o con un gilipollas. —Mandy coge su café y lo coloca delante suyo. No está mirando a nadie y es a propósito, como si echar un sobre de azúcar requiriese toda su atención—. ¿Y tú qué, Mickey?  
—¿Yo qué de qué?  
—¿No vas a decir nada? —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué pasa con tu vida, hermano?  
Mickey se moja los labios. No pensaba decir nada, la verdad. No sabe por dónde empezar y Cole, que parece que ya ha terminado el helado y se está aburriendo, le salva temporalmente de la situación. Mandy saca de sus vaqueros un paquete de pañuelos y le limpia las manos antes de dejarle su teléfono.  
Pero, cuando termina, vuelve a mirar a Mickey como si nada hubiese sucedido. Arquea una ceja.  
—Yo ya no vivo en casa.  
—Bien —decide Mandy, casi como si estuviera animándole a continuar.  
Las palabras de que es guardia de seguridad le resultan completamente estúpidas. No es algo de lo que enorgullecerse. Es un trabajo de mierda, muchas horas y poca paga. Con un uniforme ridículo. En el que no hace absolutamente nada. Carraspea, porque en realidad tampoco tiene mucho más que decir de su vida.  
—Sigo con Dani —dice, porque quizá es lo menos ridículo de toda su vida. Lo que siempre hace que su padre sonría.  
—¿Sigues con Dani? —repite frunciendo el ceño y tomando un sorbo de su café. Nota la mirada de Gallagher encima. Se rasca la nariz.  
—¿Danielle Simpson?  
—¿Esa zorra? —pregunta Mandy. Y el comentario hace que Mickey suelte una risita floja—. ¿Estáis como viviendo juntos?  
—No. No. —Juguetea con su paquete de azúcar. El cigarro en los labios, más ceniza que otra cosa—. Vivo con Molly.  
Mandy arruga el ceño y le mira. Como si no supiera de quién le está hablando.  
—Nuestra hermana —aclara.  
—¿Qué cojones?  
—La yonqui de su madre estiró la pata, la trajeron los de los servicios sociales.  
No añade más explicación. Tampoco hace falta. Mandy bufa. Le está mirando de una manera rara, como si estuviera decidiendo algo.  
—Putos inútiles.  
—Ya ves.  
—¿Papá se lo tomó bien?  
—A papá se la suda.  
Mandy golpetea la mesa. Sonríe.  
—¿Te acuerdas cuando la zorra de su madre vino a casa a pedirle dinero a papá? —dice, y hay algo así como una sonrisa en sus facciones—. Y mamá le tiró un cuchillo que falló como por diez centímetros.  
Mickey tiene el recuerdo difuso de oír la historia, más que vivirla. Él ya era mayor. Quizá no tanto como para comprar alcohol, pero ya llevaba años haciendo pequeños trabajitos para su padre.  
—La marca sigue en el marco de la madera.  
—¿Qué edad tiene?  
—Como quince.  
Mandy suspira y sigue bebiendo de su café. Mickey nota algo por sus pies y está a punto de dar un respingo cuando se da cuenta de que ese algo es en realidad la pierna de Gallagher. Arquea una ceja y él se encoge de hombros.  
Al final, tampoco hablan de nada realmente importante.

* * *

Mickey mira a Ian por el rabillo del ojo. Están en el El y fuera ya se ha hecho de noche. Están sentados a lo que él mismo consideraría una distancia prudencial. Pero, a pesar de todo, hay algo que le raya. Gallagher está innaturalmente quieto, callado incluso. Se ha abrazado con Mandy como si fuera él su hermano en lugar de Mickey. Y le ha revuelto el pelo a Cole. Mickey apenas ha sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos antes de despedirse.  
Se moja los labios, le mira. Y dice:  
—Siento lo de tu helado —ofrece, con una media sonrisa. Al final, al final ha sido un buen día. Está contento de haber podido ver a Mandy. La película no era terrible y lo del baño ha estado bien. Más que bien, la verdad.  
Está de buen humor.  
Gallagher se encoge de hombros.  
—No importa.  
—Venga, tío —insiste. Aprieta los labios, duda un momento—. Míralo por el lado positivo —dice dándole un codazo en un intento de levantar el ánimo—, ahora tengo el número de Mandy.  
Frunce el ceño.  
—¿Qué?  
—Olvídalo —responde, porque no tiene ningún sentido seguir una broma estúpida si tiene que explicarlo.  
Y que, además, no es problema suyo como se sienta o deje de sentirlo. Si está mosca, es su problema. Se vuelve a recostar sobre el asiento del metro, la mirada fija en el cristal de en frente. En las luces difuminadas por la velocidad del vehículo.  
El El se detiene. Mickey levanta la mirada, es la estación de Belmont. Tres más, se dice, recolocándose en su asiento.  
Gallagher se levanta antes de que se cierren las puertas.  
—Todavía quedan tres —le dice, aunque supone que en realidad no hace falta. Gallagher le mira. Tiene esa expresión seria, intensa.  
—Ya, no, me voy a bajar ya.  
—Wilson queda al lado de tu casa —dice. Gallagher niega con la cabeza, parece dudar.  
—Ya te llamaré —dice. Y no suena a que lo fuera a hacer. Y tampoco es como si a Ian le importase una mierda. Si no quiere llamarle, que no lo haga.  
—Haz lo que te salga de los cojones —dice, a la defensiva.  
Gallagher no mira atrás al salir. Mickey se baja en la siguiente.


	21. 8 de junio, viernes

Gallagher no aparece por su puerta al día siguiente. Mickey no le echa de menos, porque en realidad no hay nada que echar de menos. Se sienta delante de la tele, con una birra apoyada en su rodilla y un cigarro en la boca.  
Y mira cada poco tiempo el teléfono.


	22. 9 de junio, sábado

El sábado, cede. Es poco después de comer y está recogiendo lo que ha manchado. Esto es, tirando los platos de plástico a la basura. Saca el teléfono, porque la perspectiva de pasarse toda la tarde frente a la televisión otra vez le agobia. Duda un segundo antes de abrir el contacto de Gallagher.  
Recuerda que le dijo que ya le llamaría. Como diciendo que no iba a hacerlo nunca más. Pero que tampoco Mickey tenía derecho a llamarle a él.  
Que le den.  
«Ey, tío. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?».  
La respuesta tarda en llegar. Y cuando lo hace, solo hace que Mickey haga una mueca y tire el teléfono al otro lado del sofá.   
De Ian Gallagher (16:11): «Lo siento. He quedado con Mandy para ponernos al día».  
De Ian Gallagher (16:11): «Ya te llamaré».  
Bebe, quizá de más. Pero es viernes y mañana no tiene que ir a trabajar. Es estúpido, el que de pronto eso resulte importante. Gallagher. Su estúpido trabajo de ocho a cinco.  
Se va tarde a la cama. Cuando echan un capítulo del gordo y el flaco esos que compran almacenes en subastas que ya ha visto, empina lo que le queda de la birra y decide que el día ya ha dado de sobra. Apaga la luz del salón y va a tientas hasta su cuarto. Maldice entre dientes cuando se golpea la rodilla contra la cómoda que tiene a la entrada y se deja caer sobre su cama bocabajo. Abraza la almohada, en un intento de encontrar una postura más cómoda. Suspira, tiene la cabeza un poco embotada. Y la lengua pastosa. Cierra los ojos, intenta dormirse.


	23. 10 de junio, domingo

Abre los ojos de par en par en cuanto nota como el colchón se hunde por un lateral de la cama. Los músculos se le tensan, brazos aún alrededor de la almohada. No debe de haber dormido más de una hora o dos. Está agotado y, todavía, un poco borracho. Aun así, unas cosquillas agradables le recorren la piel. Es el antes de una pelea. Y no sabe a qué clase de lumbreras se le ocurre intentar robar en este barrio, pero no va a salir de allí con dientes.  
El puto fumeta alarga la mano, la apoya sobre su hombro. En realidad, los dedos no llegan a rozar su brazo y ya se está moviendo. Le pega un codazo en el costado y utiliza el momento de sorpresa para terminar de desestabilizarlo con la espada. Apoya todo su peso sobre su abdomen, a horcajadas sobre él. El tío suelta un gritito ahogado, Mickey presiona uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho para evitar futuros ataques.   
Y.  
Y se detiene.   
—¿Gallagher?  
Se ha dejado la puerta entre abierta y la luz del salón dada. La barba roja hace que parezca que el rostro le brille, las pupilas le ocupan casi todo el iris y una sonrisa le pinta los labios.  
—Ey —le saluda, sin aliento.  
—Qué cojones, Gallagher —gruñe apretándole el brazo un poco más antes de soltarlo del todo. Alarga la mano para dar la luz de la habitación.  
Él se ríe en voz baja. Como si hubiera algo inherentemente divertido en todo aquello.  
—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —vuelve a intentarlo.  
—Estaba cachondo —dice a media voz encogiéndose de hombros, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Medio esperaba que te apeteciera cabalgarme.  
Mickey bufa, incapaz de tomárselo en serio. Como de ridículo puede llegar a ser este chaval. Hay asuntos pendientes, por supuesto que hay asuntos pendientes. El vago recuerdo de que le ha hinchado las pelotas con sus tonterías. Pero, pero tiene a Gallagher en su cama con esa sonrisa y la camiseta apretada. Y se le ocurren formas mejores para gastar toda esa energía.   
—Me estás aplastando —se queja Gallagher. Y eso es lo que hace que reaccione. Levanta el culo y se echa hacia delante, mano apoyada en su cuello. Y le besa.  
La sonrisa todavía está en sus labios cuando vuelve a echarse hacia atrás.  
—Mucho mejor —dice, manos apoyadas las piernas de Mickey.  
—¿Cómo cojones has entrado? —pregunta. Frunce el ceño, controlando el impulso de girar la cabeza para asegurarse de que no lo está viendo todo—. ¿Te ha abierto Molly?  
—Nah. He forzado la puerta.  
Mickey arquea una ceja, dándole tiempo a que cambie de idea. Pero Gallagher solo amplía su sonrisa, si es que cabe. Enseñando sus dientes.  
—Eres un gilipollas —decide—. Si te la has cargado, la arreglas tú.  
—Sí, señor —dice. Le empuja un poco hacia atrás, lo justo para que pueda notar que está duro. Mickey traga saliva, se moja los labios.  
—Y si quieres follar, —Mickey se quita las manos de Gallagher de encima de un manotazo y se incorpora para apagar la luz del salón y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Echa un vistazo y la de Molly parece cerrada y sin luz al otro lado. No ha oído cuando ha vuelto, pero mientras esté dormida supone que no hay problema. Y si el cabecero le molesta, se puede joder—, te pones tú arriba.  
—Sí señor —repite levantándose y quitándose la camiseta. Tirando de la tela desde la espalda hasta sacársela del todo. A pesar de lo corto que lleva el pelo, por detrás se le levanta.  
Mickey le mira sin ninguna clase de reparo. Gallagher está bueno. Es el tipo de tío que te esperas ver en una revista para tías o protagonizando un romance en la pantalla. Se relame los labios.  
—Menos humos, Caperucita —dice y, aun así, no se mueve hasta que tiene la polla fuera y los pantalones están en una esquina de la habitación—. Ya sabes dónde está la mierda.  
Gallagher le empuja hasta que vuelve a estar bocabajo, culo al aire. Abrazando su almohada. No piensa demasiado en toda la situación. Nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien eso de dejarse llevar. Pero Gallagher está reptando encima suya, clavándosela hasta el fondo con un ritmo lento. Su aliento en su cuello.   
Cuando terminan, le importa una mierda que las sábanas estén húmedas o que Gallagher pase un brazo por encima de él. Mickey apaga la luz desde el interruptor que tiene al lado de su cabecero y cierra los ojos.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos, alarga la mano en busca de su teléfono. Palmea sobre la mesilla antes de darse por vencido y sacar las piernas de la cama. Recoge sus pantalones de deporte del suelo, se pone la primera camiseta que encuentra y abre la puerta. Entrecierra los ojos por la claridad que hay fuera.  
—¡Ey! —le saluda con demasiada energía Gallagher.  
Cuando abre los ojos, está en la entrada del piso. Le ha mangado una camiseta y se le marcan por completo los músculos de los brazos. Está agachado, con un destornillador entre las manos.  
—¿Qué cojones haces todavía aquí? —pregunta con mal humor. Se siente enfermo, con el estómago cerrado. Necesita una puta cerveza.  
—Cambiando la cerradura —responde dándole un par de golpes con el destornillador a la pieza. Mickey arquea una ceja y se encoge de hombros.  
—Es jodidamente temprano para eso —gruñe yendo directamente a la nevera y sacando la birra. La abre, crac, y da un buen trago. Cuando se gira, Gallagher le está mirando fijamente. Mickey se limpia los morros con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Qué?  
—Estás sexi de recién levantado —dice sin pelos en la lengua. Sonriendo. Como si lo dijera de verdad. O todos los días. Mickey le hace un corte de mangas y pasa de largo.  
—¿Te ha visto Molly? —pregunta, para saber a qué se tiene que atener. No tiene la sensación de fatalidad al fondo de su estómago que debería y eso debería ser una prueba de lo mal que está. Porque, si le ha visto, no tiene ni idea de cómo va a explicar lo que hace allí. Su puerta está cerrada, pero no es indicativo de nada.   
—Nop —responde.  
—¿Qué coño tienes? ¿Cinco años? —gruñe, dejándose caer en el sofá y poniendo las piernas encima de la mesa. Hay varias latas y da sin querer una patada a varias que se vuelcan y ruedan por encima de la mesa. Duda un segundo—. ¿Has desayunado?  
—Había pensado que podíamos ir a desayunar por ahí —responde sin llegar a decir si es que sí o si es que no. Mickey para la lata a unos centímetros de sus labios y ladea la cabeza para mirarle mejor. Gallagher parece concentrado. Como cuidadosamente concentrado.  
—Ni de coña —le dice sin inmutarse. Si, bueno, lo del cine no estuvo mal. Pero no tiene pensado empezar a dejarse ver por ahí con Gallagher como si fueran una especie de siameses.  
—Me he fijado en un sitio, —Gallagher le ignora—, cuando he salido a por los repuestos que necesitaba. Tiene ese punto medio perfecto entre no han cambiado el aceite de la freidora en su vida y no me voy a coger nada por comer allí.  
—Que te jodan —gruñe pescando el teléfono que se dejó ayer allí para ver la hora.  
—Oh, por cierto, casi se me olvida. Te han estado llamando como… mucho —dice con un tono de voz que pretende ser casual y que falla absolutamente el conseguirlo.  
Mickey arruga el ceño y gira el teléfono sobre la palma de su mano antes de desbloquearlo. Es… cierto. Tiene un par de llamadas de un número desconocido. Como… muy, muy temprano. A las cinco. Y otras cuatro de Iggy.  
Duda.   
Pulsa sobre el contacto de su hermano, pero, antes de que le dé a nada, le salta una nueva llamada entrante. El teléfono le vibra entre las manos. Está silenciado.  
—¿Has tocado tú mi teléfono? —pregunta arrugando el ceño. Gallagher le copia la expresión, aprieta los labios. Parece pensarlo durante un par de segundos.  
—Sí, te estaban llamando esta mañana. Cuando me levanté —dice cerrando la puerta y probando una llave. Con un tono casual—. Le quité el sonido para que no despertase a nadie.  
»Funciona todo bien.   
Mickey le mira. No sabe por dónde empezar, así que en su lugar pulsa el botón verde y apoya el teléfono en contra de su oreja.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta con poca o ninguna paciencia.  
«Te llevo llamando toda la puta mañana», le responde Iggy de mala leche. Hay ruido de fondo, como si estuviera conduciendo.  
—Estaba dormido —dice mecánicamente. Y le lanza una mirada de medio lado a Gallagher—. ¿Qué coño quieres?  
«Han detenido a Molly».  
—¿Qué? —repite, porque está bastante seguro de que le ha oído mal. Porque esa frase siempre acaba con un «a papá», como mucho «a Colin». Se levanta.  
«En la comisaría que está donde el parque Medill», dice. Mickey abre la puerta del cuarto de Molly y enciende la luz con la mano que tiene libre. Huele a cerrado y la habitación está tan mangas por hombro como la suya propia. La cama está deshecha, pero tampoco podría decir si no lo ha estado alguna vez.  
Molly no está. Y la cosa es que intenta hacer memoria, pensar si la oyó llegar la noche anterior. Traga saliva.  
La respuesta es no.  
«Estoy yendo a Cincinati».  
—¿Para qué coño?  
«Negocios. Lo que te decía», añade, pasando un poco del tema, «no van a soltarla hasta que vaya un adulto. Alguien responsable de ella».  
—Mierda. —Y, después—: ¿qué ha hecho?  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Gallagher dando un par de pasos hacia él. Mickey levanta la mano, palma hacia él, en lo que espera que sea un claro gesto de quédate atrás.  
«No me lo han querido decir por el teléfono».  
—Vale. Vale. —Se frota la sien con la palma de la mano. Nota como Gallagher se mueve un paso más hacia donde está y tiene que controlarse para no retroceder y recuperar su propio espacio—. La comisaría de detrás del parque Medill.  
Iggy no se despide cuando termina la llamada. Mickey se queda en el sitio, mirando la ropa de Molly apilada a un lado de la habitación y el teléfono sujeto entre el pulgar y el índice.  
—¿Qué? — Gallagher coloca la mano en el cuello, el pulgar haciendo pequeños círculos—. Ey…  
Mickey se aparta de un tirón.  
—Necesito ir a buscar a Molly —dice. Coge su cartera de encima de la encimera de la cocina y deshace lo andado para ponerse unas zapatillas.  
Por supuesto, Gallagher le sigue.  
—¿Algo malo? —pregunta. Y parece realmente preocupado, como sincero y todo eso. Mickey niega con la cabeza.  
—Que es una estúpida. Solo eso.  
—Mick… —le llama cuando pasa por delante suya—. Vas en plan comando.  
Se detiene un segundo y baja la mirada. Es cierto que no lleva nada debajo y la peor parte es que, si alguien se fija, se nota. Se la suda, decide. Sale del apartamento, bolsillos llenos. Gallagher le sujeta la puerta antes de que cierre dando un portazo. No sabe por qué no le manda a tomar por culo, porque de verdad no quiere que vaya con él. Pero no dice nada y, cuando llegan al El, se queda parado frente a él. Agarrándose con una de sus manazas a la barra.  
Está bueno. Se ve especialmente bien con esa camiseta, que le queda un poco grande y entredeja ver su pecho cuando hace cualquier movimiento de tronco. Quizá la recortó de más.  
No recuerda ni una sola vez en la que haya ido a una comisaría por algo bueno. Siempre hay que recoger a alguien, declarar algo que puede acabar mordiéndote el trasero o pagar alguna fianza.  
Si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, no es solo eso. No es solo que sea un puto domingo y que lo que quería hacer era quedarse en su casa viendo una película y superando la resaca. No metido en una puta lata de sardinas escuchando a un idiota malcriado protestarle a su madre. No, se supone que todo esto es por Molly. Y vale que no es como si fueran mejores amigos ni nada. O Mickey un modelo a seguir. Pero, tiene que ver con que se supone que Molly no es él o sus hermanos. Que su trabajo es superar la puta escuela de verano para poder pasar de curso.  
No le dice nada de esto a Gallagher, claro está. En realidad, no le dice nada. Apenas le mira (y, cuando lo hace, no puede evitar fijarse en como la luz se refleja en su piel pálida y en su pelo rojizo) y, cuando llega a su parada, se baja sin avisarle.  
Por supuesto que le sigue.  
La comisaría es fácil de encontrar. No es la que les queda más cerca de casa y, en realidad, nunca antes había venido a esta. Pero vista una, vistas todas. Hay un puto poli a la entrada, echándose un piti. El hombre les saluda con una inclinación de cabeza e incluso les abre la puerta sin llegar a soltar el cigarro.  
—Estoy buscando a Molly Milkovich —dice apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa de la recepción. El recepcionista le mira. Mira a Gallagher, que está no muy por detrás suyo.  
—¿Relación?  
Mickey hace una mueca.  
—Hermano.  
—Buena jugada la de dejar que pase la noche en el calabozo —comenta el hombre tecleando. La impresora suena y, tras un par de segundos, coloca un papel delante de Mickey y le ofrece un papel—. Rellena tus datos. Firma aquí y aquí.  
»Y voy a necesitar ver tu permiso de conducir.  
—¿Qué ha hecho? —pregunta.  
El policía teclea algo en su ordendor, la impresora suena detrás de él. Lee algo en el papel, como si estuviera intentando asegurarse de que todo está correcto.  
—Beber siendo menor —dice sin apartar la mirada del papel.   
Es... Es estúpido. Y un alivio, en cierto grado. Mickey quiere soltar una risotada. Levanta las cejas e intenta que no se note mucho que está sonriendo. Se inclina sobre el papel que le ha puesto delante antes y escribe su nombre con una letra pequeña y un poco infantil. Hace un garabato y se lo devuelve con un giro de muñeca. El poli hace una copia del documento y le pone encima una pegatina.  
—Tiene que presentarse a una vista —advierte en un tono paternalista, señalando con el bolígrafo la pegatina que acaba de pegar—. En dos semanas, en esta dirección.  
»Puede esperar allí —añade señalando con el mismo puto boli (que, de verdad, si no fuera porque están en una jodida estación de policías, Mickey se lo quitaría y se lo metería por el culo). Frente a la recepción hay alineadas unas sillas de metal en la que hay un par de personas esperando.  
Mickey suspira y se encamina hacia allí. No se sienta, solo apoya la espalda contra el primer trozo de pared libre que encuentra y se cruza de brazos.  
Gallagher se pone delante suya.  
—Es poca cosa —dice, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Una vez pillaron a Carl por lo mismo y se libró con unas pocas horas de servicio comunitario y quedándose sin carné de conducir.  
—No me importa —le espeta. Porque, sí, es una tontería. Lo que le molesta es que haya sido tan tonta que se haya dejado pillar. Él mismo lleva bebiendo desde los doce años y nunca, jamás, ha tenido que enfrentarse a una gilipollez como esta.   
Gallagher frunce un poco el ceño, pero no llega a responder. Parece un poco molesto, pero tampoco lo suficiente como para replicarle nada. Mickey lo prefiere así que intentando reclamarle nada. Si ha venido, es porque ha querido venir.  
Una puerta del interior de la comisaría se abre y Molly sale custodiada por una mujer de uniforme y un hombre vestido con un traje y con una tarjeta colgándole del cuello que le identifica como visitante y no policía. Está cabizbaja y el flequillo largo le cubre los ojos. Tiene los brazos cruzados y los hombros caídos y parece estar intentando protegerse de algo. Se parece...  
Es como estar viendo a Mandy. En un lugar no muy distinto a este, al otro lado del pasillo. Con una señora que le clavaba los dedos en el brazo mientras le susurraba palabras rápidas en el oído.   
—¡IAN! —chilla, como habría chillado Mandy si Gallagher hubiese entrado aquel día por la puerta. Sale a correr y la policía hace el ademán de agarrarla. Gallagher se gira y abre los brazos justo a tiempo para recibirla entre sus brazos.  
Mickey se queda mirando. Sabe que ese, ese Ian debería haber sido él. Se moja los labios, intentando hacer que el sentimiento al que no sabe poner nombre desaparezca.  
Un carraspeo hace que aparte la mirada.  
—¿Señor Milkovich? —Es el hombre con la tarjeta de visitante—. ¿El padre de Molly?  
Mickey da un par de pasos hacia él, mano por delante.  
—Hermano —corrige, sin ningún tipo de intención de ser confundido con su padre. Tras pensarlo un segundo, añade—: vive conmigo.  
El hombre mira un momento a Molly y a Ian antes de volver a presetar toda su atención a Mickey.  
—¿Unas palabras? —pide señalando a un lado.  
Mickey le sigue de mala gana. No van lejos, solo un par de pasos a un lado. Lo justo para que resulte un poco más privado.  
—¿Es usted su guardián? —pregunta, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta unos panfletos y ofreciéndoselos a Mickey.  
—No.  
—Es de esperar que un menor viva con su padre o su guardián —murmura el hombre. Y, desde el momento, Mickey sabe que va a recibir una reprimenda—. Le vendría bien a la vista el que asista.  
Mickey gruñe. Porque, ni de coña va a molestar a su padre por una chorrada así. Los jueces siempre le ponen de mala leche.  
—Vale —dice, sin embargo. No tiene ganas de discutir con este pintamonas.  
—Oh —murmura, se seca una de las manos, la que no sostiene los papeles, con la pernera del pantalón y se la ofrece a Mickey. Es un hombre cercano a la cuarentena, que empieza a clarear y lleva un bigote ridículo. Parece un buen tipo, al tipo de personaje que sale en una película o serie como figura paternal. El que muere al principio—. Perdona, ha sido una noche larga. Fitz Masters.  
—Mickey —responde. Y la converesación no va a mejor después de eso. Fitz Masters intenta convencerle de que apunte a Molly a un grupo de terapia para adolescentes con problemas con el alcohol y acaba dándole la mano para despedirse con un montón de panfletos en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón.  
—¿Ya? —pregunta Gallagher levantando la cabeza cuando se acerca a ellos. Se han sentado mientras hablaba con Masters. Molly también levanta la cabeza. Tiene un aspecto mucho más frágil de lo que nunca lo ha tenido. Con las piernas cruzadas y el maquillaje corrido. Mickey le habría dado un abrazo. Quizá. Si hubiese sido Mandy. Y estuvieran en un lugar un poco más privado.  
—Sí —dice. Se moja los labios. Está cabreado y ni siquiera sabe si es porque le ha sacado de casa un domingo por la mañana, por la resaca, porque Gallagher sigue o porque Molly es una insensata—. Más te vale convencer al puto juez de que eres una pobre niñita inocente, porque como te pongan una multa la pagas de tu puto bolsillo.  
Molly se encoge un poco sobre sí misma y Gallagher coloca una mano en su hombro antes de mirarlo con el ceño un poco fruncido. No le importa. Hace un gesto hacia la salida.  
—¿Vamos? ¿O pensáis aparcar aquí para siempre? —les espeta. Y se gira antes de que les respondan.  
—Mickey —le dice Gallagher agarrándole por el brazo cuando está a punto de salir de la comisaría. Mickey se aparta de un tirón—. Dale un poco de cancha.  
—Tío, no te metas —recomienda.  
—Se siente fatal.  
—Si quiere decir algo, que lo diga. —Gira la cabeza para mirarla. Molly camina detrás de ellos, cabizbaja y con los brazos todavía cruzados—. Si vas a beber, sé más inteligente. Joder.  
—No es como si hubiese querido que me pillaran.  
—Pero lo han hecho —le espeta. Tiene esa lección tatuada sobre la piel. Si te pillan, estás jodido. No seas tan idiota. Cambia el juego antes de que todo te señale a ti.  
Molly se encoge de hombros. Tiene aspecto de putón, con una falda corta, medias de rejilla y una camiseta de tirantes que deja ver demasiado el sujetador que lleva debajo. Está guapa.  
Es una mierda. Todo es una mierda. Se rasca la nuca.  
—Supongo que tendrás hambre —ofrece, intentando sonar menos agresivo—. Gallagher conoce un sitio.  
Molly gira la cabeza hacia él, como para confirmarlo. Gallagher se encoge de hombros.  
—Aún no tengo claro cuando tu hermano habla en serio.  
—¿No tiene truco? —pregunta, un poco a la defensiva.  
—Sí, que no tenga que volver a salir a buscarte.  
Molly le sonríe. Le sonríe a él, como si hubiese hecho algo importante. Mickey vuelve a mirar al frente, incómodo. No quiere su gratitud. Casi, casi es más seguro que ese sea el campo de Gallagher.  
Frente a ellos, hay un chico apoyado en un coche. Ahora que lo ve delante, incorporándose y planchándose la camiseta con las manos, se da cuenta de que también estaba allí antes. Cuando pasaron a la ida.  
Y de que, peor, conoce a Molly.  
Es un tío alto, negro. Y tiene un aspecto un poco aseado, como si se hubiera pegado la noche en el calabozo de una comisaría. No parece que tenga edad de beber tampoco, pero sí que es mayor que ella. Parece un poco nervioso, a Mickey le cae mal inmediatamente.  
—Ey, Molly —saluda moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. Sin llegar a acercarse.  
—Ray —saluda ella deteniéndose. Echa un vistazo a Mickey y a Ian antes de dar un par de pasos hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Te has quedado todo el rato esperándome?  
—Sí, nena. No mola que te hayas tenido que quedar toda la noche en esa mierda —dice. Gallagher le da un codazo a Mickey y, cuando le mira, tiene una expresión rara. Como si estuviera orgulloso de todo aquello. Como si Mickey tuviera que estar orgulloso también y no un poco asqueado.  
Como si un tío más mayor que Molly no se estuviera aprovechando de ella.  
—Así que tú eres el figura por el que la han detenido —suelta. Porque nunca ha sido su estilo el quedarse calladito.  
—¡Mickey! —sisea Molly girándose hacia él.  
—No, mira... —Mira a Molly, parece dudar—. Tú eres su hermano, ¿verdad?   
»Yo soy Ray —se presenta ofreciéndole la mano.  
—Si te vuelvo a ver, te rompo las piernas —le dice. Se casca los nudillos, en un intento de parecer un poco más intimidante.  
Debe de conseguirlo, porque el chaval da un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
—Calma, colega —le pide.  
—Sal por patas antes de que decida que esto cuenta por otra vez.   
Ray hace una mueca, pasa la mirada de Gallagher a Molly.  
—Vete —recomienda Molly. Y Mickey deja que le dé un beso en la mejilla antes de carraspear. Cuando el chico se mete en el coche y lo conduce, porque claro que el chaval tiene edad suficiente para conducir, Molly se gira hacia él. Ya no es una chica indefensa y que intenta que no le caiga un rapapolvo. Está enfadada.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunta volviendo a caminar.  
—Nos hubiera llevado, si no fueras tan gilipollas —le espeta gesticulando. Gallagher ya no está sonriendo ni dándole codazos.  
Mickey no responde nada. No tiene nada que decir. Camina más deprisa, paga un par de billetes y le pasa uno a Molly sin mirarla.  
Esperan a que Gallagher se compre el suyo en ese incómodo silencio y, cuando, después de esperar un rato a que llegue el tren, entran, Molly se gira hacia Mickey y pregunta:  
—Es porque es negro. ¿Verdad?  
Mickey la mira. Si no fuera una chica, la habría abofeteado. Más bien, le habría pegado un puñetazo. Está roja y tiene los ojos llorosos. Y puede que Mickey haga muchas cosas mal, pero esa no es una.  
—Cierra la puta boca —dice, sin preocuparse de que la gente les mire en el tren—. No, no es porque sea negro.  
—No me obligó a beber ni nada —dice.  
—Es que... —intenta. No sabe cómo explicarlo sin hablar de Mandy y de las cosas que no se hablan.  
—Ray es un amigo de Debbie —dice Gallagher. Y Mickey está seguro de que es la primera vez que habla en un buen rato. Y quizá es eso lo que no le hace mandarle a tomar por culo—. Es un buen chico.  
Tienes catorce años. Eso es lo que debería decir, en lugar de girar la cara y concentrarse en una de las paredes metálicas del metro.   
—Eres un gilipollas —le dice Molly. Y tiene la sensación de que ya le ha llamado eso muchas veces.  
No van a desayunar. En cuanto salen, Mickey mira a Gallagher y le dice:  
—Nos vemos mañana.  
Gallagher parece un poco contrariado. Como si quisiera discutirle eso. Pero Mickey no está de humor. Y él parece entenderlo, porque saca un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y se lo ofrece. Mickey las mira.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta, quizá un poco agresivo. Lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es que le está dando una copia de su casa y, ni de coña, va a aceptar eso. Menos delante de Molly.  
—Las llaves de la nueva cerradura —explica. Y sonríe un poco, de medio lado. En un gesto que probablemente pretenda ser íntimo. Hacer que se sienta mejor. Prometerle que ya no necesita hacer saltar la cerradura para colarse en su casa cuando quiera.  
—Bien.  
Molly tiene el ceño fruncido cuando Gallagher se da la vuelta.  
—¿Por qué tenemos nueva cerradura?  
—A partir de ahora tienes hora de queda —decide. Porque es algo que puede hacer, es su casa y son sus llaves—. Si no vuelves antes de que yo me haya ido a acostar, te quedas fuera.  
Es algo que le va a acabar mordiendo el culo. Lo más probable es que acabe dándoselas en un día o dos. Pero es suficiente para que Molly se mosquee.  
Cuando llegan a casa, Molly se ducha y cambia de ropa antes de volver a dejar a Mickey solo en casa. No está mal del todo. Se coge un paquete de cervezas que deja sobre la mesita del salón (las prefiere calentorras que tener que levantarse a por ellas) y se pone a ver la tele.  
Cuando saltan los anuncios por primera vez, levanta el teléfono y abre el contacto de Gallagher. Duda. Sabe que debería decir que lo siente. Que lo siente de verdad. Aún no sabe para qué coño quiso ir, pero.  
Pero no quita que lo tratara como una mierda.  
Se recuesta en el sofá, levanta el teléfono.  
«Ey, tío», escribe. «¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde?».  
De Ian Gallagher (11:37): «Debbie tiene una exposición en el instituto. Ir». El teléfono vuelve a vibrar y Mickey no necesita mirar para saber que le está invitando. Claro, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que acabar en una... Comprueba lo que le ha puesto.  
Exposición.  
En el instituto.  
«Nah», le responde. «Si te apetece pasarte después, voy a estar por casa». Se queda mirando el mensaje un rato antes de enviarlo. Suena estúpido, un poco necesitado. Ha sido él el que le ha dicho que se largue en primer lugar. Se pregunta si habría ido, de no haberle dicho que se largara.  
Levanta la mirada. La puerta está arreglada, ¿no?


	24. 11 de junio, lunes

Lo de dejar a Molly sin llaves no le dura nada, al final. Cuando aquella noche llega a las dos y no para de llamar al timbre hasta que Mickey no aguanta más y se levanta a abrirla. Le desafía con la mirada, en un intento de que se atreva a decirle algo. No está de humor. Saca una de las llaves del juego que le dio Gallagher y se la tira a las manos antes de girarse y volver a su cuarto.  
El lunes se le hace más cuesta arriba de lo que se esperaba. Dani le llama tres veces y no se entera en ninguna. Cuando sale del trabajo y mira el teléfono, tiene una lista interminable de mensajes y la sola idea de enfrentarse a una de sus crisis existenciales le agota. Así que elimina la notificación con la determinación de que se va a encargar de eso su futuro yo.  
Gallagher le está esperando apoyado junto a la puerta de su casa, en la que parece una pose casual. Mickey no sonríe, quizá porque el muy capullo no le escribió para decirle que no iba a ir. Abre la puerta y deja las cosas en la entrada, la puerta abierta para que Gallagher entre si quiere. O se quede fuera, no es asunto suyo.  
—Tienes mala cara —le dice, detrás suya.  
—Molly llegó tarde y me despertó —gruñe, dejando las llaves encima de la encimera de siempre y desabrochándose la camisa del uniforme. Gallagher le está sonriendo, con algo raro en su mirada que incomoda a Mickey—. ¿Qué?  
—Nada —responde, acercándose y levantando las manos. Mickey arquea una ceja, pero no le detiene. Más bien baja sus propios brazos y deja que termine él el trabajo. Que le afloje la corbata y tire de su cinturón para abrirlo—. Me preguntaba si querrías follarme —reconoce, aún con sus manos abriéndole el pantalón y apretando su mejilla contra la sien de Mickey. Hablándole directamente a su oído.  
Mickey echa un poco hacia atrás la cabeza, en un intento un tanto inútil de escapar del escalofrío que le recorre la espalda. Tiene el sí en la punta de su lengua. Es fácil, podría girarlo sobre el sofá y dejar que caigan los pantalones. Es más fácil que dar explicaciones, al menos. O que decir lo otro. La otra parte.  
—No —dice. Y sonríe al hacerlo. Sabe que no va a decirlo todo, pero también sabe que Gallagher es un sentimental y que lo va a entender de todas formas. O eso espera—. Lo primero.  
—¿Sí?  
Follan en su habitación, sin interesarse en acabar de desnudarse. Gallagher le sujeta el rostro, sin apenas parpadear, con sus manazas. Le besa los labios. Hay algo en todo eso que parece importante, como si tuviera un significado diferente. Mickey cierra los ojos y deja que las sensaciones le recorran la piel. Intenta evadirse de lo que sea que le está diciendo. Cuando Gallagher se corre, se deja caer a un lado y le pajea en un ritmo lánguido, rodeándole el torso con uno de sus brazos y besándole el cuello.  
Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante un rato después. Es Mickey el primero en hacer algo y ese algo es darle un codazo para recuperar su espacio y salir de allí. Saca las piernas por delante y se termina de quitar la corbata y la camisa del uniforme, que tira al suelo sin preocuparse de cómo quedarán al día siguiente.  
—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta cogiendo una cajetilla de tabaco de su mesilla y metiéndose uno entre los labios. Gallagher le mira, brazos debajo de la cabeza, sonrisa en los labios.  
—Claro —dice sin molestarse en levantarse o en taparse—. Un pitillo tampoco me vendría mal.  
—Cómprate tus putos propios cigarros.  
Hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando al suelo.  
—En mis pantalones.  
—Mueve el culo.  
—Antes he hecho yo todo el trabajo —protesta en un tono juguetón. Mickey se pone sus pantalones de andar por casa, la primera camiseta que pilla. Camina hacia él y le mete el suyo entre los labios. Lo enciende, Gallagher le sostiene la mirada y todo parece mucho más íntimo de lo que debería, antes de coger uno nuevo para sí y salir de allí directo a la cocina.  
Como siempre, tiene la nevera vacía. Hay un paquete de salchichas de las baratas y a Mickey le vale. Lo mete en el microondas sin molestarse en abrirlo y saca una cerveza. Gallagher no tarda mucho en salir detrás de él, vestido y cigarro entre sus labios. Alarga la mano y le quita la birra sin pedir permiso. Mickey le mira sin ocultar que lo está haciendo. Gallagher… No entiende qué está haciendo Gallagher ahí. Quiere preguntárselo, porque si él fuera Gallagher no estaría allí. Y no entiende qué está haciendo en un sitio tan oscuro, cuando hace un segundo estaba bien. Contento. Gallagher está bueno, pero no es tampoco nada de otro mundo. Es un tío, que besa con la boca demasiado abierta y sonríe de lado a lado cuando dice cosas estúpidas. Como si estuviera esperando que los demás se rían. Y habla demasiado cuando están follando.  
El microondas suena y Mickey saca el paquete con la mano, sin preocuparse de que pueda hacerse daño. Lo abre con la punta de un cuchillo y las echa en un plato.  
—No sabía que fueras toda una Julia Child —dice Gallagher siguiéndole hacia el salón.   
Mickey le hace un corte de mangas y se deja caer en el sofá. Gallagher al lado suyo. Las salchichas están explotadas y los lados tienen un color no demasiado bueno. Utilizan los dedos y Mickey enciende la consola sin preocuparse en preguntarle si es lo que quiere hacer. Gallagher se levanta para coger el otro mando y, cuando se acaba la cerveza que están compartiendo, se levanta a por más cigarros y otra.  
Está seguro de que están a punto de darle por culo al videojuego y, quizá, ir a por la sesión dos cuando llaman a la puerta. Mickey pausa el juego y espera un par de segundos. No va a levantar el culo si es para aguantar a algún pintamonas que quiera venderle nada. Pero insisten.  
Es Dani. Tiene una pinta un poco destrozada, los ojos rojos. Como si hubiera estado llorando. Una bolsa de deporte al hombro y una bolsa de papel grasienta en una mano. Mickey se moja los labios, la sonrisa se resbala por sus labios.  
—He discutido con mi madre —dice. Y la voz le suena un poco rota—. Te he estado llamando.  
—Lo siento —dice en automático.  
—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?  
—Dani…   
—Solo un par de noches. Estoy buscando un piso, no estoy intentando acoplarme.  
Mickey gira la cabeza. Gallagher está en el sofá y, aunque parece interesado en su teléfono, está claro que está poniendo la oreja. Es… es una mala idea. En cualquier momento a alguien se le puede ir la lengua. Él sabe lo que tienen. Hay veces que no tiene tan claro que Gallagher lo sepa, por la manera en la que le mira.  
—¿Y bien? —pregunta.  
—Sí, claro —dice. Y se echa a un lado, dejándole suficiente hueco como para que pase.   
—He traído… —empieza, levantando la mano en la que lleva la bolsa de papel. Pero en cuanto ve a Gallagher se detiene—. Hola.  
—Hola —responde Gallagher bajando su teléfono. Parece tenso.   
Dani deja su bolsa encima del zapatero que nunca utilizan para nada.  
—He traído algo de cenar. Hamburguesas. No sabía que estabas con más gente, habría… —dice.  
—Eh, no, no. —Gallagher se levanta—. Yo ya me iba.  
—Gallagher ya se iba —repite Mickey, porque es lo más inteligente que se ha dicho en todo el rato.  
—No seas tonto —protesta Dani—. Soy yo la que se ha acoplado al plan sin preguntar.  
»Puedes comerte mi hamburguesa, a mí no me importa. Ni siquiera tengo tanta hambre,  
Gallagher mira a Mickey. Tiene pinta de querer salir de allí cuanto antes. Mickey se encoge de hombros.  
—Sí, quédate, Gallagher —dice. Porque sacarlo de allí a empujones podría ser demasiado raro.  
Es raro de todas formas. Dani se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mira su teléfono, mientras él y Gallagher siguen jugando la partida. Maljugando. Están demasiado pegados y Mickey no es capaz de concentrarse en lo que están haciendo y Gallagher tiene que volver a revivirle más veces de las que normalmente tendría. Al final, acaba apagando la consola y levantándose.  
—Es buena hora —dice. A pesar de que es pronto en comparación con otros días—. Gracias por la hamburguesa.  
—Claro —acepta Dani, girando la cabeza para mirarle sin llegar a levantarla del hombro de Mickey.  
—Nos vemos —se despide, sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Mickey asiente con la cabeza.  
—¡Adiós! —se despide Dani—. Sí que tenías razón. Es un chico raro.  
Mickey no recuerda haber dicho algo así. No la contradice, aunque sí que se la quita de encima para coger el tabaco.  
—¿Me pasas el mando? —pregunta alargando la mano. Mickey se lo da. Medio atiende a la película que ha puesto, pero ya está empezada y le cuesta seguir un poco el hilo. Deja que vuelva a recostarse sobre él, lata vacía en su mano para hacer las veces de cenicero—. Aún no entiendo por qué no quieres que me quede aquí —comenta con un tono distraído.  
—Ahora no —gruñe Mickey, que no quiere hablar de eso.  
—¿Sabes? Mi madre tiene razón en una cosa…  
—¿De verdad? —le pregunta arqueando una ceja.  
—Llevamos desde siempre juntos —dice. Mickey se tapa la cara con una mano, suspira—. La gente suele… —Hace un gesto con la mano, vago. No dice «casarse», pero Mickey la entiende—. Suele irse comprometiendo. Ya sabes.  
—De verdad, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo otra vez.   
Puede ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como pone los ojos en blanco. Vuelve a recostarse contra él, brazos cruzados. Mando secuestrado. No se mueve, desprende un aire de mala leche. No va a aguantar esta mierda. Se levanta sin molestarse en quitársela de encima primero.  
—Estoy reventado —dice—. Solo… intenta no despertarme cuando vayas a ir a dormir.  
—Solo son las diez —protesta mirando el teléfono. Mickey no se gira para decirle nada.  
Si comprueba el teléfono antes de irse a la cama es solo para asegurarse de que tiene batería. Y de que la alarma está bien puesta.  
Gallagher no le ha escrito.


	25. 12 de junio, martes

—Tienes mal aspecto, chaval —le dice Stu a la mañana siguiente según le ve entrar por la puerta. Llega tarde, casi veinte minutos, pero no hace ningún comentario. Ya lo dice la máquina en la que ha fichado por él.  
—No he pegado ojo —reconoce, dejándose caer en su asiento y tirando su mochila a un lado—. Dani se ha quedado a dormir en casa. Da patadas.  
—¿La novia o la amiga? —pregunta. Mickey suspira.  
—La novia —confirma. Porque es él el que ha dado la información que nadie le ha pedido.  
—Sigue poniéndote esa cara. —Mickey le hace un corte de mangas. Stu se ríe entre dientes. Intenta concentrarse en su trabajo, aunque sea algo tan fácil que hasta un mono podría hacerlo. Uno no muy inteligente.  
En realidad, la cosa no mejora. No mejora cuando, a las once o así, una figura entra en el edificio. Los andares son característicos o, al menos, a Mickey le resultan lo suficientemente familiares como para reconocerlos. Lleva una sudadera con capucha que le tapa el pelo y se acerca a la recepcionista.   
—Mierda —murmura Mickey. No es que tenga mucha experiencia en eso de trabajar, no la necesita para saber que es signo de problemas.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Stu girando su silla hacia él.   
El teléfono de la garita suena. Mickey lo mira. Es un aparatejo viejo, negro y que no deja pasar llamadas. Pero tampoco es como si necesitaran nada mejor que eso. Stu alarga la mano y Mickey está a punto de darle un manotazo y rechazar la llamada. Pero, al final, se queda anclado en el sitio.  
—Es para ti —dice Stu ofreciéndoselo. Mickey lo coge, asegurándose de no mirar a la pantalla.  
—¿Sí? —pregunta.  
«¿Mickey Milkovich?», pregunta la voz de la secretaria. Mickey nunca ha tratado con ella, cree que se llama Brandie o alguna cosa parecida. «Aquí hay un chico que quiere hablar contigo. Dice que se llama Ian Gallagher».  
Puede sentir la mirada curiosa de Stu encima suya. No se mueve durante unos segundos, no es… Toma aire.  
—Vale —acepta—. Dile que coja el ascensor.  
Cuelga sin llegar a darle las gracias. Se levanta y palmea los bolsillos para asegurarse de que lleva el tabaco y el mechero encima.  
—Voy a tomarme un descanso para fumar —le dice.  
—¿Todo bien?  
Mickey se encoge de hombros y sale de la garita. Va directamente hasta los ascensores y lo llama, casi medio esperando que Gallagher no lo haya cogido y pueda esquivarlo. Debería estar más cabreado y menos confuso, pero no entiende qué hace allí. Por qué está allí. Lo llama un par de veces y, cuando las puertas se abren, Gallagher está allí. A medio paso de salir. Mickey apoya la mano en su pecho lo justo para que vuelva a meterse en el ascensor y entra detrás de él. Pulsa el botón de la azotea.   
—Tienes un aspecto de mierda —le dice, mirándole de medio lado por el reflejo del espejo del ascensor. No es la ropa, que con cierto asombro Mickey reconoce como la del día anterior. Son las ojeras y la barba, es la mirada enrojecida. Es el que empieza a necesitar hacerse algo en la barba. Quitársela o arreglársela.  
—Aún no he vuelto a casa —responde encogiéndose de hombros y levantando un poco la barbilla. Como desafiándole a que diga algo. Lo que sea.  
No es algo que a Mickey le interese especialmente.  
—Bien por ti —le dice encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.  
Cuando el ascensor se detiene, sale primero y saca el juego de llaves que tiene para abrir la puerta de la azotea. Fuera hay unas enormes placas solares, cagadas de palomas y poco más. Para Mickey, el lugar ha resultado siendo ideal para salir a fumar y evitar, además, a los petardos que trabajan en el edificio y que no le interesan mucho más que la recepcionista. Se asegura de que no se puedan quedar encerrados colocando una cuña de madera que hay allí sujetando la puerta.  
—Entonces —dice sacando el tabaco, porque tiene la certeza de que si no dice nada, Gallagher no va a decir nada y todo lo que sea que es esto no habrá servido para nada. Apoya la espalda contra el antepecho de la terraza, encarado hacia él pero sin llegar a mirarle. Más concentrado en encenderse el pitillo.   
No se mueve de la entrada. Hunde las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y gira la cabeza hacia un lado, la mirada en el cielo. Las vistas son bastante impresionantes, si es que te va ese tipo de cosas. A Mickey siempre le ha dado bastante igual.  
—No sé cómo lo hago —dice al final. Y hay algo teatrero en su tono, como si lo hubiese practicado. Mickey pica.  
—¿El qué?  
—Siempre acabo con el mismo tipo de tíos. —Mickey toma aire. E intenta, con bastante determinación, que esa sea su única reacción—. Ya sabes. Cobardes. —Gira la cabeza hacia él, los ojos le brillan. Mickey pasa el pulgar por el filtro del pitillo. Se moja los labios, nervioso de pronto—. Que prefieren engañarse a sí mismos y a los demás, hacer daño.  
—Cierra el pico —le espeta—. No tienes ni puta idea.  
—Oh, no. Créeme, esta es la opción buena. —Está tan cerca que Mickey podría apartarlo de un empujón. En su lugar, deja que Gallagher le empuje utilizando la punta de sus dedos—. Que seas un puto cobarde. La mala, la mala es que eres un mierdas que disfrutas engañando a tu novia. ¿Qué es? ¿Tienes una novia de pega o se la pegas a tu novia?  
—Que te jodan —dice irritado. No vuelve a llevarse el cigarro a los labios. Deja que se quede tan cerca—. No te he prometido nada —añade. Porque quizá sea importante, que Gallagher siempre supo lo que había. O quizá siempre no, pero muy cerca del principio.  
—Tú me besaste —dice. Ya lo ha dicho alguna otra vez, le suena. Mickey se encoge de hombros, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Buscando una manera de salir de allí que no sea con un empujón. O un puñetazo—. Yo no te pedí nada.  
—¿Qué coño quieres? —le pregunta, perdiendo un poco los papeles. Gallagher le mira, con ese gesto orgulloso que tiene.  
—Me he cansado de comerme la hamburguesa de otra.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta. Porque de verdad no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo. Gallagher tiene que darse cuenta de que no tiene ningún sentido, porque se pasa la mano por el pelo y da un paso atrás. Mickey respira hondo.  
—Que no voy a seguir con esto —dice—. No así.  
Traga saliva y dice:  
—Bien.  
—¿Bien? —repite. Y parece que la palabra se le atraganta.  
Mickey se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Arquea una ceja y vuelve a meterse el cigarro en la boca para cruzarse de brazos—. Qué película te has montado en tu cabecita, venga. ¿Que te voy a llorar? ¿Que te voy a suplicar que te quedes? ¿Que te voy a prometer que voy a…? ¿Cambiar?  
»¿Por dos semanas de polvos?  
—Que te jodan.  
Mickey asiente, para asegurarle que lo ha entendido. Gallagher parece estar a punto de largarse, de abrirse. Hay, hay una parte de él que quiere oír lo que sea que pretendía. Que se agarra a su pecho y que va a conseguir que acabe haciendo el gilipollas. Se voltea y apoya los codos en el antepecho.  
—Así que eso es todo —dice Gallagher. Y suena fatalista. Mickey sonríe.  
—Eso es todo —repite. Es amargo.  
Gallagher no se despide. Y Mickey no le oye marcharse, pero cuando termina el pitillo que mata contra la pared y tira al abismo, ya no está allí.  
—¿Algún problema? —le pregunta Stu cuando vuelve a sentarse en su sitio.  
—Ninguno.

* * *

Cuando llega a casa, no está Ian esperándole en la entrada. Resulta un poco raro, más que porque no esté allí porque una parte de él medio espera que aparezca en un rato. Cervezas bajo el brazo. La otra, la otra espera que sea como Dani y le llame en un par de semanas a la espera de que nada haya cambiado y todo esté olvidado.  
Huele bien, a comida. Deja la mochila a la entrada y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Como si no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de que acaba de llegar. Dani está en la cocina y le oye enseguida. Se gira y le sonríe, camina hacia él. Está guapa, un poco maquillada y con su camiseta favorita.  
—Pensaba que trabajabas hoy de tarde —dice, mojándose los labios. Incapaz de quitarse la sensación de irrealidad. Esto, esta imagen no es lo que quiere.  
—Le cambié el turno a Susan. Tenía que llevar a sus hijos al dentista, además. —Se seca las manos en el pantalón antes de alargarlas hacia él e hincar la rodilla delante de él—. Se me ocurrió que esto sería más divertido.  
Mete la punta de los dedos por la cintura de su pantalón y tira de él hacia ella. Mickey da un paso, parpadea.  
—¿No te parece?  
—Sí —dice. Es casi automático. Y a ella parece hacerle feliz, porque sonríe enseñando los dientes y le desabrocha el cinturón sin apartar los ojos de él. Tiene unos ojos grandes, marrones. Y lo único en lo que puede pensar Mickey es en que se ha dejado grumos en las pestañas al pintárselas.  
Es un poco raro, como siempre es. Mickey acaba sentándose en el sofá, con los pantalones por las rodillas, la nuca contra el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. Intentando dejar la mente en blanco y dejándose llevar más por las sensaciones. Olvidándose del día de mierda que ha tenido, apoyando la mano sobre su pelo en un intento de marcar el ritmo. No deja de hacer pequeños ruiditos que le sacan un poco de situación. Ha comido suficiente rabo como para saber que está lejos de ser tan placentero como quiere hacer parecer. Entiende, entiende el subidón de energía y la sensación de poder. Pero, lo demás, es puro teatro.  
Dani tose y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano cuando acaba. Sonríe, coqueta, y se pasa la mano por el pelo.  
—No mal, ¿eh? —Mickey se aclara la garganta en lo que espera que sea un signo más que suficiente de conformidad y levanta el culo lo suficiente como para volverse a poner los pantalones—. He cocinado.  
Dice, aunque no hace falta. Toda la casa huele a algo rico. Mickey, que se siente más pacífico que un rato antes, sonríe.  
—No sabía que supieras . —Dani estira la mano y Mickey la ayuda a levantarse. Le golpea el hombro, siguiéndole la broma.  
—No seas idiota, es solo pasta con una lata de albóndigas.  
—Ya decía yo.  
Dani hincha el pecho:  
—Pues que sepas que es una receta familiar.  
Mickey le hace burla. Lo que le hace ganarse un manotazo más en el hombro.  
—No seas idiota — le dice Dani levantándose— y ayúdame a poner la mesa.   
—¿Qué mesa? — pregunta que ando una ceja. Contento de que se hayan quitado en la parte del sexo de encima. Mickey no le ha ofrecido devolverle el favor. Ni ella se la ha pedido.   
—Ja, ja, ja —dice, haciendo una pausa larga entre cada sílaba—. Esa mesa.   
La señala con la mano abierta. No es el sitio ideal para comer nada para lo que se tenga que utilizar cubiertos. No discute y se levanta para seguirla a la cocina. Dani coge los platos y un par de copas, porque decidido que es un buen día para tomar vino. Así que, vino.   
—De verdad creo que una mesa de comedor podría ser una buena añadido — dice, pasa los cubiertos y un paño que Mickey se queda mirando un rato sin llegar a saber qué quiera que haga con ello. Dani bufa—. Para que no se queme la mesa.   
Levante la cazuela (qué Mickey nos ha visto en su vida y que está seguro de que es una compra nueva). Mickey deja el paño sobre la encimera y se la quita de las manos. Está todavía un poco caliente, pero no tanto como para quemarse. Suda de lo de la mesa. Es un trozo de madera vieja que se encontró en la calle.   
—Solo digo te daría un buen servicio.   
—En en dos meses no ha hecho falta —dice dejando las cosas sobre la mesita sin cuidado. Dani va detrás suyo, con una vela en las manos y la botella de vino que le pasa junto al sacacorchos. La enciende antes de dejarla en medio de la mesa y reorganizar un poco la mesa.  
—Si hasta tienes el espacio —protesta señalando con la mano abierta a una zona del salón que está vacía.  
—Mira —dice, un poco fastidiado de la conversación—, si te quieres gastar el dinero en una mesa, gástatelo.   
»A mí déjame en paz.  
Dani pone los ojos en blanco, pero no sigue con el tema. Que es todo lo que podría pedirle. Coge uno de los platos de plástico y sirve una buena razón, que le tiende a Mickey.  
—No te atragantes —le desea con cierta dosis de agresividad. En lugar de servir un segundo plato para sí, alarga el brazo para coger el mando.   
A Mickey no se la podría sudar más y clava el tenedor en el plato y lo gira hasta que tiene una cantidad indecente de comida que le va a costar tragar. Es… a ver, la pasta está cocida de más. Y la carne es un poco asquerosa. Pero la salsa está rica y todo lo que ha comido hoy es un sándwich de mostaza, así que tiene un hambre de tres pares de cojones. Además, si uno lo compara con aquella vez que Iggy encontró una colilla en su plato, es una comida de reyes.  
—¿Bueno? —pregunta al cabo de un rato Dani. Tiene la cara girada hacia la televisión, como si no le acabase de importar lo que piensa o lo que no. Mickey la conoce.  
—Sí —dice, porque tampoco tiene sentido hundir a la chavala cuando ha hecho todo esto por él. Es… es agradable. Con la vela, que no tiene un olor demasiado potente, y la televisión sonando de fondo. La comida caliente en el estómago. Quizá por eso lo dice—: me podría acostumbrar a esto.  
Sabe en el momento en el que cierra la boca que es un error. Aprieta los labios para no soltar ninguna burrada. Dani se ha girado hacia él y está sonriendo de lado a lado.  
—Vale.  
—No he dicho nada —dice Mickey poniéndose a la defensiva rápidamente. Señalándola con su tenedor. Dani le conoce lo suficiente como para no tomárselo en serio.  
—Puedo hacer esto más veces —dice. Y usa una voz suave que pone a Mickey de los nervios. Que, probablemente sea lo contrario que pretenda. Se sirve una copa de vino y bebe un buen trago antes de dejarla encima de la mesa con un pequeño golpe—. No me cuesta.  
Aprieta los labios. Asiente.  
—Las copas también son nuevas —dice, recostándose mucho más tranquilo y volviendo a llenarse la boca con comida.  
—No iba a beber vino en vasos de plástico —le responde con cierta agresividad. Como si fuera obvio. Mickey se ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza. Y, de pronto, cae porqué le gusta tanto esto. Esto le recuerda a tiempos mejores. A cuando su madre todavía estaba viva. O cuando Mandy vivía con ellos. Casi puede oírla gritando desde el fondo de la cocina que si la deja en paz, hará algo de postre.  
El sonido del teléfono hace que pegue un respingo.  
—Mierda —farfulla dejando el plato encima de la mesa e intentando limpiarse lo que se ha manchado con el dorso de la mano a la vez que levanta el culo para sacarse el teléfono de los pantalones. Es su ropa de trabajo y las manchas de tomate son una mierda y no hay quién las quite.   
Se detiene al ver el identificador de llamadas. Gallagher está sonriendo en la foto de perfil que tiene asociada a su contacto. Se queda mirándola, como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Está guapo. Y le está llamando, lo que no deja de ser una especie de victoria. No ha pasado ni un día.  
—¿Quién es? —pregunta Dani, copa de vino en la mano. Mickey apaga la pantalla del teléfono, que silencia la llamada de inmediato.  
—Gallagher —dice, sin necesidad de mentir. Y con la certeza de que, si mintiese, Dani lo sabría. Además, Dani conoce a Gallagher. Es una tontería.  
—¿Por qué no se lo coges?  
Mickey hace una mueca y vuelve a coger el plato. Señala a la pantalla:  
—¿Qué mierdas estamos viendo?  
—Desnudo —dice y sin darle un segundo, vuelve a trapo—: ¿Estáis enfadados o algo?  
—¿Qué mierda de película es esta?   
El teléfono vuelve a saltar. Mickey, que medio se lo estaba esperando, no se sobresalta esta vez. Solo lo levanta y lo apaga. No se le escapa la mirada que le echa Dani, una mezcla de suspicacia y lástima que le saca de quicio.  
—Es solo que estamos aquí, cómodos y tal, y no es una buena puta hora para llamar —farfulla—. ¿Por qué le estoy viendo el culo a ese tío?   
—Es una especie de Día de la marmota —explica—, pero como en el presente y durante una hora. El protagonista se despierta siempre desnudo en un ascensor.  
»De ahí el título.  
—Ah.  
—Parecía divertida.  
»¿Te ha hecho algo o algo? —insiste, volviendo tan rápido al tema que no tiene sentido hacerse el que no entiende de qué están hablando—. ¿Es que ya no sois amigos?  
—Oh, joder, ¿puedes ser más infantil?  
No le ha cogido el teléfono por razones. Y parte de esas razones es que Dani está allí, en su puto salón de su puto piso y no tiene ningún lugar al que ir a hablar sin que se entere de hasta la última de las palabras que suelte. Además, Gallagher le está llamando. Casi al momento. Lo que quiere decir que quiere o gritarle, y no tiene muchas ganas de que le griten, o está desesperado. El rollo distante siempre le ha funcionado con Dani, dejar que se monte sus películas y acabe volviendo arrastrándose. Dispuesta a dejar correr cualquier concesión por la que se estuvieran peleando.  
—Lo siento —insiste Dani acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Mickey se aparta y arquea una ceja—. Quiero decir, sé lo que te cuesta hacer amigos.  
—Como sigas así —advierte, señalándola con el tenedor. La mano de Dani, con la que le ha tocado la cara, se apoya en su hombro—, hoy duermes en un puto parque.  
—Ya, ya. Solo quería decirte que…  
—Cierra la puta boca ya.  
—Que si quieres hablar del tema, puedes hablar conmigo.  
—Mira la puta película —le espeta. Dani pone los ojos en blanco, pero se recuesta junto a él. Copa de vino en su regazo.  
Mickey no piensa en el teléfono. Para nada.


	26. 18 de junio, lunes

Mickey está mirando a Dani hacerle el almuerzo. Sabe lo que está haciendo, se está volviendo imprescindible para no tener que irse. Y es cierto que funciona, ha llenado la nevera y hay alguien que se preocupa por que tenga algo que comer. Solo la escucha a medias, le está contando una película que vieron juntos la noche anterior cuando la puerta del cuarto de Molly se abre de par en par y sale ella como un torbellino.  
Es un poco raro, porque Molly siempre se levanta con la hora pegada en el culo. Y es temprano. Como horriblemente temprano. Y no sale directamente de la ducha, solo con una toalla. Está vestida. Va bien. No bien-bien como el otro día, guapa. Va bien como si la hubieran llamado al despacho del director y quisiese causar buena impresión. Pija, esa es la palabra. Con las gafas de pasta.  
Por supuesto, Mickey pregunta:  
—¿A dónde vas así vestida?  
Molly se detiene, poniéndose una chaqueta fina que Mickey no había visto hasta ahora (cree) por encima. Hace un gesto con la mano, como si le estuviera pidiendo que lo dejase pasar.   
—¡Ahora no puedo hablar! ¡Vienen a por mí! —dice y sale del apartamento dando un portazo.  
—¿Qué coño? —Mira a Dani, casi esperando ver que ella lo ha entendido mejor que él. Ella hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros, ofreciéndole la bolsa con su comida.   
—Ni idea. Pero mochila no llevaba —responde.   
Mickey vuelve a girarse hacia la salida, ojos fijos en la puerta. No se le ocurren muchos motivos por los cuáles él se vestiría como alguien decente. Está aquella vez que Dani quiso presentarle a sus padres. Y ni siquiera era porque quisiera causar una buena impresión, era más porque no quería escucharla durante semanas.  
Como tampoco quiere pensar en que Molly puede estar corriendo a conocer a sus… ¿suegros? ¿A las siete de la mañana?  
—Mira, ya es mayorcita —dice alargando la mano para coger la bolsa. Dani la echa hacia atrás y arquea una ceja. Girando la mejilla hacia él.  
—¿No hay beso de que tengas un buen día? —pregunta con un tono casi infantil. Mickey hace una mueca, pero se lo da. Apoya los labios sobre su mejilla y eso parece ser todo lo que necesita para ser feliz, porque le vuelve a tender el paquete con una sonrisa en los labios.  
—Hasta luego, cocodrilo —le despide.

* * *

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —jadea Dani encima suya, golpeándole el pecho con la mano abierta mientras que el movimiento de sus caderas se vuelve más y más errático.  
Cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios, antes de quedarse completamente quieta. No se mueve de allí durante unos segundos, Mickey espera. Manos apoyadas en sus muslos. Dani se muerde el labio y se echa el pelo hacia atrás, soltando un pequeño gritito de victoria desde el fondo de su garganta.   
—Qué puto calor —protesta. Mueve ligeramente sus caderas, volviendo a pasarse la mano por el pelo—. ¿Estás cerca?   
Mickey la mira. No es especialmente guapa. La cara bobalicona, los ojos muy separados y una nariz alargada. Pero si eso atractiva. Como siempre lo ha sido. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta deshecha y los labios entreabiertos. Los pechos desnudos, pequeños. Ya, no. No está cerca de nada.   
Se la quita de encima a pulso, Dani dice algo parecido a «oh» al dejarla sobre la cama.   
—Uhm —murmura Mickey, consciente de que se espera que diga algo más—. Es solo que...   
—Ya —dice ella apresuradamente. Como si no quisiera oírlo.   
—No estoy... —lo intenta de nuevo.   
—Vale, ya. No te preocupes... Voy a...   
Se levanta de la cama sin llegar a mirarle. Mickey tira de la sábana hacia arriba. Dani tiene razón, hace un calor horrible. Pero hay algo en la situación que le hace sentirse incómodo, alarga una mano hacia su mesita de noche y coge el paquete de tabaco que tiene en el cajón. Está precintado y tira el plástico y el papel sobrante al suelo antes de sacar un pitillo y metérselo en los labios. Todavía la tiene dura cuando Dani vuelve a entrar en el cuarto, así que se asegura de levantar una pierna para que no se note.  
Es raro. Ella todavía está desnuda, pero eso lenguaje corporal delata lo incómoda que se siente. Se frota un brazo con la mano y hace una pequeña inclinación hacia la cama antes de hablar:   
—Yo, creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Ahora. Mañana... —dice apagando la luz de arriba sin preguntar. Y como si se le diera permiso para salir corriendo, se mete deprisa debajo de las sábanas. Todo lo lejos que puede de él.   
Mickey se queda en la posición en la que está, fumando. Agarra su teléfono cuando suena. Es un mensaje y no acaba de quitarse sentimiento de derrota cuando lo abre y ve quién es.   
De Molly (01:41): «Dile a tu novia que se ponga algo de ropa cuando sale de tu cuarto».  
De Molly (01:41): «Y tu cabecero sigue sonando».   
Mickey busca el icono del corte de mangas y se lo manda. Molly se lo envía de vuelta. Mickey sonríe, un poco a su pesar. Es algo que haría Mandy. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puede hacer algo al respeto de este sentimiento de morriña hacia su hermana. Busca su número y le manda un mensaje: «Putos críos». Se pregunta si estará traspasando alguna clase no escrito entre los dos. Que lo del otro día fue un encuentro fortuito y poco más. Aun así, insiste. «Llámame mañana». Pulsa sobre su nombre, más como un autorreflejo que porque esté intentando controlarla o algo. Lleva gafas de sol en su foto de perfil y una gorra de los Bulls. Parece que está en un estadio, tiene un pretzel en una mano y un vaso de cartón gigante en la otra. Sonríe.  
La última vez que se conectó fue a las diez. Y no puede evitar soltar una risita floja, a su pesar. Mandy es taaan madre. Si uno se olvida de la otra parte, de la parte que te daña y que Mickey aún no sabe cómo gestionar, que probablemente nunca sepa, es hasta enternecedor. Con lo poco que ha visto, ya sabe que vale más de lo que nunca valió su madre.  
Tira la colilla en el cenicero que tiene en la mesita de noche y, tras echarle un vistazo rápido a Dani (que está tumbada de espaldas y tapada hasta el hombro, con el pelo rubio disparado en todas direcciones), abre la conversación con Gallagher. Los últimos mensajes que intercambiaron siguen allí.  
Tú (sábado 9 de junio, 15:38): «Ey, tío».   
Tú (sábado 9 de junio, 15:38): «¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?».  
De Ian Gallagher (sábado 9 de junio, 16:11): «Lo siento. He quedado con Mandy para ponernos al día».  
De Ian Gallagher (sábado 9 de junio, 16:11): «Ya te llamaré».  
Tú (domingo 10 de junio, 11:35): «Ey, tío. ¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde?».  
De Ian Gallagher (domingo 10 de junio, 11:37): «Debbie tiene una exposición en el instituto. Ir».   
De Ian Gallagher (domingo 10 de junio, 11:37): «Si quieres puedes venirte. Creo que va a haber aperitivos y refrescos».  
Tú (domingo 10 de junio, 11:37): «Nah».   
Tú (domingo 10 de junio, 11:38): «Si te apetece pasarte después, voy a estar por casa».  
Es… es raro pensar que fue la semana pasada. Lo que sea que ha pasado entre Gallagher y él el lunes no parece definitivo. A pesar de no ha vuelto a tener noticias suyas desde entonces.   
Se muerde el labio y gira la cabeza una vez más hacia Dani. No se ha movido ni un centímetro. Respira de una forma pacífica, quizá demasiada. Como si de verdad se hubiese quedado dormida. Como si se estuviera esforzando para parecer dormida. Lleva años tomando pastillas para dormir, pero no ha pasado suficiente rato como para que le hagan efecto. Pero si quiere hacerse la dormida, no va a meterse.  
Pulsa en la foto de Gallagher. No acaba de entender por qué no le ha vuelto a llamar. O por qué la gente tiene que salir siempre sonriendo en las fotos de perfil. Él tiene una que le hizo Dani de sus puños cerrados. Él, con expresión seria en segundo plano. Una declaración de intenciones, probablemente por lo que recibe tan pocos mensajes. No es que se esté quejando.  
De cualquier forma, el otro día parecía desesperado. Por su propia experiencia, el que llamara tan cerca de la pelea significa algo. A lo mejor…   
Ha pasado una semana. A lo mejor Gallagher sabe tomárselo con calma, después de todo. Se le ve bien en la foto. Pulsa la tecla de retroceso, duda. Y qué va a decirle. ¿Se te ha pasado ya el berrinche? ¿Qué cojones querías el otro día? Nah. Es una chorrada. Y no piensa ir detrás de nadie. No es su putita. Deja otra vez el teléfono sobre la mesita. No, no va a ser el primero en caer. O el segundo, lo que sea. Y tampoco le va a poner las cosas fáciles, si llama y está ocupado… bueno. Mala suerte.   
Se gira hacia su lado y cierra los ojos, intentando conciliar algo parecido al sueño. Aún la tiene dura. Y sabe que no va a poder pegar ojo hasta que se le baje. Gira la cabeza hacia atrás, Dani parece completamente ajena a él. Vuelve a alargar la mano hacia el teléfono, la otra directamente a su entrepierna. Teclea «porno» y le da a buscar, bajándole el volumen con el índice al mínimo. Pulsa el primer vídeo que sale. Se ven los abdominales de un tío, el culo en pompa de la tía. Tiene un tanga rosa echado hacia un lado y toda la carne le tiembla cada vez que se la mete hasta el fondo. Pulsa el botón de retroceso y abre el siguiente. Una china con pinta de oficinista se está frotando contra el rabo del que parece su jefe. Es…   
No.  
Abre una ventana de incógnito. Vuelve a pulsar en el buscador y escribe «porno gay». Mira una vez más por encima de su hombro antes de darle a buscar. Sin pensar, ni una sola vez, en Gallagher.


	27. 23 de junio, sábado

Hay un ruidito en la cocina. Como una conversación que no intenta mantenerse baja, risitas. Golpeteo de cacharros de metal con otros cacharros de metal. Mickey entre abre los ojos, reventado, y hace una mueca antes de alargar la mano para coger un pitillo y encendérselo. Durante unos momentos, la única luz que hay en la habitación es esa. Hasta que se harta de los putos ruiditos y saca los pies de la cama.  
Es vagamente consciente de que Dani se ha marchado más temprano. Horriblemente temprano para ser un sábado. Y que lo único que tiene que hacer en todo el día no llega hasta media tarde, que ha quedado con Mandy. Se frota los ojos y mira la hora antes de gruñir en voz baja y salir de su cuarto.  
—¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí? —pregunta de mala leche. Hay un instante de silencio, Molly está en la cocina con otra chica. Hay un montón de cosas fuera de su sitio, muchas de las cuáles ni siquiera sabía que las tenían. Y hay harina y cáscaras de huevo como en todas partes.  
La chica con la que está Molly le resulta familiar. Es visiblemente mayor que ella, alta y con un moño pelirrojo. Sabe que la ha visto alguna vez, pero es incapaz de decir dónde.  
—Estamos cocinando —informa Molly, enseñándole un bol con un líquido marrón. Mickey gruñe.  
—¿Y para eso tenéis que hacer tanto puto ruido?  
—Son las doce —le informa la pelirroja sin tan siquiera parpadear, con un tono de marisabidilla. Arquea una ceja y le mira de pies a cabeza. Mickey inclina la cabeza, para mirar también. Es verano y hace puto calor, por lo que tiende a dormir con poca ropa. Para ser sincero, tiene suerte de que lleve gallumbos. Es más, que la jodan. Ni siquiera es su peor par—. Podrías ponerte algo.  
»Nadie quiere verte en calzoncillos.  
—Si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puta puerta.  
—No me importa —replica, girándose para volver a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Que consiste en batir con bastante ímpetu algo que parece… ¿nata? La verdad es que huele bien, como a pastelería. Y hay un ruidito de fondo que no es capaz de identificarte—. Tengo cuatro hermanos, puedo manejar a un tío en calzoncillos.  
Mickey pone los ojos en blanco, más por el tono condescendiente de la chica que por otra cosa, y echa un vistazo a su cocina. En seguida localiza una bandeja con magdalenas de chocolate. Levanta una, está un poco tibia. No tanto como para que queme.  
—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —pregunta olisquándola sin acabar de fiarse. Tiene dudas razonables, no ha visto a Molly hacer algo más complicado que encender el microondas en todo este tiempo.  
—No son para ti —le espeta la pelirroja dándole un golpetazo con la cosa que utiliza para remover y soltando pequeños hilos de nata por la mano y el pecho de Mickey. Él arquea una ceja y, a pesar de que la niña se ruboriza, no retrocede. Así que se la quita de un tirón y da un paso al frente, amenazante.  
—No seas idiota —le dice Molly, algo tensa— y devuélvele las varillas. Y no te comas las magdalenas, joder.  
Mickey arquea una ceja. Casi esperando que la chica diga algo. Solo alarga la mano, para recuperar la cosa para revolver. Y, cuando sus dedos están a punto de rozar el metal, Mickey saca la lengua y le pega un buen lametón.  
—Uh —se queja tirándola al lavamanos—. Qué asqueroso..  
»Tu hermano es idiota.  
Mickey se ríe entre dientes y retrocede, no tan enfadado como antes. Se quita parte de la nata del pecho y la lame antes de darle un mordisco a la magdalena. Está dulce, muy dulce. Y tiene un sabor a chocolate intenso, con pequeños trocitos que se rompen contra sus dientes.  
—Joder, chica —dice, terminándosela de meter en la boca de una vez—. Podrías invitar a tu amiga más a menudo, Molly.  
—Y tú podrías tragar antes de hablar.  
Mickey se encoge de hombros, relamiéndose los dedos. Abre uno de los armarios y saca el bote de café instantáneo. Taza, la leche que está abierta a pesar del ruidito de disconformidad de Molly.   
Aun así, hay un asunto que no deja de molestarle. Es el hecho de que estén allí, en su casa. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía que funcionaba el horno hasta hoy.  
—¿No podíais esperar a la puta tarde? O, yo qué sé, hacerlo en algún otro puto lugar.  
—Son las doce —dice la pelirroja—, supéralo.  
Mickey arquea una ceja. La chica suspira y se encoge de hombros antes de explicarse:  
—Fi no quería que las hiciera en casa porque dice que no deberíamos premiarle. Que lo último que necesita es que le incentivemos este tipo de comportamiento. Además, no quería cruzar toda la línea roja con un montón de cupcakes.  
—¿Premiar a quién? —pregunta abriendo el microondas y dejando su taza dentro.  
—A Ian, claro.  
Mickey se detiene.  
—¿Gallagher? —pregunta girando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
—Claro —dice la pelirroja—. ¿Quién si no?  
Mickey casi puede oírle decir que Ray estaba bien. Que era amigo de Debbie. La mira bien, se pregunta si será ella. Normalmente no se esfuerza en recordar los nombres de la gente. Quitando que es pelirroja, tampoco se parecen tanto. Tiene poca barbilla y el rostro plano. Los ojos marrones.  
Se rasca la punta de la nariz. No quiere preguntar, pero es como si hubiera abierto un cajón que no es capaz ya de cerrar. Toma aire e intenta sonar lo más casual posible:  
—¿Y qué ha hecho Gallagher ahora para no merecerse unas magdalenas?  
Ninguna de las dos les responde. Molly deja el utensilio que estaba utilizando sobre el bol con un pequeño clic.  
—Estás de coña —dice la pelirroja, soltando una risotada nerviosa. Mira a Molly—: está de coña, ¿no?  
Molly se encoge de hombros. Mickey frunce el ceño, nota una presión graciosa en el fondo de su estómago.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta, mucho más agresivo.  
—Yo no se lo he dicho —dice Molly.  
—O dejáis las mierdas crípticas o te juro que —murmura, sin llegar a acabar la amenaza. Es un tanto vana, más que nada porque jamás les pondría un dedo encima.  
La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco y se encoge de hombros, casi quitándole hierro al asunto:  
—Ian sale hoy del hospital, ¿vale?  
Mickey parpadea. Repite las palabras en su cabeza. No tienen sentido. Joder, no hace tanto que no ve a Gallagher. Así que se moja los labios y dice:  
—¿Por…? —Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Por qué?  
—Eh… —dice la pelirroja.  
—No es cosa nuestra —interviene Molly en un tono tajante.  
Por suerte, no le escucha. Mira a Mickey con curiosidad, como si estuviera intentando comprender algo.  
—Pero Ian te llamó —dice, un poco tontamente.  
—¿Cuándo?  
—Lip lo dijo.  
Mickey arquea una ceja. No… no tiene ni puta idea de qué le está hablando.  
—¿Cuándo? —insiste.  
—El martes.  
Parpadea. Ni siquiera ha dudado. Y él no… no recuerda nada. ¿Fue el día de la azotea? ¿El de después?  
—¿No? —pregunta la pelirroja sin darle más tiempo para responder—. Yo, pensé que habías sido tú. Ya sabes.  
—No, no sé.  
—El que le convenció para llamar al 911.  
Mickey aprieta los labios y baja la mirada. Intenta pensar, de verdad que lo intenta, algo que le dé sentido a todo este asunto. Es como si… como si nada lo tuviera.  
Así que prueba suerte.  
—¿Ha cogido la salmonela o algo así? —pregunta tontamente.  
—No, no.  
—Debbie. —Así que tenía razón. Es Debbie.  
—Bueno, no es como si fuera un secreto —se defiende Debbie mirando a Molly.  
—Tampoco es cosa nuestra —insiste. A decir verdad, Mickey siempre ha tenido una estricta política de no meterse en la vida de los demás. Pero, más que porque le importe la privacidad ajena, porque no quiere líos. Supone que el origen de la de Molly está más cerca de un sentimiento de lealtad. Y, aunque es cierto que han pasado muchas horas juntos, no acaba de entender exactamente de dónde sale.  
—Son amigos, ¿no? —pregunta con cierta agresividad Debbie. Casi como si se hubiera cansado de la conversación y quisiera acabar con todo cuando antes—. Va a ser mucho más fácil si lo sabe.  
»Así no dirá ninguna tontería.—Se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja, invitándole a que diga lo contrario.  
—Saber el qué —le espeta, cansado de todo el asunto ya. Debbie entreabre la boca y parece pensar que quizá no sea tan buena idea. Tiene los ojos fijos en su cara, como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a alguna otra parte.  
—No es tan malo como suena —advierte. Lo cuál no ayuda para nada, a decir verdad—. La doctora dice que era, bueno, más para llamar la atención que otra cosa.  
—¿El qué?  
—Ian se hizo daño. Como mucho daño. A sí mismo. —No parece tan segura cuando lo dice. Como si el simple hecho de estar hablando de algo así la hiciera mucho más pequeña y vulnerable. Mickey arquea las cejas y se recuesta sobre la encimera. Nota el tacto frío del contrachapado de metal contra sus riñones, pero no se mueve del sitio.   
—¿Qué? —dice, aunque lo ha entendido. No es estúpido. Pero Debbie no se corrige. Y, cuando mira a Molly, tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos clavados en sus pies—. ¿Lo dices en serio? —presiona. Ninguna de las dos dice nada.  
»¿Estaba puesto de coca o algo?  
Debbie se encoge de hombros.  
—Creo que eso ya se lo tienes que preguntar a él.  
Mickey asiente. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz. Se da la vuelta. Necesita…  
Va a…   
—Ey, Mickey. Espera —le llama Molly, yendo detrás de él—. ¿Qué haces?  
Mickey la mira. Tarda un momento en responder, un momento que Molly usa para arrugar el ceño y poner una expresión muy parecida a lástima.  
—Vestirme —dice, al fin—. Acompañaros.  
Se suelta, echando el brazo hacia atrás. Entra en su habitación, da la luz. Necesita… algo que ponerse. Que no esté demasiado sucio, ni demasiado roto. Levanta la camiseta que está en la cima de la pila de ropa sobre la cómoda que tiene sobre la entrada y la huele.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Molly, quitándole la camiseta de las manos y tirándola al suelo—. No nos vamos todavía.  
»Lip nos va a escribir cuando estén de camino.  
Mickey la mira. Debería estar más molesto. Solo nota un zumbido un poco raro en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.   
—Ni siquiera han ido todavía a buscarles —apunta Debbie. Se ha apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto y tiene el teléfono en la mano, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla—. Tenemos un par de horas todavía. Así que, no sé. Puedes ver la tele o darte una ducha. O lo que sea que sueles hacer un sábado por la mañana.  
—Vale.   
—Te aviso en cuanto sepamos algo.  
—Vale —repite, porque es la mejor respuesta que se le ocurre a que dos niñas pequeñas le estén diciendo qué es lo que tiene que hacer.   
—Si quieres, puedes coger otra magdalena —dice Molly.  
—Sé que suena mal. —Mickey mira a Debbie que los ha seguido hasta su cuarto—, pero… no es en plan… Mi, mi madre lo intentó un par de veces. Esto no es… Ian llamó a una ambulancia. Está más avergonzado que otra cosa.  
Mickey no dice la mía también. Se frota la nariz y asiente, más cansado que otra cosa.  
—Que sí, que vale. ¿No tenéis que mirar las putas magdalenas o algo?  
Debbie arquea ambas cejas y se encoge de hombros, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y dándose la vuelta. Molly se detiene un segundo. Le mira con esos ojos grandes y claros.  
—Te avisamos, ¿vale? —promete a media voz.  
Y Mickey asiente. En realidad, en realidad no sabe muy bien qué pensar. Toda la gente que conoce que ha acabado matándose, era peña deprimente. Adictos, gente atrapada en el gueto. Con problemas. Vidas de mierda. Recuerda el aspecto de su madre cuando la encontraron en una esquina de la cocina. La aguja todavía colgando del brazo, el vómito en el pecho y la mirada perdida. Solo Colin tuvo los cojones de acercarse y bajarle los párpados antes de que llegara la ambulancia. Gallagher no… Gallagher parecía contento. Libre. Feliz, incluso.  
Intenta repetir cada pequeña cosa que le hubiese llevado hasta ese momento. Quizá intentando exonerarse de la culpa. Quizá intentando encontrar las pistas de que eso iba a pasar. Es una tontería, porque nada que pueda hacer ahora va a servir para haberlo evitado, pero eso no hace que pique menos. Gallagher esperando delante de su puerta, colándose a media noche. Diciendo que no tenía ganas de ir a casa, todavía. La apariencia cansada, casi enferma, del otro día. Aprieta los labios y cruza su habitación hasta su teléfono. Abre el registro de llamadas. Ni siquiera tiene que bajarlo, no tiene ninguna puta llamada desde entonces.  
«Ian Gallagher x 2» y, cuando pulsa sobre el cuadrado, dice claramente: «móvil, 12 de junio».  
El martes. Llamó, claro que llamó. No… apaga la pantalla del teléfono. No es culpa suya. No hizo que hiciera nada. Es más, ni siquiera sabe por qué le está dando tantas vueltas. No es su problema. Que sí, que vale. Que eran algo así como colegas. No, amigos como ha dicho Debbie. Nada más.  
Mucho más.   
Podría haber hecho más. Aunque, claro, también podría haberle regurgitado la comida. Ya puestos.  
Coge unos pantalones del suelo, la camiseta que desechó Molly. Coge sus cosas, se asegura de llevar tabaco, y sale directo a la calle. Se detiene un momento delante de la cocina, pasa la mano por su nuca.  
—Eh —murmura—, voy a ir a por el coche. —Necesita hacer algo, lo que sea—. Y, uhm. A Gallagher le gusta llenar su helado con cosas por encima. Así que.  
Ambas le miran. Él se encoge de hombros y se marcha.

* * *

Molly y Debbie están en la parte de detrás del vehículo, ambas con bandejas de plástico en el regazo llenas de cupcakes. Han utilizado colorantes para dar más vida a la nata y han esparcido las virutas que ha comprado Mickey por encima. Las ha cogido en el Target y hay estrellas, corazones, unicornios y arcoiris. En el momento, le pareció divertido. En el paquete ponía «pack de decoración para niñas». Ahora no está tan seguro. Está contento de haber ido a por el coche. Al final, han llegado demasiado pronto. Mayormente por su propia culpa, porque ha querido salir en el momento en el que Lip le ha escrito a Debbie.   
Tamborilea los dedos sobre el volante, a sabiendas de que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Que nada va a cambiar nada. Ya sabe lo que hay. Ha decidido que ni siquiera va a bajarse del coche. Solo es el conductor. Asegurarse de que todo está bien, todo lo bien que sea que pueda estar. Y seguir adelante.  
Debbie saca el teléfono, la ve por el espejito del retrovisor. Tiene el motor del coche encendido, hace demasiado calor para estar en la calle o sin aire acondicionado. En un par de segundos, está sonando música mala. La misma que pone Molly cuando se mete en la ducha y que hace a Mickey suspirar. Si hay algo que se parezca a una tortura, es eso.  
Aun así, es incómodo. Tanto, que Debbie acaba soltando:  
—Me alegra que Ian tenga un buen amigo. —Mickey se queda muy quieto un segundo, asimilando lo que está diciendo, antes de volver a mirarla. No sabe de dónde se ha sacado esa idea. O cómo empezar a corregirla. De todas formas, no le da tiempo. Porque sigue hablando—. Bueno, ya sabes. Además de Lip. —Suena nerviosa. Habla rápido—. Es algo que siempre le ha costado.  
—Gallagher tiene muchos amigos —dice, notando la boca pastosa. Porque al menos eso sí que es verdad.  
Debbie se encoge de hombros, no parece muy segura.  
—Habla de ti.  
—¿Qué? —gira la cabeza para mirarla de medio lado, desconcertado. Quizá preocupado: de lo que sea que haya ido contando por ahí—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Nada, que está bien —responde, mirando el teléfono y pasando la canción.  
—Pasa de él —recomienda Molly—. Nació estando a la defensiva.   
Ambas se ríen y la conversación vuelve a morir tan rápido como empezó. Empieza una canción un poco moñas que, al menos, tiene buen ritmo. Un ritmo al que Mickey no le importa tamborilear el volante. Y termina abruptamente:  
—Dime, Lip —dice Debbie. Se tensa, no sabe qué está intentando escuchar. Pero agudiza el oído—. No, no… Vale... Sí, hasta ahora.  
Cuelga. Señala hacia delante con la mano en la que tiene el teléfono. Vuelve a empezar a sonar la música que ha puesto.  
—Dice Lip que vienen ya para aquí. Así que… —Deja la bandeja a un lado antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Cuando la cierra, lo hace con tanta fuerza que Mickey está seguro de que habría dado la vuelta de haber podido.  
—¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato? —le pregunta a Molly antes de que salga.  
—¿Tú no?  
—No, no. Yo no… No pensaba subir.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Porque no es tu puto asunto y métete en tus putos problemas. Por eso —le espeta arqueando ambas cejas—. ¿Entonces?  
—No lo sé —responde, intentando mantenerse a la altura de su agresividad. Mickey suspira y vuelve a mirar al frente. Respira hondo. Asiente.  
—Vale. ¿Te ves para volver por tu cuenta?  
—Claro. —Hace una mueca, como si la idea le resultase insultante—. Pero venga, sube. A Ian le gustará.  
Mickey carraspea antes de responder.  
—Nah. —Y no entiende por qué le resulta tan difícil—. Ya le daré un toque cuando toda esta mierda pase.  
Molly bufa.  
—Debbie se equivoca, eres una mierda de amigo.  
Sale del coche dando otro portazo. Y Mickey se queda esperando. Van en un coche rojo oscuro, un poco viejo, que aparca justo delante de su casa. Lip es el primero en salir, del lado del copiloto. Tiene un cigarro en los labios y Debbie se acerca a él de dos zancadas. Le hace un gesto para llamar la atención sobre la enorme bandeja que lleva encima, como si no se viera por sí misma. Molly se queda detrás de ella, en un segundo plano. Parece un poco incómoda. Necesita un piti, decide echándose hacia atrás y pasándose la mano por la frente. Coge la cajetilla en el hueco de debajo del salpicadero. Cuando levanta la cabeza otra vez, Debbie le está señalando directamente.  
Ha sido un error, decide. Tenía que haberse abierto antes de que llegaran. Largarse ahora… no quiere quedar como un cobarde. Así que cuando Lip gira la cabeza para mirarle, Mickey le saluda con la cabeza. No parece más contento que él mismo de verle y le tiende las llaves a Debbie. Para que vayan primero, parece.  
Lip no se mueve del sitio hasta que una de las puertas se abre. Karen Jackson sale del lado del conductor y cierra el coche. Nadie le echa un cable a Gallagher, que se mueve lento pero seguro. Lleva una bolsita de plástico que le cuelga de la muñeca.   
No hace tanto que no le ve. Una semana. Un poco más. Bien podría ser un año. Lleva la misma ropa que entonces. La misma sudadera con capucha azul oscuro. Parece un poco más apagado, como si algo se hubiera comido parte de su energía. Parece más delgado, más pálido. Es imposible decirlo desde dónde está.  
El pelo le sigue brillando al sol.  
No va a salir del coche, mayormente porque no quiere montar una escena. Lip dice algo a Gallagher, le toca el hombro, el cuello, con su mano. Gallagher inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, para mirar a Mickey. Mickey aprieta sus dedos sobre el volante con anticipación, pero Gallagher no va hacia él. Solo se encoge de hombros y Karen y él entran en la casa. Ella apoya una mano en su codo. Como si le estuviera ayudando a andar. Gallagher no parece el tipo de persona que aprecia la atención no solicitada.  
Lip sí que camina hacia él y la única razón por la que Mickey no se larga antes de que le llame a la ventanilla, por la que la baja, es porque quizá, quizá, sepa más de lo que sabía Debbie. Que, sinceramente, era una mierda.  
—¿Qué hay, Mickey? —le saluda, echándole parte del humo en su cara—. No tenía esperanza de verte hoy aquí.  
»O, más bien, no creía que tuvieras el nervio de aparecer.  
—Que te jodan —dice. Porque una cosa es que quiera saber qué ha pasado, si todo está bien. Y otra muy diferente es que vaya a dejar que el jodido Philip Gallagher le toque los huevos. Así que intenta abrir la puerta. Quizá, estando a la misma altura, se le bajen los humos. Cede un poco, pero Lip tiene todo su peso apoyado en ella. Los brazos contra la ventana abierta.  
—Que ya habías hecho suficiente. —Hay retintín tras sus palabras. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Si no porque se lo ha contado con todo lujo de palabras, porque siempre fue más listo de lo que le convenía.  
No se molesta en negarlo. Se moja los labios:  
—No es mi puta culpa —dice.  
—No, no. —Levanta ambas manos sin quitar el peso de la puerta, sonríe un poco—. Soy consciente.  
»La cosa es que, también sé, que sin ti nada de esto habría pasado.  
Mickey vuelve a empujar la puerta. Sin éxito. Lip sonríe, con esa sonrisa prepotente que tiene.  
—Lip —gruñe, dando otro empujón—, quita el puto culo de mi puerta.  
—También sé —sigue. Y hay algo mórbido en escucharle. Quizá porque espera que haya algún tipo de información útil, una pista de lo que está pasando—, que no eres el tipo de mi hermano.  
—Qué curioso, tu puta cara es el tipo de mi puño.  
Eso parece que le hace gracia. Sonríe, un poco más sincero. Parece satisfecho de sí mismo. Pedazo de gilipollas.  
—Ya, mira —dice más serio. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, parece preocupado—. Ian no está bien. —Mickey le mira, espera. Quiere preguntar, pero no acaba de atreverse—. Y esa es la única razón por la que tú has sucedido. Porque Ian no está bien.  
Hace una pausa. Mickey no le manda a la mierda ni hace nada. Supone, supone que eso ya lo sabía de antes. Que ya lo sospechaba. No entiende de qué le está hablando exactamente, pero no es tan estúpido como para pensar que no tiene importancia.  
—¿Quieres saber por qué?  
»Porque a Ian le gustan mayores. Inteligentes. Con buenos trabajos, futuros brillantes.   
»¿Dónde encajas tú? —concluye, echándose hacia atrás y arqueando una ceja.  
—¿Has terminado? —le pregunta Mickey rascándose la nariz.   
Lip asiente y da un paso más hacia atrás, por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro. Mickey baja el freno de manos y presiona el acelerador. Oye los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, con fuerza. Es pronto, apenas la hora de comer y, al mirar su teléfono, recuerda que ha hecho planes más tarde con Mandy. Suspira. Aún queda y, si tiene que ser sincero, no tiene ninguna clase de ganas de ir.  
Lo que tiene, lo que sí que tiene es ese picor debajo de la piel. El que le sube por los dedos y que o le hace destrozar cosas o buscar otro tipo de alivio. Ni siquiera lo piensa cuando gira el coche para entrar en la Interestatal 90.  
Aparca junto a la estación de autobuses. No piensa en Gallagher. O en el idiota de su hermano, si es que vale de algo. Está seguro de que, lo que sea que es lo otro, tampoco durará tanto. Nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se encariña con la gente. Dentro de pocom está seguro, ni siquiera se acordará de él.  
Los baños, como siempre, están vacíos. Hay un hombre mayor lavándose las manos en una esquina y, en cuanto ve a Mickey, se seca las manos en los pantalones y sale de allí con paso rápido. Como si temiera por su salud. Supone que es justo.  
Mickey entra en el retrete del fondo y lo cierra tras de sí. Baja la tapa y se sienta, espalda contra el tanque de agua y brazos en su regazo.   
Y espera.  
Nunca ha estado tan nervioso, no por algo así. Al menos. Esto, esto es él. El sexo fácil y rápido con desconocidos. Volver a casa oliendo a sudor y sentarse con el resto de su familia en el salón, como si no hubiese pasado nada. La falta de vínculos emocionales. Porque no importa. Porque es solo físico. Rascarse.  
Saca un pitillo y lo enciende. Es el momento de hacer tiempo. Toma un par de caladas, antes de mirar su teléfono. Por entretenerse con algo. Por hacer que su pie deje de golpear rítmicamente el suelo. Navega entre las aplicaciones, buscando algo que hacer. Algo con lo que matar el tiempo. Tiene un móvil antiguo que, aunque en su día no estaba tan mal, se ha quedado desfasado. Solo lo utiliza para ver porno o escribir mensajes (pocos), así que siempre que ha caído un modelo más moderno, ha preferido la pasta que sale de revenderlo.  
Al final, acaba volviendo a abrir la de las conversaciones. Mira la foto de Gallagher. No está tan preocupado, no tenía una pinta tan horrible. Quizá un poco sí. Debería llamar, hacer como que nunca se personó en su casa. Como quién no lo sabe. O todo lo contrario. Puede que el truco consista en hacerle creer que le importa. Que ha ganado, lo que sea que se estuvieran jugando. Desecha la idea de hacerse una paja allí y entonces, con esa foto.  
Demasiado patético, incluso para él. No está seguro de que si va a llegar en algún momento a ese extremo, pero todavía no. Además.  
Además, no está ni cerca del humor que necesita para hacer eso. Esto. Todo. No sabe para qué cojones ha ido hasta allí. Igual que no tiene ni zorra de qué hacer con Gallagher. Se frota los ojos y vuelve a guardar el teléfono. Está a punto de levantarse, de largarse de allí, cuando alguien entra en el baño de al lado. Es más por instinto que otra cosa. Contiene el aliento, baja la mirada. Hay una zapatilla usada, algo sucia. Que golpetea dos veces, cerca del borde.  
Mickey se queda mirándola. Es una de esas baratas que se compran en el Target o en algún súper similar, de esas de velcro. La idea de desabrocharse los pantalones y agacharse no resulta tan desagradable. Mira la foto de Gallagher una vez más, el tío de retrete de al lado vuelve a hacer el gesto con el pie. Impaciente. Suspira, se guarda el teléfono. Sabe que si lo hace, luego va a sentirse como una mierda. Como un mierdas. Y hay otras formas de hacer que el picor desaparezca.  
No. Se va a largar de allí. Quizá provoque una pelea con Iggy, eso siempre acaba sacándole la tensión. Quizá el club de la lucha de New City sigue funcionando y le puede romper los piños a algún imbécil. De verdad. Ya que está allí, aprovecha para echar un meo. Y justo cuando está a punto de salir de allí, el gilipollas del cubículo de al lado golpea por tercera vez el suelo. Mickey entrecierra los ojos.  
Nunca ha tenido paciencia para estas mierdas. Además, está el picor debajo la piel. La ira. Se mete la polla dentro de los pantalones y sale del baño con una meta clara.  
El resto del lugar sigue estando igual de vacío y nadie aparece cuando Mickey da una patada a la puerta del retrete de al lado. No tiene un plan fijo ni nada. Solo… va a liberar la tensión que lleva acumulando todo el día sobre sus hombros. La que hace que se le hinche la vena del cuello. Va a hacer que sangre, que llore como el bebé que es.  
El hombre pega un salto y se gira hacia él. Mickey se detiene en seco. Es… es un crío, que le está mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Más alto que él y con algo de sobrepeso, pero un crío. Con una sudadera con una «G» de los Packers enorme en el centro y un corte de pelo que debió hacérselo (o, por lo menos, elegirlo) su madre. Un bigote ridículo, fino y que no ha acabado de salir.  
Está en blanco.  
—Uh —gruñe, descolocado.  
—Eh —responde el chaval en el mismo tono.  
—¿Quieres morir? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas e inclinando la cara hacia delante, cruzándose de brazos. Pero no sale bien, suena flojo. Más como si lo estuviera murmurando. No es que tenga miedo de pelearse con un tío más alto. Hasta que llegó a la pubertad, todo el mundo era más alto que él. Incluso Mandy.  
—Qué —dice, aun así—. Eh, no, señor. Yo, no…  
Hay un ruido en el fondo de su estómago. Mickey arquea una ceja, el chaval se ruboriza. Es un poco estúpido, porque le recuerda a sí mismo a su edad. Un poco a Iggy, con el bigote estúpido.   
—Es que —farfulla, cada vez más rojo—, ¡me entra hambre cuando me pongo nervioso! —Acaba gritándolo. Prácticamente.   
No entiende por qué se ablanda, se tiene que estar haciendo mayor. Baja los brazos, se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Quieres comer?  
—¿Qué? —pregunta, descolocado—. ¿No vas a…? ¿Pegarme?  
Mickey bufa.  
—Nah. —Señala con la cabeza hacia la salida—. ¿Vienes o qué?

* * *

Mickey no gira la cabeza para ver si el chaval le está siguiendo, aunque nota su presencia tras suya. Frente a la estación hay un Burguer King en el que alguna vez ha parado a comer algo tras un polvo. Pide un par de menús y se queda esperando, apoyando los codos en el mostrador. Solo cuando una adolescente con cara de reventada deja su bandeja delante suya, se gira hacia él.  
Parece completamente descolocado, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. La hora de comer ya ha pasado y hay poca gente en el restaurante. Aun así, Mickey camina hasta el fondo del mismo y se sienta en una esquina. Oculto tras una columna de plástico que les da privacidad.  
El chico se sienta en frente suya y Mickey le empuja su parte. No desenvuelve su propia hamburguesa, pero sí le pega un trago a la cerveza. Es mala, se podría decir que poco más que pis. Le resulta reconfortante.  
—Entonces —dice, dejando el vaso de papel con tanto ímpetu que parte se derrama mojándole los dedos y la mesa. Se limpia con la pernera del pantalón y, si pregunta, es solo porque quiere distraerse—. ¿Qué coño hacías buscando sexo en los retretes de un baño?  
El chaval se ruboriza. Igual que cuando le sonaron las tripas. Agarra una patata, aunque no llega a metérsela en la boca.  
—Yo… ¿qué? —balbucea.  
—Eres un crío.  
—Tengo veintiuno. —Mickey arquea una ceja, solo por la satisfacción de sacarlo de sus casillas—. Vale, dieciocho. Pero estoy en la universidad.  
—¿Y? —pregunta. Él nunca terminó sus estudios secundarios. Supone que no es un tío listo como Lip o Gallagher. O como con los que, al parecer, Gallagher sale—. Sigues siendo un crío, chaval.  
—Me llamo Troy.  
—Felicidades —responde arqueando una ceja. No le importa ni lo más mínimo—. Búscate un follamigo —le suelta a bocajarro—, los baños de lugares públicos son para perdedores o maricas en el armario.  
Troy parpadea y le mira. Tiene la hamburguesa a medio camino de la boca. Mickey sabe en qué posición le deja eso a él, lo que acaba de decir. Supone que es tan verdad como amargo suena.  
—No es… no es tan fácil —murmura.  
—¿No? La última vez que lo comprobé, la universidad estaba llena de críos salidos.  
—Ya… no.  
Se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Es solo… los chicos de mi facultad que… ya sabes, bueno. No son mi tipo. —Mickey arquea ambas cejas y el chaval se encoge de hombros, un poco incómodo—. Son como muy maricas, ¿vale?  
Mickey parpadea. Entiende lo que le está diciendo. Siempre ha encontrado un poco irritantes a esos tíos que corren con los brazos doblados y dando pequeños saltitos, usan mucho las manos o hablan con una voz aguda. Pero. La primera vez que vio a Gallagher, tenía los ojos pintados y brillantina en el pelo. Tiene ese gesto cuando se está riendo demasiado de pasarse la mano por el pelo. Duda que nada de eso pudiera… aprieta los labios. Carraspea.  
—Podría haberte dado una paliza.  
—No lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?  
—No seas gilipollas. —Una idea cruza la cabeza de Mickey—: ¿te has acostado alguna vez con alguien?  
Parece joven, lo suficiente como para que no lo haya hecho nunca. Y, más importante, lo suficientemente pardillo.  
—Yo… bueno. Sí. Le hice una, —Inclina la cabeza a un lado como toda la explicación—, a Harry Day en la fiesta de bienvenida de Sandra Reed.  
—Bien por ti, chaval —le responde esbozando una sonrisa débil y levantando su vaso de cerveza. No recuerda a qué edad empezó a tener sexo él, pero fue antes. Mucho antes. Con chicas, sobre todo. Le costó algo más encontrar el valor para salir del barrio.  
—Intenté una vez lo de ir a la sauna, pero. No es mi rollo, con todo ese sudor.  
Troy se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo. Mickey le mira, casi entretenido por la forma que tiene de engullir. Como se chupa la punta de los dedos, antes de mirar a Mickey. Va a hacer una pregunta personal, se le ve en la mirada.  
—Tú eres gay, ¿verdad?  
Mickey arquea ambas cejas y pega un trago. Tiene el que te den por culo en la punta de la lengua. Pero, pero hay algo en el chaval. Algo llamado perfecto desconocido al que no vas a volver a ver en tu vida que parece liberador.  
—Tengo una especie de novio —dice. No pretendía decir eso, no exactamente. Pero suena bien, porque más o menos eso es lo que era Gallagher. Si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo. Troy boquea.  
—Oh. ¿Y eso?  
—¿Eso qué? —replica Mickey, flexionando la mano que tiene libre sobre la mesa en un gesto claramente agresivo—. Si quieres decir algo de mí, me lo dices a la puta cara.  
—No, no. Es solo… ¿sois una pareja abierta o algo? ¿Cómo es lo de una especie de? —Mueve las manos deprisa frente a él. Mickey se relaja un poco, deja la cerveza delante de sí.  
—No le gusta que tenga una novia. Esa especie.  
—Eres un marica en el armario —concluye. En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, se la tapa con ambas manos con cierta sorpresa—. Digo, yo no…  
—Cierra la puta boca —le recomienda girando la cabeza un poco para asegurarse de que nadie les ha oído. El sitio está vacío.  
—Yo se lo conté a mi madre en vacaciones.  
—¿Y qué?   
Troy se encoge de hombros, agarrando el paquete de patatas con una mano y metiéndose un par de ellas a la vez en la boca:  
—No es que estuviera contenta ni nada —reconoce. Mickey le escucha, a pesar de todo—. Eso se nota en la voz. Pero tampoco dijo nada horrible. Que me quería y que tuviese cuidado.  
—No, que y a mí qué.  
—Me sentí bien contándoselo. Como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima, ¿sabes?  
Mickey bufa. No necesita que su madre esté viva para saber cómo reaccionaría. La mirada de desdén que le echaría, el cigarro entre los labios. Siempre estaba fumando. El mismo tono de voz que aquella vez que le quitó a Mandy una de sus muñecas porque Gotzilla necesitaba una rehén. «No querrás que te vean con eso en el barrio y te llamen marica». Fue la última vez que tocó un juguete de Mandy.  
—Creo que los hermanos de Ian lo saben —dice. Troy no pregunta quién es. Al menos el chaval sabe hacer la «o» con un canuto.  
—Oh, eso está bien.  
—Ya. —No tiene la sensación de que lo esté. Parece un hueco oscuro en el fondo de su pecho al que no acaba de ponerle nombre. Una fuga a lo que se ha asegurado años de construir con meticuloso cuidado. Se frota la nuca.   
—No sé, tío —murmura Troy—. A mí me parece que…  
Sea lo que sea lo que le parece, no llega a decirlo. El teléfono de Mickey empieza a sonar y, al sacarlo, ve la fotografía de Mandy en primer plano. Aprieta los dientes.  
—Mierda. —Es tarde. Como realmente tarde. Como que Mandy debería estar ya en su casa. Probablemente, muy cabreada. Pasa el dedo a la derecha, colgándola.   
Mata lo que le queda de birra y se levanta. Troy también, apenas un segundo después. Se frota las manos, en un gesto nervioso, y recoloca sus pantalones. Mickey le mira, entre divertido y exasperado.  
—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? ¿Me llevas a tu casa o algo?  
—¿Qué haces, chaval? —le pregunta sin realmente contestar a su pregunta.  
—Eh… ¿no vamos a…?  
Se rasca la cabeza, por encima de la oreja. Hay algo que le acaba incomodando de la idea de rechazarle. Nunca ha rechazado a nadie. Aun así:  
—No. —Podría reírse. No porque sea ridículo. En otra situación, probablemente. Cambiando casa por lugar aislado y anónimo.  
Troy parece confundido.  
—Pero me has invitado a comer —dice. Como si fuera trato hecho. Mickey mira la bandeja. Su hamburguesa está todavía envuelta y las patatas frías y desagradables.  
—No eres de aquí —le dice.  
—Wisconsin, señor.  
—No me llames señor, joder. Mira. Cuando tengas edad para beber —dice. Se señala a su propia cara— y te salga una barba de verdad, si vienes alguna otra vez a Chicago, puedes llamarme. Y ya veremos, Troy de Wisconsin.  
Troy vuelve a sentarse, un poco derrotado.  
Mickey le da su número.

* * *

Mandy está cabreada cuando llega a casa. Se ha gastado doce pavos en una caja de cinco litros de vino rosado de ese que siempre le gustó con autodifusor para calmarla. O para disculparse.  
Está sentada con Dani y su hijo, Cole, viendo la televisión.  
—Eres increíble —le espeta levantándose en cuanto le ve.  
—He comprado vino —dice levantando la caja para que la vea bien.  
—Quedamos hace una puta hora. Llevas toda la semana dándome la murga para que nos veamos…   
—Ya he llegado, ¿no? —pregunta arqueando una ceja y dejando la caja de vino sobre la encimera. La cocina está hecha un asco. Molly y Debbie lo han dejado todo tirado y Mickey no tiene ni las ganas ni la fuerza de encargarse de ello. Ni ahora ni nunca.  
—Podrías haberme cogido el puto teléfono.  
—Estaba Dani, ¿no?  
—Estaba Dani, ¿no? —repite en tono de burla.  
Mickey se gira hacia ella y arquea una ceja. Barbilla alta. Espera a que le responda algo, a que tenga huevos a hacerlo. Se pregunta si sabe lo de Ian. Si debería decírselo. Mandy y él siempre fueron amigos. Se pregunta si ella lo sabe y no lo está diciendo. Si van a estar caminando alrededor del tema como siempre que pasan mierdas en sus vidas. Esquivándolo.  
—Eras tú el que tenías ganas de que nos viéramos, Mickey —dice, cruzándose de brazos y esperando.  
—Ya, al final no ha sido tan buena idea.  
—No seas fatalista —responde en un tono mucho más conciliador. Abre uno de los armarios y lo vuelve a cerrar—. ¿Dónde tenéis los vasos aquí?  
»¿Y qué cojones ha pasado aquí?  
—Molly y Debbie Gallagher han estado cocinando —explica.  
—¿Debbie Gallagher? —repite sonriendo y abriendo otro armario, porque Mickey no se ha molestado en decirle dónde están—. Dios, echo de menos a esa niña. ¿Cómo está?  
—No es una niña ya.  
»Tiene un par de tetas.   
—Que te jodan, Mickey —le espeta girando la cabeza hacia él con gesto de disgusto.  
—Y es tan alta como yo.  
—No jodas. Tenía toda la pinta de que se iba a quedar enana.  
—¿No has visto a Gallagher? —Mickey aprieta los labios un momento. No prendía sacarlo a relucir. Espera que no acaben hablando de él. Mandy sonríe casi inmediatamente. Así que Mickey añade—: el que se ha quedado enano es el otro. El pequeño.  
—¿Carl o Liam?  
—¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? —E, inmediatamente después—. Sí, Carl.  
—Va a resultar que al final estás muy unido a los Gallagher —comenta con algo raro en su tono.  
—Molly se los trae todo el tiempo.  
—Ya, fue superraro verte con Ian.  
»Pero la prueba de fuego siempre será Fiona. Esa tía tiene un palo metido por el culo como todo el puto tiempo, ¿sabes?  
—¿De qué estás hablando?—pregunta, confuso.  
—Si le caes bien, te convierte en un Gallagher honorario. Si no, hace que todo sea bastante incómodo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Recuerdo que había una novia de Lip que no le gustaba nada y…   
—No la conozco —dice, para que se calle. Lo único que conoce de esa tía es la forma de su culo y ni siquiera es algo que le interese.  
—Que sí, hombre —insiste bajando varios vasos. Ha dado con dónde están—. Era Karen Jackson. Rubia, bajita…  
—Sé quién cojones es Karen Jackson —le espeta. Se pregunta si le perdonará si se larga de allí sin más y la deja colgada.  
—Tranquilito, ¿eh? —le dice, dejando los vasos en la encimera—. ¿Qué cojones te pasa hoy?  
—¿Qué?  
—Estás raro —dice, abriendo el paquete de vino y sirviéndose un vaso.  
Se miran. Solo un momento, porque Mickey se aparta y saca una cerveza de la nevera. Abre la lata y le pega un buen trago antes de decir:  
—Necesitas hablar con Gallagher —le dice. Porque es verdad. Y porque a él nunca le ha gustado meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Si se lo quiere decir, bien. Si no, pues nada.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tú llámale. Mañana o pasado.  
—Joder, déjate de ser tan críptico y cuéntamelo.  
Mandy le está mirando. De esa manera tan intensa. Piensa en Troy de Wisconsin. En la madre de Troy, que debe de ser una de estas señoras gordas con más hijos que dedos y que trata a todo de cielito. Se frota la nariz con el dorso de la mano. En Stu y en esa tontería de las caras. En Dani, que está a tiro de piedra. Viendo la tele con Cole. Tres años. En que algún día se planteaba casar con ella. En que no es asunto suyo. No es su historia para contarla.  
—Yo… —dice. Aprieta los dedos alrededor de la lata—. Soy gay.  
Mandy parpadea.  
—Repite eso —pide dando un paso hacia él. Mickey ha bajado tanto la voz que no tiene claro que lo haya oído. No le está mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza ni nada por el estilo. Mandy no es su padre, se dice. Es amiga de Gallagher. Está seguro de que lo sabe, de que probablemente siempre lo ha sabido y le ha importado bien poco.  
—Esa es la razón por la que estaba el otro día con Gallagher en el cine.  
—Vaya —dice—. Yo… joder.  
Se pasa la mano por la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, antes de salir de la zona de la cocina, inclinándose hacia delante.  
—Ey, Dani —la llama, cruzándose de brazos—. Mickey y yo estamos hablando de dar una vuelta. ¿Te puedes quedar tú con Cole?  
Dani sonríe, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, la barbilla sobre su mano.   
—Ay que ver —se lamenta, jugueteando con el pelo que le cae suelto. Mirando directamente a Mickey—. Llegas, ni me das un beso y encima te quieres ir ya.  
Siente los ojos de Mandy encima suya al pasar por delante de ella e inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla.   
—Hola —dice, un poco incómodo. Normalmente la mandaría a la mierda o intentaría ponerla de los nervios. Pero Mandy está allí y lo sabe.  
Dani sonríe satisfecha y se encoge de hombros.  
—Claro que me puedo quedar con Cole. —Se gira, coloca una mano en la nuca del chaval y le hace un gesto cariñoso—. ¿Verdad que sí, sobrino?  
Lo primero que hace Mandy cuando salen del edificio es darle un puñetazo en el hombro. Fuerte.  
—¿Qué cojones? —se queja, sobándose el brazo. De repente, que Mandy lo sepa no parece tan buena idea. Parece enfadada. Tiene los labios apretados, los dientes apretados. El ceño fruncido.   
—¿Estás engañando a esa chica? —le espeta dándole otro puñetazo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que si lo sabe, pedazo de idiota.  
—No es asunto tuyo.  
—No me lo puedo creer —se queja.  
Mickey no dice nada. Saca el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y se enciende uno mientras sigue a su hermana calle abajo. No sabe muy bien dónde le está llevando.  
—Estás guapa —dice. Y no sabe muy bien por qué. Se quita el cigarrillo de los labios y golpea el filtro con el pulgar, intentando tirar la poca ceniza que se ha formado.  
—Sí, porque eso es justo lo que quiero oír. —Mandy le mira de medio lado, con ese gesto molesto en el rostro. Está guapa, de verdad que lo está. Con el pelo limpio y esa camiseta que enseña un poco el sujetador que lleva debajo—. Joder, Mickey.  
—No necesito que me des una puta charla.  
—No, sí que necesitas que te dé una puta charla —replica ella sin tan siquiera parpadear—. ¿A quién se le ocurre?  
—No es como si fuera a joderla.  
—Vas a joderla. Ya lo has hecho, solo… joder, ha llamado a Cole sobrino.   
»Piensa que…   
—Yo no le he prometido nada —le espeta, un poco acalorado.  
Mandy le agarra del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse en mitad de la calle.  
—No importa.  
Mickey se relame los labios. Espera a que diga algo más, pero ella solo continúa caminando. Así que la sigue. Hay un bar a un par de manzanas de su casa y parece que es el sitio que Mandy ha escogido porque le sostiene la puerta abierta para que pase primero.   
—No vamos a tener una conversación de esas —le advierte.  
—Que te jodan, me debes una conversación de esas.  
—Los cojones.  
—Estás saliendo con mi mejor amigo.  
Mickey no responde. Y debe de ser suficiente, porque Mandy hace una mueca y alarga la mano hacia él. Como para consolarlo. No la deja, pasa de largo.  
El bar es un sitio un poco lúgubre, que le recuerda hasta cierto punto a los locales que había en el barrio. Parece, a todas luces, que acaban de abrir y que no suelen tener mucho movimiento tan temprano. Hay un camarero joven, atractivo, con barba y músculos marcados que está bajando las sillas de las mesas. Levanta la cabeza en cuanto entran y les hace un gesto con la mano.  
—Dadme un segundo y ahora estoy con vosotros.  
Mandy arquea ambas cejas y sonríe con cierta picardía que hace que Mickey se sienta incómodo. Casi está esperando una respuesta ingeniosa, como tú sí que me pones o alguna cosa así. Pero solo asiente y cruza el local hasta una de las mesas del fondo.  
—Ponnos un par de cañas —pide, bajando una de las sillas ella misma y sentándose. Sin hacer lo mismo para Mickey—. Así que no sales con Ian —dice a bocajarro, arqueando una ceja.  
»¿Es para eso para lo que le tengo que llamar? ¿Tengo que consolarle? ¿Hacer que vuelva a querer estar contigo?  
Mickey no responde inmediatamente. Se asegura de que el camarero buenorro no esté poniendo la oreja antes de volver a mirar a Mandy. No parece tan cabreada como en la calle y hay algo casi tierno en la forma en la que le está mirando.   
—No… —lo intenta. No quiere hablar de esto, a decir verdad. Medio esperaba que Mandy dejara el tema estar. No lo ha pensado bien. Así que utiliza la versión más brusca que encuentra de sí mismo—: no necesitas salir con alguien para follar.  
Mandy arquea ambas cejas.  
—Muy bien. Joder, Mickey, cuando quieres no hay quién te saque prenda.  
Cuando viene el camarero, ambos se callan. El tío deja un par de jarras frente a ellos antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.  
—¿Desde cuándo?  
—No sé, un mes o así. Desde su cumpleaños —decide, porque probablemente ahí fue cuando cambió algo. Está bastante seguro de que si hubiese pasado de aquella invitación, no habría pasado nada.  
Mandy no debe de pensarlo igual. Frunce el ceño.  
—Su cumpleaños es en marzo.  
—No, no lo es.  
—Veintiuno de marzo —insiste. Y tan siquiera parpadea.  
—No.  
—Joder, Mickey, sé cuando es su puto cumpleaños —gruñe sacando el teléfono. Cuando se lo tiende, tiene abierto Facebook.   
Dice veintiuno de marzo.  
—Así que Gallagher mintió sobre su cumpleaños. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le dice, apagando la pantalla y colocándola bocabajo. No entiende qué ha pasado allí, pero está bastante seguro de que tampoco quiere enterarse. Si a Gallagher le mola hacer fiestas de cumpleaños porque sí, no es asunto suyo. Bien por él.  
Mandy, claro, se lo toma como una invitación a tener una conversación a corazón abierto o algo así. Se echa hacia delante, dejando a un lado su cerveza. Sonríe.  
—¿Te gusta?  
—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —gruñe, girando la cabeza para buscar al camarero. El chico está detrás de la barra, teléfono en mano. Parece que está chateando con alguien, por la forma que tiene de mover los dedos y de sonreír de vez en cuando—. ¿Has visto a Gallagher?  
Mandy bufa.  
—Yo lo vi primero. —Mickey arquea ambas cejas, ella se echa un poco hacia atrás—. ¿Demasiado?  
»¿Qué pasó?  
—Nada.  
—Mickey.  
—Mierda. Pasó mierda.  
—Siempre he pensado que, si quería un novio, sería como Ian.  
»Es tonto, porque nos hemos pegado más tiempo sin hablar que siendo amigos. Y ni siquiera le he visto tanto últimamente. Pero los días que le he visto… No sé.  
Mickey mira su cerveza. La jarra está recubierta de una fina capa de de humedad. Sabe a lo que se está refiriendo. No la parte en la que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas de alguna forma si lo hubiese mantenido en su vida.  
—Últimamente no me responde a mis mensajes —reconoce. Suena triste, como si le hubiese dado muchas vueltas y no acabara de ser capaz de entender qué ha pasado. Cuando vuelve a hablar, parece bastante más segura—. Si es por algo que has hecho tú, te rompo los huevos.  
—No lo es.  
—Pero tú sabes por qué es —le acusa, señalándolo con un dedo.  
Mickey no responde. Bebe la cerveza, dando tiempo a Mandy a que asimile que no va decirle nada. Y, cuando al final lo hace, vuelve a hacer una pregunta muy personal que Mickey no tiene ninguna gana de responder.  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
—¿Con qué?  
—¿Con la vida?  
»No sé, con Dani. —Le da una patada por debajo de la mesa, por si todavía no sabía qué piensa del tema, en la espinilla—. Con Ian.  
—Déjalo —pide, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de cansancio.  
—Me preocupa sobre todo Acción de Gracias. Porque estaba pensando que podía intentar convenceros de que subierais a mi casa a comer, pero ahora no sé si voy a ser capaz de convencerte.  
Mickey la mira. Mandy se encoge de hombros. No han pasado juntos una fiesta desde hace años. Desde que toda la mierda pasó.  
—¿Quiénes? —pregunta. Decidido a que es un tema mucho más seguro.  
—Tú. Molly, claro. —Se encoge de hombros—. Colin, si es que Patricia Davis le deja.  
—Ahora es Milkovich.  
—Sigue siendo una zorra —replica encogiéndose de hombros—. A Iggy.  
»Si es que tienen huevos de enfrentarse a papá.  
Mickey bufa.  
—El único Día de la Independencia que celebramos es el de los Saakashvili. Y porque la comida y el alcohol son gratis. —Levanta su jarra de cerveza, como para asegurarse de que entiende a lo que se está refiriendo. Que paga ella.  
—¿Sigue en la cárcel?  
—Seh. Y uno de sus hijos, Nick.   
—¿Qué hizo?  
—Casi se carga a su mujer —dice, como si de verdad no fuera algo importante. Mandy hace una mueca.  
—Que se joda.  
Mickey no hace ningún comentario extra. Mandy alarga la mano por encima de la mesa y la deja muy cerca de la suya. El dedo índice roza el viejo tatuaje de la «P». Sonríe, con cierto cariño.  
—Entonces, ¿vendrás?  
—Mira que te gusta hacer preguntas estúpidas.


	28. 25 de junio, lunes

De Mandy (sábado 23 de junio, 16:11): «Ian no me ha contado nada».  
De Mandy (sábado 23 de junio, 16:11): «Sonaba un poco de bajón».  
De Mandy (sábado 23 de junio, 16:12): «Arréglalo».  
Mickey mira los mensajes. Les ha estado dando vueltas todo el fin de semana. Es un poco tarde y está cansado. Genuinamente cansado. Tres chavales se han intentado colar por la escalera de incendio para subir a la azotea (sospechan) y ha sido a él (porque estás más joven, chaval) al que le ha tocado perseguirlos por medio complejo. Ha acabado sin aliento, cagándose en su puta madre y en el inventor del tabaco.  
Está un poco bebido. Solo un poco. Ha parado en el bar del tío buenorro y ha bebido en la barra hasta que la única gente que había allí le daba mucho asco. Y ni siquiera es que le dieran mucho asco, la verdad. Siempre se ha sentido cómodo alrededor de este tipo de gente. Es, más bien, que era todo demasiado deprimente.  
Abre la puerta de su casa y deja la mochila junto a la entrada. Se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y camina medio a oscuras. Hay una rendija de luz saliendo del baño.  
Es tarde.  
Va a la cocina y saca una birra de la nevera y se la bebe a oscuras. Quizá haciendo tiempo para que Molly salga del baño. Quizá es solo que lo necesita. No lo piensa demasiado.  
Deja la lata vacía encima de la encimera, junto a las llaves y a su cartera, se desabrocha el cinturón del uniforme. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que le está matando. El cinturón, los zapatos. La imagen. Se saca la camiseta de debajo de los pantalones y entra en su cuarto dando a luz. Dani está frita y ni siquiera se inmuta. Las putas pastillas para dormir.  
Deja el teléfono entre el montón de ropa que tiene sobre la cómoda. Está tentado de meterse en la cama, sin más. Si lo hace, va a acabar hecho un cristo al día siguiente.  
No sabe si encuentra la fuerza suficiente para que eso le importe. Pero, lo que sí que necesita es echar un meo. Se queda de pie en la mitad de su habitación, no es ni un segundo, antes de decidir que no tiene que aguantar esta mierda. Está en su casa. Además, tampoco es como si fuera a entrar a mirar o alguna cosa rara.  
Al menos, llama antes de abrir la puerta. Molly pega un salto y un chillido. Agudo.  
—¿Qué cojones? —le pregunta, casi gritando.  
—Tengo que mear —le dice. No está desnuda ni maquillándose ni nada por el estilo. Solo está sentada en el borde de la bañera, con las manos en su regazo y parte del maquillaje corrido. Está vestida de calle, con una falda corta y una camiseta que deja ver en parte su sujetador. Las gafas sobre la punta de la nariz.  
Se incorpora par empujarle fuera del baño.  
—¡Aprende a llamar!  
—He llamado —protesta. Porque es verdad. Tiene pinta de que va a ser una de esas situaciones en las que se va a tener que mojar. Se pasa la palma de la mano por la boca. Hay una idea bailando en el fondo de su cabeza. Así que pregunta—: ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Gallagher?  
—¿Qué? —Deja de empujarlo, se detiene en seco. La única noticia que ha recibido suyas ha sido por boca de Molly. Que está bien, cansado. Se siente culpable. Que no quiere tanta atención y que todo vuelva a ser lo de siempre. Que lo siente—. ¡No!  
—¿Entonces? —pregunta. Es raro, porque se hace más pequeña. Como si estuviera intentando ocultar algo. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios apretados. Tan apretados que Mickey tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que le está temblando—. Joder, ¿estás bien?  
—No es asunto tuyo —farfulla volviendo a empujarle. Pero Mickey no se larga. Se queda clavado en el sitio—. ¡No es nada!  
Al levantar la mirada, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Se la queda mirando. Siempre se ha sentido estúpidamente responsable de la seguridad y el bienestar de Mandy. A pesar del pobre trabajo que haya acabado haciendo. Y, por lo que parece, ese sentimiento se ha extendido a Molly.  
—Puedes contármelo —dice. De verdad.  
—No es… —Aparta las manos y se las pasa por la cabeza, quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso. Parece triste. Pasa la mirada por el baño antes de volver a mirarle a él—. Yo…  
Espera. Ve como se muerde el labio, como duda si confiar en él. Sabe que si Gallagher estuviera allí, Molly se lo habría contado. Recuerda aquella vez que Mandy llegó llorando a casa por su culpa.  
Frunce el ceño.  
—¿Esto es por Roy, Ray? —pregunta. Nota como los músculos de su cuello se tensan. Y, por la cara que pone, sabe que es cosa suya—. Voy a matarlo.  
Molly abre los ojos de par en par y le agarra del brazo para evitar que salga de allí.  
—¡Tú no lo entiendes!  
—Ya, yo soy un estúpido. Pero él es hombre muerto.  
—No, no. No ha pasado nada —insiste tirando de Mickey hacia atrás. Él se detiene. Espera. Los colores se le suben a Molly—. Me da vergüenza, solo eso.  
—¿El qué?  
Molly suspira. Como si supiera que le va a costar un mundo. Y entonces dice con una voz muy bajita y sin mirarle a la cara:  
—Intentamos tener sexo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Él no… no ha hecho nada malo, ¿vale? —insiste. Casi no mueve los labios—. Es solo que yo… me he disgustado.  
—Te has disgustado —repite Mickey.  
—Es estúpido, ya lo sé. Es solo… —Toma aire—. No quiero que me deje.  
—¿Por qué iba a dejarte? —pregunta, aunque la verdad es que no es una idea que le desagrade. Roy, Ray o como quiera que se llame es mayor que Molly. No es capaz de quitarse la idea de que se está aprovechando de ella.  
—Tú sabes por qué —murmura volviendo a sentarse donde la encontró. Se cruza de piernas y de brazos y baja la mirada. Tiene un aspecto absolutamente patético.   
Mickey aprieta los labios, incómodo y sin saber qué decir. No es bueno con este tipo de conversaciones. Se pregunta si espera que se siente con ella y le dé algo de apoyo moral o algo. Desearía que Dani no estuviera frita, está seguro de que ella sabría qué hacer.  
Así que hace lo segundo mejor que se le ocurre:  
—Quizá yo pueda darte algún consejo.  
—Sí, justo lo que necesito —responde, sarcástica—, que me des consejitos.  
—Que te jodan. Solo estaba ayudando.  
—Ya, pues a no ser que sepas cómo meterme una polla así de grande, eres de poca o ninguna. —Utiliza ambas manos para gesticular cómo de grande la tiene su novio. Mickey parpadea.  
Definitivamente no es el tipo de conversación que uno se espera tener al volver de trabajar. No es el tipo de conversación que Mickey hubiese querido tener, nunca. Se frota la boca, arquea ambas cejas.  
Ya. No.  
Cierra la puerta del baño tras de sí. Coge las llaves de encima, la cartera, deja a camiseta de su uniforme sobre el sofá. Vuelve a abrocharse el pantalón. Y se abre.

* * *

—¿Sabes qué? —le espeta Molly cuando vuelve a casa, cerca de una hora después. Debe de haber estado esperándole. Está sentada en el brazo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla alta.  
Mickey la mira.  
—¿Qué?  
—La gente tiene sexo. —Mickey suspira. Necesita estar mucho más borracho de lo que está para tener este tipo de conversación—. Y, mira, no solo de una manera. Así que te jodan por hacerme sentir mal. Tú preguntaste.  
»¿Y sabes qué más? —No hace falta ser un genio para saber que está pagando con él todo lo que antes tenía forma de lágrimas. Mickey arquea ambas cejas y se encoge de hombros. Nunca ha aguantado las charlitas, sean del tipo que sean.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que mi madre era una mierdas y una yonqui, pero siempre me quiso por quién soy. Sin condiciones. Así que te den por culo.  
»¿Qué es eso?  
—Pensé que te sería útil. Ya sabes, sexo —dice balanceando la bolsa que le ha tendido y que Molly está mirando con la nariz arrugada—. Cógelo.  
Le obedece. La abre un poco y mira dentro. Como si estuviera esperando una broma de mal gusto.  
—Me has comprado… —dice, con esa misma cara rara de no saber dónde meterse. Saca la caja oscura, hace una mueca—. ¿Un kit de consoladores?  
—Es… ya sabes —murmura, incómodo—. Es para que los vayas rotando hasta que… Ya sabes. —Molly arquea una ceja. Mickey se obliga a decirlo—: te quepa. —Hace un gesto vago con la mano.  
»También he cogido algo de lubricante. A no ser que sea la mierda que te ponga, usa todo el que puedas.  
—¿Me quepa? —repite Molly, sin mudar la expresión y con una voz muy aguda. Casi graciosa.  
—Y unos poppers. Ayudan. A relajarse.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—¿Sexo? ¿Con el novio ese tuyo? O con quién fuese.  
—¿Cómo…?  
Mickey suspira y pasa de largo. Es tarde y mañana se va a arrepentir de haber salido en lugar de haberse ido directamente a la cama.  
—Internet —responde. Porque es verdad. Y porque ya es todo demasiado raro. Puede decir Internet—. Y ensayo error, más que nada.  
—¿Con Dani? —pregunta. Claro que lo pregunta.  
—No es tu puto problema.  
»Y hazme un favor. Coge la puta bolsa y cierra el puto pico. No vamos a volver a hablar de nada de todo esto. Nunca.  
Molly asiente, un poco cohibida.  
—Excepto si tengo que matar a alguien o si es una urgencia médica.  
—Gracias.  
Mickey la chista.


	29. 29 de junio, sábado

Dani se inclina para besarle la mejilla antes de salir de casa. Apoya una mano en su hombro y sonríe cuando dice:  
—¿Te llamo cuando salga y vemos si hacemos alguna cosa divertida?  
—Seguro —responde subiéndole un poco el volumen de la televisión y volviendo a concentrarse en ella.  
—No te pongas quejica —le dice, dándole un manotazo flojo—. Además, tengo una buena noticia. ¡Tengo sitio propio!  
Eso sí que le interesa a Mickey, que gira la cabeza hacia ella.  
—¿Cuándo te mudas?  
—Por favor, al menos intenta fingir que te da pena.  
Mickey arquea una ceja, ella suspira.  
—Mañana o el domingo que viene. Estaba esperando para ver si podías echarme un cable cualquiera de los dos días.  
—Claro —dice—. Mañana.  
Dani vuelve a inclinarse y le da un beso suave en los labios antes de salir por la puerta. Mickey se recuesta en el sofá, subiendo una pierna encima de la mesita del salón. Satisfecho.  
No es tanto que le moleste, como el hecho de que empezaba a echar de menos tener su libertad. Su independencia. No tener a alguien detrás de su oreja diciendo que bebe mucho, que fuma mucho. Que no le hace el suficiente caso.  
No han pasado ni dos minutos. Están echando una repetición (que Mickey no sabe cuántas veces se ha tragado ya) de El bueno, el feo y el malo y el feo está cavando una puta tumba cuando suena la puerta. Le quita el sonido a la tele y aguza el oído. Intentando averiguar si merece la pena levantarse o si debería pasar de todo. Pero no oye nada. Y vuelven a llamar. Baja la pierna de la mesa y se incorpora. Vuelve a sonar.  
—¡Joder, Dani, deja que me levante! —Es la única persona que se le ocurre que pueda ser. No puede ser que se haya vuelto a olvidar coger las putas llaves. En su casa nunca cerraban la puerta, aunque en la de Mickey tampoco y a él nunca se le han olvidado—. Putas prisas —murmura para sí.  
Abre la puerta.  
Se queda sin aliento.  
—Gallagher —dice.  
—Ey —responde. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos y, a pesar de que están casi en julio y el calor es insoportable, lleva una camiseta de manga larga con el cuello abierto.  
—Dani se acaba de ir —dice. Porque parece importante decirlo. Gallagher sonríe.  
—Ya. Estaba esperando abajo a que se marchara.  
—Oh.  
—Estuvo bien que fueras el otro día —dice. Pero suena artificial. Casi como si fuera un discurso aprendido—. Y lamento que te enteraras de eso por mi hermana.  
—Vale.   
—Y no sé qué te dijo Lip, pero no es culpa tuya.  
—Ya lo sé.   
Gallagher bufa, baja la mirada.  
—Yo no… Siento mucho haberte llamado. Estaba intentando manipularte.  
—Vale, Gallagher, relaja los pezones. Está bien.  
—No quiero que pienses que soy así. Yo no hago esas cosas.  
—La escala loca/sexy, ¿no? —dice en un tono ligero. Gallagher arquea ambas cejas y echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás—. Joder, ni una broma se puede hacer ya.  
—Lo siento.  
—Gallagher —intenta. Aunque no sabe el qué. Quizá disculparse también. Quizá decirle que no lo decía por nada. Tiene la sensación de que debería estar haciendo algo, algo para evitar que se dé la vuelta y se largue.  
Gallagher saca una de las manos que tiene en el bolsillo y le tiende una llave. Mickey la mira. Le mira a él.  
—¿Qué…?  
—Es la llave de tu casa —explica. Se encoge de hombros, en un gesto incómodo—. Nunca debí hacerme una copia.  
Mickey las aceptas. Las mira. Es solo una argolla con dos llaves. Ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha sacado la del portal. Es raro que le joda tanto que Dani haya aparcado en su casa y le moleste tan poco saber que Gallagher se hizo una copia de llaves porque le salió de los huevos. Que ni siquiera le incomoda la idea de que se las quede.  
—Lo siento.  
—Deja de disculparte, joder.  
Gallagher sigue sonriendo. Y es entonces que Mickey se da cuenta de que es una manera triste. Aprieta los labios, toma aire. Mickey espera el golpe final. El me gustan con más dinero, más inteligentes. Que hayan ido a la Universidad. Y, entonces, arranca:  
—Y deberías hacerte un chequeo médico.  
—¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño, sin acabar de entenderlo.  
—He dado positivo en clamidia. —Mickey arquea ambas cejas.  
—Tienes que estar de coña.   
Gallagher le ignora:  
—No es, no es terrible. Pero… —Se toca el pelo, en un gesto nervioso—. Lo siento.  
»Probablemente deberías decírselo a Dani. —Se encoge de hombros. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Nos vemos.  
Mickey no le sigue.   
Gallagher tampoco mira atrás.

* * *

Cierra la puerta tras de sí. Deja la mano apoyada un par de segundos sobre el pomo, aprieta los labios. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Tiene que llamar a Mandy. Ella siempre sabe lo que hacer.  
Es a la única persona a la que realmente se lo puede contar.  
—Creo que la he jodido —dice en cuanto coge el teléfono.  
«¿Solo lo crees?». Hay ruido de fondo. Como de un programa de televisión para niños.  
—Que te jodan. —Está a punto de colgar. No sabe por qué la ha llamado. Es una estupidez. No es como si hablase de estas cosas con ella.  
Nunca.  
«¿Qué ha pasado?», pregunta. Mickey agarra el teléfono con fuerza y se deja caer en su sofá.  
—Gallagher se ha pasado.  
«Oh».  
—No sé, ha sido raro —dice respondiendo a su pregunta anterior—. Dijo un montón de cosas y se marchó.  
«No sé qué quieres que te diga. Espera», indica. Luego, tapando el altavoz: «Cole, me voy a hablar a mi habitación. ¿Vale?». El niño responde algo que parece positivo y Mandy vuelve a darle permiso para hablar: «lo conoces tú mejor que yo».  
Mickey se moja los labios. Apaga la televisión, que seguía reproduciendo la película en silencio.  
«¿Qué te dijo?», pregunta Mandy, cansándose del silencio.  
—Que había estado esperando a que Dani se marchara.  
«Ya, hay gente a la que le jode que tengas novia si quieres follar con ellos», le espeta sin simpatía.  
—Cierra el pico —le ordena. Mandy bufa al otro lado—. Y, no sé, que lo sentía. Como muchas veces.  
«Suena a que te ha dejado».  
—Ya lo había hecho. —Aprieta los labios. Se frota la frente—. Dice que tiene clamidia.  
«Mierda».  
—Que debería decírselo a Dani.  
«Pues sí».  
—Nos vemos el miércoles —decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Mandy vuelve a bufar.  
«Vale, capullo. Cuídate». Hace una pausa. «Y lo siento».  
—Ya, ya. Deja de sentir lástima por mí, zorra.  
Mandy cuelga al otro lado, sin decir nada más. Él se queda en el sito un par de segundos, incapaz de quitarse la sensación de que no debería haber llamado. Ha sido de poca o ninguna ayuda.  
Cierra los ojos y se recuesta hacia atrás. Si se lo cuenta a Dani, le va a dejar. Probablemente. Supone que puede quedar más o menos indemne si evita las partes de Gallagher. Es una tontería decírselo a estas alturas, sin saber si él la tiene. Lo que necesita, lo que necesita es un plan para hacer que se arregle sea lo que sea que está pasando con Gallagher.  
Tenía que haberle seguido, decide. A la gente le gustan esos gestos, como en las películas. Haberse bajado del coche, como si le importara de verdad.  
En realidad, lo hace.  
Lo que Mandy tenía que haber hecho era hacer como siempre hizo con Iggy. Solucionarle sus problemas con las tías, en lugar de soltar cuatro frases lastimeras sobre cuánto lo siente.  
Se incorpora y va a la cocina. Necesita algo. Tequila, whisky. Un puto vaso de ginebra.  
Además de cerveza, lo único que tiene es la enorme caja de vino rosa que compró para Mandy. Podría vestirse y salir. Comprar una botella, dar una vuelta. Quizá averiguar si hay alguna clínica abierta un sábado.  
O podría ir directamente a hablar con Dani. Quitar la tirita de raíz, quitarse el problema de encima. Es estúpido pensar que va a poder esquivarlo para siempre. Las cosas no funcionan así para gente como él. Puto Gallagher.

* * *

Dani sonríe cuando lo ve. Lleva un chaleco rosa con una plaquita identificativa que dice que se llama Danielle S. Y que está encantada de ayudarte. Está pasando la compra de un hombre de mediana edad. Dice:  
—Por favor, pasen por las cajas de al lado. ¿Le importa cerrarme esta? Gracias.  
Y Mickey se queda esperando a una distancia prudencial mientras termina de cobrarle y le ayuda a poner todos los objetos en un par de bolsas de papel.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta saliendo de su cubículo y metiendo una mano en su chaleco rosa—. Vaya sorpresa tan agradable.  
La otra la utiliza para acariciar el antebrazo de Mickey, mientras sonríe de manera cercana. Como si de verdad se alegrase de verle.  
—¿Tienes un descanso para fumar? —dice sin apartarse, inclinando la cabeza hacia la salida.  
—No…  
—Ya, ya. Tú no fumas. ¿Lo tienes?  
—Sí.   
Dani le sigue fuera. Mickey saca un cigarro, quizá por tener algo que hacer más que hacer con las manos que otra cosa, y la lleva a un rincón del aparcamiento que parece un poco apartado. Íntimo.  
Se abraza a sí misma y le mira con una ceja arqueada.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa inicial de verle allí—. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
—Necesito hablar contigo de algo. ¿Quieres un cigarro? —pregunta entre dientes, encendiéndose el suyo.  
—No —dice. Se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué pasa?  
Tiene esa expresión que dice: y no podías esperarte a que volviera a casa. Literalmente acabamos de vernos. No se fía y Mickey no acaba de culparle por ello.  
Así que respira el humo y piensa una última vez cómo va a jugar sus cartas. El camino hasta allí, en la línea roja, ha sido una constante de vale, sí y quizá no es tan buena idea. Además, la conoce. La conoce tan bien que sabe cómo romperla. Que ni siquiera es tan difícil.  
Dice:  
—Tengo clamidia.  
Y ni siquiera sabe si es verdad. Ha pasado por delante de una clínica abierta de camino, pero en el último minuto ha decidido que es más feliz sin saberlo. Que puede prolongarlo un poco más.  
Dani parpadea.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que tengo clamidia. Y tú deberías llamar a tu médico o algo.  
—¿Me…? —pregunta a media voz—. ¿Me has engañado?  
Sería fácil decir que no. Que sea lo que sea que pasó, pasó en ese momento en el que estaban no saliendo. De antes. Como ella y Cam. Se frota el labio con la mano en la que sujeta el cigarro y piensa en Gallagher en su estúpida camiseta de manga larga en pleno junio.  
—Sí —dice sin parpadear, sosteniéndole la mirada.  
—Que te jodan —responde.  
—Tranquilita —recomienda mirando a su alrededor. Porque no piensa aguantar una escena.  
—¿Me engañas y encima tranquilita? ¿Dices que me has pasado una ETS y encima tranquilita?  
»Joder, Mickey, los tienes cuadrados.  
No parpadea. Dani se abraza a sí misma y aparta los ojos. Aprieta los labios, no llora ni nada por el estilo.  
—Podría ser al revés —se defiende a media voz. Porque eso también es verdad.  
—Yo siempre te he defendido —dice, casi rabiosa. Está a punto de echarse a llorar y nunca es bonito cuando se echa a llorar—. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que qué hacía contigo. Que eras un pedazo de mierda y que solo me ibas a hacer daño.   
»Joder, mira quién tenía razón.  
Mickey arquea una ceja. No porque no aprecie la historia. Casi más porque… bueno. Porque la madre de Dani tiene razón. Siempre ha sido un mierdas. Y siempre le ha hecho daño a Dani, aunque ella no lo vea así.  
Ella se frota la nariz, aspira.  
—¿Con quién? —pregunta.  
—Dani…  
—No. Tengo todo el puto derecho a saber quién es esa zorra. —Le clava un dedo en el pecho, en un claro gesto de desafío—. Le voy a quemar el puto coche.  
—Nunca dije que volvíamos a estar juntos.  
—Los cojones, Mickey. Los cojones —responde. Vuelve a golpearle el pecho con el índice y debe de decidir que no es suficiente, porque le empuja con ambas manos—. ¿Sabes qué?  
»Que me alegro de que te haya pegado clamidia, pedazo cabrón. ¿Sabes lo que te digo? —Vuelve a empujarlo. Mickey arquea una ceja. Nunca ha tenido demasiada mecha y no cree que vaya a aguantar esto mucho—. Que ojalá hubiese sido herpes.   
Parpadea muy rápido. Tiene los ojos acuosos y está respirando por la boca. Siempre hace eso cuando está a punto de llorar. Mickey se frota los ojos.  
—Vale.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Quién?  
En realidad no hay nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer que Mickey le contara a Dani quién. Pero… pero una parte de él quiere decirlo. Es, quizá, el vivir libre. El haber podido hacer lo que le salía de los huevos cuando le salía de los huevos. Sin explicaciones. Sin ese miedo instintivo a que le descubran.  
Además, si tiene que elegir entre Dani y Gallagher, ya tiene tomada la decisión. Incluso si eso no le lleva de vuelta a él. Si solo sirve para que se quede completamente solo.  
—Ian.  
—¿Quién?  
—Empezó en mayo, antes de que tú y yo… —Mickey se encoge de hombros. Dani tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Parece espantada, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria—. Pero ha habido otros antes que él.  
—Otros —repite Dani sin apenas vocalizar. Da un par de pasos atrás, se señala a sí misma—. ¿Tú…? ¿Me has utilizado?  
»Yo te quería y tú me has utilizado.  
Mickey respira hondo.  
—Escucha.  
—Llevamos juntos desde que tengo dieciséis años.  
—Eso no es verdad.  
—Los cojones no es verdad. —Alarga ambas manos, puños cerrados. Como si fuera a golpearle. Mickey es rápido y la sujeta por las muñecas—. Puto gilipollas.  
—¿Vas a pegarme? —pregunta arqueando una ceja. Es más fuerte que ella, por mucho. Probablemente podría sujetarla con un solo brazo. No quita que él no sea un pedazo de mierda y que, por lo tanto, no pegue a mujeres.  
—Un puto hijo de puta —farfulla intentando librarse de él—. ¡Me cago en la puta!  
—Deja de ser tan dramática.  
—¿Me quieres soltar?  
»No es todo sobre ti, maldito gilimemo.  
—¿Maldito gilimemo? —repite, encontrando el término muy gracioso. Afloja su agarre, dejando que se libre. Dani se lleva una mano a la boca.  
—Me he mordido la lengua, ¿vale? Es por tu culpa, ¿vale?  
—¿Te has mordido? —repite. Suelta una risita floja entre dientes. Dani le mira de medio lado—. ¿Por mi culpa?  
—No te rías, capullo —protesta. Pero una sonrisa también aparece en sus labios. Antes de darse cuenta, están riéndose—. Que te jodan —gruñe Dani al cabo de un rato, pasándose las manos por debajo de los párpados.  
—Ya lo sé —acepta sin maldad—. Lo siento.  
—Podrías haber esperado a que llegara a casa —se lamenta volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma.  
—Lo siento.  
—Joder. Ya, ya. Ya veo como lo sientes mucho.  
Se quedan en silencio un par de minutos. Mickey terminándose el cigarro y Dani de brazos cruzados y con expresión seria. Cabizbaja.  
—No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme —decide al cabo de un rato—. Hemos terminado. De verdad. Para siempre.  
—Es justo.  
—Mierda. Dame un puto cigarro. —Mickey saca la cajetilla y deja que coja uno. Le ofrece el mechero y ella se lo quita de un manotazo. Suspira con satisfacción, soltando una bocanada de humo—. ¿Se contagia por boca?  
—Eso creo.  
—Voy a tener que decírselo a Cam.  
—¿Matlock?  
—Sí, Matlock.  
—Bueno, solo si la tienes.  
—¿Sabes qué? —decide girándose hacia él—. Si no me lo cubre el seguro, vas a pagarlo tú.  
Mickey la mira de medio lado. Sería fácil decir que se vaya a tomar por culo o alguna cosa así. Pero sean cinco o sean tres, han sido la hostia de años.  
—Es justo.  
—Y todavía me vas a hacer la puta mudanza.  
—No tenía esperanzas de librarme.  
—Bien.  
—Bien.  
Se quedan en el sitio. Mickey tira a un lado la colilla. Está más que seguro de que los cinco minutos que se ha cogido como descanso se han pasado un buen rato atrás. También que no tiene nada nuevo que decirle.  
Las cosas son como son.  
—¿Ian Gallagher? —pregunta ella de la nada. Mickey la mira. Tiene mala cara y hay algo como lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero no ha llegado a llorar. Eso es una victoria.  
No sabe hasta qué punto es sensato hablar del tema. Aun así, se encoge de hombros.  
—Sí.  
Dani hace un ruidito aprobatorio con su garganta, antes de tirar la colilla y marcharse sin decir adiós.


	30. 4 de julio, miércoles

—Siento mucho lo de Dani —dice Patty nada más que abre la puerta, alargando los brazos para darle algo así como un abrazo. Mickey arquea una ceja y la deja pasar, librándose como puede del gesto.   
Detrás de ella va Colin, con el bebé en brazos. Axel ha crecido una barbaridad desde la última vez que le vio. Tiene el cuello estirado y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tiene un único rulo de pelo rizado que se levanta sobre el resto del pelo castaño.  
—¿Cómo cojones lo sabe? —vocaliza sin hacer ruido. Colin se encoge de hombros y pasa de largo, sin esperar a ser invitado.  
—¿Os queda mucho? —pregunta.  
Mickey lleva listo desde que Iggy apareció por su puerta. No puede decir lo mismo de Molly.  
—Está en el baño, haciéndose no sé qué en el pelo.  
»Te juro que le voy a poner un puto espejo en su cuarto.  
—Oh, mira al pequeño Mickey. Todo un padrazo. —Mickey le hace un corte de mangas.  
—¿El baño…? —pregunta Patty.  
Mickey se lo señala con el dedo y ella pasa de largo. Iggy, que nada más llegar sacó una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá, se recuesta un poco sobre el respaldo y dice:  
—Estás guapísima, Patty. Si no fueras mi cuñada…  
—¿Te funciona eso alguna vez? —le dice con tono de burla llamando a la puerta—. Molly, cielo, ¿quieres que te peine yo?  
Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Molly salga del baño. Está maquillada y tiene el pelo liso, como siempre. Le tiende un peine a Patty.  
—Está nerviosa porque todavía no conoce a Mandy —dice. Mayormente porque es verdad. Un poco para picarla. Molly hace una mueca.  
—Cierra el pico —protesta, dejando que Patty la empuje hasta el brazo del sofá para que se siente.  
—¿Te hago una trenza, cielo? Creo que una trenza te quedaría bien.  
Es un poco raro ver a sus hermanos hacerse con su casa como si siempre hubiesen vivido allí. Colin deja a Axel al lado de Iggy, sentado, y va a coger una cerveza de la nevera.  
—No necesitáis que os enseñe la salida, ¿verdad? —pregunta, decidiendo que ya es una hora prudente para salir de casa.  
Colin frunce el ceño.  
—¿Tú no vienes?  
—Es que viene des-pués —dice Iggy con una expresión pícara en el rostro.  
—Uhm —dice Patty en un tono claramente apreciativo.  
—A mí no me hagas «uhm» —le dice—. Tengo que hacer una puta cosa. ¿Vale?  
»Nos vemos a la puta hora de comer en la puta casa de Mandy. ¿Sí? ¿Tenéis la dirección?  
—Venga, tío, ábrete y vete a ver a tu chochito.  
Mickey no le corrige. No sabe si va a estar listo alguna vez para hablar de eso con sus hermanos. O si quiere llegar a hablarlo.  
—Oh —dice Colin, claramente apuntándose al puteo—. ¿Por eso te has puesto tan guapo?  
Se ríen. Mickey le hace un corte de mangas. Es cierto que se ha puesto una camisa. Pero también es cierto que para Mandy era algo importante. Le ha estado mandando mensajitos toda la semana para asegurarse de que no va a acabar jodiéndola. Así que tampoco parecía estar de más vestirse un poco.  
—Vete a tomar por culo, gilipollas.  
Sale del piso y cierra la puerta detrás de sí con fuerza. Quizá se está equivocando al querer hacer esto hoy. Sabe, de sobra, que podría hacerlo cualquier otro día. No hay una fecha límite ni nada por el estilo.  
Gallagher va a seguir estando disponible cualquier otro día. Camina hasta allí. Es mejor así, porque así puede fumarse sus nervios. El coche rojo del otro día, el Ford con la placa levantada, está aparcado en la puerta.  
Podría ser fácil. O más fácil, al menos. Podría ir hasta la casa y llamar a la puerta. Hay algo que le ancla al suelo a unos metros de su objetivo. Se apoya en la fachada de un edificio, brazos cruzados y cigarro en los labios. De pronto, es muy consciente de que se ha vestido de más. De que esta haciendo el tonto, muy probablemente. De que nada bueno sale de arrastrarse.  
Probablemente se debería marchar. No solo es lo más sensato, sino que también es lo más seguro. Aun así, se queda en el sitio. Nervioso. Sin tener muy claro, todavía, qué va a hacer.  
Mira la hora cada poco tiempo. Golpetea el suelo, nervioso. Se fuma medio paquete de tabaco, y está seguro de que a lo único que huele ya es a humo. Son las doce y media y Mandy le va a matar porque ya es tarde, cuando alguien le llama por su nombre.  
Levanta la mirada y ve a la tropa Gallagher saliendo de una furgoneta de helados. La chica pelirroja, Debbie, le está mirando. Lleva una ensaladera enorme en el regazo y está usando la mano libre para darle la mano a un niño negro.  
O, claro está, en lugar de que Gallagher vaya a ver a su familia, su familia puede ir a verle a él.  
—¡Feliz Día de la Independencia! —le saluda, acercándose sin soltar al niño de la mano. Mickey estaba preparado para Lip. Joder, incluso estaba preparado para Karen Jackson. Tiene la voz de Mandy clavada en la cabeza, diciéndole que si Fiona Gallagher te tacha estás jodido. La matriarca—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?  
Van a pasar por delante de él y no hay manera de que se vaya a librar del encuentro.  
—Eh… —dice—. Quería felicitarle a tu hermano el día.  
Es una excusa de mierda. Aunque sea porque existen cosas como teléfonos móviles. Debbie no debe de tragárselo del todo, porque le mira de pies a cabeza y arquea una ceja al ver la cantidad de colillas que hay esparcidas a su alrededor.  
—Bueno, al menos esta vez estás vestido. ¿Quieres entrar con nosotros?  
—No estás invitando a desconocidos a pasar las fiestas con nosotros otra vez, ¿verdad, Debbie? —pregunta Fiona.  
—¡No! —responde ella.  
Mickey mira al grupo. Es el mismo del otro día, el de la fiesta. La mujer negra, cargada con dos bolsas de plástico enorme. Kevin, el del Alibi, con dos bebés negros en un transportín y un pequeño barril de cerveza bajo el brazo.  
—Es Mickey Milkovich —dice Carl pasándole una bandeja a Fiona antes de bajar del camión de los helados de un salto.  
Fiona vuelve a mirarlo. Lo está juzgando, igual que el otro día. Todos ellos. Debbie diciendo que se alegraba de que Ian tuviera un amigo resuena en su cabeza.  
—Y no le estoy invitando —añade con retintín Debbie—. Solo le he preguntado si quiere entrar a decir hola.  
—Sí. Mandy tiene preparado en su casa todo el lío. Me mata si no aparezco.  
—¿Ves?  
—Oh, dios, Debbie —protesta con cansancio Fiona—. No es una competición.   
Mickey se siente bastante estúpido viendo pasar a la familia por delante suya y deseándole feliz día. Carl le saluda con dos dedos. Kev con un gesto de cabeza.  
—Puedes entrar —le dice Fiona al pasar por delante suya. La mujer cargada con las bolsas se para junto a ella. Le mira de pies a cabeza, en un gesto que parece más un te estoy juzgando que otra cosa.  
—No, da igual. No quería interrump…  
—No seas estúpido —le corta la otra sonriendo—. Te puedes tomar una cerveza con nosotros.  
Le tiende ambas bolsas. Fiona la mira y se ríe en voz baja antes de continuar caminando. Mickey mira la bolsa, a la mujer (que lleva el pelo trenzado y unos aros dorados tan grandes que dan miedo) y a Debbie que se ha quedado esperando unos metros más allá.  
—Vale —dice. Porque tampoco parece que le queda mucha más opción.  
—Buen chico. Yo soy Vee, por cierto.  
Mickey asiente. Vee camina junto a él, sin hacer ningún comentario, e incluso cierra la verja detrás de él.  
Da un par de pasos dentro de la casa, sigue siendo tan absurdamente calurosa como siempre. Vee en seguida le indica con un gesto de mano que las bolsas deben de ir en la cocina.   
El sitio, que ya le pareció pequeño la primera vez, es ahora más claustrofóbico. Sheila la Loca se ha hecho con la cocina y no para de ir de un lado a otro, intentando indicarle a los recién llegados donde van las cosas sin que le monten el lío. Lip y Karen están allí, echando un cable.  
—Fiona, cielito, dame la bandeja esa que la dejo aquí —le pide Sheila la Loca alargando las manos y cruzando la cocina de lado a lado.  
Fiona aprovecha para apoyar la mano en el hombro de Lip como saludo.  
—¿Ian está arriba? —le pregunta quitándose el bolso y dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mickey está anclado en el sitio, sin saber muy bien a dónde moverse. No está acostumbrado a este tipo de caos. Su caos siempre ha sido violento, borracho y muy colocado.  
—Sí, se pasó ayer toda la mañana en la cama.  
—Sigo pensando que debería venir a casa.  
—No es un niño —responde Lip. Gira la cabeza para mirarla y, cuando ve a MIckey, hace una mueca—. ¿Por qué le habéis dejado entrar? —pregunta sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia.  
—¿Qué?  
—Es un amigo de Ian —dice Vee quitándole una bolsa y dejándola en la encimera.  
—Ay, Veronica, no. No me dejes eso ahí. ¿Qué son?  
—Prueba más bien novio —le espeta dejando el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar sobre la tabla.  
Es… raro. Hay como un minuto de silencio en el que todo el mundo se le queda mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Y sí, vale, se pensaba que ya lo sabían. Pero estar allí cuando pasa, cuando se enteran, es infinitamente peor que la idea de que Gallagher se haya ido de la lengua de más. Mickey deja la otra bolsa junto a la que ha subido Vee en la encimera.  
Va a tener que matar a Lip.  
—Eh —dice, porque no tiene claro que haya nada que decir a eso.  
—¡Oh! —exclama Sheila la Loca robándole la atención—. Entonces te quedas a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad, cielito?  
—Huye que tú puedes —le recomienda Karen Jackson pasando junto a él con una de las bandejas llenas de verde.  
Mickey da un paso atrás. Se encoge de hombros. No hace contacto visual con ninguno, se da la vuelta. Es como si le hubieran puesto las tripas del revés.  
Debbie está bajando las escaleras que dan arriba. Mirándole. No es capaz de distinguir si ha oído algo o es su expresión de siempre.  
—Acabo de avisar a Ian —le informa bajando el último grupo de escaleras de un salto.  
Mickey no le responde. Oye detrás a Vee soltar algo parecido a una risa incrédula y a Fiona decir:  
—Ian va a cabrearse cuando se entere.  
No cierra la puerta detrás de sí.   
Baja las escaleritas de la entrada y decide que ya está. Que ya ha hecho más que de sobra. Ni siquiera ha venido con un plan de lo que le quiere decir. Sí, en su cabeza es algo que lo va a arreglar todo mágicamente. Pero nunca ha sido un genio con las palabras y, para ser sincero, las cosas nunca le van lo que se dice bien. Así que la habría cagado. Pero bien.  
Deja que la puerta de la verja se cierre detrás de sí y mete las manos en el fondo de sus vaqueros.  
—¡Mickey!  
Se detiene. Claro que se detiene. Aprieta los labios, respira hondo y gira la cabeza. Gallagher se detiene un segundo en el porche. Lleva una puñetera camiseta de manga larga y el pelo alborotado que brilla al sol. No tiene buen aspecto, pero de eso no se da cuenta hasta que baja las escaleras y está a algo menos de medio metro de él. Es como el otro día. Parece cansado, quizá hasta agobiado de tener que salir de su casa.  
No lleva zapatos.  
Es jodidamente atractivo, con todo.  
—¿Qué…? —le pregunta, levantando las manos un poco—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Feliz Día de la Independencia —dice patéticamente. Ve por el rabillo del ojo como abren una de las cortinas en su casa—. Tu familia está espiando.  
Gallagher gira la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar por encima de su hombro. Suelta un bufido.  
—Sí, lo están haciendo.  
»¿Te vas?  
—Déjalo estar, Gallagher.  
Probablemente debería marcharse, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras o algo. No lo hace, se queda en el sitio, mirándole.  
Gallagher se moja los labios.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Perfectamente. No puedo follar hasta la semana que viene, pero. —Se encoge de hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Casi trescientos pavos más pobre.  
—Lo siento. —Parece avergonzado. Lo cuál ya es lo bastante malo, si uno no cuenta que en realidad no hay manera de saber si realmente es su culpa.  
—Olvídalo —pide sin llegar a entrar en detalle. Frotándose la nuca—. Es solo que… no lo entiendo.  
Ian hace una mueca.  
—No tiene nada que ver contigo —dice entendiendo a qué se está refiriendo. Suena cansado. Y es un milagro, porque ni siquiera él lo sabe. Mickey tiene esta sensación de que le vendría bien un abrazo. No es algo que piense hacer en medio de la calle, a plena luz del día. O quizá sí, si tuviera la sensación de que le va a dejar dárselo—. Mira, entiendo que quieras hablar más del tema. Pero… hoy no.   
—No tienes buen aspecto —comenta, Ian no sonríe.  
—No. Es… —Se aplasta el pelo, inclina la barbilla—. Estoy tomando una medicación bastante fuerte y me la están ajustando. —Hace una mueca. Como de dolor.  
»No me mires así.  
—No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera.  
—Sí, sí que lo estás haciendo. Me estás mirando con lástima.  
—Que te jodan —dice dando medio paso atrás, entrado en modo a la defensiva. Gallagher aprieta los dientes y no dice nada más. Los ojos le brillan—. No te inventes mierda.  
Gallagher también retrocede y abre ambos ojos. Es casi cómico, si las cosas entre ellos no estuvieran tan enrarecidas. Mickey suspira, culpable.  
—Lo siento.  
—Ya, da igual. —Gallagher se encoge de hombros—. No es problema tuyo.  
—Vale. Esto va a sonar absolutamente ridículo, pero…  
»Pero es que quiero que lo sea.  
Gallagher bufa. Como si lo encontrara muy gracioso. Mickey se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja.  
—¿Qué?  
—Nada —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Feliz Día de la Independencia. Gracias por pasarte.  
Su voz pasa a tener un tono monocorde, casi como si no le importara de verdad. O se estuviera burlando de él.  
Mickey aprieta los labios. El corazón le late con fuerza. Es como un rechazo, no lo está diciendo, pero le está rechazando.  
—Que te jodan. No es… no te estaba diciendo que te quites los pantalones. —Le dice. Y no se acerca, aunque toda la sangre le está pidiendo que lo haga, porque sabe que acabará de manera física. No en el buen sentido—. Estaba diciendo que podías… —Se moja los labios, aparta la mirada—. Yo qué sé. Venir a beber cervezas y jugar a… a… —Se le traban las palabras. Traga saliva.  
»Que te den por culo.  
Se da la vuelta. Suficiente es suficiente y Mandy va a matarle porque ya es tarde. Ha quemado su último cartucho y ha fallado.  
Qué más da.  
—Mickey —le llama Gallagher antes de que dé dos pasos. Le mira—. Eso es bonito.  
Mickey no responde nada. Ian se cruza de brazos, no, se abraza a sí mismo y se acerca. Parece frágil, con el rostro pálido y las ojeras.   
—Estoy enfermo.  
—¿Además de las clamidias? —intenta bromear Mickey arqueando una ceja. No sabe por qué lo dice, porque no parece un momento de bromear. No parece que tenga ganas de hacerlo.  
Gallagher bufa.  
—Sí.  
—¿Muy malo?  
—Suficiente para que se te ocurra que cortarte es una buena idea para recuperar a alguien al que has dejado tú.  
—Joder —dice. Porque a pesar del tono ligero que ha utilizado, no es ligero. Es una verdad cruda, comparable con ver a su madre, con la mirada ida y el vómito en su pecho.   
—La cosa es… Entiendo que esa persona te gustara. Y te agradezco que hayas venido. Pero… —Toma aire—: yo no soy él.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo?  
—Que Lip tiene razón —dice impávido—: si hubiese estado bien medicado, jamás nos habríamos encontrado. Te habría visto, quizá te habría puesto un ojo encima para asegurarme de que no montabas ninguna. Y ya está.  
—Más inteligentes y más ricos.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.  
—Eso dijo tu hermano. Que ese es tu tipo.  
—Qué coño sabrá Lip —responde con más calor del que ha tenido en todo el rato—. No sé si tengo un tipo, tú… —Sonríe, un poco. Mickey espera que añada algo más.  
»No es eso, Mick. No es que no me gustes. Es…  
Gallagher baja la mirada. Se moja los labios.  
—Yo no soy esa persona. Toda esa energía sexual, la falta de inhibición… colarme en tu casa. Joder, ni siquiera me gusta que me den por culo.  
—A mí sí que me gusta, por si no se ha notado —dice. Es una broma y funciona, en cuando Gallagher le mira a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.  
—Eso está bien —reconoce—. Solo… No soy la persona a la que crees conocer.  
—Entiendo lo de que estás enfermo.  
Vuelve a sonreír:  
—No, no lo haces. Pero ni siquiera es eso.   
—Vale, no lo entiendo —reconoce, intentando darle la vuelta a la situación—. Pero puedo entenderlo.  
—Ya lo sé. Es… —Se frota la cara con una mano, sin llegar a soltarse de su abrazo—. Ya he hecho eso de tener este tipo de relación con alguien que ya tiene pareja. Y que está en el armario.   
»No tengo la energía ahora mismo para algo así.   
Suena a un intento absurdo de razonarlo. De convencerlo de que es lo mejor. A Mickey le suena a oportunidad.   
Esperanza.   
Es un sentimiento un poco extraño.  
—¿Eso es todo?  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Gallagher sin acabar de entender qué está pasando.  
—Sin eso, ¿querrías estar conmigo? —dice. Y es absolutamente patético decir una cosa así, decir una cosa así en voz alta y delante de otras personas. Pero que le den por culo al mundo.  
—Mickey, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada —dice con un suspiro de cansancio. Y casi parece que le está pidiendo que deje el tema.  
—Porque puede que se lo haya dicho a Mandy.  
—¿Puede? —Gallagher bufa, sonrisa en los labios.  
—Definitivamente se lo he dicho —insiste en un tono mucho más seguro.  
—¿Y?  
—Ella también piensa que soy un gilipollas.  
—Yo no…  
—Tu hermano acaba de decírselo a todos.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta girando la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás—. ¿Lip ha dicho qué?  
—Y Dani intentó pegarme.  
Gallagher vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia él con bastante ímpetu. Frunce el ceño.  
—¿Se lo has dicho a Dani? —pregunta completamente descolocado.  
—Sí. Esta vez me ha dejado para siempre.  
»No es que esté esperando una respuesta ni nada —añade rápidamente. Aunque quiere una respuesta. No ha venido a eso, no exactamente.  
Gallagher asiente, Mickey sonríe.  
—Que… supongo, puedes seguir viniendo a casa. Si te apetece. Sea lo que sea. A pasar tiempo con Molly o conmigo, yo… —Saca el juego de llaves que le devolvió y se lo da directamente en la mano, sin darle tiempo a que reaccione. Sin llegarla a soltar después—. Y que si alguna vez quieres llamar, para lo que sea. Yo… puedes hacerlo. No voy a pasar de ti esta vez.  
—Vale.  
—Nos vemos, Ian.  
—¡Ey! ¡Mick! —le dice, agarrándolo del brazo y evitando que se mueva del sitio. Mickey le mira, Gallagher estira un poco la comisura de los labios—. Ya sé que tienes planes, pero…   
»¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Lip ha comprado unos filetes de buey de dos dedos de grosor y vamos a asarlos en el patio de atrás.  
—¿A esa casa de locos? —pregunta. Gallagher se encoge de hombros—. Mierda, lo siento.  
—No seas gilipollas. Es una puta casa de locos.  
Mickey le mira. Piensa en Mandy y en que le va a colgar por las pelotas. En Patty, que va a estar sintiendo lástima por él todo el tiempo. En las historias de Iggy y Colin, que ha oído miles de veces. A los que echa de menos en su día a día. En Molly, a la que empieza a entender. Toma aire.  
—La verdad es que me gustaría.  
—Genial.

 _fin_.


End file.
